Three Mates for Three Brothers
by kimcheebo
Summary: The Cullen's consist of Carlisle and Esme and their three sons Edward, Jasper and Emmett. While the parents are away, Edward decides he is going to hunt for humans,instead he ends up saving one from another vampire.My vampires have a few different quirks.
1. A new beginning

**A New Beginning**

We stood together three sisters ~ in every true meaning of the word, but by blood. Bound together today through mutual tears, hugs and sorrow. The time had come for separation. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long. I promised my two best friends that as soon as I knew the address where I moved to that I would write and let them know.

We are three orphans. Left alone by either death or abandonment by our birth families. For the past nine months we had been living together in this home for unwanted teenage girls. We had all graduated from high school the previous month. And I was to be the first to leave as I just had my eighteenth birthday. Time for me to be booted out of the nest so to speak.

I was being placed in a home to be a live in nanny. It wasn't my first choice for a career, or anywhere on my radar, but I hadn't been given a choice. I was just told I had been placed. The people who ran the home were so cold and uncaring. Without my close friends my time in this girls home would have been the most miserable of my existence.

It was a bittersweet life I had been living here in this home. I've found wonderful friends who became as close as any sisters. And we made plans to get back together when we were all on the outside of the government system. We had grand plans, but unfortunately the first step was temporary separation.

My best friends are Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie was every boy's dream and every girl wanted to be like her. There was no one who is more beautiful. She is tall, willowy and blond. Graceful as a princess and sometimes she had the attitude to match. I hated her on first sight. Who would think I would be jealous of another unwanted orphan. But I was, for the first week. Until I discovered under that sometimes tough exterior was a sweet, shy and troubled girl. She didn't always see her beauty as a blessing. In her past it had proven to be a curse. Not only had her family abandoned her, but also fathers and sons of some of the foster families she had lived with had abused her.

Alice is a little pixie of a girl. Cute as a storybook fairy with short dark brown hair and gorgeous big brown eyes. Her laugher would cheer the darkest of days. She had the ability to see the bright side of any situation. And trust me, we shared some very dark days in this house that we referred to as a prison in private.

Since graduation it seemed we were all living the life of Cinderella. Pre-Prince days, of course. The cruel stepmother and stepbrothers in our case were Victoria, James and Laurent. Their reasons for running this home for unwanted girl were completely lost on us. Their reasons had to be the money they received from the government or perhaps they were just the sick masochistic individuals we believed them to be.

I really think they hated us all the more because of the tight bond we had formed. When I first arrived, there were other girls living here. But they had since moved on. Having reached the magical age of eighteen they kicked out into the cruel uncaring world to fend for themselves. No more _government_ _system_ to meet and supply their every need.

Well, today was my day.

I suppose I must tell you a little about myself. I'm nothing special. I am of medium height, with medium brown hair hanging to the middle of my back and brown eyes. I tried to wear my hair down as much as possible so at first glance you would not mistake me for a pre-teen boy. Both Rosalie and Alice assured me curves would be in my future. Perhaps a consistent and healthy diet would prove to be the miracle cure. They had much more confidence in my looks then I did. They were always telling me to stand up straight, pull my shoulders back and smile. They enjoyed nagging me. But really I think they were just trying to be nice.

And they both promised or threatened, _I had yet to decide_, once we were all out of the system and together again they would make me over. I must admit that is a terrifying thought. Alice was a force to be reckoned with. She had a natural ability to put together thrift store and hand me down clothing and come out looking like a Paris runway model. In miniature, of course. That was actually our long-range goal. 'To open our own boutique and to supply affordable fashion to the poor unadorned masses.' Alice's words not mine. I would do the back office work only. They both said I wasn't to be seen in the public eye. Which is perfectly fine by me.

Perhaps, they told me, if I didn't wear the clothes that were meant for the boy's home I would not resemble a schoolboy. But hey, I like to be comfortable. Give me a pair of well-worn jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes and I was content. But not today. No, today much to Alice and Rosalie's delight they were ordered to make me presentable.

Today my hair was curled and lay in long waves down my back. I shudder to think where they got the mascara and pale lipstick they tortured me with. Hopefully it was leftover from some previous _inmate_ and didn't belong to Victoria. I wore a blue dress that flowed down to my knees and a lightweight cream sweater. The heels that I wore belonged to Rosalie, she forced them on me and then threatened that they better be in the same condition when I returned them. That would be no problem, I'm going to change into my tennis shoes as soon as I get in the car. I think the saying that fits my style is, _you can't make a silk purse out of a pig's ear_. But even I will admit todays makeover was an improvement. They both said I was pretty and even James gave me a second glance as he led me to the car. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and something else I had yet to comprehend. He gives me the creeps.

I had a small travel bag that held all my worldly goods. Jeans, t-shirts, socks and underwear. But my most precious belongings were my favorite books, _Wuthering Heights_ and _Romeo and Juliet_. When I first heard about my assignment I hoped that the children I would be taking care of would be old enough and intelligent enough to enjoy the classics.

One last hug and James threatened to drag me to the car. He apparently had a schedule to keep and tearing me from my closest companions was unimportant to him.

I turned back and watched with tears streaming down my face until the first curve in the road stole Alice and Rosalie away from my sight. I turned forward to face my future and wiped my tears away. Ugh! What is this black crap on my hand? _"Oh no!"_ In only thirty seconds I have ruined all of Alice and Rosalie's hard work.


	2. Three Brothers Home Alone

**Three Brothers ~ Home Alone**

Finally, Emmett and Jasper are gone. I had about six hours to satisfy the thirst that I only indulged in once in a blue moon. And tonight was that night. My parents had gone out of town on another honeymoon trip. And my two older brothers were on their way to the Cascade Mountains to hunt for bear.

We are a family of vampires. Vegetarian vampires according to Carlisle, we only drink the blood of animals. Well, as far as my parents Carlisle and Esme are concerned, that's all we drink. They didn't know that my brothers and I fall off the wagon from time to time. We could only partake when they were out of town for extended periods of time. We had to be very careful about timing in order to hide this from our parents. Our usual golden brown eyes would turn to a muddy orange color when we partake of human blood. A full time human diet results in bloody red eyes. Our body temperature also warms for a short period of time. We had to have enough time between our feast and our parents return to hide our transgressions.

When they announced to us that they were planning another trip, my brothers and I got together and plotted, we chose this night for our feast. But at the last minute my big brother Emmett decided he was in mood for bear, his favorite vegetarian meal. Jasper had worked him into a mood where he felt the need to take out some aggressions. Humans do not provide a fight. It's similar to having fast food. You just roll up and there it is. No fuss, no mess to clean up, no excitement, but the taste far exceeds the blood of animals.

Sometimes that unquenchable thirst must be fed. Afterwards I know I would deal with the guilt of possibly taking a human life. But hey, we're vampires. It's what we're designed for. I guess you could say we're the top-end of the food chain. Of course, my brothers and I never discussed this view with our father, Carlisle. I believe he may actually have a soul. You could look far and wide but you would never find a more caring individual of any species.

He's not our father in the human sense of the word. But he was our father in the fact that he is the one responsible for us being vampires. That doesn't make him a hypocrite, he only changed Esme and myself as we were on our human deathbeds. Together we found Emmett on a family-hunting trip. We literally pulled him from the jaws of a grizzly and Carlisle changed him while Esme and I finished off the bear. Jasper, my other brother joined up with our family later.

Enough of my father, dwelling on him would only increase the sense of guilt later or possibly cause me to change my mind.

I go alone tonight because Jasper, who is our newest family member, struggles the hardest with our vegetarian lifestyle. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control the thirst and would soon be back to his old lifestyle. He was the reason Emmett craved bear tonight. He knows what buttons to push to get Emmett in a mood.

Jasper has a gift of sensing and controlling emotions. My gift is mind reading. Sometimes it is both a gift and curse. Doesn't give me much down time, when everyones thoughts within a mile or so is in my mind. Humans have the most nonsensical thoughts running through their minds. I wish it were something I could turn off. I have learned to shut off the thoughts but not without deep concentration. Sometimes my family could hide their thoughts from me by concentrating on mundane things.

Tonight, I was going to try something different for me. I'm going to attempt to not kill my victim. I have heard that some vampires use this method as an alternative lifestyle. I really do want to completely conform to my father's vegetarian lifestyle. But sometimes I don't know which is harder to live with, the thirst or the guilt. My hope is that I will be able to control the frenzy that occurs during the blood lust. I'm looking at this as just a snack or appetizer if you will. At least that is the plan.

I'll take a drive into town and hang out at one the clubs. I'll mingle with the masses and hopefully find a girl who is willing to take a little drive with me. I'm borrowing Esme's BMW Z3. It's a beautiful cherry red convertible. Not the color I'd choose but it never fails to turn heads. So if I can't turn a head or two, the car should do it for me. I would hopefully return the girl a few pints low, but relatively healthy. If I'm successful, I might hit several of the clubs and make several attempts. Oh well, a vampire can dream. Tonight I would cruise with the top down. Sure it would be chilly. Not for me, of course, but I brought a soft fleece blanket for my victims comfort. My mother did raise me to be a gentleman after all.


	3. Bella Run for your Life

**Bella ~ Run for your Life**

I was lost in my thoughts, sad to leave Alice and Rosalie behind, but excited to start phase one of our plans for a new life together. I was suddenly brought back to the present when James pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the motor. He opened his door and got out. He then opened my door and motioned for me to step out of the car. I glanced up at him in bewilderment and look on his face was unlike anything I have ever witnessed in my life. Sheer terror overtook me and I felt my heart stop and my body grow cold. He reached in and yanked me forcefully out of the car. I took a step back from him and leaned against the car. My trembling legs threatened to give out.

He took off his sunglasses and stared at me with evil eyes. They were a fiery red and the smile on his face was clearly not meant to be pleasant. It was if he had an evil secret. I became confused when I noticed he held a small camcorder and pointed it in my direction. What was that about?

Then he spoke in a low menacing tone. "Well Bella, my sweet, this is the end of the road for you. And just so you are never forgotten this," he held up the camera, "will capture it all."

"What…?" I couldn't even begin to form with my mouth all the questions that were reeling around in my confused brain.

"I know you can't comprehend what is happening with your befuddled little mind, so allow me to explain."

The look on my face obviously amused him.

He smiled before continuing. "It's my turn, that's the reason for the camera. I'll share with Laurent and Victoria your noble yet feeble attempts to escape from me. It's kind of a little contest we have going on; to see whom can produce the best little film. It also gives us something to do during those long nights when you girls are upstairs cackling like a bunch of hens. We have twenty of these films now. You will be the twenty-first, lets make it a good one, shall we. I might add that no one has ever escaped, perhaps you'll be the first." He grinned at his own words. "An alternate ending, hum, I don't know if that would make or break my present standing."

He made adjustments to the camera and pointed it again in my direction before resuming.

"Before we begin our little game, allow me to explain the rules. I'll give you one hour. During that time you may do whatever you wish. You may get down and pray," He smirked, "As if that would help. You can bow before me and beg for mercy, and that I can assure you would be a complete waste of your precious time. Although, if you like, thirty seconds of that would make for some interest and heart wrenching footage. My suggestion to you is that you run like all the forces of hell are on your heels. Because that," He grinned, "Is as close a description of your circumstances as I can give you."

He cocked his head and looked into my eyes as if to judge whether any of this was making any sense to me. I can't say that it was, it's all just too bizarre. I feel as if I'm in the midst of my worst nightmare.

"Well if you don't have any questions, what do you say we begin? I see that you changed into your tennis shoes. That's good, maybe you'll have a sporting chance." He threw back his head and laughed. "I also notice that you don't have a watch. Don't worry, I'll keep track of the time. And I assure you I don't cheat… much." He winked.

He looked down at his watch, but kept the camera trained on me. I wanted so much to slap it out of his hands. But I was too terrified to approach him. He looked back up at me."

"It's five minutes before five o'clock, just to keep this easy and give you a chance for this all to sink in to your dim-witted little brain, I'm going to give you five extra minutes." He looked at me as if I should be grateful. "Go, the clock starts now."

I stood staring at him unable to pull my feet out of the clay they seemed to be mired in. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows as if to say, _well_?

"Please don't tell me you give up already. Remember my little film?"

That did it, I could feel the fire start to burn in my belly. I was terrified but also madder than I had ever been in my life. How dare he play with me like this!

I stepped away from him, slowly, but at least I moved. I looked around and it seemed my only real option was onward down the same road we had traveled. If I remember correctly I probably had a two to three mile run to the highway. It wasn't a much-traveled road, but my only hope was to make it to that road and flag down a passing vehicle.

I glanced once more toward James who held the camera fixed on my face. I scowled at him and began my run, hopefully toward life and freedom.

I'm the first to admit that speed and agility aren't my forte. But I was determined not to be on the bill for tonight's midnight viewing. I could hear James in the background as he encouraged me to run faster, don't trip, and finally his laugher as I did just that. I tripped over a tree root. But I'm glad to say that I didn't fly head over heels onto the forest ground.

I decided not to stick to the road, I veered off into the woods. I would, of course, have a harder way to go. But I wouldn't make this any easier for James either.

The terrain here is hilly and mountainous. But thankfully there were no mountains between here and the road, just miles of endless hills and gullies. I still had a few hours of daylight, but in the dense forest it grew darker much sooner. I ignored the burning that was building in my chest and the cramps in my legs. I had to reach the road quickly.

I had veered perhaps a hundred yards or so away from the road when I remembered there was a small river or stream that we crossed over on a bridge. Did I dare turn back towards the road to cross there? Or take my chances that I could cross on my own? Perhaps there would be a fallen log or a narrow spot I could jump. Or, if the water did not run too swiftly, I could travel up stream and possibly confuse my trail.

I just started to feel good about my plan and the distance that I had traveled when I heard James's voice. It didn't seem to far away but I couldn't see him. Again, he encouraged me to run. I could hear him quietly laugh as I stumbled, but again, I did not lose my balance. I know he captured all of this on his little film. I only hoped that the evening shadows would provide a poor quality.

Since he was close I started to rethink my strategy. Perhaps, I should look for a spot to hide out until morning. I know there are a lot of caves in the area, but the thought of spending the night with a bear didn't sound much better than allowing James to catch me. I would keep that as an option if I noticed any safe place but it wouldn't deter me from my number one goal and that was to reach the highway.

I only though my legs were cramped before, it now became almost unbearable. But I wouldn't allow myself to slow down or even pause to catch my breath.

It was almost as if James was reading my thoughts. I heard him once again encourage me, "don't stop, Bella, run faster, faster." It sounded like his voice was coming from above me, as if he was high in the trees. I sure didn't hear him follow behind; all I could hear was my own footsteps and that barely over the sound of my own guttural breaths.

On and on I ran. Slowing only when I reached another hill, this one higher than the last. How much time had passed I couldn't tell, it could have been five minutes or forty-five. As I crested the next hill and looked down I realized that I had reached the river, it wasn't a stream as I first thought. I paused and looked to the right and left, there was no place in sight for me to cross. And it was clearly deep and too swift for me to try and swim. I felt as if I had come to the end of my journey. Then suddenly I felt a cold breath on the back of my neck. Terrified I slowed turned to see James standing there with a evil grin on his face.

He caught me in his arms as I fell back to prevent me from falling and disgracing myself. The look on his face was pure pity and disappointment. He backed me into a tree, brushed my hair away from my face and looked me in the eyes.

He spoke softly, "You know the river always gets them. It's usually the last stand. But you surprisingly are faster than the others were, and you still have ten minutes left. And because I'm such a sporting guy, I'm not just going to sit here and wait out those ten minutes, while you breakdown crying and begging for your life. For the sake of the film I'm going to help you get the most out of those minutes and even award you with five more. You should be able to reach the road if you keep up this pace. But beware, you're losing precious daylight. And I might add, that my night vision is just as clear as the brightest day."

He backed away from me and continued, "Just stand here a moment catch your breath, renew your purpose while I set up the camera for our trip across the river. I promise you won't even get wet."

He smiled down at me and caressed my cheek slowly with the back of his cold hand. I flinched at the intimate gestured and it caused my stomach to churn, I swallowed the bile I felt rise up in my throat. As much as he deserved it, I didn't want to vomit on his shoes, not as he held the camera on me.

"Well, I won't waste any more of your precious time." He walked about ten yards away from me and began to fiddle with his camera. He sat it on a rock and pointed it across the river toward the small meadow on the other side.

I walked to the edge of the river and looked up and down, perhaps I missed a place to cross. I couldn't bare the thought of him touching me again. But, I had no options. Before I had a chance to jump into the river and take my chances, he gently picked me up into his cold arms. He turned back toward the camera and walked to within five yards of it.

He looked down at me once again with a face full of pity. He really played it up for the camera. He smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. Then he turned back toward the river and started to run. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I felt us lift off the ground. I took a deep breath and prepared to hit the water, but we were in the air too long for that. I opened my eyes and looked around me; we were perhaps twenty feet above the river and half way across. I looked up at him just in time to see him wink.

Ugh, I wanted to slap him in the face. Instead I held on all the tighter. We landed gently on the far side of the river and he turned back to the camera before he put me down on my feet.

"Just wanted to let you know you are dealing with any normal human being. But enough of that, soon you'll know all my horrid secrets." He turned me away from the river and gave me a little push and then a gentle swat on my butt. "Run Bella, run as fast as you can, I'll join you shortly and then we shall have our finale. I, for one am looking forward to it. I think that we are going to take the academy awards for best actor and actress. I will of course, graciously accept your award for you. Anything you want me to say on your behalf."

I couldn't hold back any longer. I reared my hand back and with all the strength I could muster I slapped his face. _Ow_… He didn't flinch, he only grinned and told me time was running out.

Without hesitation I started to run again. I'd gone about fifty feet before I glanced back to see him on the other side of the river. He sat on the rock and pointed the camera in my direction. And again he yelled, "Run Bella, I'll relax until your time is up and then catch up to you." Once again the sound of his laughter followed me.

I was winded and my legs were about to give out. I knew that my time was nearly over, but I ran on and never looked behind me again. I would do everything in my power to escape him.

I had very little daylight left, but it actually help me see my goal. Up ahead and in the distance I could make out the headlights of a car that was headed my direction. With renewed resolve I increased my speed like a runner on his second wind and with the finish line in sight. I sprinted up a small embankment and on to blacktop.

I was almost there. The car was still a half mile or so in front on me so I ran to the middle of the road and towards it. Just as I thought that the driver didn't see me, the car began to break. It swerved all over the road and came to a dead stop ten yards in front of me. I never slowed I ran to the tall figure that jumped out of the car. Just as I reached the car and its driver I could once again hear James laugh and him say, "Good job Bella, two for the price of one." _No!_


	4. Out of the Pan Into the Fire

**Out of the Pan ~ Into the Fire?**

I'm on top of the world right now. Fast car under me and I'm on the way to fulfill my greatest desires. The wind felt wonderful as it whipped my already unruly hair away from my face. I had the CD player cranked up loud and I sang along.

All of a sudden something up ahead caught my eye. I immediately slammed on the breaks. Thank goodness this car was equipped with a hydraulically operated brake system. Esme would kill me if I wrapped her favorite car around a tree. I came to a stop within ten yards of hitting not a deer as I first thought, but a girl.

Talk about fast food, this was a first. But what was she doing out here in the middle of the forest. There were no houses within five miles in any direction. I put the car in park and didn't even bother to open the door; I jumped out of the car and started towards her. Before I could take more than a couple steps she catapulted herself up into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. A mortal man would have been thrown back and down to the ground even though she was just a slight thing.

Before I attempted to pull her off of me, a loud growl captured my attention. Neither a lion nor a bear pursued her. It was one of my kind. And no, Emmett and Jasper had not changed their minds. This one was unknown to me. We had only recently relocated here, but we knew of no other covens in the area or we would have moved on.

I pealed her away from me and not so gently put her into the car. Then I turned to face her assailant. I crouched down in an attack position and waited for his move. This could get very ugly. A normal vampire in the midst of the hunt isn't easily stopped. I had not only the girl but also myself to defend. My brothers would sure come in handy right now.

But to my surprise, he stood up straight and looked at me, but he addressed the girl. "Out of the pan and into the fire Bella, but I keep my promises. Thank you for some amazing footage." To me he said, "enjoy." He turned and ran back into the dark shadows of the forest.

I waited a few moments still crouched down, prepared for him to return with a surprise attack. I was shocked that he actually left. His thoughts revealed to me that I would see him again, and soon. I was pulled from his thoughts when I felt small hands claw at my back and grab my jacket in an attempt to pull me back.

She screamed suddenly. "Let's get out of here before he comes back."

Good idea actually. I motioned for her to move over and then once again jumped back into the driver's seat. Thank goodness I'd left the top down. I put the car into drive and smashed the accelerator to the floor. Esme would have my head if she knew how I treated her baby. But in no time we were miles away and I finally remembered I wasn't alone. The girl was crouched down on the floor as far under the dashboard as she could possibly get. She was yelling, what, I have no idea, even with my vampire hearing. The wind roaring at 160 miles an hour, the tires screaming around the curves and her screeching incoherently did not make for pleasant conversation.

My mind was going in a hundred different directions. My first concern was of the vampire I had 'rescued' this girl from. Who was he? What threat did he pose to my family and was he alone? But the more distance I put between us my thoughts and desires returned to my original plan for the evening. The smell of the sweet human blood hit my senses and threatened to take over any reasonable thoughts. I had to resist my instincts to pull her from the floor and sink my teeth into her throat.

It was comical how the evening had progressed in one way, never before had my prey literally jumped into my arms. Emmett would get a big kick out of that, and then it hit me. Only my thoughts were in my head. I couldn't get a reading on what my passenger was thinking. It must be for the fact that she was hysterical and her mind didn't function properly.

I slowed the car and turned my attention to her. Ignoring her rants I yelled to be heard over the wind. "Get up on the seat and buckle up, and please shut up. You're safe for now, but I need to concentrate on the road. If you're cold there's a blanket on the floor."

Surprisingly, she crawled up into the seat, buckled the seatbelt and even managed to keep her mouth shut.

Finally, peace and quiet. And the perfect spot for dinner was up ahead. A dirt road that I discovered shortly after we moved to Washington. It led to a beautiful meadow. It had a great view that overlooked the town and ocean. It's not the greatest road and was not often traveled if judged by its condition the last time I was on it. But if I took it slow and easy the BMW should survive.

As I slowed to almost a complete stop she turned to me and started to open her mouth. "Not yet." I said, and thankfully she folded her arms and leaned back into the seat. She started to shiver, and I repeated my earlier remark. "If you're cold," I pointed, "there's a blanket on the floor."

But just to prove that I'm a gentleman and I like my meals warm, I rolled up the windows and turned the heater on for her. The heater blowing on her feet and the blanket should bring her body temperature back up to an acceptable level for both her and I.

After fifteen or twenty minutes of slow and treacherous driving I reached the summit. I pulled off the road, drove across the meadow and parked near the edge of the cliff. Just as I hoped, we were alone. Everything was definitely going my way tonight.

The scene before us would have been even more beautiful if we had reached it fifteen minutes prior. The sun was just disappearing far into the horizon. Reds and purples reflected brightly off the ocean's surface. I turned off the motor and turned to face the girl, but she ignored me for the moment and took in the breathtaking view.

While she checked out the view. I checked her out. She was slight in her build but older than she appeared, I think. She had long brown hair that had obviously seen better days. A run through the forest and a fast drive in a convertible tended to do that. If she lived through this experience she would have a grand time trying to put a comb through it. Her facial features were somewhat hidden not only by her hair but some black substance that was smeared around her eyes and down her cheeks. I would have to reserve judgement on her looks until I could get a better look underneath the grime. But for the moment I took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet aroma of her blood.

Finally she turned and looked at me. The look in her eyes was almost adoring as if I was some kind of hero. Before I could tell her I wasn't a hero she threw herself into my arms and started to sob.

This had never happened to me before. Not even in my human days. I've not spent much time at all in the presence of young females. I was an only child, and I attended an all boys' school in Chicago. I'd never been so uncomfortable and unsure of myself in all my existence. The girls in the schools I've attended since becoming a vampire would only bother me with their lustful thoughts. None was brave enough to actually approach me.

For lack of anything else to do, I held her close and patted her back. "Hush now, everything is going to be okay. You're safe now." _Where did that come from?_ Ugh, this is going from bad to worse.

My words didn't console her she just cried all the harder. I continued to hold her and rub her back. How long this went on I don't know. I considered pulling away from her and running away for my own sanity, for I felt something deep inside me break. I fought against whatever it was. I'm determined not to deviate from my dinner plans.

At last her sobs stopped, seemingly she had drained herself dry. _Hey, that is my job._ She pulled herself away from me and sat back in the seat. "Sorry." She managed to choke out.

I looked down to where her eyes were staring. Yuck, my jacket would never be the same. It looked like I'd wallowed around with a bear cub and lost the fight. Tears, dirt and the black stuff from her cheeks were now smeared all over it.

"Sorry, sorry." She repeated.

"It's fine don't worry about it. Now tell me what just happened back there." Since that was another vampire I'd taken her from; I felt the need to get the whole story out of her before I attempted to feed from her. There was no way I would be able to keep this from Carlisle now. We, as a family needed to have all the facts about this other coven and possibly move out of the area.

I looked into her expressive dark brown eyes and braced myself for another go around of endless weeping.

_"I'm out of here, she can have the beamer. I'll buy Esme a new one." _I thought. But before I could follow through with that thought she composed herself. I was amazed how this little slip of a girl could put such fear in my mind. A few tears and a hug and I was close to becoming mush.

She had pulled herself together pretty well and told me her story. But it was still full of holes. Holes she possibly would not be able to fill.

I had to find out if we were dealing with three vampires or just one. It's hard to imagine a vampire like James living with humans, but apparently he did so. Sounded like he treated them as a farmer who tends a cattle farm. Raising livestock for his personal use. "Tell me again about James and the others."

"What do you want to know?"

This would be so much easier if I could just read her thoughts. That was another thing that bothered me. I've never met anyone, human or vampire whose mind I was unable to read.

I had to word this carefully. "Obviously James is some kind of super human or inhuman. Do you think the others are like him?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure of it. He mentioned that it was his turn to do the killing." She stopped talking and put her head down in her hands.

I had to stop her before any hysterics started up again. I reached over for her and pulled her back into my arms. "It's okay I won't let him harm you, but I have to know everything in order to protect you." I amazed myself that the lies so easily flowed from my lips. My intentions were good, but who knew if she would yet survive this night.

"I'm sorry, you're being so kind and patient."

_Ugh, that's right, pile on the compliments, they only added to the guilt I would deal with later._

She once again pulled herself from my arms and leaned back into her seat. I was surprised when I immediately had to fight off the impulse to draw her back into my arms. And not for the obvious reason, I wanted to protect her and comfort her. And yes, she felt good in my embrace so warm and soft. I was so torn and confused. Jasper would go crazy if he felt the range of emotions I was dealing with.

"What else do you need to know?"

She had answered the important question. We were dealing with three very strong vampires. But, I was curious, "The camera? What was that for?"

"Apparently they have some sort of sick competition amongst themselves…."

I couldn't help it a deep low growl rose from my belly.

She looked into my eyes and her eyes grew large with bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, continue."

"Well..." she began, "um, they record the whole scene to share with the others. I was only able to escape from him because of the film. He apparently was desperate to win their little competition. He helped me across the river and then gave me extra time in order for me to reach the road. I think he hoped that I would encounter a car on the road and that maybe someone…"

She stopped and looked at me in confusion.

"…Why did he stop? If he's something other than human, why didn't he attack us both? I know it was never his intention to let me go. Why did he leave? That doesn't make sense."

What could I tell her? That he decided another vampire would be too much of a threat. Even I didn't believe that.

"I don't know, but he did say that he keeps his promises."

"Yeah, he also said, out of the pan into the fire."

_Oh, she caught that. _

She gave me a confused look. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, I really think we'll never understand the workings of his deranged mind."

We were both silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Her thoughts were still a mystery to me. I was very frustrated. My thoughts wondered back toward my original intention for this night. There is something different about this girl but I really think that I can control myself. I'm sure that I can drink from her and not kill her. The good vamp and the bad vamp were warring on my shoulders. I agree with the bad vamp. He is making very strong and valid arguments. Maybe it _is_ her fate. The venom had begun to pool in my mouth in anticipation.

"I'm Bella Swan by the way. What's your name?"

_Great we're making this personal again._ I looked back at her, my breaths deeper and my eyes no doubt smoldering with need.

"Bella, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Edward, I don't know how I can thank you for everything you…"

I rudely cut her off. I'd already made up my mind. The bad vamp won the argument. "Bella, there is _nothing_ to thank me for. Forget it." I sounded a little colder than I'd intended. I attempted to lighten my tone and continued. "Now where can I take you?"

She had a strange look on her face. Her eyes looked everywhere but at me. "I. I…" She began. "I don't know. I have no family, I know no one in town. I guess you can take me to the Police Station. I can give them my story and maybe they can find me a place to stay. I also need to get Alice and Rosalie out of there before something terrible happens to them."

"No." I nearly yelled. I had to control myself. "You can't take this story to the Police. They'll never believe you. I'll take you home with me. My parents are out of town, but my brothers and I will find a place for you."

"But, Alice and Rosalie?"

"My brothers and I will rescue Alice and Rosalie from that place." I quickly promised. "It won't be any problem. Don't worry, this is for the best. I'll take care of everything." I lied. I couldn't see past the meal I was about to partake in and was anxious to get started with it.

"Well … if you really think so. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"It's for the best. Trust me." I said emphatically. She looked up into my eyes, just what I was waiting for. It became a stare war. Hers were wide with confusion and mine dark with desire. In just moments her eyes fluttered shut and her head slumped down towards her chest.

The good vamp and the bad vamp started their arguments again.

_"You don't have to do this. You can still stop."_

_"It's her fate."_

_"What will Carlisle say?"_

_"No one will miss her. She has no one. Even James is expecting you to kill her. You can drink all of her blood. Carlisle need never to know._

_"Silence_." I've made up my mind. A compromise, she owes me and I'll take my payment in blood. But I won't kill her. At least I'll try not to kill her.

I reached for her and pulled her over to me. I held her gently and stared down onto her dirty tear stained face. I brushed my hand across her soft cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her head rolled to the side and I was left with the view of her creamy white throat. I could hear the beat of her heart and see the blood as it pulsed through her jugular vein. Any doubts vanished in that moment. I gently placed my cold fingers on her throat and felt the warm blood as it rushed through her vein. The monster in me smiled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. And then I plunged my teeth into her throat.

In that moment all my good intentions were completely forgotten. Uh, I had dreamed about this and longed for it. This was the whole reason for my existence. It's what I was made for. Human blood, not the blood of animals. Euphoria, intoxication. How can I explain it? I'm a predator, a lion with no feelings of mercy for this helpless lamb. I can't stop. I shouldn't stop. It's the law of the jungle. Her life's blood was becoming my life's blood. As her warm sweet blood filled my mouth and flowed down my throat, my eyes rolled back and my plans for leaving her alive flew out the window. I've never tasted blood so sweet. The good vamp started to argue again.

"_Stop, that's enough!"_

_"No one will miss her."_

_"Stop Edward!"_

_"Kill her Edward!"_

_"No. Stop!"_

Stop, stop? I can't stop. I won't stop. She owes me.

Carlisle words finally came to me. _"Remember who you are son. Find the will to stop."_


	5. At Home with Three Blood Sucking Vampire

**At Home with Three Blood Sucking Vampires**

I swiftly pulled away and flung my head back against the seat. Was I too late? Was she already dead? I knew this was a bad idea. I looked back down at her; blood dripped down her neck. I held my breath and leaned down to lick it away. I lifted my head up, closed my eyes and slowly savored the flavor once again. Our saliva will instantly seal the skin. It will leave a scar but so faint to human eyes they'll never know. But another vampire will instantly recognize it.

I heard the faint beat of her heart it wasn't too late. I had taken much more than I had planned, but a lot less than I craved. It would take a while for her to fully recover her strength. Never had blood tasted that luscious. If I continue to sit here and think of her blood even Carlisle's words won't be enough to stop me. I quickly pushed her aside, leaving her crumpled on the seat and jumped out of the car.

I had to clear my head and get her scent out of my nostrils. I walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down, my legs hung over the edge and I put my head down into my hands. I felt like a wit-less idiot. Even the fact that she would survive did not relieve the guilt that consumed me. I had the nerve to ask her to trust me and she was gullible enough to do it. The monster within wanted so badly to return to the car and drain her. I can't let him win. There is an equal pull inside me to protect her. I feel like a war is raging inside me. But it's three against one. Carlisle, the good vamp and myself against the bad vamp ~ the monster that wants to take charge. I _won't_ let him win

I had to forget about myself and concentrate on her now. My body was now warm as Bella's blood flowed through it. Her body was cold as one near death. I returned to the car with every intention of doing my best to try and redeem myself and to be the hero she thought I was. I will protect her from the monster.

I removed my stained jacket, which was now warm and put it on her cold body. I buckled her in the seat and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. I started the car, turn up the heater and pushed the button to close the convertible's top. Just in time, for it started to rain.

I took another glance in her direction. She was paler now but seemed relaxed and content. I quickly turned away after catching sight of the brutal scar that now adorned her neck.

My hands clinched tightly on the wheel and I started the drive back home. I was taking her home to two more blood thirsty vampires. Her chances of survival were still up in the air. She wasn't out of the woods by a long shot. But I will protect her.

I forced all thoughts and guilt out of my mind and concentrated completely on the road ahead. I was determined to get Esme's pride and joy back to the house in one piece.

Just before we reached the blacktop of the highway, the car hit a rut filled with water and the car quickly sank in the mire and shot back up. Quite possible I would be dipping into my savings account for a new car or expensive repairs. But that seemed so trivial at the moment.

I reached over like a parent would to a child and steadied Bella in her seat. The sudden jolt or the touch of my warm hand woke her out of her stupor.

"I'm sorry did I fall asleep. How rude." She murmured with a muddled voice.

"It's fine Bella. You have had a difficult experience. Lie back and rest. I'll have you home shortly. I'll get you some clean clothes and you can take a nice warm bath. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly." She sighed as she laid her head against my warm shoulder. Instantly she was asleep. I should have pushed her back against her seat but I didn't have the strength. It felt so right.

I reached the road without further mishap and once again had the BMW flying down the road and back home. This would not be a night that I would soon forget. I'm pretty sure that my human blood-sucking days were over. I'm determined to convert 100 percent to vegetarianism if it kills me. As soon as Carlisle returns home I'm going to have a little father / son talk. I would ask him to forgive me and beg for him to help me to stick to my renewed vegetarian commitment.

In no time I pulled off the highway and onto our drive. I paused at the gate and entered the code. The gates opened and allowed me to pass. Another mile and I pulled up in front of the house. It was a massive three-story home built of native stone and lots of windows.

The house was empty. Jasper and Emmett were still out. I wasn't ready to face them just yet. Hopefully they would have had a successful hunt and wouldn't return home thirsty. I didn't want to fight my own brothers to keep Bella alive, but I knew that I would if I had to.

I looked down at the head that rested on my shoulder, I hated to disturb her but I needed to get her into a hot tub and restore her body temperature. I reached over and gentle shook Bella. "We're home. Wake up." Her response was a low moan. I reluctantly placed her head back onto the seat and got out of the car. I opened the passenger door and pulled her up into my arms. I carried her into the house and up two flights of stairs to my room. She only awoke when I laid her on my bed.

"How did I get here? Why didn't you wake me?" She attempted to sit up quickly. She fell back with a groan.

"Just lie here a moment, I'll start the bath and get you some clean clothes. We'll take it slow and easy and you'll be fine." I'm not sure if I was trying to convince Bella or myself.

She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes.

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

I started the bath water, hot as I dared and then rushed to Esme's closet for fresh clothes.

What do I get? I never picked out clothes for a girl before and I was more that a little apprehensive. _Don't have a brain hemorrhage Edward. Clean clothes, how hard can that be? It's late she's worn out, and needs to sleep._ I started through Esme's dresser. Ugh, these lacy gowns will never do. New plan! Ah, sweats and a t-shirt, perfect. Should I grab her some underwear? _No, I'm not going there._ Tomorrow I'll bring her in here and she can pick out her own clothes. Oh, better get her some of Esme's soap and shampoo. Nothing but pomegranate? _Women!_

I ran back to my room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her head in her hands.

I rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me between her fingers. "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay, let's take it slow." I put my arm around her and slowly walked into the bathroom.

"Towels and washcloths are in this closet." I placed the clothes, soap and shampoo on the counter. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

"Yes, I can handle it from here." She had a funny look on her face. "I'm just a little dizzy, I'll be careful."

_Stupid Edward._ "Right. I'll be going. Yell if you need anything. I turn and walked out, pulling the door shut behind me. I soon heard the click of the lock.

_I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking? _

I sat down on the bed, then got up and paced the floor of my room. How much time had passed I didn't know. But finally the realization hit me; I'm acting like a stalker. But I was worried that she could pass out and drown in the big Jacuzzi tub. I was just about to knock the door down when it opened and she walked out.

She leaned forward and had the towel over her head. As she rubbed it through her hair, she walked right into me. She jumped back and squealed. I had to grab her arms to steady her.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I was worried about you. You were in there so long."

"That's okay. That was the first time in years I've been able to enjoy a nice hot soak in a bathtub. The girl's home only allowed two-minute showers, and the water was cold. That was wonderful, thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it." I stammered. "I guess I'll leave you now, you can sleep in here. I'll go down stairs and wait for my brothers to come home. I put a couple extra blankets on the bed, I can get more if you need them."

She sat the towel aside and turned to face me.

I stared at her with my mouth hanging wide open like an idiot. The scent of her hair hit me and I breathed in deep. I just continued to stand there and stare. She was adorable. Creamy smooth skin and her brown eyes were fringed with long dark lashes. The back of my throat burned with thirst. But it wasn't just my thirst that concerned me, because at that moment I knew that something else drew me to her. I felt it earlier in the car before I bit her and then again afterwards. I slowly backed away from her.

She looked up slightly and caught my eye. "Thanks again Edward, you've been wonderful."

Her voice jolted me out of my trance like state. "Yeah right, no problem. If there's nothing else you need I'll be going." I turned and walked quickly toward the door. When I reached it I turned back to her, "Oh, by the way, you sure do clean up nice." I pulled the door closed and rushed down the stairs before I had a chance to make a bigger fool out of myself or worse.

**Bella**

When Edward closed the door I stood there and just stared at it. I hoped that he would find some excuse to return. This is the first time I have spent anytime around a boy my age. He was dreamy and _sigh_, my hero. I giggled a little at his reaction, I'm definitely not boy savvy but I think his reaction towards me showed he was interested. How could a guy like that be interested in a girl like me?

And this boy was gorgeous. Tall and well built with wild bronze hair. He had the most captivating smile and rosy lips. He was just a bit pale, like me. His eyes were different however. I couldn't make out the color. Golden brown? Orange? No, that couldn't be it must be the lighting in the room.

I crawled up into the middle of the huge bed and snuggled under the covers. Even with the terror and excitement of the day sleep wasn't far behind. I quickly fell into a deep slumber

**Edward**

I fled the house. I would wait for my brothers outside, in the rain. I felt like such an idiot. I had made a complete fool out of myself. Just over an hour ago I'd nearly killed this girl and now I was drooling over her like a teenage boy. What am I going to do with her? I know that I will not kill her, nor will I allow my brothers to harm her. I've gone from her would-be killer to protector. However, I still thirsted for her blood. I have been around humans before and not had the cravings that I feel for her. Not just for her blood but there was something deeper that I craved. I was very confused. I've never felt like this before.

Suddenly in the distance I heard Emmett's booming voice. Good thing I was outside. I'll need to quiet him before we enter the house. I rushed out into the forest to meet them.

"Edward, we didn't expect you back so early, how was your little human hunting trip?" Asked Emmett. He reached out and touched me. "Aw, successful, you're warm. How was it for you?" He laughed crudely.

Both of my brothers were older than I was when they were changed and had more life experiences. Emmett never failed to tease me for my lack of experience with girls when given an opportunity.

Jasper looked at me strange and quickly told Emmett to shut up before he asked me, "What did you bring home Edward? I smelled the human a mile away. What in the world are you thinking?"

That just started Emmett off again, "Woo hoo, our little brother is finally getting some."

I jumped at him and knocked him to the ground, I was just about to tear into him when Jasper pulled us apart.

"Stop it you two. Emmett shut your mouth." He turned from him and back to me, "Edward, I'm getting so many emotions coming from you, I feel like the top of my head is going to blow off. What's the meaning of this?"

"If you two will just chill and listen to me I'll tell you, it's not what you think." I replied.

"Edward, it's obvious that you drank human blood tonight, so what's in the house, dessert?" Asked Emmett.

"No Emmett, she is _not_ dessert. I'll tell you if you keep your mouth shut. You are right; I did drink from her. The story is long and complicated." I started. "But most importantly, we're not the only vampires in Forks."

"What...?" They both yelled.

I began the story; and had their undivided attention. They didn't interrupted until I got to the part where I faced off with James and he turned away and left his intended victim with me.

"He just let you take her, with no fight? He could have easily killed you," said Jasper. Before joining our family he had spent many years fighting and killing other vampires as well as humans.

"Yes, I know. I was really wishing you two were with me, and then he just turned and ran away. Bella told me there are three of them. She doesn't know what they are, but she has seen enough to know that they aren't human. After leaving James I took Bella to the overlook and got the rest of the story out of her."

"Apparently you got more than a story out of her." Emmett started

Jasper grabbed his arm and threatened. "We're both going to take you down if you don't shut-up and let him finish."

"Thanks Jasper." I replied and continued with the incredible story Bella told me.

"I've never heard of a coven of vampires bringing humans into their home to dispose of as they will. They must have amazing control. Perhaps that is the reason James didn't attack you. He's probably not used to a fair fight. And this idea of filming their attacks is disgusting." Jasper stated. "If the Volturi hears of this they will dispatch a team to destroy them"

"I think we ought to take care of this for the Volturi, they are in our neighborhood." Said Emmett, he was always ready for a fight.

"We may not have any other choice." I replied. "Even though James gave up without a fight, I was able to discern his thoughts. We'll meet again. He's not going to give up. The only reason he gave in tonight is because he was contemplating a different ending to his little film."

"Bring it on. We can give him some footage. Let's go get them right now." Hr jumped back into a fighting stance and began to shadow box.

I gave Emmett a disgusted look and Jasper grabbed his arm and said. "Emmett, we need to talk this over with Carlisle first. We can't start our own little vampire war. We'll have the Volturi come down on us as well."

The mention of Carlisle jolted me back to my more pressing problem. What do I do about Bella?

"Jasper, lets talk about this more before contacting Carlisle. Esme and he have not had quality time alone in years."

Emmett laughed, "You're just concerned about your little meal ticket upstairs."

"Emmett, don't talk about her like that. I'm going to pound you." Emmett outweighs me by a good 40 pounds most of it in his shoulders and chest. We call him our big brother for that reason only. He was changed in 1935 at the age of 20. Jasper was a major in the civil war and 20 years old when he was changed. I was born in 1901 and changed at the age of 17. So in actual years Jasper was the oldest and Emmett the youngest.

Jasper, who has the most vampire life-experience, was quick to jump in when Emmett teased me. He was just about to get in between us again when a blood-curdling scream came from inside the house.

We all rushed inside, I, being the fastest burst into the room first. We fully expected to confront James and perhaps the others. Bella was sitting up in the middle of the bed still screaming. We all knew instantly that she was not under attack. Jasper and Emmett stopped at the door, both seemly unsure about what my reaction would be and perhaps their own.

I turned to them and motioned them out. They both quickly retreated and closed the door behind them.

I climbed up on the bed and took a still shaking and sobbing Bella into my arms. "Hush, it's okay, you just had a bad dream. You're safe." I smoothed her hair away from her face and gently rubbed her back.

"No, I'm not okay. He's never going to stop. He was just toying with us. He'll come here and attack your family as well. We have to call the police." She grabbed my shirt frantically.

"Bella, we can't call the police, they'll never believe your story, and you yourself know he's not exactly human. The police will be powerless against him. You're just upset by the dream." I felt no guilt as I continued to lie to her. "Things will look better in the morning. The darkness always makes things seem worse than they are. Do you want me to turn a light on for you?"

"No Edward, just hold me, please." She put her arms around my waist and held on for dear life.

What a male teenage vampire to do? I lay back with her and held her. She was not tormented by anymore dreams, but a few times she did call out my name. I assured her I wouldn't leave her side. But the rest of my night was disturbed by the smell of pomegranate shampoo and a soft body, not to mention the steady beating of her heart, which was music to my ears.


	6. Back at The Girls Home

**Back at The Girls Home**

Alice quietly pulled her door closed and tip toed down the hall, taking care to avoid stepping on the squeaky floorboards. Something all the girls could do in their sleep. She approached the door down the hall down from her own small bedroom and quietly knocked on the door. "Rosalie." she whispered, "let me in."

"Just a minute." After a few moments Rosalie opened the door and quickly pulled Alice into her room. "I'm so glad you came. Here help me push this back." Together they pushed her small dresser in front of the door. No real deterrent but it offered them a little piece of mind.

"I just couldn't stay by myself tonight. Something has really got me spooked. Victoria was especially nasty to me tonight." Alice said.

"We've got to get out of here, soon. I'm scared too, but where can we go. If we go to the authorities we'll be listed as runaways and brought back, or perhaps put into a juvenile jail."

"Rosalie, we just have a short time left before we are eighteen. I think our safest option is to just do the best we can and stay out of their way. Scoot over I'm staying with you tonight." She crawled up on the narrow bed.

"Oh Alice, I miss Bella already. It's just not the same without her. I feel so outnumbered now. I don't know how I'll bear it when you leave next month."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Alice answered. "The mood has definitely changed around here. And it's not just us. Victoria, James and Laurent are different too. Something has happened. Victoria is furious with James about something. I heard her screaming a him earlier."

"Well, Laurent is upset with him as well. And when I asked James about the home that he took Bella to and he wouldn't even give me any details. He was so upset it sounded like he growled at me. Alice, I'm also worried that they won't give us Bella's letter. It would be just like them to keep it from us."

"I know what you mean. I'm worried about that as well. We better come up with a rendezvous place before I leave just in case. If they don't give us her letter, we'll hunt her down. Our dreams will come true. We'll all be together again. I can feel it in my heart. You'll see." Alice promised.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Meanwhile down stairs a heated conversation was taking place. James stood in front of the window and looked out into the night. Victoria was reclined on the couch with her arms folded across her chest staring off into space. Laurent paced the floor before he finally walked up to stand in front of James.

"James what you did tonight was totally out of line. You've put us all in danger. We have to make sure this other vampire killed Bella." Laurent said.

"Don't worry I fully intend to find out what happened to her. If he didn't kill her, I'll kill them both."

Victoria stood and also approached him. She crossed her arms and looked up at him defiantly. "You were so concerned about your silly little video. You changed all the rules. It's not fair. I'm so comfortable here. I'm tired of always being on the move. We have the ideal situation set up and you go and pull and stupid stunt like this."

James seized her arm and jerked her up roughly before he continued in a low menacing tone. "Victoria, don't you _ever_ question my actions again. I pulled you out of a rat hole and I can return you to it. I have also saved your miserable existence more than once. Anything you have, you owe to me. And it would serve you well to bear that in mind." He snarled as he pushed her violently away. She flew across the room and into a wall. She curled up into a fetal position when she slid down to the floor.

Laurent started to speak up to defend her, but stopped when he saw the look on James' face. He knew better than to get between James and his mate. But James was really out of line this time. He knew that it was just a matter of time before their little game was discovered. Perhaps it was time for him to move on and become a nomad again. James' actions would eventually bring the Volturi down on them all.

James narrowly looked at Laurent. "What were you going to say? Don't be afraid to speak up. Be a man."

"I'm not afraid to speak up but I'm done with you tonight, James. I'm tired of your high and mighty attitude and your little games. You know as well as me, that you've endangered us all. That girl should have never been allowed to reach the highway." He turned and walked out of the room sparing neither James nor Victoria a second look.

When Laurent reached his private quarters he determined that he would move on alone. The next time James and Victoria left together and he was alone, he would take his turn with the little dark haired girl and then leave. Perhaps back down to South America. He began to make plans and pack his meager belongings.


	7. A New Day

**A New Day**

The sun was already high in the sky before Bella stirred from her slumber. I carefully removed my arms from around her, but was afraid if I attempted to remove hers from me that she would completely awake. Would she remember that she begged me to stay with her last night after her nightmare? Or would she think I was trying to take advantage of her?

My questions were answered when she pulled away and stretched before opening her eyes. She blushed bright red and said, "Thank you, Edward, I had no more scary dreams. I'm sorry I woke you last night." She hurriedly climbed off the bed and nearly fell when her feet hit the floor.

Her back was to me so she didn't see my quick movement to reach her before she actually hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" I pulled her back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, my legs are really, really sore from all the running I did yesterday. I'm definitely not used to that. And I'm just a little dizzy, not not as bad as last night." She moaned and started to rub her calf muscles.

"Perhaps another hot soak in the Jacuzzi will help work that out." I suggested.

She got a dreamy look on her face and sighed, "That sounds wonderful."

I laughed at her before I crawled off the bed to stand before her. "But first I need to take you to my mothers room so you can pick out some clothes."

She blushed again and replied. "Oh no, I don't want to do that without her permission, I can just wear what I had on yesterday."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, your dress and sweater were torn and filthy, quite beyond repair. I threw them out. I'm sorry." Actually I burned them. Both the dress and the sweater were stained with her blood. I can't have Jasper or Emmett getting a whiff of her sweet blood, or myself for that matter. But I couldn't tell her that.

"Oh." she replied, just a little miffed. "That's okay, I really don't like dresses much anyway, I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl."

I reached for her arm to assist her. "Can you walk?"

"Oh sure, I'm fine, just a little sore." She stood to her feet and stumbled, she grabbed my shirt to prevent another fall.

I lifted her into my arms, "You can try to walk after you have had that soak in the tub. I'll carry you for now. We can't have anymore accidents."

Again her face flushed that wonderful red color. I couldn't help but to take a small breath to inhale her essence, the sweet blood I still craved along with the pomegranate and her natural freesia bouquet. This girl's life was still in danger. But I swore I would do my best to protect her.

I left my room and headed for the stairs. Carlisle and Esme's room was located on the second floor. We were on the second floor landing when my I heard the sharp intake of breath from both Jasper and Emmett on the floor below.

They both looked up at me. Emmett's first though was that I carried her lifeless body. I gave them both a look that cautioned them to not say a word. The look on Jasper's face would have terrified Bella. Thankfully she was facing the other direction.

I quickly entered the room and into Esme's huge closet. "Will you be alright if I left you here for a moment?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. But I really hate going through your mothers closet."

"She won't mind, she'll bring a whole new wardrobe when she comes home and most of these will be sent to the thrift store. Take what you need. I'll be right back, when you get what you want have a seat, don't attempt to leave this room on your own. I'll return to help you back up the stairs."

I could tell she wasn't comfortable with the task, but replied. "Okay, if you're sure."

I smiled in reassurance and left her. I shut the bedroom door and rushed down the stairs to confront my brothers. They were right where I left them. Emmett with a smirk and Jasper had a pained look on his face.

"Let's go outside for a moment." I said as I lead the way but watched to make sure they followed. I growled when I saw Jasper stop and turn to look up the stairs. He turned back to me and gave me a defiant and challenging look. Emmett grabbed his arm and forced him out the door ahead of me.

When I closed the door behind us, Jasper pulled away from Emmett and faced me. "What is the meaning of this Edward. Why did you take her into Carlisle and Esme's room?"

"I took her to get some clothes. I don't have much time. I'll be back down in a few minutes and we can discuss this further, for now just stay outside." Before they could protest I added, "Please?"

Jasper's thought, _five minutes and you better get your butt back down here._

"I promise." I rushed back into the house and up to Bella.

"Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes." She held a pair of jeans and t-shirt in her hands.

I reached for her and pulled her back into my arms, "Come then, I'll take you back upstairs." I resisted the urge to run with her back up the stairs. I went as fast as a normal human would have and left her in the bathroom. "Take as long as you like, and when you are finished we'll go into town and get you something to eat." I turned and shut the door behind me before she could reply.

I return to my brothers and we walked a short distance into the woods.

"This is far enough!" Jasper shouted and turned to face me. "What do you think you are doing?"

"If you calm down I will explain and together we will decide what to do."

"First, why did you bring her here?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to finish explaining this to you last night."

"Yeah, you were anxious to stay with your new toy." Emmett started.

I glared at him and turned back to Jasper. "What did you expect me to do? Take her back to the vampire that was hunting her down? Or maybe just leave her in the forest for a bear or some other wild animal? I didn't have any other choice. She doesn't have a family or anyone. Just a couple a friends back in that girls home." I wasn't going to tell them Bella was expecting us to rescue them yet. I wanted to gage their reaction to Bella first.

"So you want us to let you keep her here until you lose whatever control you currently possess and kill her? Sounds like the girl has a lot of wonderful options." Jasper said sarcastically. "We need to call Carlisle and discuss this with him."

Okay, this is not going so good. "Please Jasper, give me one more day to find a place for her before we call Carlisle."

"What are you afraid of Edward?" Jasper asked, "That he'll find out you fed on a human or that you brought her home and spent the night with her?"

"Woo hoo, little brother, its about time. How was it?"

"Emmett, nothing happened and you know it. I'm sick of your filthy mind. You're not helping us figure out what to do with her."

"I vote that we share her, no one will miss her. We'll enjoy her blood and get rid of your little problem all at the same time. I won't tell Carlisle anything, I promise." Emmett replied.

I attacked Emmett and knocked him to the ground. "I'm not going to kill her and I'll tear you apart if you touch her." I threatened.

"Gee, I was just kidding. Are you in love, little brother? It sure sounds like it. This complicates everything. You can bet you'll never live this down. I promise I won't touch her, I was just offering a solution to your little problem." Emmett pushed me off of him and into a tree.

Jasper came between us once again. "Enough you two. This is not solving anything. Edward I'll give you 24 hours to deal with this and then I'm calling Carlisle. No more discussion."

"Thank you Jasper. Perhaps you two should hunt again since she'll be here another night. I'm going to take her into town and get her some food. Maybe I can find a shelter or something. If not I'll take her into Seattle tomorrow."

"I'll not stay here. I don't know which is more painful, her blood or your emotions. I'm going to hang out at the cabin. Emmett are you coming with me?"

We had bought a couple cabins in the area and were putting up a fence to surround our entire property. Our land was surrounded on two sides by public forest, one side the road and the forth side privately owned but not occupied. One day we hoped to purchase that lot. We didn't want anyone stumbling into our private domain.

"No I think I'll hang around here. I haven't had so much fun in years." Emmett laughed.

"I won't kick you out of the house, but you better not touch her."

"Relax little brother, I'll be hospitable to our guest and make sure you don't kill her." He said with a wink. "See you later, I'm going hunting." He ran off and out of sight in a matter of seconds, his laughter echoed through the trees.

"If anything changes you can call me on my cell." Jasper walked off thoroughly disgusted with me. He stopped and turned back, "I'll call Carlisle first thing tomorrow if that girl isn't out of here."

I have no intentions of just abandoning her. I can't, James will kill her if I leave her alone. I don't know what I will do, but I just got 24 hours from Jasper to figure it out, more than I was expecting from him.


	8. Trip to Port Angeles

**Trip to Port Angeles**

I rushed back up to my room. Bella was still in the bathroom. I took the opportunity to get some fresh clothes out of my closet and went into Emmett's room to wash up and change. I wanted to get Bella out of the house before Jasper changed his mind or Emmett returned from his hunt. I returned to my room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella."

The door opened up and she walked out. "I'm ready Edward. I feel so much better. And I'm starving, let's go eat."

I started to reach for her but stopped, she seemed to be standing on her own without any problem. "How are your legs feeling? Can you walk okay?"

"They're still sore but I'm feeling much better, the hot water and Jacuzzi helped a lot. I won't be winning any foot races but I'm pretty sure I can walk without falling on my face." She started out the door.

"Are you still dizzy?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"Not too bad, just a little weak, but I haven't eaten in about 24 hours."

"Wait, let me stay close, just in case." I rushed to her side ready to assist if she need it.

She smiled up at me, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

She looked around in amazement at our home. "Edward your house is beautiful. I really didn't notice before."

"My father is a very successful doctor, he's going to start working at the hospital next week when he and Esme return from their holiday." I gently took her arm when we started down the stairs. I won't take any chances.

"Esme?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Esme is my mother, well not my natural mother, my brothers and I were all adopted by her and Carlisle."

"Oh, so you were an orphan like me?" She looked up at me with a mixture of pity and envy.

"Yes, my natural parents died long ago. I'm very happy and content with my new family. Although my brothers and I have our differences at times." Especially now, I thought.

"When will I meet your brothers?"

"Um... Well, perhaps you'll get to meet Emmett when we return. Jasper had something to do. You may not get chance to meet him."

"Oh, I thought you said your brothers would help you get Alice and Rosalie away from the girls home?"

"We'll talk about that later, lets get you something to eat first. There's nothing in the house. We just moved in before Carlisle and Esme left, she hasn't had time to stock the house yet." I lied.

"What have you been eating?" She asked puzzled and concerned for my well being.

"Um ... my brothers and I fend for ourselves. We go out to eat a lot. You know guys, we don't want to cook, but we're doing fine." I tried to explain as vague as possible. "We'll also stop and buy a few groceries."

I led her out to the BMW, I needed to take it and get it detailed. Hopefully they wouldn't find any damage. I opened her door and let her in.

"I love your car, what is it?" She rubbed the soft leather of the seat.

"It's not my car, it belongs to Esme. I need to take it into town and have them wash and detail it. Esme will kill me if she sees it like this." I explained.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"Oh, it's a BMW Z3."

"I've never been in a car this nice before. The girls home has a 12 passenger van and a old sedan."

Hoping to keep her mind off questions I was not prepared to answer I asked her, "How long have you lived in that girls home?"

"Not quite a year, I was in various foster homes before that. I've been in the system since I was eleven. My parents both died in a accident and I had no other relatives." She turned away from me and looked out the window. "At least that wanted me." She added softly.

_Well Edward congratulations, you sure know how to start a pleasant conversation. _Unable to come up with anything to say that wouldn't turn her mind back to Alice and Rosalie we continued into town in silence.

I drove into Port Angeles, the closer but smaller town of Forks didn't have a place to get the car detailed. I also wanted to take Bella into a shop to purchase some clothes, as she seemed uncomfortable with raiding Esme's closet and they hung on her slight frame. First things first, I needed to get some food into her before she passed out. I could hear her stomach growling with hunger.

The first restaurant I came across was an Italian restaurant, _Bella Italia_, how fitting. And there was a woman's clothing shop right next door. I pulled up and turned to Bella. "How does Italian food sound?"

"That's fine, whatever you want."

_Right._ I walked her into the restaurant and requested a table for two.

The hostess was giving me a double take and her thoughts were enough to make me blush if it were possible. She led us to a table and put her hand on my arm and lightly squeezed. "Let me know if you need anything." She whispered in a low husky voice. I turned from her and pulled out the chair for Bella, and ignored the comment.

Bella looked over the menu thankfully did not appear to notice my discomfort. After a few moments, she looked up at me and said, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke."

When the waitress walked up she cocked her head, gave me the eye and asked, "What can I _do_ for _you_?" She was an exact clone of the hostess in her actions and thoughts.

"The lady will have the mushroom ravioli and coke, I'll just have a coke." I quickly diverted my gaze back to Bella, who looked at me in surprise. The waitress walked off in a huff.

"What, you're not eating?" Bella asked.

"I'm on a special diet." I replied.

"We could have gone somewhere else."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Bella, you don't mind if I leave you for a few minutes do you? I need to drop the car off to be cleaned up and looked over, I'll be back in as fast as I can. Are you okay with that?"

She looked a little uncomfortable and replied shortly, "That's fine, I'll be fine."

I gave her a small reassuring smile and stood up. "I'll be right back."

As I turned to walk out my gaze fell on the hostess and waitress who were huddled together talking about me. When they saw me walk toward them the both stood up straight, cocked their heads and batted their eyes. It would have been comical if it wasn't directed toward me. I diverted my eyes and walked past them, trying my hardest to block their thoughts, but to no avail.

_"He's coming to talk to me!"_

_"What does he see in that little girl? I could show him a good time." _

_"Check out that butt." _

_"He's driving the BMW? I gotta make him notice me."_

They're like a pack of vultures soaring over road kill and I'm the dead meat. If they only knew.

I dropped off Esme's car with instructions to detail it and check for any damage. I had driven it enough to know that it was in good mechanical condition. But it would probably need a front-end alignment. I would take care of that later. Hopefully they would find no dents under the caked-on dirt.

I rushed back to the restaurant and past the two vultures that tripped over each other to get to me. Thankfully I reached the table before they reached me.

Bella was buttering a slice of bread, she stopped when she saw me. She looked both surprised and relieved when she saw me.

I chuckled and asked. "Did you think I deserted you?"

"Well, it did cross my mind. I was torn between offering to do the dishes or seeing if I could sneak out. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No problem, it was rude of me to run off like that. But I didn't want to make you walk over from the shop. And it would have looked funny if I had to carry you down the street."

She laughed and nodded. "Would you like the last piece of bread. I'm sorry I just wolfed it all down. It's really good."

"No, you eat it all, and if you like I could order you some more." I offered.

"Actually, I'm already getting full. I just couldn't resist. What are you going to eat?"

"I'll pick something up at the grocery store, I'm sort of a finicky eater. Don't worry about me." Hopefully she would drop the subject. I sensed the waitress coming with Bella's lunch, before I could turn away she placed the plate in front of Bella and turned to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and asked again, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?"

I looked away from her and leaned in towards Bella, "I'm fine." I wasn't a rude person generally, but this girl was really getting on my nerves. She is apparently not the type to take a subtle hint. But she finally turned and walked off.

Bella gave me a puzzled look and then glanced back at the retreating waitress.

I just looked at her and grimaced.

Bella finished her lunch in no time. I smiled when I saw her sopping up the juice in the bowl with the last slice of bread. She leaned back in the chair and sighed then looked at me. "You better hope I can walk out of here. You may not be able to lift me after that." She glanced down at her empty plate. "I have never eated that much in one sitting before. It was wonderful."

I laughed, "Lucky for me the chairs have wheels. Perhaps I can just push you out."

She slapped at my arm but grinned. Just then the waitress walked up with our check. She placed it on the table and walked away.

Bella laughed and said. "I guess she finally figured out that you're not interested.

I raised my eyebrows and would have blushed if possible. "You noticed that?"

"Oh yes, I kinda expected her to dump that bowl on my head."

I didn't know how to react to that. I wanted to retaliate somehow. How dare them treat my Bella like that! _My Bella?_ _Calm down, Edward._ Instead, I put the money and included a sizeable tip on the table and assisted Bella out of the restaurant. Feeling the eyes of the two vultures on my back the whole time.

I was relieved to leave them behind, but I felt that was nothing compared to what was about to come.

"Do you think your car is ready?"

"No, it'll be a while I want them to clean it real good and check for damage. We have a another errand to run first." I led her to the clothing shop near the restaurant.

She looked at me in confusion; this was women's clothing store. "What do you need here?"

"I don't need anything, but I'm sure that you need some things."

"Edward, I can't take anything else from you. I already owe you a big debt and who knows when I'll be able to repay."

"Bella, you've seen the house, you've seen the car. You don't have to repay me. If I don't help you, my mother will have my head. You don't want me to get in trouble do you? Now you go in there and find several pairs of jeans, t-shirts and whatever else you need. If you don't I'll go in there and pick it out myself. And you don't want me picking out underwear for you I'm sure. I want you to get a jacket and a couple pairs of shoes as well."

She gave me a look of total disgust. "I really don't want to do this, at least not here. There must be a thrift store that I can pick up a few things."

I shook my head and said, "Come on, I'll walk you inside." I gently grabbed her hand and thought I would have to drag her in. I gave her a stern look, and she finally followed meekly, like a lamb.

I walked up to the sales lady and said. "Ma'am, my friend here has lost all her belongings in a house fire. I want you to make sure she gets at least five changes of clothes and everything else she needs. She is being stubborn, so I'm expecting you to help me out here. Don't skimp on anything."

The saleslady looked at me and then at Bella and back to me. "Who's going to pay for all this?"

I whipped out my American Express Black Card and handed it over with my ID.

She looked back up at me, dollar signs flashing in her eyes. "Yes sir, you can count on me sir. Come on young lady, let's get busy."_ I'll keep her away from the sales racks, with the commission from this sale I'll be able to pay my electricity bill current and buy a few groceries._

She turned back to me, "Sir…"

Amazing the respect that Black Card demanded.

"There's a chair back by the dressing room if you would like to relax and have her to model for you." She offered.

Bella looked back at me with a panic stricken look on her face. No, she mouthed, as she shook her head.

"Thank you ma'am, but I think I'll wait outside." I saw Bella's shoulders slump in relief. I grinned at her with a look that said, don't mess with me, I always get what I want.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands, I'll just be outside if she gives you any trouble. If you can be done in an hour I'll give you a hundred dollar tip."

She beamed at me, "Yes Sir. Come on young lady." She led her away like a lamb to the slaughter.

I stepped outside and chuckled. But I knew there would be hell to pay later. Good thing I can't read Bella's mind.

After 45 minutes my cell phone rang. The BMW was ready to be picked up. And the good news was there was no visible damage. I told them I would be there in a few minutes and went back into the store.

"How are we doing ladies?" I looked around, no Bella; she must be in the dressing room. The saleslady had an arm full of clothes and looked alarmed, she glanced at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have fifteen minutes left, I assure you we'll be done on time."

I lowered my voice, "How's it going? She's not giving you any trouble is she?"

She responded quietly, "She has tried, but I shut her down." She smiled at me as if she was a fellow conspirator interrogating a captive.

"I need to leave for a few moments, but I'll hurry right back. Don't let her sneak out of here." I winked.

"Yes Sir, I'll have everything ready for you." She promised.

I rushed to pick up the car and was back in time to see Bella and her 'prison guard' about to square off for a verbal fight. I rushed in to save the day. The saleslady gave Bella a look that said it all. I've won the battle and the war, young lady.

I met them both at the cash register and avoided Bella's gaze. But I felt the daggers she shot at me. I once again pulled out my Black Card and handed it to the saleslady, she ran the charge through, _I hope this goes through, please go through… Yes._ She looked up at me smiling ear to ear and handed me the sales slip. "I'll get this all bagged for you and help you to the car if you'd like."

I signed the receipt and returned it along with her $100.00 tip. "I can manage, thank you very much. I'll be sure to let my mother know how helpful you have been."

"It's been my pleasure, please tell her to ask for Kathleen."

I smiled at her and started to pick up the bags, I would have to use my vampire strength to force it all into the small trunk of the BMW. Bella picked up the few remaining bags and followed me silently out of the shop. When we reached the car I popped the trunk and started filling it. I turned to Bella who gave me a smug look as if to say, _what now Sherlock? I'd like to see you get this all in there. _

I took the bags from Bella and told her to get in the car. She raised her eyebrows at me and did just that. A few seconds later I had finished the chore and joined her in the car. I looked over at her; she sat stiffly with her arms crossed staring straight ahead.

"Well that was certainly fun." I started. No response from my passenger, but I could see the wheels turning in her head. So I tried again. "Did you get everything you needed or do we need to try another store?" That got a response.

"_What? Are you crazy_? I loathe shopping. I've never had that many clothes in all my life. What am I going to do with them all?"

"You can wear them, that's what most people do. My mother tells my father all the time a woman can't have too many clothes or shoes. Listen, I'm sorry, but you did need some things, Esme's clothes are a little big on you. No more arguing, now let's stop by for some groceries and go home. We need to talk to Emmett about Alice and Rosalie.

I could see that she was starting to feel fatigued. It would take a few days to replenish her blood supply. In the meantime she would be weak. I'm sure that was the only thing that prevented a bigger argument out of her about the clothes.

I pulled into a small grocery store and turned to her. "Are you ready, lets pick up a few things and get you home."

"Yeah, I'm really tired. I don't know what is wrong with me. Maybe it was that huge lunch."

"I'm sure that is what it was, come on, we'll be quick." I grabbed a cart and together we walked in the store. The smell of all the food was nauseating to me, another incentive for us to complete this chore quickly.

"Get whatever you like and make sure you get enough for Alice and Rosalie."

"What about you, what are you getting?"

I grabbed a couple frozen pizzas and threw them into the cart. "There, are you happy now?" I asked.

"That's not very healthy. I thought you said you were a finicky eater?"

"Yeah, well, I'm also a lazy teenage boy. Mom will be home in a few days, I 'm sure she will set me back on the straight and narrow." We passed the meat counter and I suggested. "How about some liver, doesn't that sound good." _Nice and healthy and full of iron. Good for the blood._

"Are you kidding?" She scrunched up her nose and look at me in horror. "Ugh, I don't like animal organs."

A few more minutes and the cart was filled with frozen dinners and canned food. "I think this will be plenty."

"Are you sure? You've been in that home a long time, what's the one thing that you and your friends have craved?"

"Chocolate." She answered with a sigh.

"Okay, we're not leaving until you find some chocolate, you can surprise the girls with that."

She smiled, threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around me. Then she reached up and kissed me on the cheek.

I pulled away from her, no doubt my eyes wide in shock and dark with desire.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She stepped back and blushed.

I laughed, "That's okay, you just surprised me. You're a confusing creature. I buy you a whole new wardrobe and it makes you mad. I offer to buy you chocolate and you throw yourself at me. I'll never understand women, but I'll keep that in mind for the future. Come on, let's get you home."

We found an assortment of chocolate in the form of cookies and candy and headed for the cashier. I was going to have to make all this fit inside the car. There was only a small space behind the seats, we were just barely able to make it all fit. We started for the highway but before leaving town I saw a shoe store with a big SALE sign on the window, I pointed it out to Bella, "Hey, do you want to stop?"

She glared at me and I grinned.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. Now why don't you lean back and get some rest. I'll have you home in no time."


	9. Plans for the Rescue

**Plans for the Rescue**

When we reached home Bella was slumbering peacefully. I decided to see if I could unpack the trunk and talk to Emmett before I introduced her to him. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was very nervous. Not so much about Emmett's control around humans, his is as good as mine. _Perhaps better at the moment_. My brothers and I have all attended high school or college from time to time. So we can practice control. It's just that we had planned for our 'fall off the wagon' for such a long time. It's kind of like an alcoholic, you slip up once and you got to fight to get that self-control back. I was more worried about what he might say. I don't want him to embarrass or humiliate her or myself for that matter.

I pulled into the garage, quietly got out of the car and started to unload the truck. She never stirred. As soon as I entered the house who should greet me but a 'grinning like a jackal', Emmett. He can't wait to meet Bella. I was even more nervous.

He tried to look around me, "Where's your little girlfriend? And what's with all the bags?"

"Here take these." I handed him the bags and turn to get the rest. "I'll bring her in, in just a moment. She fell asleep in the car."

"Oh, did you have another snack?" He asked with a grin.

"No I didn't and will you watch what you say around her? Please?"

"I'll be as charming and polite as possible." He added

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm afraid of. Will you take those bags up to my room and I'll be right back?"

"Sure, sure, if it means I'll get to meet your human sooner." He turned and ran up the stairs.

I went back to the car and she was still asleep. So I got the remaining bags and took them up to my room. Emmett was back in the living room sitting in his recliner watching a football game. He looked up at me and winked. "I'll just wait right here."

I went back to the car and closed the trunk then went and opened the passenger door. She was just starting to wake up. "Hey sleepyhead, what is it with you and cars. Or is my company boring?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so lazy, I just feel drained. Maybe I need some vitamins or something?"

_Drained! Please don't say that in front of Emmett_.

Come on lets get these groceries in the kitchen." I helped her out and grabbed most of the bags I left one for her. She followed me in the house. I could hear Emmett quietly chuckling, he had heard her remark.

We went into the kitchen and put the groceries away. She made no comment about the fact that there was not one single thing in the refrigerator. But she did look a little confused by the fact that there was absolutely no food in the entire kitchen.

"Hey, are you ready to meet my brother? He can be a little loud and overbearing, but he has promised to be on his best behavior."

_Oh yes little brother, you won't even recognize me. _

"Yes, I'm ready." She looked up at me and I could tell she was a naturally shy person. Not shy around me so much though, I guess because of the way in which we met.

I took her hand and led the way. When we walked into the room, Emmett pretended to be captivated by a football game on television. We walked to the center of the living room and stopped.

Emmett yelled out, "_yes!_" to some apparent good play in the game.

"Excuse me, Emmett, I would like you to meet someone."

He looked in our direction and jumped to his feet. He turned off the television and said, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." He walked to stand in front of her and held out his hand. She reached out her hand. "You must be Bella, I have heard so much about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Emmett." He gently pumped her hand in a short greeting and released it. He motioned to the couch and said. "Please have a seat."

I rolled my eyes and joined her on the couch. _Was that polite enough for you little bro? Were you worried that I was going to bite her?_

I gave him a frosty look and he responded with a gracious smile. I glanced over at Bella, she appeared smitten. I just shook my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I'm a little confused at how you have heard so much about me, though." She looked up at me.

"Well, after you fell asleep last night I had a few minutes with my brothers. I told them a little about your story and how we met." I explained

"I'm glad that Edward was there to save you. It must have been a horrific experience for you?"

"Yes, but now I'm extremely worried about my two friends who are still in danger. Edward assured me that you and Jasper would help him rescue them."

Emmett was speechless for a change. He cocked his head, raised one eyebrow and looked me in the eye. _What in the world is she talking about Edward? Why didn't you tell us about this last night?_

"Bella, I didn't get a chance to tell them about Alice and Rosalie last night. I'm sorry."

Bella sighed heavily and Emmett continued to stare at me.

"Perhaps you should tell him about your friends. And then we can make plans to get them away from there."

_Yes, I'm finally going to get my fight! _"Edward don't you think that Jasper needs to be involved in this conversation?" _Not that we can't whip these other vamps alone, but this does involve him._

"I'm not sure if I can reach him, would you be okay if I stepped out for a few moments to check, Bella?"

"Yes, that's fine, we really have to get them away from there before they are hurt or killed. If you can't do it I really must insist on going to the police."

"No, we can handle them Bella, no need to involve the police." Emmett assured her. _Go Edward, I assure you she is perfectly safe, I can't wait to find out about her friends. I hope they are as cute as she is._

"Alright, I'll be right back, hopefully I'll be able to reach Jasper." I reached over and patted Bella's hand and gave Emmett a threatening stare.

_What? Go! I promise she'll be in the same condition you leave her. I won't drain her while you are gone. She is probably safer with me than she is with you._

I quietly growled and Bella suddenly turned to stare at me.

"I'll be right back." I got up and left the room, listening the whole time to Emmett's thoughts.

He wouldn't make this easy for me. His first thought was only to try and get a reaction from me. _I vant to ddriink your bloood! Just kidding little bro. _I could only roll my eyes and shake my head.

To Bella he said, "So tell me about your friends, are they as adorable as you?"

Ugh, I had to concentrate on Jasper now. Bella was only in danger of being charmed to death by Emmett.

As soon as I stepped outside I ran vampire speed to the cabin I hoped Jasper occupied. He stood on the porch as if he waited for me.

"Well, is she gone? What did you do, kill her or find her a home?" He said sarcastically.

"Jasper, we have a little problem. I need for you to hear me out." This was not going to be fun or easy.

"Go on."

"She is still here and those two friends that I vaguely mentioned last night are in danger. I promised her that we would rescue them. Emmett is in on this and suggested that we should seek your help, since this affects you as well." _Might as well get it all out into the open._ "If we don't do it she wants to go to the police."

"Edward, I knew that this was going to blow up into something bigger that it already was but I never expected this. Carlisle will be furious that we haven't kept him informed. This affects him and Esme as well, or haven't you thought of that?"

"I'm not an idiot, Jasper. I realize that. I didn't go out looking for this sort of trouble. It found me, if you'll remember?"

"It only found you because you felt the need to go out and hunt humans."

"Jasper, don't get all self righteous on me, that was something we _all_ planned on doing. Remember? You just backed out at the last minute. What would you have had me do? Do you want me to kill her now? Perhaps we'll go back and share her as Emmett suggested last night? Or, just take her into Forks and let her tell the police? I'm open for suggestions. But the only possible solution I see is that we have to save those girls. And yes, we, I mean I, do need to advise Carlisle. But we don't have much time. If we don't act tonight, she will go to the police."

Jasper stared hard at me then turned away. _Looks like we don't have much of a choice. But you are going to tell Carlisle everything, today._

"I know and I will, I promise."

He started to walk towards the house.

"Are you going to be able to control yourself around her?"

He turned abruptly and gave me an intense stare. "I can control myself, if you can control your emotions. If you want to bite her, I just might join you." He threatened.

"I assure you I'm past that."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

I signed and wondered what the answer was to his question. I have spent most of the day and part of the last evening with her and have had no problem ignoring the thirst for her blood. It's still there, but other emotions and desires have taken precedence. How long will that last? "Come on Jasper, let's go back to the house."

We ran as fast as we could and were back at the main house in just under a minute. I paused by the door and I looked over at Jasper. "You can do this?"

He shook his head at me and said, "Come on, let's save your Bella from Emmett."

Jasper and I walked in to the sounds of Bella's laughter and Emmett saying, "I get dibs on Rosalie, and Alice sounds perfect for Jasper." He paused as if he suddenly realized they were not alone.

"Ah, here is Jasper now, you must tell him all about Alice."

"Emmett," I cautioned before Jasper had a chance to speak. "We're not here to find you a girl we need to rescue those girls from a very dangerous situation."

"I fully understand the situation Edward, it just that Rosalie sounds wonderful to me."

"Well then I suggest we all get the full story and start our plans." Jasper interrupted.

As he walked toward Bella, Emmett and I both were a little worried. Jasper read our feelings and gave us both a disgusted look.

He stopped just in front of her, and bowed his head slightly. "Bella, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm sorry you've had to suffer in the presence of my two brothers."

"Oh no, they've both been wonderful. And I'm glad to meet you as well. I didn't think I would. Edward said you had to leave. I'm happy you are back to help my friends, I'm terribly worried about them."

"Edward told us some of your story last night, so I'll just ask you some questions. First of all we'll need a layout of the property and the house. Can you draw that out for us?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I think I can do that for you. Do you have some paper and a pencil?" She was eager to get started.

"I'll get it for you." Emmett answered.

"Jasper how about we try to Google Earth it? We used that when we looked at this property."

"Good idea Edward, fire up the computer, if Bella can give us the layout of the house we can use that to see the surrounding area. And figure out the best way to get in and out."

Emmett returned with a pad and pencil and Bella got to work drawing the house and the property layout.

After a few minutes I interrupted her. "Bella I think I'm close, come and pin point the property for me if you can."

I got up from the chair and Bella sat down to search for the girl's home. After a few minutes Bella pointed to the screen. "This is it."

Jasper and Emmett joined us at the computer. "See this fence around the house? It'll be a problem. It's about twenty feet high and the only way in is through this gate but it's always locked. We always thought of that house as our prison. We were never let out of the gate, the only time we were allowed out was when we went to school." She put her head down in her hands and moaned. "It's hopeless, there's no way for you to get in without them seeing you."

My brothers and I all looked at each other and grinned. A fifty-foot wall wouldn't keep us out.

"Bella we can manage, we just need to know the layout. We won't need to go through the gate, we'll go over the wall." I answered.

Emmett responded, "Piece of cake."

Jasper asked, "Do you know if there is a security system?"

She turned and looked at us all, with a slight frown and more than a little uncertain. "There is a security system, we were never aloud outside after dark. They always threatened us with it."

_Good, more of a challenge_. Thought Emmett, _This is going to be a blast_. He was really excited_._

Jasper sighed with disgust, quiet enough that Bella wouldn't notice. "Bella, it won't be a problem, we just need to know what we are dealing with. You finish that house layout for us and we will make this happen. First, what floor are their bedrooms on and where are the windows."

"Um, third floor." And she pointed on her drawing to where Alice and Rosalie's windows would be.

"Okay thanks, you finish that layout. I want you to mark the rooms that James, Laurent and Victoria occupy and if you know where the alarm system is located." For my benefit Jasper added in thought, _Edward you need to go make that phone call we talked about._

I looked at Jasper and nodded. Bella returned to her drawing, Jasper and Emmett started to talk strategy and I quietly left the room and went outside. I wasn't looking forward to this call, but I agree with Jasper, Carlisle had to know.

The phone rang about ten times before being answered by Esme. "Hello darling, how is everything going? Are my boys behaving?"

"We're fine, Esme. Are you enjoying your vacation?" Carlisle would not keep anything from Esme, but I preferred for him to tell her.

"Yes, it's been lovely, but I miss you boys and there's so much work on the house I want to get started on. I have drawn some plans; maybe I should fax them to you, so you boys can look them over. You could give me some ideas in your own rooms." I could hear the excitement in her voice, Esme loved to refurbish and redecorate.

"Sounds great. Is Carlisle available? I have something I need to discuss with him."

"He's coming in now. What are you keeping from me, Edward?" Her stern motherly tone was coming out.

"Well, it's something I need to talk over with Carlisle. You know he won't keep it from you. I'm in a hurry so I would rather not have to tell it twice." If I thought telling Carlisle would be hard, telling Esme would only compound my grief. Also, she would have no problem hearing what I tell Carlisle with her vampire hearing.

"Here he is dear. I miss you and love you."

"I love you too Esme."

After a brief pause Carlisle answered. "Hello, Edward what's up?"

I took a deep unnecessary breath before answering. "Carlisle, we have a problem." I started out by telling him we were not the only vampires in the area. I could hear Esme sharp gasp in the background and then I proceeded to tell the rest of the story. I thought about leaving out the part about biting Bella, but then thought, better to tell him now and give him a few days to get over it then to wait and tell him in person.

Before responding to me he told Esme. "Get on your phone and call the airlines. We need to change our tickets to get home ASAP."

To me, "Edward we'll talk about the biting incident later, for now I need you to keep me advised on the plans. Have Jasper call me when the details are worked out. I wish I was there, but I agree you must not delay. Hopefully we'll be home tomorrow. It's too late to get a flight out today. You should have called me yesterday."

"You're right Carlisle and it's all my fault, I'm sorry. I've made some poor decisions and let you down. You have every right to be upset with me."

"We'll discuss everything later. How are your brothers holding up around Bella?"

"They are doing just fine. Apparently they are both stronger than I am." I answered his question, I know that he is very disappointed in me. Of the three of us, I was the one that Carlisle trusted the most around humans.

"Yes, well that is something we will have to work out later. Just be careful, I want to see three healthy sons and three healthy humans when we get home."

"Yes Sir, and I'll have Jasper call you as soon as our plans are finalized and will also keep you posted when everyone is safe. Goodbye Carlisle and please tell Esme goodbye for me."

"Goodbye Edward."

I rushed back into the house, Bella looked up at me a little startled for I entered the room faster than I should have. I gave her a little smile and winked.

"Edward," Jasper started. "We think that you should stay here with Bella. Emmett and I will get Alice and Rosalie."

_They may try to come here. You need to stay with her._

"I'll be fine by myself, you'll need all the help you can get. Those guys are dangerous." Bella was starting to look really nervous.

"We can be dangerous too, Bella. Don't worry about us." Emmett answered confidently and with a huge smile.

"I agree with them Bella, if we all went we would just trip over each other and draw too much attention. It's easier to be sneaky when the numbers are low."

It was obvious that she wasn't too confident in our abilities. We could not explain to her all the experience that Jasper had in past vampire wars and the amazing strength that Emmett possessed. We're not your typical seventeen and twenty year olds.

She was about to freak out and argue with us, when suddenly extreme calm came over her.

_Thank you Jasper. _The look on her face went from panic to peace to confusion all in about three seconds. She sank back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

I went over to her and knelt down, "Bella, why don't you go up and lay down for a while. We'll finish up with the game plan and you could use the rest."

"I'm fine, really." Suddenly her eyes closed again and she yawned. I glanced over at Jasper, who had an innocent look on his face. "Maybe you're right, I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Come on, I'll help you to the room." I reached for her hand and helped her to stand.

When I returned Emmett and Jasper leaned over Bella's house lay out and compared it with the Google Earth map. "The best way in is through Rosalie's window, this tree is right next to it. I'll jump from this tree outside the fence onto this tree. No problem. Unless they have the windows on the third floor hooked up to the alarm system."

"I agree, we'll ask Bella about the alarm system on the windows, but I doubt they were worried about teenage girls crawling out of third story windows. Let's plan on leaving at dusk." Jasper turned his attention to me. "You spoke to Carlisle?"

"Yes, I told him everything. They're changing their tickets to the first available flight. He wants you to call him when the plans are finalized. And he told me he wants to see three healthy sons and three healthy humans when they get here."

"You holdup your end and we'll do our best to bring home two more healthy humans." Emmett responded.

It's hard to argue when I know he is right. So with a nod, I left to check on Bella. Jasper went to call Carlisle and Emmett to prepare his Jeep with all the supplies they would need.


	10. Rescue

**Rescue**

At dusk Bella and I went to the garage to see Jasper and Emmett off on their mission.

Bella had confirmed there was no alarm system in place on the windows on the third floor, so the rescue procedure was all in place.

Unfortunately, due to flight availability in Rio, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be able to return home until the day after tomorrow. So that would be almost 48 hours with three teenage human females in a house unsupervised with three young male vampires. I'll admit to being very concerned with the whole outcome.

Emmett and Jasper were dressed completely in black including gloves and beanies, with radio headsets around their necks. They had a current military commando look about them even though Jasper's military experience was from the eighteen hundreds. I could see Emmett's influence in their appearance, thanks in part to his video game choices.

"Edward, I really think you should go with them. I'll be fine if I stay here alone." Bella mood was headed back toward hysterics. Her heartbeat was accelerating and her breathing was becoming labored.

"Bella, it's already been decided, if we thought that I was needed, I would go. We'll be in contact by phone. If they need me they'll call." I looked to Jasper for some help. Already he was calming Bella who was trying her best to fight the strange feeling that came over her.

_Edward, she's a stubborn one, you may have to put her under hypnosis for her own good, she is pretty stressed. We'll call you as soon as we have the girls. You'll need to call Carlisle and let him know._

I nodded at Jasper and reached for an emotionally confused Bella, "It'll be alright, I promise. Alice and Rosalie will be here soon and you'll have a wonderful reunion. Time to get the chocolate out." I held her close to my side and rubbed her arm.

She looked up at me with a faint smile, wanting so badly to believe what I told her. But she was still doubtful that two young men could take on three monsters rescue her friends and come out unscathed. But I couldn't give her the reassurance she craved without revealing what we were.

Jasper and Emmett gave us a final goodbye and climbed into the Jeep. As Emmett pulled out of the garage he pumped his arm up and down in excitement. I haven't seen him so worked up since he joined our family nearly eighty years ago. Jasper was excited as well, but he had a more realistic and mature view of the whole situation.

Bella stared at the Jeep until it disappeared around the bend and then continued staring off into the night. I lifted her chin gently and smiled at her, trying to lift her mood. "They'll be back before you know it. Come on back into the house with me, Bella. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

_I would rather not put her under hypnosis. I only had a short time left with her all to myself before her friends joined her. In a few days at the very most we would have to find a permanent home for them. I didn't want to lose her. I fear I've become too attached. What was I going to do with myself when she was gone? In such a short time she had become the meaning for my very life. I can't picture my life returning to its pre-Bella mundane existence without a huge hole being left behind._

_~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~_

"Let's go kick some vamp butt! This is going to be a blast, and to top it all off we get to bring two hot chicks back home with us." Emmett was definitely keyed up. It was harder to tell if it was for the fight or the girls.

"Emmett, does the word stealth mean anything to you?" Jasper was beginning to wonder if perhaps Edward would have been a better partner for this mission.

"I'm just saying, if we get to fight for them, it should be awesome."

"We're not looking for a fight. We're just going to get those girls out of there. Remember that. Stealth! We don't want to create a big mess for Carlisle to have to clean up. And we definitely want to stay off the Vulturi's radar."

"You're right, I can keep a low profile, no problem. But we still get to bring home two hot chicks. I've already called dibs on Rosalie, but Alice sounds wonderful as well. Bella told me that they are both beautiful."

Jasper was just about to lose his patience, "What do you mean dibs? You plan on sucking her dry a day before Carlisle and Esme get home? If you and Edward are going to start attacking humans you'll need to leave. You can't put Carlisle through that. I always thought Edward was the strongest and myself the weakest. But you guys…"

Emmett interrupted, his harsh tone matched Jaspers, "I never said anything about drinking her blood, I was just looking forward to meeting her. Gees, Jasper, chill. We all made plans to go hunting humans, so don't go acting all goody goody on me. I know that you manipulated me the other night. You got me all worked up for a fight with a grizzly."

"Okay, so I changed your mind. I'm not sorry about it. I just wish that I had been able to change Edward's mind. I would have if he weren't a stinking mind reader. So just what are your plans for Rosalie?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, sometimes I just miss having a girl around. Having two brothers is great, but I feel like something is missing from my life."

"So, you think you're going to start a relationship with a human? You're just as nuts as Edward is. He's already formed a strong attachment to Bella. His emotions are driving me crazy. You can't form a bond with this girl. When we get back home, we'll leave the girls at the house and you, me and Edward will stay at the cabin until Carlisle and Esme get home."

"I think it will be two against one on that and besides we need to stick close in case these vamps want to try and get their property back. Now look at that map, we should be close to the turn off."

"The discussion about the girls isn't finished."

Emmett groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Slow down, the turn off is just around this next bend."

Emmett slowed down and as he made the turn onto the dirt road, he turned off the lights. Even though it was nearly completely dark, vampire vision would make their way safe.

"Alright, what's the mileage to our next turn off? I want to watch it on the odometer."

"Two point six miles, hopefully it's not overgrown too badly, you may get a few scratches on the paint job."

"What good is a Jeep if you can't put a few dings and scratches on it every now and then?"

Jasper sighed, the Jeep was Emmett's pride and joy, any ding or scratch would be fixed within 24 hours. "Then we got a two-mile hike to the house. You put the camo net in the back didn't you?"

"Yeah, I got that and plenty of rope, clamps and our radios. Don't worry I'll go in commando and not like a vamp." They had earlier decided that Emmett would enter the house alone and Jasper would keep watch outside. He would be there to assist when the girls were brought out. He wouldn't go in unless he was needed. If it turned into a fight, Emmett was supposed to hypnotize the girls, so they didn't give away their little secret. A vampire fight would end in death and a barbecue of the body parts. Hopefully not their own. Not something for human eyes to see.

Jasper started a mental check-list and started going through it with Emmett.

"Check your time."

"1922 hours." Emmett looked over and winked.

Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes, military time. Emmett was getting in commando mode.

"Cell phone on vibrate."

Emmett pulled out his phone, "Check."

"Cell phone is only for texting, if radio contact is too dangerous."

"Right."

"You got our codes down right?"

Emmett's turn to roll his eyes, "Yes, I got it. Vampire memory ~ remember? Now we're almost to the turn off, help me watch. It's up on the right." He slowed the Jeep to a crawl.

"Stop, it's here, pull in slowly. Hopefully we can make it at least fifty yards off the road."

Emmett pulled the big Jeep into the narrow space with only inches to spare on either side. Trees and scrubs brushed up against the sides and low hanging tree branches hit the windshield and snapped off. The clearance suddenly widened but there were shrubs and a few large boulders in the way. Jasper jumped out of the Jeep and quietly tossed the largest of them off into the trees. Emmett drove over the smallest of the boulders, he was proud of the high clearance on his truck and didn't feel the need for them all to be moved. Jasper pointed to another huge boulder and indicated for Emmett to park the Jeep on the other side.

Emmett parked the Jeep and jumped out. They both headed for the rear and took their gear out of the back. When they got everything and were all geared up, they took the big camo net and covered the Jeep. Human eyes would never notice any possible reflection from the moon, but another vampire would easily pick it up if they happened to look in that direction. Emmett slipped into his harness and loaded his backpack with the second harness, rope and clamps and then they started off. They jogged parallel to the road but stayed hidden in the trees about twenty yards away.

When they were about a mile from the house they both stopped and dropped to the ground. A car was headed their way from the direction of the house.

As it passed their position, Jasper turned to Emmett and whispered. "Vamp and human, that changes everything, you proceed to the house and I'll follow the car. Turn your radio on and let's keep in contact.' He patted Emmett on the back; "Good luck." And he was off, he ran as fast as he could towards the car.

Emmett hurried toward the house. When he reached the block fence perimeter he stopped and used his vampire senses. There were no vampires in that house, but he could pick up the human scents. He quietly whispered into his radio, "House clear of vamps I'm going in."

"Affirmative, I'm keeping up with the car. Will advise if I need help."

"Do you want me to call Edward and have him intercept the car when it reaches the highway?"

"No, the car has pulled over, I'll checked it out. Let's keep this line clear, I don't want a vamp to pick up our voices. No contact unless it's an emergency."

"Good luck. Advise when you got the girl or if you need help."

"Got it." The line went dead.


	11. Emmett and Rosalie

**Emmett and Rosalie**

I turned my attention to the trees and quickly located the one we had pinpointed as my start point; I easily jumped to a branch twenty feet above. _No need for stealth until I've got the girls._ I quickly secured one end of the rope around the trunk of the tree; the other end was already attached to the harness I wore. I then jumped fifty feet to the tree on the other side of the wall and next to Rosalie's window, stretching the rope across the wide span of the yard. I had no quandary with the jump, but my landing proved to be problematic. I had no way of knowing the large branch I'd chosen was rotten and wouldn't bear my weight.

I crashed towards the ground and snapped additional limbs off the tree in the process. Then suddenly I was jerked to a stop about seven feet above the ground. The rope had caught on another branch above me, saving me from blasting a crater into the ground with my head. A mere moral would have sustained broken ribs at the very least. Thank god no one was around to witness my humiliation. I would never hear the end of it if Jasper or Edward were with me. I dangled upside down for a few moments, as I swung from side to side. Then I pulled myself upright, put my feet up against the trunk of the tree and started to climb back up towards the third floor window.

~ o0o ~ o0o ~ o0o ~ o0o ~ o0o ~ o0o ~

Rosalie was lying on her bed. She hadn't felt such despair in years. Alice was not yet eighteen and Laurent came to her room and told her it was time for her to leave. Something was definitely not right. She and Alice had tried to avoid their _jailers_ all day, the tension in the house was one hundred times worse than anytime in the last ten months that she had lived here. She contemplated an escape, she knew she wouldn't survive two more months on her own, if she could even manage to get outside the walls. Laurent and James both gave her the creeps every time they looked at her. The lustful looks were similar to what she had previously encountered, but held another unknown component that would cause chills to crawl up her spine whenever they were near.

Earlier in the day, after Alice and Rosalie had completed their chores and finished dinner they made their way back upstairs, when they overheard James and Victoria talking. It was apparent that James was trying to make up for something, probably something to do with their scream fest the night before. He called her sweetheart and said he wanted to take her into town for dinner, just the two of them. They never had any meals with the girls. They must have their own kitchen in their private quarters. Interaction between the _jailers_ and the girls was avoided at all cost. Since graduation the girls only left the confines of the third floor to complete their chores and eat. Hence the feeling of being in prison. But at least they had each other, that _was_, until now.

Alice and Rosalie had quietly made their way up to the third floor and locked themselves into Alice's room. It was the most spacious room and they would often hang out there. It was also the only room with a double bed. Most times when Bella was still with them, they would all sleep there. They felt safer somehow when they were all together. They spent countless hours planning out their future in this room.

Rosalie and Alice were just about to settle down for the evening when all of a sudden the door flew open. Alice was sure that she locked it. They both looked up startled. Laurent's black eyes locked on them and his nostrils flared as if he was furious with them.

"You." He pointed at Alice, "Come with me. You're being placed tonight." He moved to the side of the open door as if to allow her to walk before him.

"I … I'll need to pack my things." Alice replied in a trembling voice, too shocked and frightened to question him.

"Your things will be sent to you later. Your friend will pack them for you." He glared at Rosalie. "Come now, we don't have much time." He gave them both a menacing look as if daring them to argue.

Alice started to move off the bed when Rosalie grabbed her and held on. Both girls were crying and clung to each other.

Rosalie who was terrified at the thought of being left alone, spoke up. "She's only seventeen. She has to stay until she is eighteen. It's the law. Please can't you check with the state first? Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Enough, come now!" He yelled and started toward the bed.

Alice jumped up and off the bed. "I'm coming."

Rosalie also got up and followed them out of the room. She caught up to Alice and took her hand. Together they walked down the stairs and toward the garage. Laurent followed close behind, not trying to hide his disgust with them. They would normally not do anything to provoke his displeasure.

One more heart wrenching hug and Alice was yanked away. Laurent turned to Rosalie, "I believe you have some packing to do for Alice." She was dismissed and Alice was dragged to the car.

Rosalie ran back up the stairs sobbing uncontrollably and flung herself across the bed in her own room. She lay there until a loud noise outside captivated her attention.

She jumped up from the bed and ran to the window. The sun had gone down and the yard was pitch black. She saw nothing amiss so she ran to the door, locked it and pushed the dresser in front of the it, in fear that the sound had come from inside the house and not outside. She turned out the light, flew back to the bed and crawled under the covers, like a child who would hold back the terror of the night with only a thin woolen cover.

~ o0o ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ o0o ~

After I made my way up the tree I looked back inside the window. So much for stealth. Rosalie had heard the branches snap. I got up level with her window just in time to see her move the dresser in front of the door and jump back into bed. Bella had way underestimated her beauty. She was perfect. Better than perfect. Tall, beautiful, curvy and blond, just my type. Why did she have to hide herself under the covers?_ Cuz of you, you big clumsy clod._

I checked once again just to verify there were no vamps in the house. I didn't want her screams to bring in reinforcements. As if any vampire within five miles hadn't heard that crash. I tied the other end of the rope securely to the tree trunk and attached the metal clips to it. This was all for looks and Rosalie's peace of mind. I could easily jump with her in my arms back to the other tree, but I didn't want her to have a heart attack.

There was a six-inch ledge outside the window, perfect for me, but problematic for her. At least she would see it as a problem. It was a good six feet from my perch in the tree to that ledge. Unfortunately, I was at the end of my rope. Literally. Oh well, I would figure out that little problem when the time came.

I steadied myself and picked the spot on the ledge that I would jump to. I took one last look in the window, she was still cowering under the covers. _No worries sweetheart, Emmett is coming to save the day. _

I jumped across the narrow span and reached for the ledge. My feet quietly landed against the side of the house, all I had to do was pull myself up and make my way to the window. But lady luck was not with me today. The wooden ledge crumbled in one of my hands, it pulled away from the house and about a five-foot length of it snapped off with a loud crack and fell to the ground. _Was this whole stinking place deteriorating? Someone seriously needed to call the termite control people._


	12. Jasper's Fight for Alice

**Jasper's Fight for Alice**

A hundred or so yards ahead of me the car slowed and turned onto a small dirt road. I knew from studying the Google Earth map that this road was a dead-end. It was apparent that he had the same thing in mind for this girl that James had had for Bella. I could only hope that she would be released and given an hour head start like Bella. But it was already dark so I had serious doubts.

The car drove about a mile down the dirt road. I followed behind hidden in the tree line.

**Alice**

"Where are you taking me? I thought I was supposed to be in the system until I'm eighteen. Why…?" Normally I would never question him, but I had to know. Maybe I could convince him to take me back, or maybe this was a mistake.

"Shut up your whining. Haven't you guessed yet that no one really ever escapes Forks' Girls' Home." He looked over at me his eyes glowed a bloody red.

I moved closer to the door and stared back at him in horror. "What do you mean?" Amazed that I found the courage to question him.

"Do you really want me to spell it out to you? I will, if you like, lie out every gruesome detail. Or would you prefer to be surprised?" He smiled and then continued. "My only regret is that I have run out of time. I would liked to have shown you our little collection of films."

_Okay now I'm really confused._ "Films?"

"Yes, if we had more time I would have taken both you and Rosalie into our little studio and let you see what was in store for you. Unfortunately for me, time is short."

He pulled off the road and onto a dirt road. "Where are you taking me?" I moved up against the door, grabbed on to the armrest and held on for dear life, as if that extra inch or two would save me from this monster.

His laugh sent chills down my spine. "Why, I'm taking you out for dinner, dear girl. Mine. You are the main course." He reached over and slowly ran his cold fingers from my ear down along my jaw line to my chin. Then he took a long deep breath. "Hmm, perhaps not the main course, but dessert. You smell wonderful."

I held back the gag reflex that resulted from his words. I had to try something to get away from him so I reached for the door handle and threw open the door. He was only going about fifteen miles an hour so I would take my chances. He made no attempt to stop me. It just seemed to amuse him as I jumped out of the car. I hit the ground and rolled up to my feet like a trained acrobat. Amazingly, without close inspection I only seemed to have only received minor scrapes and bruises, nothing too serious. I ran as fast as I could back down the road.

I heard the car stop and the door open and close. He would follow me on foot. At the sound of his maniacal laughter I turned to look back at him. As soon as I took my eyes off the moonlit road ahead I stepped in a hole and went flying to the ground. I could feel the flesh on my hands and knees tear open.

And in that instant I thought of Bella. She was dead. This had happened to her and would happen to Rosalie. _No_, I couldn't do anything to save Bella, but I had to try and save Rosalie. I tried to get up but a sharp pain in my ankle stopped me.

I looked back at Laurent; he casually leaned against the car, and watched me with an amused look on his face. On torn and bloody hands and knees I crawled, trying to put distance between us, the pain was so great I once again tried to stand to my feet. But I failed with my feeble attempts. Then I felt Laurent's cold arms wrapped around me as I was picked up and violently thrown off to the side of the road like a rag doll. I landed in the dirt and bounced up into a tree. Every bone in my body hurt. But I knew it would only get worse. But the hardest to handle was the knowledge that Bella was dead and Rosalie would soon follow my death. I had failed her. We were three castaways of life that were unwanted and would never be missed.

Laurent was instantly at my side. "You make me wish I had the camera with me. I would love to take my time with you. You are feisty for such a little thing. But unfortunately, I have to eat and run." He gently took one of my hands into his and held it up to his face. He took another deep breath then licked the blood from my palm. He looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, just as I thought, dessert." Then he yanked my arm violently backed to his mouth and bit down on my wrist. I wasn't lucky enough to pass out into oblivion. The pain of my torn and broken body was immediately masked by an agony so unimaginable as liquid fire flowed through my veins.

**Jasper**

As I ran I could see the scene as it played out before me, surprised that Laurent didn't hear or see my approach. I was perhaps fifty feet away when I saw him bite down on her arm. I knew from Bella's description that this was Alice. I was too late to save her. But I would destroy him.

I pounced at him and knocked him away from Alice. He jumped up with a growl and returned my attack. Sure, he was in the middle of a frenzied blood feast, but I had years of experience fighting newborns and more mature vampires. I'm not proud of my past, but I do draw from its experiences.

He roared and flew at me. I anticipated his maneuver and jumped off to the side, without my body to stop him he went headfirst into a tree. The tree was snapped in half, but he quickly picked himself up and started for me once again. He circled around me waiting for a chance to return my attack.

"I don't know who you are, but can't you find your own meal? There's a nice little blond back at the house. You could have had her. But now, I'm forced to kill you. While that ones," he pointed back at the girl, "blood spoils."

"You do not possess the skills required to kill me." I answered confidently.

"Who are you?"

Before I could answer he thundered at me and knocked me flying backwards.

When I untangled myself from the bush I had landed in, he was crouched before me.

"I want to know who you are. Are you from the Volturi?"

"No, I'm not Volturi, I'm here for Alice. She is special to a friend of mine."

"Hmm, who Bella? You aren't the same one who took her away from James. You don't match his description."

"No, that was my brother. My _little_ brother." He was trying to distract me with his questions and he was worried that his meal would not be as enjoyable. If he had injected her with venom she would already be starting to change into a vampire. Some sadistic vampires like to inject venom when they drink to increase their victims pain. The venom would taint the flavor of her blood and make it undesirable.

"I won't let you take her. After I kill you, I'm going after Bella and your little brother." He spat.

"It seems you are all talk and no action." I taunted then launched myself at him. I got my hands around his throat and was preparing to rip his head off when I found myself soaring through the air.

I saw trees flying past me. No. That would be _me_ flying past the trees. I threw out my arms to slow myself down.

After three brutal hits I was slow enough to latch myself high onto a tree. I caught my breath and froze. Laurent was looking for me but he looked on the ground. It was apparent he was feeling a little cocky and way too sure of himself. If he would just stop and use his vampire instincts he would have no problem discovering my location.

After a few moments I could sense his frustration. I had to surprise him and quickly. He was physically a very strong vampire but had no tactical skills.

He stepped right under the tree I was perched in and stopped. Finally he was going to use his senses. But it was too late. I released my hold and dropped down forty feet. At the very last second he looked up at me with a shocked look on his face.

As soon as I hit his shoulders I was in position to rip his head off. In a split second before he had a chance to react I looked into his eyes and gave him a cocky grin. Then I pulled with all my strength and flung his now detached head to the ground. I quickly ripped the rest of his body apart and lit it on fire, insuring that the flames would not reach the surrounding trees or brush. I wasn't going to wait around I needed to hurry back to Alice. My fight with Laurent left me about a mile from her. I ran through the forest and in seconds stood over her.

She was thrashing on the ground and moaning. I knelt down beside her and took her bleeding hand into mine. I held my breath and spoke. "Alice, can you hear me?" She was such a tiny little thing, with dark brown hair. She looked so frail and defenseless. Only a monster could hurt someone like her. But her blood smelled like the most amazing nectar. I trembled as I fought the monster that also dwelled within me. I reminded myself, the venom that now flowed through her would mask that sweet flavor. I won't hurt her, I can't. I felt a overwhelming desire to protect her. I bent down and sealed her wounds with my venom.

"Who…? Please help me! I'm burning." She begged.

I gently brushed her hair away from her face and looked into her dark brown eyes. "My name is Jasper, I was sent here by Bella."

"Bella? But she is dead…" She had more to say but as the venom spread to a new area of her body the pain became too great.

"Alice, Bella isn't dead. She is alive and well. I can't take your pain away, but I can promise you that it won't last forever. It will stop." I wanted to give her some hope, a light at the end of this long tunnel of agony so to speak.

She gasped and clinched my hand, forcing out the words, "Rosalie… you have to save Rosalie. Please don't… let this happen to her."

"My brother has gone after Rosalie, don't worry he will save her. I'm so sorry I was not here sooner."

I felt so helpless and useless. This beautiful creature was in torment and nothing I could do would ease her pain, short of killing her. There was no way I could do that to her. I felt something I had never experience before. A bond or connection if you will. No one would ever hurt this girl again. I would protect her for the rest of my existence. It's as if my life had just found its reason for being.

I needed to let my brothers know what had happened. I couldn't make a call for fear that Bella and Rosalie may be in their vicinity. So I sent them both a text.  
_  
Laurent dead, but not before biting Alice. Sorry. I'll take her to the cabin to complete the process._

I checked on Alice again, she was so brave, not once had she let out a scream. I have witnessed the changing of hundreds of creatures in my time. I've seen big tough men scream and yell for their mothers.

"Alice. Can you hear me?"

She gasped loudly, "_Yeeess_, please don't leave me." She squeezed my hand with all her strength.

"I'm here, I'll never leave you, I promise. I'm going to take you home. Hang on." I placed my free hand on her cheek and bend down to kiss her forehead.

"Jasper, your hand, it's so cold."

I pulled it away suddenly, "I'm so sorry."

"No, it feels good. It helps to cool the fire"

Thankful that I could in some small way quench her pain, I reached down, gently picked her up into my arms and headed for Laurent's car. If the keys were still in it, I would use it to take her home. We would dispose of the vehicle later. I would prefer James and Victoria didn't track the car and locate Laurent's ashes. I didn't take the time to properly dispose of his ashes. But I also didn't want them tracking it to us. There would be a showdown, but hopefully Carlisle and Esme would be home first.


	13. Emmett and Rosie Part Two

**Emmett and Rosie ~ Part two**

I was left hanging by one hand. Unfortunately, I was six feet away from the window. _Hmm, what to do now_?

I heard a loud gasp and the sound of feet as they hit the floor. I could hear the dresser being pushed back across the wood floor and the door fly open. _So much for being quiet and sneak. _There was no need to try and enter quietly now.

I easily pushed myself off from the wall and landed back in the tree. I climbed up to my original spot and threw myself through the window. I rolled and came upright. I was having the time of my life but poor Rosalie was terrified. I heard her heart beat at an accelerated rate and her frantic screams as she ran down the stairs.

Before I pursued her I tried to locate the second human heartbeat. Nothing! There was only one human in this house. I thought about contacting Jasper by radio, but I knew he was now in pursuit of the car that most likely carried Alice. I trusted him and concentrated on my own mission.

I hurried after Rosalie. The lights were off on the third floor; she must have flipped the switch as she went down the stairs. No problem for me, but I wanted her to see I wasn't a big scary monster coming to hurt her. Well, maybe I was in fact a big scary monster, but I would never hurt her.

I quietly walked to the end of the hall and paused by the stairs. I could hear heavy breathing and the rapid beating of her heart. I had to reach her before she reached the first floor. I didn't want her to go outside in case the alarm was set up to notify the crazy vamps.

I walked to the edge of the staircase and peeked over. She was in the room below me, hiding. I noticed a slight bulge behind a curtain, there she was. Poor thing, I could see that she trembled in fear.

I climbed onto the railing, and dropped quietly to the floor below. I was down in a crouch; she either didn't hear me or was too scared to leave her position. I stood up and surveyed the room then made my way over to her and stopped. I didn't want to just pull the curtain suddenly back and grab her. I wanted to put her at ease quickly as possible.

"Rosalie, my name is Emmett. I've come to take you and Alice away from this place."

There was no response from her, except for her heavy breathing. Then I heard a quiet gasp as she held her breath.

"Rosalie, I'm not going to hurt you." I took a step and reached for the curtain. As I pulled it back to reveal her position, she swung something and hit me in the head. Hard! I was more shocked than hurt, obviously, and took a step back. She took off like a bat out of hell.

I just stood there for a moment with a crazed smile on my face. _I adore a girl with spunk. I think I'm in love._

I started after her; she headed down the stairs to the first floor. I couldn't let her open the door.

"Rosalie, Bella sent me, I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

At the mention of Bella's name she stopped and swung around to face me. She held a fireplace poker in her hands. No wonder it stunned me. She held it up like a bat. The look in her eyes just dared me to come closer. I held back a grin, she was adorable.

She looked at me with caution. "Bella sent you? Why would she send you here? Where is she? You haven't hurt her have you?" She pulled back on the poker, tightened her grip and prepared to swing if threatened.

I held up my hands in a defensive manner and took a small step back. "Bella's fine. She's at my house waiting for you. Where's Alice?" I wanted to verify that she was the one that Jasper followed.

She looked up at me, still undecided whether or not to trust me. She never relaxed her hold on the poker. Smart and tough, I like that. Up close she was more beautiful that I had first thought. Hair the color of spun gold, huge blue eyes and flushed rosy cheeks. Bella was wrong about the super-model look; none I have ever seen could compare to Rosalie. I would call her Rosie. Just as soon as I got that poker out of her hands.

She started to worry now about Alice and not herself. "Laurent took Alice away just five or ten minutes ago. It was all very strange, they gave us no warning and she's not eighteen yet. We always stay in the state system until we turn eighteen. I don't know where he was taking her." She needed to know more about me. "Does Bella work for you? You look a little old to need a nanny and a little young to be a father."

I held back a grin at her words. "No, she doesn't work for me. My brother saved her from James and brought her home last night. She was worried that you and Alice were in danger, so we came to take you away."

"Saved her?" Her blue eyes widened in alarm. "_Oh my god, Alice_." She dropped the poker and rushed towards me. She grabbed my shirt with both hands and screamed. "We have to go after her! We have to save her!" She let go of me and picked up the poker again. Apparently it was her weapon of choice.

She had turned from frightened little pussycat to a fierce warrior ready to do battle for those she loved. _I love this girl._

"My brother has already gone after her. Laurent's car passed us and Jasper went after them. Don't worry, he'll save her, but we have to get you out of here before James and Victoria get back. Come on." I turned and headed for the stairs.

She didn't follow. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"We can't use the doors, Bella told us about the alarm."

"Oh. Right. How will we get out of here then?"

I smiled and explained, "The same way I came in. Put the poker down and come with me."

"I prefer to hold on to it, if you don't mind." She looked at me, apparently not ready to fully trust me.

I gave her a wink and a smile, "Come on then, let's go." I turned back and started up the stairs. She kept a safe distance between us and followed.

When we reached her room I put my hand up to caution her, there was glass all over the floor. I pushed the bed up against the window and started to break out the rest of the glass. The last thing I needed was for her to get cut. I took the bedding and draped it over the bottom of the window then took one last look to ensure there would be no danger to her from the sharp shards.

I turned back to her and held out my hand. She gave me a look that would have been comical if not for the fact that we needed to get as far away from this place as possible, and the sooner the better.

"Come on Rosalie, we need to hurry." I said gently.

She put her hand on her hip, cocked her head and looked me straight in the eyes. "We're on the third floor. If you think I'm going out that window, you're seriously deranged."

I slowly walked over to her and she once again tightened her grip on the fireplace poker. "You may be correct about me being seriously deranged, but we _are_ going out that window."

She slowly backed away from me and pulled the poker up in a defensive manner, and dared me to come closer. I quickly crossed the distance between us took the poker out of her hand and pulled her up in my arms. Her screams of _"no"_ immediately turned to screams of terror as I jumped through the window and onto the tree.

She had wrapped her arms around my neck and hung on for dear life. After I had felt comfortable that our position in the tree was safe I looked down at her. Her face was about four inches from mine. The look in her eyes spoke volumes. But she was speechless.

"See, that wasn't so bad. The rest of the way we'll have a nice safe rope to hold onto." I tried to reassure her.

And then I remembered the harness I was going to have her put on was still in my backpack. My intention was to have her slip that on before we left the house. This was going to be a little tricky. I would have to help her put it on and not lose our hold on the tree.

She found her voice. "Not so bad? Are you out of your mind?" The pitch of her voice seemed to rise an octave higher each word she spoke. She then pulled away from me and took a small step back. It was apparent that she still didn't trust me.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a grin.

She had one hand clinched on my shirt and the other gripped a branch. She glanced up at me, then back down towards the ground. She started to sway so I pulled her back into my embrace.

"You better hang on to me, babe. I'm your lifeline. So no arguments, you need to listen and do everything I tell you without question. Trust me, I won't let you down."

She gave me a defiant look but kept her mouth closed. But I had a feeling I would hear plenty about it later.

"Okay, first I need to get you into a harness." I looked around for a limb that wasn't rotting and would be safe for her to cling to while I got the harness out and secured it to her. "Here," I directed her to a strong branch. "Hold on while I get you set up." When I felt she had a secure grip I put on foot on another limb to brace myself then I removed my backpack and started to rummage through it. I pulled out her harness and started toward her when a loud crack broke the silence. Instantly I started crashing toward the ground, again. Stinking rotting tree. So much for my super hero image.

_"Emmett!" _

I had caught myself on another limb some fifteen feet below her and was already carefully climbing back to her.

"I'm fine, I'm coming back up. Hold on tight and don't move. This tree is rotten. And what ever you do don't look down." I didn't want her to get dizzy again.

"Please hurry, I'm so scared." Her voice trembled in fear.

When I was back up on her level she let go of the branch and grabbed hold of me. She had a tight grip around my waist and was weeping. "I thought you were dead. Please don't let me go."

Hmm, suddenly she cared. I'm touched. I pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I'm okay, and you're going to be fine, I promise. I need for you to back up just a little so you can step into this harness. I'll attach it to mine and I'll have your feet safely on the ground in five minutes. Trust me?"

Her eyes were full of uncertainty but she nodded and obeyed my instructions without argument.

First I reached over and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. Then I secured the harness to her and attached it onto the harness I was already wearing. She was stuck to me. If I went down again she was with me and she knew it.

"Okay, now put your arms around my neck and hold on." She did as instructed without an argument and I clipped my harness to the rope suspended between the two trees.

I grabbed onto the rope and started to cross over to the other tree. She gasped sharply, wrapped her legs around my waist and buried her face into my neck. She had no choice but to trust me now. I could feel her heart beating frantically against my chest and her warm breath on my throat. I needed to concentrate on my task and ignore this beauty that clung to me and the smell of the sweet blood that flowed through her veins. Hand over hand, hand over hand we crossed until we were soon suspended over the middle of the yard. _Don't stop to sniff the Rose, Em._ I dreamed that perhaps she would be so grateful and impressed with her heroic rescue that she would shower me with kisses of gratitude.

We were about five yards away from the block wall when another loud crack filled the air. That stinking tree was breaking at the trunk. _Unbelievable._ She clung to me and I clung to the rope as together we flew through the air, I stopped our crash into the wall with my feet. My Rosie opened her eyes and stared into mine in utter disbelief.

"Me Tarzan, you Jane." I said with a wink. She actually smiled at me and I started walking up hand over hand on the rope up the side of the wall until we reached the top.

"Almost there, close your eyes and hang on." The wall was only twenty feet high. No use in prolonging the agony, I held onto her and jumped to the ground.

She still clung desperately to me; I reluctantly pulled her away and unhooked the harnesses.

"See, piece of cake." Now would be a good time for her to shower me with those kisses I dreamed about.

She looked up at me a few seconds before her eyes rolled back in her head and her legs gave out. She made this way too easy for me. The kisses would hopefully come later. I pulled her up into my arms and ran vampire speed to the Jeep.

She was still out when I reached the Jeep, "Rosie, honey, wake up." I called quietly.

She stirred in my arms and her eyes flew open_. "What did you call me?"_

"Um, which time? I've called you Babe, Jane, Rosie and Honey." I placed her feet on the ground and looked down at her.

She stepped back a few feet crossed her arms and glared up at me._ "NO ONE calls me Rosie!"_

"Okay, which do you prefer? Babe or honey?"

She took a deep breath and said as fiercely as she possible could, "My _name_ is Rosalie."

"Well I just saved your life, so I think I earned the right to call you what I want."

"Saved my life? I've never been so close to death in all my life. You jump out of a third story window onto a rotting tree, nearly crash me into a block wall and then jump off a twenty-foot block wall. It was one disaster after another."

"Yeah, but there isn't a scratch on you. You were never in any danger." I grinned and reached over to brush her hair away from those flashing blue eyes.

She turned and started walking away. "You're insane."

I watched as she slowly walked away from me. I didn't stop her because I was enjoying the view. Until in the distance I heard a car coming down the road. It could only be James and Victoria. I rush over to her and pulled her in close. Then I put my hand over her mouth and hid behind the Jeep._ "Quiet."_ I whispered into her ear.

She struggled in her feeble little human way.

"Hush and be still. James and Victoria are returning."

She instantly stilled, no more fight in her. She laid her head against my chest in defeat and terror.

If they had the windows down in their car they would pick up our scents and we would have real trouble on our hands.


	14. Jasper takes Alice to the cabin

**Jasper takes Alice to the cabin**

I dropped the car about five miles from our property at a popular campsite. I left the keys in the ignition and rolled the windows down. I hoped that some drunk would take the car on a joyride. If James and Victoria tracked the car here they would easily pick up my scent and it would lead them straight to us. They would find us eventually; I just hoped to buy a little time. We needed to take the fight to them.

Alice was so quiet during the drive I worried that perhaps I had lost her. I was relieved when I pulled her into my arms that a faint moan escaped her. I held her gently and ran the five miles to the cabin.

I placed her tenderly on the sofa. I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. But I knew there was nothing I could do to ease her pain.

I knelt down on the floor and bent my face just inches from hers. "Alice, can you hear me?" I asked softly.

"Jasper, how much longer? I don't know how much more I can take."

_Hours, no days,_ I can't bear to tell her the truth. My own change came back to me; it's been nearly 150 years and I still remember like it was yesterday. "Hold on, it'll be a while. I'm going to call my father. He's a doctor. Perhaps he can tell me what to do. I'm going to step away for a few moments, call if you need me. Don't be afraid to yell out if the pain gets too unbearable." I have seen countless changes but Carlisle has studied ways to speed up or ease the process. I could only hope that he would offer me a new idea.

I gently squeezed her hand and then stepped away just far enough that she wouldn't hear my conversation with Carlisle. She turned her head and followed me with her eyes.

Carlisle answered the phone before it completed the first ring. "Jasper, what's happening? Is everyone okay? Esme and I are on pins and needles with worry."

"I haven't heard from Em. We had to split up because the girls were separated. Sorry, I should have called him before I called you. But I have a problem."

"What is it? You're okay, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But, I was unable to reach Alice before she was bitten. She's in the midst of transformation. I killed one, but we still have two more vampires that we'll eventually have to deal with."

"Where are you?"

"I brought her to the cabin, we'll stay here. Don't worry, I'll keep her away from the humans."

"I trust your judgment. However, I'm not thrilled with you being separated from Edward and Emmett, with the threat of danger so close."

"We'll be on the lookout, I promise. Carlisle, I was hoping you might have an suggestion to help me speed up the process or at least to ease her pain?"

He was silent for a moment. We both knew I was the cause of hundreds of transformations. While his experience was limited to Edward, Esme and Emmett. "Jasper, you know it will take 48 to 72 hours depending on her size and weight. You can try injecting her with more venom. That may help. I have toyed with the idea of morphine injections, but I think that would only be effective if done immediately or even prior to the bite."

"I don't know if I want to chance biting her. I'm afraid I could lose control."

"How long since she was bitten?"

"It's been less than an hour."

"Her blood will be so tainted I believe you could safely inject more venom without killing her." He paused briefly, "You seem to have a special interest in her."

I admitted unashamedly, "Yes, I do, I can't explain it. After Maria I didn't think I would ever experience this type of emotion again. There is something different and very special about her. I'll do anything to help her through this and protect her with my very life. How long until you get home?"

"The earliest will be the day after tomorrow. It's a holiday down here and flights are sold out. We have looked into a charter flight, but so far no luck. We are going to the airport now, we hope to clear some waitlists, but they can't guarantee anything. Please keep us updated. Contact Em right away. We need to know he's okay."

"I'll call him right now. I'll either have him call you or I'll call you back. It depends on how safe it is for him to freely talk."

"Thank you. Stay safe. We love you very much."

"I love you both, too. I can't wait until you get home."

I hung up with Carlisle and returned to Alice. She was quiet but the pain was evident by the grimace on her face and her clinched fists. I knelt back down by her, "Alice, honey?"

"Jasper?" She reached out and latched onto my arm. I was somewhat elated that she appeared to find comfort with my presence.

"Listen, I want to try something. It won't ease your pain but hopefully it will speed up the process. It may actually increase your pain. Do you want me to try?"

"Yes, please."

"Don't be scared, but this is the only way. And it may not even help."

"It's okay, I trust you."

I wished I had the same trust in myself. But I do trust Carlisle. I leaned over her and brushed her hair back. I placed a tender kiss on her throat before I sank my teeth into her. The scream that escaped her lips cut me to my very soul, if I have one. I had no problem pulling away from her; my only problem was biting her again and again.

When I was done I held her close as she screamed and writhed in pain. I whispered, "I'm so sorry, forgive me." I have no way of knowing if she even heard me. Her pain was so intense she could no longer speak to me. I felt like the monster I truly was. I could only cling to the hope that her petite size and the large amount of venom in her system would shorten the process.

The call to Emmett was all but forgotten.


	15. Stressful Wait and Reunion

**Stressful Wait and Reunion**

Bella paced the floor like a caged animal in the zoo. I knew she was very concerned. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella, you're wearing a path in Esme's new carpet."

She stopped and looked down at the floor before she looked back up at me. I placed my other hand on her other shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She had a look of regret and concern about the stupid rug.

"Bella, I was teasing about the carpet. But you need to calm down. Relax. I trust my brothers. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. I pulled her in close and rubbed her back. "Come on, let's sit down." I led her to Emmett's oversized recliner. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. I held her like a small child while she wept on my chest. After a while her tears stopped. I lifted her chin and wiped the moisture from her cheeks.

She looked into my eyes and gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry for being such a baby."

I couldn't help myself, I leaned into her as her eyes widened in surprise and then slowly closed as she reached up to me. Our lips met and I was lost.

"Bella." After a while I pulled away slightly and placed my forehead against hers.

"Wow, I have never been kissed before, that was, wow…" Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen.

I smiled shyly at her and said, "Me neither."

"What?" She pulled back from me and looked shocked. "I don't believe that. Girls must always be throwing themselves at you."

I griinned as if caught in a lie. "Yes, you are right. I remember now there was Clara in the third grade and Anne in the fifth grade. But they hardly count."

"Well, if we are going back that far, then I must also confess. Carl kissed me in second grade. He was so slobbery and gross that I made a vow to slap the next boy that tried. And that came in the forth grade. His name was Oliver, I got sent home from school for fighting."

"I'm glad you didn't slap me."

She nudged me with her elbow and we laughed quietly together, but that stopped as soon as our eyes met and my lips once again crushed hers. After a while I started hearing music. It was like angels in heaven were singing. After a moment it stopped and I could hear a voice saying, "Missed call." And then the angels started singing again.

I jumped up and nearly dropped Bella to the floor. I caught her up in my arms and sat her back down on the chair. I hurried to my cell phone, which was across the room.

"Hello." My voice was ragged and my breathing labored. I looked over at Bella. She was draped over the chair like a limp-rag and had a goofy grin on her face.

"Hey, little brother, everything alright there? You sound funny." _Oh Emmett if you only knew, I wouldn't hear the end of it._

"Yes, everything is fine. You've got the girls?" That brought Bella back to earth. The goofy grin disappeared and she rushed to my side. I pulled her in close.

"I have Rosalie. Didn't you get a text from Jasper?"

I looked down at my phone; the message light indicated there was a new message. I can't believe I missed that. I quickly checked the message.

_Laurent dead, but not before biting Alice. Sorry. I'll take her to the cabin to complete the process_.

I deleted the message, masked the shock and replied calmly. "I got it. How long before you get home?"

"I'm back at the Jeep with Rosalie, but James and Victoria just drove past us on their way back to the house. I'm going to wait a few minutes and then get out of here. I want to make sure they don't follow us home."

"Good idea, keep me informed." We couldn't say much with Bella and Rosalie so close.

"Yeah, I will. Just stay close to your phone. Can you call Carlisle for me?"

"Will do." I hung up the phone. I needed a few moments to think. But Bella wouldn't give them to me.

Her eyes were bright with excitement. She clutched my sleeve and bounced up and down.

"Are they on their way? Is everyone okay?"

"Let's sit down for a moment." I tried to lead her back to the recliner to buy a little time. But she didn't fall for it.

"What happened? Tell me." She pulled away from me, took a step back and glared up at me.

"Rosalie is fine; she and Emmett will be home in a little while." I took a deep breath and before I could continue, Bella's voice went up about three octaves.

"Where is Alice? What happened to Alice? Edward, don't just look at me, tell me what happened."

I looked away from the hurt in her eyes, I can't help but wonder what the outcome would have been if I hadn't been so preoccupied last night with Bella's blood and we had gone for them last night.

"Edward!" She shook my arm trying to recapture my attention.

I couldn't even look at her when I replied. "Bella, Laurent had taken her before Emmett and Jasper arrived."

"My god, no!" She screamed.

"Jasper went after them, he'll find her." Lies were becoming a way of life between this human and me. And I know this will be just one of many more to come.

Bella's legs gave out beneath her. I caught her before she hit the ground and laid her on the couch. Her skin was cold and clammy and her heart rate had increased.

I knelt down beside her and placed my hands on each side of her face. "Bella, can you hear me? Bella, please answer me."

Her eyes appeared glazed but her breathing was steady. I picked up a throw blanket and wrapped it around her.

I rushed across the room and quickly dialed Carlisle's number.

"Edward, have you heard from Emmett?"

"Yes, just a few minutes ago, he has Rosalie. James and Victoria returned home. He's going to watch and make sure they don't follow him here." I lowered my voice so Bella couldn't possibly hear. "You heard from Jasper?"

"Yes, he's with Alice at the cabin."

"When I told Bella there was a problem with Alice, she went into shock."

"Keep her warm, she should come out of it soon. What did you tell her?"

"Just that Laurent had taken her, but Jasper was going after her. What could I tell her? I can't bear to tell her that Alice is gone from her forever."

"Edward, I wish we were home. You need to stay with to Bella, have Emmett call or text me when he gets home with Rosalie. Please stay safe. We love you."

"Love you too, Carlisle, give Esme my love." I hung up and rushed back to kneel by Bella.

Her breathing was good and her heart rate was returning to normal. I took her hand in both of mine and held it to my cheek. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened and she turned her head toward me. "Edward… Alice…?" She sobbed.

"I know, love, we'll just have to wait. Rosalie will be here soon. You need to be strong for her."

She sat up and I moved to sit next to her. I pulled her up in my arms and wrapped the blanket around her. She buried her face in neck as I rested my chin on her head. We sat there silently; each caught up with our own thoughts. I don't know how long we sat there before Emmett and Rosalie rushed through the door. I didn't even hear him drive up. I'm so tuned into Bella that I seem to have lost all my natural vampire abilities. Or perhaps they are just taking a back seat.

Bella flew out of my arms and into Rosalie's. They were both weeping. Emmett and I looked at each other uncomfortably. I motioned that we should go into another room and leave them alone.

"What happened?" I asked Emmett.

"We were on our way to the house when a car passed us. It was Laurent and he had Alice. I went to the house as planned and Jasper went after the car. I don't know anymore about what happened after that then you do."

"According to Carlisle he has arrived at the cabin. I want to go and check on them. I don't know what we are going to tell Bella and Rosalie. They can't possibly see Alice again."

"I think we need to wait until Carlisle and Esme get home to tell them we lost her."

Emmett was just as reluctant as I was to tell them the truth, at least our version of the truth. "You're right. Esme will be good for the girls. I hate to deceive them, but I think it's for the best. What did you learn about James and Victoria?"

"I left Rosalie in the Jeep and went back to the house…"

"Emmett, that was reckless, what if they had caught your scent?"

"Chill bro, my scent was already all over the house. I wanted to hear what their plans were and I didn't want to lead them back here."

I ran my hands through my hair, he was right but sometimes Emmett was foolhardy. "What did you hear?"

"Well, James wants to find out what happened with Laurent first. He thinks that the girls are dead, so he's not coming for them. But he plans to retaliate for their loss. He knows that my scent was not the same vampire that he encountered last night. And soon he'll pick up Jasper's scent. So he'll be careful and take some time to plan when he realizes he has at least three vampires to fight. I think it's safe to say that we have a few days before we need to worry about them attacking us. By then Carlisle and Esme will be home." He paused and added, "Hopefully."

I felt somewhat relieved by this news and I agreed with his logic. "I think you're right that we have a few days. I'm going to run over to the cabin to talk to Jasper. Are you okay to stay here with the girls for a while?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Did you get a look at Rosalie? Wow! What a looker. And she's no wilting violet, let me tell you. She attacked me with a fire place poker. I think I'm in love."

"Cool your jets, Romeo…"

_Rosalie is wondering where we had disappeared to_. At least I can read this human's mind.

"The girls are looking for us; I'm going to sneak out." I quickly dashed out of the house and into the night.

In just a few moments I was at the cabin. I rushed in the door and found Jasper kneeling on the floor by Alice. He didn't even turn or acknowledge my presence. He was too busy watching over and trying to comfort Alice.

I walked to the edge of the couch and looked down at them. Alice was writhing in pain, but quietly whimpering. Jasper face was a reflection of her pain. My tough older brother was hurting very badly.

_Edward, I feel so helpless. Her pain is killing me._

"Jasper, you need to step back a moment and calm yourself. You're not helping her like this." I reached down and grabbed his arm to try and pull him back.

He growled at me and attempted to bite my hand. I quickly pulled back away from him.

"Jasper, come on. Step away and calm yourself for a moment."

_Sorry, Edward, you're right_. He leaned down and kissed Alice on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back, love. I won't go far."

I stepped back, stunned. He just called her _love_ and kissed her. What happened to my normally stoic brother? Unless he was being affected by the emotions of those around him, he usually didn't show any of his own emotions.

He saw the look on my face and picked up on my confusion. _Don't ask. I don't know what happened either. It's like my whole world shifted. Nothing and no one will ever hurt her again._

We stepped away from Alice and turned to face each other. "Jasper, can you try to calm her, maybe put her in a trance?"

"Perhaps, I didn't think about that. She seemed to cope with the pain and then I bit her again to inject more venom into her. It just made it worse, I…."

"_Jasper!"_ Alice screamed. He was instantly by her side again.

"I'm here." He leaned in close and pulled her hands into his.

"Please hold me; your touch is the only thing that cools the flames."

He lay down beside her and held her close. _Go away, Edward._

I can take a hint, I know when I'm not wanted or needed. I turned and walked to the door, giving one look back. I just couldn't believe my eyes or his thoughts. Life in our home would never be the same. I just hope that I'm going to gain a sister and not lose a brother. He'll never let her go.

_"Edward, wait."_

I turned back, "Yes?"

_"I need for you to go to the forest campsite parking lot and see if the car I borrowed from the vamps is still there. I left the keys in it hoping that someone would steal it. If it's still there you need to move it. Push it into a river or something. If they find it, my scent will lead them right to us."_

"Either Emmett or I will do that after the girls fall asleep." I replied, but he had already turned his attention back to Alice.

As I walked back to the house, I tried to make sense of this strange turn of events. I knew how I felt about Bella but she's a human. I can't expect any more than friendship from our relationship. I must admit I felt a little jealous towards Jasper. I'll have to let Bella go. She needs to be safe. I'll do anything to keep her safe, even if that includes depriving myself of her. Friendship with a vampire would not be healthy for her. I've already proven that on one occasion.

I wished that we could go now and destroy James and Victoria, but I knew that would be foolish. We can't leave the girls alone, unprotected. We'll have to wait for Carlisle and Esme to return.

I wasn't ready to face the girls just yet and I forgot to have Emmett call Carlisle. I decided I would call them with an update.

Esme answered his phone. "Edward, is Emmett home? We're so worried about you all."

"Yes, he is home with Rosalie and Bella. I just left Jasper and Alice in the cabin. Everyone is here and safe."

"Carlisle isn't available right now. We're at the airport and he's trying desperately to get us on a flight. If he can't find someone to accept a bribe I'm sure we are going to have to wait until tomorrow. But tell me what did you observe between Jasper and Alice? Carlisle said he appears smitten with her."

"He's more than just smitten. He barely noticed when I entered the cabin and he almost attacked me when I tried to pull him away from her. I've never seen him in so much anguish before. He doesn't deal well with her pain, it's like he is going through his own transformation all over again right along with her."

"I guess it's because of the bond he has made with her. Well, I must admit I'm a little excited about having a daughter when I get home. I've been outnumbered for much too long. I hope she returns Jasper's feelings."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. She seems to need him as much as he needs her. I only worry that if she doesn't want to stay with us he will follow her."

"She'll stay, I'm sure of it. We'll make her feel loved and welcome. Now tell me about the other girls."

Ah, my mother. As much as I love and miss her, I wished Carlisle had answered my call instead. He wouldn't ask me questions I wasn't prepared to answer. "Well, Emmett appears to be bewitched by Rosalie."

"Oh really? That's wonderful. What is she like?"

"Well, she is very beautiful _and human_. We're going to have to find Rosalie and Bella another place to stay once the bad vamps are taken care of."

"Yes, I realize that. Now tell me about Bella. You haven't bitten her again have you?"

Oh, she didn't beat around the bush. I nervously ran my hand through my hair. "Um no, she is healthy, a little weak but healthy."

"And what is she like? Has she also captured your heart?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Esme, she's a human. It doesn't matter." Why hadn't I just sent a text? _Everyone home and okay._

"Edward, it does matter. I want to know how all my boys are doing. You've been alone for too long."

"We aren't alone. We have each other, you and Carlisle."

"You know what I mean. You all need mates. Carlisle and I have talked about that often on this trip. We discussed perhaps inviting the Denali girls down for another visit. We are very concerned. Maybe this is an answer to our prayers?"

Ugh, I know she means well, but I can't deal with this right now. "Esme, I need to go. Emmett is alone with the girls and I've been away too long. They will wonder where I've been."

"I know you are uncomfortable talking about this. We'll talk more when we get home. Keep those girls and yourselves safe."

"Yes, we will. I love you, and please give Carlisle my love. Hurry home, we need you."

I could hear strong emotion in her voice when she responded. "Edward, I love you too. We'll _never_ leave you alone this long again, it's too painful to be away from you."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Son."

If I'd been given a choice, I wouldn't have chosen to be a vampire. But of all the vampires I had come across in my nearly 100 years, we had it the best. We are pretty much a functional family, if there is such a thing in our world. Esme's great love and Carlisle's compassion made for a better than expected existence.

As I approached the house, the sounds of laughter caught my attention. It was so strange that in the last 24 hours it was as if my human qualities are overcoming my vampire senses. I kept becoming lost in my own thoughts and desires.

What in the world did Emmett say to change the mood in the house? I was scared to find out.


	16. James and Victoria Return

**James and Victoria Return to an Empty House**

_Blah, blah, blah! That's all I ever hear out of Victoria. I think it's time to destroy her and move on. The blond, Rosalie, yes, I think I'll change her and make her my new mate. Victoria does nothing but whine and complain. And Rosalie will make an incredibly beautiful vampire. I'll teach her early on what her purpose is. And that is to serve and satisfy me. I'll give her no time to develop bad habits. Blah, blah, blah. What is that nagging in my head? Oh yeah, Victoria, she's at it again. Or is that still?_

"James, are listening to me?" Victoria purred.

_She thinks that she is back in my good graces. WRONG!_

"Sorry, dear, what did you say?"

"I was just saying that I had a really good time tonight. We haven't done anything like that in a long time. We should always hunt together. Why do you like to go off on your own all the time? Remember all the fun we used to have?"

_I had to shut her up. I'll just tell her what she wants to hear. But I have definitely made up my mind. She is history._

"Yes, tonight was fun." I reached over and patted her leg. "I had a good time with you. We'll have to do it again, soon." _Never!_

Victoria sighed and leaned back in her seat, a satisfied smile on her face.

Quiet at last. I turned my attention back to the road and my plans. _Destroy her and change Rosalie, the sooner the better. But what do I do about Laurent? If I thought he would take Victoria off my hands I would just give her to him. But she would never agree to that. I will kill her and split from Laurent. I need a fresh start, perhaps China. I haven't been there in several decades. Even with their one child limit, the population just begged to be thinned. I was only to happy to assist._

As we pulled up to the house, something didn't feel right. Even Victoria sat up and seemed on alert. I opened the garage and sure enough, the car was gone. Our agreement was to never all be away from the house at the same time unless we absolutely couldn't avoid it. I slammed the van into park and we both jumped out.

I Inhaled deeply, one of the girls, the little dark haired one, had been in here recently. But wait, what was that other faint smell? Another vamp! We both rushed into the house. The smell was stronger. I pulled back on Victoria's arm before she rushed off.

"You go check outside, I'll check the house." She hesitated and I gave her a shove. "Go." She turned and ran outside. _She has never followed my orders without question. It's amazing that I have kept her as long as I have._

I turned my attention back to the house. I leaned my head back I inhaled deeply. It was not the same vampire that I had encountered last night. Was there another coven in the area?

I walked quietly through the bottom floor. I couldn't sense anyone, human or vampire, in the house right now. I rushed up to the second floor. The smell was stronger and there was evidence that a struggle took place in here. Not a vampire struggle, the room would have been destroyed. I went into Laurent's rooms, it appeared that he had packed his few meager belongings and just left. Seemingly taking Alice with him. I would deal with him later. But had he also encountered our vampire visitor? Did they work together? I will _NOT_ be betrayed by him.

I rushed up to the third floor. The door to Rosalie's room was wide open the room was trashed and the window was broken. She was gone. I roared in rage and drove my fist through the wall. All my wonderful plans were destroyed. I picked up her bed and threw it across the room, then slowly walked to the window and looked down. Victoria looked back up at me in alarm. Scattered on the ground was the top of the tree and pieces of the house siding. Across the yard a rope hung over the fence. I jumped from the window and landed near Victoria.

"The house is empty. The girls are both gone and Laurent has apparently flown the coop as well. The first thing we need to do is find Laurent. I'm sure he took Alice. Her scent is all over the garage, but not out here. Our vampire guest took Rosalie. After we solve the Laurent question, we're going vampire hunting. No one steals my girls and gets away with it."

"If you hadn't played your silly little game last night this probably wouldn't…" Victoria stopped when she saw the look of rage on my face.

My fist connected with her mouth and drove her back into the wall. I walked slowly toward her and she cowered away from me. I picked her up by the throat; I held her up high and backed her against the block wall. The look of terror in her eyes was very satisfying. I stared back into her eyes. It would be so satisfying to just rip her head off right now. But no, I wouldn't destroy her yet, as much as I wanted to. She may prove to be useful to me later. But she would definitely be collateral damage. I held back the rage that I felt just below the surface.

Very calmly I said, "I told you last night and I'll tell you again, do not question me. _Ever!_" She _would _respect me in the few short days she had left. I threw her aside and ran back into the house. I would start in Laurent's room, then thoroughly check the house for clues.


	17. Rosalie and Bella Reunite

**Rosalie and Bella Reunite**

I took a deep breath and walked into the house, uneasy and unsure about what I would find.

Bella and Rosalie were laughing at something Emmett was saying. Rosalie was hanging on his arm looking up at him. Bella had her hand over her mouth trying unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter.

Emmett completely enjoyed himself_. Don't ruin the moment, bro. I just got them happy._

I don't even want to know what he told them. I don't want to bear any of the responsibility when they find out they have lost Alice. But, I had to admit it was wonderful to see Bella with a smile back on her face. She turned to me and rushed into my arms. I held her close and it felt wonderful.

"Edward, I'm so happy Rosalie is here. Let's go get that chocolate out." She took my arm and cheerfully pulled me into the kitchen. I glanced at Emmett; he looked over at me and shook his head. _Don't ask._

"How about I put on a movie?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"What do you have?" Rosalie asked.

Bella and I returned a few minutes later to the living room with a tray of chocolate cookies and glasses of milk.

Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch by the fireplace. Emmett had started a roaring fire and sat close to it. _Not all of us are nice and toasty_. He looked up at me with a wink and a smirk. Rosalie was wrapped in the throw blanket looking very satisfied with herself. I think that we were not going to watch a blood and gore shoot 'em up, Emmett's favorite. He didn't seem to mind; he had other things, namely his Rosie, on his mind.

Bella and I returned to the recliner but I picked up another throw blanket that Esme kept around for looks. My warm body temperature was slowly cooling.

Bella and I soon resumed our make out session. I don't even know what movie played. I can't get enough of this girl. I was a little shy with my brother in the same room, but I wasn't even a tiny blip on his mind's radar screen. The human side of my life had been resurrected and my vampire side took a happy second place, although the thirst for her blood had not completely disappeared but it had taken a back seat for the time being. Her life means more to me than her life's blood.

Sometime during the movie we took a breather to just gaze at each other and we both noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were now sharing the blanket and kisses. The movie, cookies and the milk were completely forgotten.

When both of the girls were asleep, Emmett and I carefully got up and went outside to discuss the unexpected direction our lives had just taken. I filled him in on Jasper and what had happened at the cabin.

Emmett was shocked. "When I told him that I was excited about meeting Rosalie he all but jumped down my throat."

"It's true. He is completely taken with her. He even tried to bite me when I attempted to pull him away from her."

"No! Really? Wow, our older brother has taken an unexpected fall to the dark side. Who would have thought he would find love again after his disastrous relationship with Maria? How's he going to deal with it emotionally?"

"Well, I can't predict the future, but I do know that we will have a sister. I just hope he doesn't decide to leave us and go off somewhere with her. For now he's not coping well with her pain. He's experiencing it right along with her. He feels completely connected to her, as if she completes him. His emotions are all over the place and she completely consumes his every thought. If she wants to leave after her transformation he won't give it a second thought. He'll go with her."

"I hate the thought of splitting up the girls or Jasper leaving us."

"Emmett, Bella and Rosalie can't ever see Alice again. It would be too dangerous for who knows how long and we can't give our secret away, the Volturi would come after our family and the girls."

"Edward, I know this is sudden but I _KNOW _I'm in love with Rosie. It's not just lust. I'm crazy about her in every way possible. I don't want to let her go."

"Rosie?" I asked.

He got a goofy smirk on his face and responded, "Yes, my Rosie. But don't you call her that. She might try to scratch your eyes out. I earned the right to call her that. You know I did save her beautiful butt tonight. I'm sure she'll worship the ground I walk on forever."

_Forever?_ "Emmett, I think you are delusional. She has you wrapped around her little finger and she knows it." He looked at me a little stunned.

I just laughed. "She knows exactly who is in control of this relationship. And in her opinion it's not you. But, be assured she thinks you are her wonderful hero."

"Well, I guess it's okay if she feels that way. I just know I'd do anything for her."

"Don't get too attached, they can't stay here. When Carlisle and Esme get home and we have taken care of James and Victoria we'll have to find Rosalie and Bella a place to live. There's no way that they can stay here. It wouldn't be safe. Two human girls with a family of vampires and one of them a newborn? I don't think so."

"You're telling me to not get 'too attached'? The few times I glanced over in your direction, your lips seemed to be permanently attached to Bella's face. I don't think you have any room to lecture me about vampire / human relationships."

I sighed, he is right. It's hard to argue when I was just as much at fault as Emmett.

Emmett's demeanor completely changed and he tried to block his thoughts from me. I saw in his eyes that he wouldn't let Rosalie go easily. He has a misguided concept that he is strong enough to continue this newfound relationship with her.

"Emmett, one of us needs to go to the forest campsite parking lot and move the car that Jasper dropped there, if it's still there. He left the keys in it hoping that someone would steal it."

"I'll go, I need some air, perhaps a deer or two. I'll be right back."

He just wanted to get away from me. _Carlisle hurry home_


	18. Making Memories

**Making Memories**

**Bella**

The next morning I took Rosalie upstairs to Edward's room. We'd made plans to go into town this morning and get some clothes for Rosalie. She was too tall for either Esme's or my clothes. Edward promised me we would not shop today. Emmett would take Rosalie shopping and he and I would just hang out together. I was really looking forward to spending the whole day with him.

As soon as I shut the door, Rosalie started in. I'd been expecting it. Even though I'm the oldest of us three girls, I have less life experience. Rosalie and Alice tended to protect me.

"So, Bella, it looks like you and Edward are an item, was he trying to suck your face off last night? I couldn't believe my innocent little Bella was acting like that."

"Yeah, but what about you and Emmett? I never thought I would see you acting like that with a guy. Especially since … well you know." Rosalie was somewhat of a man hater, due to the abuse she endured in her past.

"He's not like any other guy I've ever met. He's completely genuine and a gentleman and it doesn't hurt that he is sweet and strong and _so_ gorgeous. He's also wild and dangerous. I really, really, _really_ like him."

"Wild and dangerous? He's like a big cuddly teddy bear. But he's not as gorgeous as Edward."

"Whatever, your Edward is gorgeous, but my Emmett…" Her eyes looked dreamy when she talked about him. "Edward is too serious for my blood. Emmett is goofy and fun loving. But yes, he is also wild and dangerous. You should have seen him last night. He was incredible. He was like Superman and Spider Man all wrapped up in one incredible hunk. He has everything I want and so much more. It's like he was created just for me. But, that'll be our little secret."

We stepped into the closet, to find something for Rosalie. She was shocked as she looked through the clothes Edward had bought for me.

"These are all yours? Did you actually try all of these on? I'm surprised that Edward is still alive."

"Very funny, that's why he and I are going to do our own thing today. He knows better than to take me shopping again. Besides what more could I possibly need?"

Rosalie shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Bella, Bella, it's never a need, it's always a pleasure. Someday you'll grow to enjoy fashion like Alice and I do."

The mention of Alice brought our teasing jovial moods down. We looked at each other and sighed. We had an pact of faith. Edward had saved my life and Emmett had saved Rosalie's. We just have to believe that Jasper would save Alice. Emmett had asked us to give Jasper 24 hours. And we promised that we would be patient until then.

"Come on, hurry up and find something. We can roll up a pair of my jeans like they are supposed to be five inches too short. I'm going to take a shower; there is also a bathtub in the bathroom. We can get ready at the same time, if you like. Just don't take forever in the tub. You'll have time for that later." I got a change of clothes for myself and headed for the bathroom; Rosalie picked something and followed me. I opened the door then stepped aside and turned to face her. She was speechless.

"Well, what do you think?" I smiled at her expression.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it goes with the rest of the house. Wow." The bathroom was larger than our rooms back at the girls' home. She walked over to the Jacuzzi tub. "I could almost skip shopping today for a chance to soak in here for a couple hours."

"Yeah, it's just as wonderful as it looks. But today you gotta hurry. As much as the shopping doesn't appeal to me, I can't wait to spend the day with Edward. So move it, sista."

I was completely dressed and ready to walk out the door when Rosalie reluctantly climbed out of the tub. Thirty more minutes for her hair and we were ready to leave. It would have been longer if she had any makeup to apply.

Rosalie stood in front of the mirror and twirled around in a circle, her long blond hair flowing in waves around her.

"How do I look?"

I rudely snorted. "Beautiful, as usual. But you could black out your teeth and wear a gunnysack and still be beautiful."

Rosalie gave me a disgusted look and shook her head. "I don't know why I bother asking you."

"Me either." We laughed together.

I rushed downstairs and over to Edward. He took me into his arms and pulled me close. We're going to have so much fun today. I've never been boy crazy, but I'm incredibly crazy about this one.

We all turned to watch as Rosalie slowly descended the stairs. She had her eye on Emmett the whole time. It really was comical to watch. She stared at Emmett and he looked her up and down, then up and down again until he caught her eyes and then he grinned like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. She gave him a typical Rosalie stare, but I know she was pleased. She had got the results she hoped for. He enjoyed the fact that the shirt she was wearing was way too tight and hit her mid-waist and the jeans were skin-tight as well. But, he ruined the moment when he opened his mouth.

"I don't know why we need to shop; those clothes seem to fit just fine."

We all turned to look at him. He looked from face to face at our stunned expressions.

"What? What did I say wrong? She looks great."

Edward responded diplomatically, "Emmett, I'm sure she will feel more comfortable with her own things."

"Oh, right, of course. Are you ladies ready to go?" He quickly replied, trying to move past his blunder.

"Is it okay if we grab a quick bite?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, no problem. Whatever you want. Take your time," Edward replied nervously.

"I'm good with a Pop Tart and a glass of milk. Will that work for you, Rosalie?"

"Sure, that'll be fine. But what about the guys, aren't you hungry?"

Edward and Emmett exchanged glances before Edward replied. "We already ate. Sorry we should have waited for you."

"No, that's fine, we'll just be a minute." We walked into the pristine kitchen, if those guys ate they cleaned up after themselves as well. I was impressed.

Rosalie and I each grabbed a Pop Tart and a glass of milk and followed the guys to the garage. Emmett led us to his jeep.

"I cleared out the back, hopefully this will hold Rosalie's new wardrobe. I don't know how Edward got all of Bella's clothes in the BMW." Emmett smirked.

I replied, "It may hold the clothes, but I'm not sure it will hold all the shoes and accessories." Rosalie kicked me. "Ow."

Edward quickly turned to face me and took my arm. "Are you okay? What happened?" He had a look of concern on his perfect face.

"I'm fine." I glanced over at a glaring Rosalie and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh." He whispered and grinned. "No worries, I promise we'll not step foot in a clothing store today." He opened the door and helped me up into the backseat.

Edward and I sat silently and he held my hand in both of his while Rosalie told Emmett about our big plans, um, Alice and Rosalie's big plans for our own clothing and accessory store. I think Emmett was finally seeing the big picture about what his big day with Rosalie would include. I just grinned at Edward and shook my head. It was going to be a long day for Emmett. Thank goodness I would spend it with Edward and not Rosalie.

Just before Emmett dropped us off he asked Rosalie what she wanted for lunch. We had just passed the Italian restaurant that Edward had taken me to.

"Oh, my choice? I would love some pasta. How about Italian?" Rosalie replied.

Edward and I exchanged amused glances. "Um, Bella and I are going to wander around the town. We'll just find something when we get hungry. If that's alright with you, Bella?"

"Yeah! We can just meet up when you are through shopping," I added with great relief.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Emmett asked.

"Down by the pier, there's plenty to do around there." He once again politely asked. "That okay with you, Bella?"

"Sure, sounds great." I could sit on a park bench and stare into Edward's eyes all day and be happy. A few minutes later Emmett pulled over and with quick good-byes, Edward and I walked toward the pier hand in hand. I shivered just a little at his cool touch.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Just a little, sorry, I should have brought my jacket, it's cooler than I expected with the ocean breeze. I wasn't thinking."

"Well, I'm going to break one promise to you today."

I looked up at him a little scared and suspicious. "What?"

"We're going shopping. You need a jacket."

"No, I don't need one, I'll be fine. It's my own fault. Please."

"Sorry, you won't win this one. It'll just take a minute."

"But…"

"No arguments, come on." He pulled me into a souvenir shop and true to his word we were out quickly. Fastest shopping trip on record. I had a new blue sweatshirt with a hood. Edward also insisted on buying me a cheap pair of knit gloves.

"Thank you, but you can't buy me another thing," I insisted.

"Not even lunch?" Edward smiled as he zipped up my sweatshirt and pulled the hood up over my head.

"Well, maybe lunch."

"Hold out your hands." He said as he held the gloves up.

"I don't need…"

"Bella." The stern voice did not match the gleam in his golden eyes.

I reluctantly held out my hands and rolled my eyes as he slipped the gloves on my hands and then patted me on the head.

"Good girl, I'll buy you an ice cream cone later."

"Very funny, I look like a freak. It's June for goodness sake."

"Bella, you don't look like a freak. You look adorable, and admit it, you feel better don't you?"

"Yes, daddy," I mumbled, and yes, he was right. It was a breezy cloudy day, and I was not the only one with a jacket.

"What about you, aren't you cold?"

He laughed and pulled me close. "I have you to keep me warm."

Sometimes Edward could be a little irritating, like he was hiding something from me. I guess I'm just not used to someone providing everything for me. I feel I've become dependent on him for everything, my happiness included. I was so scared that it was just too good to be true and just as quickly as he entered my crazy life, he would disappear.

"Now I know you don't want to check out anymore souvenir shops. We could rent kayaks or bikes."

Ugh, I was about to be found out. "Um, Edward, I'm too much of a klutz for anything sporty. I trip over my own feet." Which he would notice if I were allowed to walk around without him holding my hand. _Not that I'm complaining._ "I would either drown or break my leg. Trust me you wouldn't have any fun."

"How about a bicycle built for two? I promise you'll be safe. I won't let you fall."

Reluctantly, I agreed. And much to my surprise I had a really good time. We had so much fun. And I will admit I was just along for the ride. After only five minutes of pedaling, I was huffing and puffing and my legs started to cramp. Edward laughed at me again and told me he would do all the work. He never complained or broke out into a sweat.

We laughed and laughed. He shared stories about Emmett and Jasper. I laughed until I cried at some of the stunts those two pulled. I could easily picture Emmett in the situations he described, but not Jasper. The Jasper I had encountered seemed too sober and very mature for his years.

He also told me about his adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. They sounded wonderful. I would meet them tomorrow. I was excited, but just little bit scared. What would they think about two teenage girls staying in their home with their sons? Edward assured me they would love us and I had nothing to worry about. Besides they knew we were there and Esme had already expressed her pleasure to meet us.

I, in turn shared stories about Alice, Rosalie and myself. My stories were not as humorous as Edward's had been. They were mostly stories about how we did everything we could to avoid the so-called house parents, that we not so lovingly called our jailers. He seemed to tense up with my stories, so I changed the subject to more trivial matters.

We rode all the way to the Dungeness Wildlife Refuge where we found a cliff-side trail. We stopped and walked the bike to a private spot near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean and the town of Port Angeles in the distance. Edward sat down, leaned against a tree and pulled me down. I sat between his legs and leaned into his chest. He took both of my hands into his and we just sat there watching the surf. It would have been perfect except for the fact Edward got really quiet. It seemed his jovial mood completely changed. I don't know what I did or said to cause him to shutdown. Unless, it was the stories I told him about the Girls' Home. He was like a different person. I soon gave up on chitchat since he barely responded to me. After a while I gave up and it wasn't long before I was asleep.

**Edward**

I had promised myself I would completely forget about the troubles of yesterday and the challenges of tomorrow. I would just live for this day. I would make happy memories that would have to last for the rest of my lonely existence. I don't recall in my nearly 110 years ever being so carefree and happy and yet so devastated that I would lose it all so quickly. Like Jasper and Emmett, I was completely and totally in love. _How did this happen? And why did it have to happen? _WhenI realized that Bella has come to mean everything to me, and I would be miserable without her, my mood fell like a ton of bricks. When she shared her stories and experiences with the vampires that ran the girls' home, it only solidified the fact that I have to let her go.

I know that tomorrow, or very soon after, Bella would be gone from my life. I know it will break her heart as well. She'll have Rosalie, but they'll think that Alice is dead. Emmett and I'll spend the rest of our days remembering what we had and then lost. I was glad that Bella had fallen asleep. I needed to turn my melancholy mood around to redeem the rest of our day.

I carefully pulled the hood from her hair and leaned down to inhale her aroma: Esme's pomegranate shampoo and her own special scent. I wanted to put my fingers on her throat to feel her blood as it pulsed through her vein but my cold hands would startle her. And it wasn't wise to tempt fate. I closed my eyes and committed to memory her smell and the way she felt in my arms.

After a while Bella shifted in my arms, still asleep, and I heard her stomach growl. Time to feed the human. _And time for Edward to lighten up._

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up." I rubbed my hand in her hair and nudged her shoulder.

She yawned and stretched out her arms. She turned slightly and grinned up at me. "Someone kept me up late last night and then made me pedal fifteen miles uphill."

"I guess you worked up quite an appetite, because your growling stomach woke me up," I lied. I stood and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, since you woke me up, you get to pedal all the way back too."

"Yeah, maybe you can finish your nap while I do all the work."

"That would be great except for one thing." I replied.

"And what's that?" She cocked her head and looked up at me with her expressive brown eyes.

"I have a healthy fear of women drivers." We both laughed, the happy mood had returned.

The return trip proved to be just as enjoyable as before. I was able to put aside the questions and fears about tomorrow.

We were still a couple of miles from the pier when we heard the sound of Jazz music.

"Where's that music coming from?" Bella asked me.

"During the summer they have free outdoor concerts. Do you want to check it out?"

"Yeah!" She replied excitedly. "That would be great."

"First we've got to feed that beast that roared at me earlier. Do you want to find a restaurant or just pick up fast food?"

"What do you want?"

"I thought maybe we could go back to that nice Italian restaurant, the service was so wonderful." I said sarcastically.

She smacked me on the shoulder. "Trust me buddy, those girls were all over you because of Esme's car. They won't give you a second look if they see you come up on this bicycle."

"You think? I thought they were drawn to my charming personality."

"I'm drawn to your charming personality, they only had eyes for your butt. I mean the car."

I laughed and she joined in. "So you think I'm charming, hun?"

"Yeah, when you're not being irritating, like right now."

"Um sorry, I'll try to turn the charm back on. So what do you want to eat?"

"I return to my original question, what do you want?"

"In the attempt to blow you away with my charm, whatever you want is good with me."

"Hmm, well if it wasn't for that concert I want to check out I would make you pay for being irritating and request steak and lobster, but what I really want is fast food."

"Sounds great."

Shortly we pulled up to the bike rental store. There were several fast food options right there. I had to yell at Bella to be heard over the music. "What sounds good?" She pointed to a hot dog stand. _Yuck_, well technically it was all yuck.

Inside the bike shop we could talk without yelling at each other. I asked Bella what she wanted and then handed her five twenties. I instructed her to go into the textile shop across from the hotdog stand to purchase two blankets. I would get _our_ food.

I waited for her with my hands full of food and a couple of drinks when she walked out of the store with our blankets. She walked up to me and shook her head. She had a big grin on her face, then she reached up and wiped her fingers across my chin and held them out for me to see.

"Now that's what I call charming. What's this?"

"Um, looks like mustard." I leaned down and took her fingers into my mouth, sucking the mustard from her fingers. My only taste of our meal. "Someone took too long shopping and I was about to pass out from hunger. I couldn't wait any longer. Come on, let's find a lonely spot on the beach and listen to the music." She fell for it. Perfect, I know she was becoming suspicious about my eating habits.

We found a spot close enough to enjoy the music but far enough away that we didn't have to fight the crowds. Bella laid out our blanket and we sat down. She started eating while I text Emmett to let him know where we were and for them to meet us here when they were through shopping.

Bella had just finished her hotdog and started on her order of nachos. "You know, for someone who claims to be so picky about food, I'm surprised that you would eat hotdogs. With your discriminating tastes I would have thought you would have wanted something a little more appetizing."

"Who can explain the tastes of a teenage boy?" And then to my horror she reached toward my mouth with a corn chip that was covered in thick yellow cheese goo. I could see no way out of this one. So I smiled and opened my mouth. It was difficult to hold back the gag reflex, but I did manage to swallow that one lone chip.

She held out another. "Would you like another chip?"

"Ah, no, I'm good, I actually wolfed down two hotdogs while I waited for you." Another innocent lie, but she fell for it.

She finished up her food and we reclined back on the blanket and enjoyed the music. I watched her emotions as they played out on her face. She was so expressive; I would like nothing better than to watch her as I played the piano for her. It hurt to realize that we would not have enough time together for that little scenario to play out.

It wasn't long before Emmett and Rosalie joined us. They were holding hands and laughing as they made their way across the sand to where we were. I threw the second blanket to Emmett who shook it out and placed it on the sand next to us.

Rosalie was very excited and tried to draw Bella into a conversation. "Oh, Bella, wait until you see all the clothes and shoes I got. I even found a cute pair of pumps for you. I just couldn't resist. I noticed that you only bought tennis shoes. You'll love these."

Bella looked up at me rolled her eyes and replied, "I can't wait to see them Rosalie."

"You don't care do you? I swear you are hopeless." With a sigh she turned her attention back to Emmett.

Bella turned back to me and said with a grin, "I think I have angered the fashion goddess."

"I can see that you're terrified. Don't worry I'll protect you from her wrath," I promised.

She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, "My hero."

Emmett's voiced boomed over the music, "Hey, guys, please not in public."

I reached over and lightly kick Emmett's leg and he retaliated by throwing sand at me. I would have ignored that but he got sand on Bella as well. So I returned the gesture.

"_You got sand in my hair!"_ Rosalie shrieked.

Bella jumped up and grabbed my hand. "Run for your life."

I laughed and threw her on my back. "Hang on."

The race was on, boring human speed, of course. Emmett had his Rosie clinging to his back and we ran along the beach chasing each other. After a time Emmett and I raced out toward the surf. Both girls were laughing and screaming. The tide was out and we were quite a distance past the breaking point.

Emmett swung Rosalie off his back and up into his arms. "Hey, Edward, want to see who can throw their girl the furthest?"

I pulled Bella into my arms and grinned over at Emmett. "Sure, what does the winner get?"

Bella, looked up me her eyes wide, I winked at her.

Rosalie yelled at Emmett, _"Don't you dare get me wet!"_

The tide was coming back in; Emmett and I counted off together, "Three, two, one!" With the girls both shrieking and holding on for dear life we turned and ran just ahead of the breaking wave back to the blankets. We plopped down and the girls started in on us.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again," Rosalie threatened.

"Aw, babe, you know we were just playing. I would never harm one hair on your beautiful head. You've been nothing but safe with me."

I had to hold back the laughter as I listened to Rosalie's thoughts as she replayed in her mind last night's rescue. _Nothing but safe? _She had been living life on the edge of disaster since meeting Emmett, but he was right, not a hair on her head was harmed. She was apparently speechless. She just looked up at him and shook her head in disbelief and awe.

Bella looked up at me with a stern scowl but before she could state her rebuke she grinned and we started laughing again. I pulled her in close and held her. She pulled back from me slightly and looked up at me.

"Edward, I really, really had fun today. Thanks for everything and for being so… charming."

I placed my hand on her cheek and reached down to kiss her gently. "I had a great time too, Bella, best day of my life."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise, "Really?"

"Really, trust me I'll never forget this day."

She smiled shyly and replied 'thanks' before moving back into my embrace.

Soon the concert ended and the beach started to get crowded with all the people that left the pier area. "We need to get out of here, it's getting too crowded. Do you girls have anything you want to do before we head home?"

Bella and Rosalie exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders. Bella spoke for both of them. "No, we're good. You got any ideas?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could go up on the ridge and watch the sun go down. How does that sound?"

Emmett caught my eye. Y_ou can watch it go down, bro, I got other ideas._

"That sounds great to me. Rosalie, it's beautiful up there, how does that sound to you?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I'm good with that."

Emmett and I both stood up and held out our hands to the girls, who picked up the blankets. Emmett and I helped them shake the sand from the blankets.

Emmett reached into his pocket and threw me the keys. "You drive, bro, I'm not sure where the turn off is." He put his arm around Rosalie and drew her close. He looked over at me winked and grinned.

Normally I don't enjoy driving Emmett's Jeep; it doesn't offer the smooth ride of my Volvo or Aston Martin, but tonight I don't mind too much. It has a bench seat. Bella was right by my side with her head on my shoulder. We talked about our day and laughed at the memories. The only thing we heard from Emmett and Rosalie was an occasional smack of the lips and their moans. Apparently Rosalie had forgiven Emmett for the beach incident. I avoided the rearview mirror and tried my best to block their thoughts.

When we reached the summit Bella and I left Emmett and Rosalie in the Jeep and headed for the edge. I took the blanket from Bella's hands and wrapped it around her I sat down on a flat rock and pulled her down onto my lap.

She put her hand on mine. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm good; remember I have you to keep me warm." I tried to keep it light.

"But your hands are cold; let me share the blanket with you." She started to get up and pull the blanket off. I stopped her.

"I'm fine, Bella. I just have a little blood pressure problem."

"You were warm the other day, almost feverish." She rubbed on my hands trying to warm them.

"I know, my problem is a little erratic. Don't worry, I'm good. You're going to miss the sunset." I took my hand from her and gestured out towards the ocean.

"Ah, it's beautiful."

I took her chin in my hand and drew her face back to mine. "It's okay, it doesn't compare to you, Bella."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"Beautiful? Come on, Edward, be serious."

"Bella, I've never been more serious in my life. You are the most beautiful and appealing creature I have encountered in my entire life." I lifted her face to meet mine and before I captured her lips I whispered, "Beautiful." Her response made my dead heart long to sing. After a while, I pulled back slightly from her and rested my forehead on hers. "Don't let anyone tell you any different."

She brushed her fingertips gently along my jaw and stared into my eyes. "You're pretty beautiful yourself."

I sighed and smiled back. "Bella, you're missing the sunset."

"Seen one, ya seen 'em all. Kiss me Edward; I'll watch the sunset another time."

"Yes, ma'am, I agree sunsets are overrated." I pulled her back in for another kiss.

"_Emmett, no!" _I pushed Bella away as she opened her eyes wide with confusion. I stared into her eyes until she dropped her head and I quickly laid her down wrapped in the blanket…


	19. Jerk

**Jerk**

I ran as fast as I could back to the Jeep and pulled open the door. "Em, stop, you're killing her." I grabbed him by the shoulders and attempted to pull him away from Rosalie. I heard his low menacing growl. It wasn't an idle threat. I know of nothing more dangerous than to interrupt a vampire in the midst of his bloodlust. But I had to stop him.

I got a good hold on him and pulled him away from her. I yanked him out of the Jeep and hurled him as far as I could. Quickly, I turned back to Rosalie and licked the wound at her throat to stop the flow of blood. Thankfully he had not injected his vemon into her, so she would remain human. The problem was how much blood had he taken from her. She was still alive. For the moment!

I turned back to face Emmett. I didn't want to fight my brother. I have never met a stronger vampire in my over one hundred years. I slammed the door, as if that would protect Rosalie. In his current state of mind, he would tear both his beloved Jeep and me apart to get to her.

I crouched down prepare to defend Rosalie and myself. He was about ten yards in front of me preparing to attack. "Emmett, that's Rosie in there. Remember? The love of your life."

He growled low, he was prepared to attack. But his eyes reflected confusion at the mention of her name. Suddenly, he roared and came at me. I jumped away from the Jeep; I needed to move the fight as far away from Rosalie and Bella as possible. Emmett turned to follow me. I was his target for the moment.

My gift of mind reading ensured that Emmett never touched me. Each time he charged at me, I was able to move just out of his reach. I anticipated his every move. He became frustrated, but that allowed me to talk to him and bring him out of his lust for Rosalie's blood.

Finally, he collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Edward, I'm so sorry, please, you've got to help Rosalie; you can't let her die. I don't know what happened. I lost control. Please, help her."

"Emmett, you need to go hunt. You have to get her scent out of your head. Go, but not too long. I'll check on Rosalie and do what I can, I promise."

He looked back at the Jeep. He wanted to go to her. Not to feed, but to check on her.

"Go, now."

He looked back at me with a pained expression, and then in a blur he was gone.

I hurried back to the Jeep, there was blood that had spilled on the seat after I pulled Emmett back and before I licked her wound closed. I ripped a piece of the blanket and cleaned it up, as best I could.

Rosalie's heart was slow but steady, and her breathing shallow. She really needed to be taken to the hospital and given blood. But, we couldn't do that without our secret being discovered. Carlisle would be home in the morning, with my limited experience I was sure that she would last until then. I wrapped the blanket around her in an attempt to help her retain her body temperature.

Memories of that first night with Bella came back to me. The cold limp body that I held against my warm body. Warmed, by her blood. There was no denying that I'm a monster. We should have taken Bella and Rosalie into town today and found them a place to stay. No, we had to be selfish creatures and 'enjoy' their company before 'mom and dad' got home. Now, perhaps Bella faced the prospect of losing both of her friends. I felt like such a fool.

I checked Rosalie once again, she was still out and would be for quite a while, but both her breathing and heart rate remained unchanged. No better, but no worse either. Emmett had taken more blood from her than I had from Bella. We would have to wait and hope for the best.

I left her and slowly walked back to Bella. I stopped and looked down at her. She was still lying on the ground exactly as I had left her, wrapped haphazardly in the blanket. I stood and stared; something deep inside me had died. I had never felt more dead in my long undead life. The cold had completely encompassed me; I shivered in response. I refuse to allow myself or my lifestyle hurt this innocent human anymore than I already have. I would emotionally detach myself from her, no matter how badly it hurt. If I could I would have wept; the pain was unlike any I had ever experienced.

After a while I heard Emmett slowly approach. I watched him as he stopped at the Jeep window and looked in. I have never known Emmett to hate himself as he did now. The pain he felt mirrored my own. If I couldn't read his mind I would think that he bit her with the purpose of her joining him forever. I knew this was not the case. He stupidly thought he could control himself around her. Stupidity seems to be a Cullen boy trait when it comes to frail human girls.

I turned my attention back to Bella. She was starting to stir. I quickly picked her up and sat with her once again in my arms. I couldn't bear to look at her so I watched the sun as it dropped below the horizon. That gone, I looked toward the sky. The clouds to the east were gone now and the moon shone brightly on the few remaining clouds in the west. It was kind of a metaphor of my life at the moment. The sunshine was leaving my life as well. The cloud cover today lasted just long enough to hide the fact that Emmett and I are something other than human.

"Edward?" Bella's weak voice brought me out of my muse. But I couldn't bring myself to look at or even answer her.

I stood up with her still in my arms and walked back to the Jeep. My voice was flat as I told her. "It's time to go."

She squirmed in my arms. "I can walk Edward."

No, she couldn't. She was just coming out of the trance and would be lightheaded. I've been told coming out of a trance is very disorienting and confusing for humans. She was perplexed by my tone as well as wondering about the last few minutes that was actually closer to an hour.

"Edward, what's wrong? Put me down." Her voice reflected her frustration.

I walked slowly ignoring her. I didn't trust myself to speak.

"_Edward!_ Put me down, now. What's wrong with you?" I tightened my hold on her as she tried to squirm out of my arms.

I did finally put her down, but only after I reached the Jeep and I ignored her question. I reached for the door handle but before I could open it, she slid between the door and me to force my attention. She looked up at me very irritated. "You know, your mood swings are giving me whiplash. You are hot one moment and then cold. What's your problem?"

"I know Bella, we really can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't explain it." I looked away from her.

I heard a sharp gasp for breath. "What did you just say? How…? Why…? Edward, look at me. What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Bella." I refused to look her in the eye.

"Sorry! After the day we've had, all you can say is sorry?"

I reached for the door handle, "Come on we have to go."

"Wait! You can't just say something like that and give me no explanation. I didn't take you for a player. Is this what it's about? Or did you decide I'm not good enough for you? Mom and dad home tomorrow, time to throw away the '_girlfriend_'?"

"Bella, it's not you, you're perfect. It's me. There's just not a future for us. I'm just sorry I let it go this far."

I opened the door, lifted her in and proceeded to buckle her seat belt. Not easy because she had crossed her arms and the blanket was still wrapped around her. I walked around to the driver's side, before opening the door I look at Bella, she hadn't budged an inch, and she stared out the passenger window. I was very thankful that at this moment her mind was closed to me. I would probably beg her to forgive me, tell her my dark secrets and make a foolish attempt to keep her in my life. I gave myself a few moments and then opened the door;I jumped in, started the engine and cranked the heater as high as it would go.

_Bro, was that necessary? _

I glanced up in the mirror and met Emmett's eyes. His eyes reflected my pain. I just slowly shook my head.

_I'm so sorry Edward. This is my fault._

I caught his eyes again, shook my head, and mouthed to him,_ no. _I was every bit as guilty as Emmett was. I felt like a monster for hurting Bella. I can give her no explanation short of telling her that her life is in danger if we stay together. It's better, I suppose, that she hates me.

The drive home proved to be long and very uncomfortably quiet. After a few minutes Bella unbuckled her seat belt and pulled the blanket away. From the corner of my eye I saw her glaring in my direction, but she refused to speak to me. It was pretty warm in the Jeep.

_Please don't turn the heat down. Rosalie is freezing_.

I looked into the mirror again, Emmett held Rosalie on his lap, still wrapped in the blanket. He held her close trying to transfer the heat from his body to hers.

We approached the main highway when all of a sudden we hit a rut. The Jeep dropped a couple feet and Bella lurched forward. I caught her just before she would have hit the windshield. I thrust her back into her seat and growled, "Put your seat belt back on." She quickly did, as I demanded without a word. My tone was harsh, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize.

In the backseat, Emmett, of course, wasn't buckled in. We never buckle in. No need. He had a tight hold on Rosalie, but it did jar her awake. In a weak faint voice she questioned, "Emmett?"

"It's okay baby, you're fine, I got you." _Edward, she's awake. She is going to be okay._

I hoped for Bella's sake that he was right. But my gut was telling me that she lost too much blood. When I turned onto the highway I pushed Emmett's Jeep to its limit. I sighed with relief when I pulled into our garage. As soon as I put it into park, Bella was unbuckled with her hand on the door. I rushed over to her, as she was headed for the garage-door and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me, " She hissed and tried to pull out of my grasp. "Let go."

I reluctantly let her go, but closely followed her into the house and up the stairs to my room. Amazingly enough, she never faltered. When she reached my room, she walked in and slammed the door in my face. I stood there somewhat stunned, I know I deserved it. I heard her labored breath on the other side of the door. Slowly the door opened.

"Sorry, this is your room, where do you want me to sleep?" She refused to even look at me.

"Bella, you welcome to stay here. I won't bother you."

She took a step back and started to close the door. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being a jerk." She didn't even look at me, just nodded her head, in agreement that I was a jerk and closed the door.

I guess it's best this way. Perhaps she will move on faster if she hates me, but it doesn't lessen my pain. I went to help Emmett with Rosalie.

Emmett took her to his room. He was being very gentle with her as he put her in the bed and pulled the blankets tightly around her.

"Emmett, what's wrong with me? I can't even lift my head off the pillow."

"It's gonna be okay, babe. You just need to rest."

"What happened? Why do I feel this way?"

Emmett was torn between telling her the truth and continuing with our lies. He chose the easy way out with a lame attempt at humor. "This must be what is meant by 'shop 'til you drop,' babe. Rest now, my father is a doctor and he'll be home in the morning." He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so cold."

"I'll be right back with more blankets."

"No, don't leave me, you're so warm, hold me. Please."

Emmett looked back at me, _Edward, don't leave. Please make sure I don't hurt her again._

I nodded in agreement and moved to a dark corner of the room, lost in my own miserable thoughts, Em's guilt and the sounds of Bella's muffled sobs.

I decided I should prepare Carlisle and Esme. They were airborne at the moment, but they would receive my text upon landing at SeaTac. I pulled out my phone and wrote:

_Em bit Rosalie, stable for now, but it doesn't look good. Please hurry._


	20. Home at Last

**Home at Last**

I can't begin to describe my relief. Carlisle and Esme were finally home. I rushed down to meet them. Esme threw her arms around me and kissed me. I was so relieved to have them home. But catching up would have to come later.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder in greeting and asked, "Edward, how is Rosalie?"

"Worse, I think. I really don't think she is going to make it. Emmett is beside himself. He feels so badly. He's completely in love with her. If I hadn't read his thoughts I would've thought he bit her on purpose. But I can assure you that it was an accident."

"Does Bella know?"

"No, she has no idea. She went to bed last night without even realizing that Rosalie was ill. It's going to be quite a shock for her."

We all rushed upstairs to Emmett's bedroom and locked the door behind us. He was still in the same position. He never once moved from her side. Carlisle hurried to the bed.

"Carlisle, you've got to save her. Please don't let her die," He begged.

"Em, I need to examine her, please give me a few minutes."

He reluctantly got up and when he did Rosalie murmured weakly, "Emmett, don't leave me."

"Baby, I'm not going far. My father is here. He needs to check you out. See if he can give you something to make you feel better." He still grasped at a small glimmer of hope since Carlisle was now here.

Her reply was very weak, "'kay."

He rushed over to us and into Esme's arms. She attempted to comfort him. "It'll be okay, Emmett. Let's leave Carlisle alone for a few minutes."

We could all hear Rosalie's slow erratic heartbeat. She was dying. Emmett turned back towards Rosalie before replied. "No, I told her I wouldn't leave her."

Esme reached to hold him once again. She amazed me, two of her sons completely mess up and she doesn't scold, she was very loving and forgiving. Disappointed? Yes. But right now her focus and thoughts were only about comforting her hurting sons.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle's thoughts. As I suspected he confirmed that Rosalie didn't have much time left. He was contemplating how to approach Emmett with the news. Emmett watched my face to read my reaction; I was not able to keep a stoic expression. I thought of Bella's immense loss. He growled and rushed back to Rosalie's side. Esme and I both ran to restrain him.

"Carlisle, you can't let her die. I can't live without her. You've got to change her for me. Please! I love her." He begged.

Carlisle looked up at him and sadly nodded his head. "I won't let you lose her."

"Bella is up." I heard her leave my room. She would look for Rosalie first thing. She couldn't come in here. I rushed out of the room and closed the door as she approached. I blocked her path, giving her no choice but to acknowledge my presence.

She kept her head down refusing to meet my eyes and tried to move around me. "Move, Edward, I'm looking for Rosalie. I don't have anything to say to you."

"Bella, Rosalie is very sick. My father is with her now."

"Sick? She was fine yesterday. More than fine. Where is she?" Her voice was loud and strained.

"You can't see her," I replied softly.

I may not be able to read her mind but her eyes clearly reflected the pain and contempt she felt for me.

"_You can't stop me_," She screamed and pushed at my chest. "Move out of my way."

I heard Rosalie's faint voice, "Bella?"

Then Carlisle's thoughts _Edward give her a few minutes with Rosalie._

"Okay, Bella, but first I need to warn you, she is extremely sick."

"Where is she?"

I took a step back and reached to open the door. "You can only see her for a few minutes."

She looked at me in anger and hurried through the door. She stopped just inside the threshold and stared, taking in the scene.

Emmett was on one side of the bed, holding Rosalie's hand, Carlisle and Esme on the other. All of them looked sadly back at Bella. She took a slight step back and bumped into me. She flinched at the contact and then slowly walked toward the bed. My parents moved away to give her access, her eyes now on the pale and fragile figure on the bed.

She sat on the bed beside Rosalie and reached for her hand, then looked back at all of us, waiting for answers that none of us would give. In frustration she leaned over Rosalie and whispered her name.

I was surprised that Rosalie had the strength to reply as she was failing fast. "Bella."

"I'm here, Rose. What happened?"

"I'm dying Bella. I'm so sorry to leave you… and Alice."

"_What!" _She looked around at each of our faces searching for hope. She found none_. _

" No, you can fight this. You're one of the healthiest and strongest people I know." She turned back to us. "Why isn't she in the hospital? You've gotta call an ambulance."

Carlisle responded softly, "Bella, her organs are shutting down, she only has a few moments left. I'm sorry."

"_No… No._ You've got to try."

"Bella, I want… you to know you are the… best friend … and sister." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't give up Rosalie, _I_ will call for an ambulance. You're going to be fine." Bella frantically rubbed her cold hand.

"No I'm not... sorry." Her voice, now so low, that only the vampires in the room could hear it. And then a sharp gasp for breath.

_Edward, get Bella out of the room, now!_

I picked up Bella and ran out of the room. Esme followed.

Bella kicked, hit and screamed at me. "_Let me go! Put me down! Now!_"

Rosalie's screams joined Bella's. Carlisle was able to bite her before it was too late. Emmett would not lose his Rosie.

I didn't put her down until we reached the living room. I gently placed her on the couch. She jumped up as soon as I released her. Esme and I blocked her way. I gently reached for her arm. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

She looked up at me; it was hard to correctly pinpoint the emotion in her eyes. Was it hate, confusion, pain? Or all of the above?

She cried one last word to me with a strained voice. "Alice?"

I slowly shook my head and whispered, "I'm sorry." I couldn't bring myself to tell her that Alice was gone from her as well, but she understood.

She pulled away from me and flung herself into Esme's arms. The sounds of her heart wrenching sobs were killing me. I wanted to comfort her, but I was the last person she wanted. Esme held her close and looked up at me. _What did you do to her, Edward?_

I sadly shook my head and walked away. The sound of Rosalie's muffled screams filled the air. I hoped that Bella didn't hear it over her own cries.

_Edward._ I stopped and looked back at Esme. _I'll take her down to my office and put her in a trance. Her mind needs to recover from the shock. And you need to get Rosalie away from the house. Go help Carlisle. We'll talk later._

I rushed back to Emmett's room and shut the door. He was trying to quiet her and explain to her what was happening.

Carlisle turned to me. _Bella?_ He questioned.

"Esme is with her. She's taken her to her office and will put her in a trance. It should be safe to take Rosalie out in a few minutes." Esme's office was in the basement. The previous owners had converted it into a game room. Esme had redecorated it to be her office and project workspace. There was a couch and a bathroom; Bella would be comfortable there.

_She's out, Edward. It's safe to move Rosalie._

"We can go now."

"Edward, Emmett and I'll move her. I want you to go on ahead and let Jasper know we are on our way."

I rushed to the cabin and when I entered, it was very quiet.

_Edward, please. We need to be alone. I have her quiet and as peaceful as possible. But I'll lose it, if I'm distracted._

"Sorry, Jazz. But Carlisle and Emmett are on their way over here with Rosalie."

He growled and turned to me. _Big surprise, lover boy couldn't keep away and now he's killed her._

"It was an accident."

_Edward, killing an innocent is never an accident._

"You're right, of course, it wasn't an accident. But it wasn't his intent either._"_

_If you hadn't gone hunting for humans that night, none of this would have ever happened._

"Again, you are right, Jazz. All three girls would be dead now and you and Emmett wouldn't have found the love of your lives." I replied with a hiss. I'm beyond weary of being his whipping boy.

_Edward, I'm so sorry. It's difficult dealing with the excruciating pain of someone you love more than your own life._

_Trust me, I know._ "Just don't give Emmett a bad time. Believe it or not, he is devastated. And jumping all over him isn't going to accomplish anything."

_I won't. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that, please forgive me._

I bowed my head in agreement. "They're here."

Carlisle opened the door and Emmett entered holding Rosalie. She was moaning and thrashing. Without acknowledging Jasper, Emmett took Rosalie to one of the bedrooms and closed the door.

Carlisle knelt down by Jasper. "How is she doing?"

"Better now, thanks to Edward."

"What did I do?" I asked shocked.

"It was your idea for me to use my gift on her. After I calmed myself down, I was able to calm her. It wasn't easy and she is still greatly suffering, but she is dealing with it easier. I was able to take away the terror and then I was able to explain to her what was happening. She finds peace and comfort with the understanding that her pain will end and that she will not be alone. But, I'm not sure I can continue with the distractions."

"We have no choice, Jasper. Bella is still in the house." Carlisle replied. There was another cabin on our property but it had been unoccupied for years and was not furnished. It, no doubt, would be an upcoming Esme project as this one had been.

"Of course."

Just then Rosalie let out a blood-curdling scream. All of our attention was diverted to her; Jasper had lost his control. Immediately, and Alice was suffering again.

"Jasper, help me."

"I'm here, honey. I'm sorry." He took her hand and bowed his head. He blocked all of us and concentrated on her.

"Jasper… Is Rosalie here?"

Carlisle and I looked at each other in surprise. How did she recognize Rosalie from a scream?

"Yes, she's here." Jasper answered.

"I knew she was coming…" She started writhing again and gasped, "Oh, Jasper, help me…"

_Please leave; let me see if I can calm her again._

"Come on, Carlisle." I said quietly as I took his arm. We left them and went in to join Emmett.

Somehow we needed to quiet Rosalie so Jazz could work his magic. It wouldn't be easy because Carlisle wanted to inject more venom into her. Emmett held her and tried his best to calm her.

"Em, I need you to leave for a few minutes."

"No, I can't leave her."

_Edward, I need you to help me with him. Take him outside._

I crossed to the bed and reached for Emmett. "Emmett, you need to come with me. Carlisle needs to get more venom in her. It will help to speed the process."

"I can stay, I can take it." He insisted.

"No, Em. You can't take it. Do this for Rosalie," I persuaded him.

"You can come back; it will just take a couple of minutes," Carlisle told him.

Reluctantly he got up. "Baby, I'll be right back." He reached back down and held her face gently between his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

To Carlisle he said, "Please be careful."

I rolled my eyes and took his arm.

Carlisle responded softly, "I will."

Unfortunately, we had to walk past Jasper and Alice to get out of the cabin. She still suffered, as did Jasper.

_Please get out. Hurry._

I tightened my grip on Emmett's arm and rushed out of the cabin with him.

When we were about one hundred yards away, Emmett pulled away from me. "What's your problem? Let me go."

"Sorry, Em, Carlisle was worried you were going to lose it. And I was afraid Jasper was going to lose it."

Just then the sounds of Rosalie's screams filled the air.

Emmett dropped down to the ground; he put his head down on his knees. "Ugh, Edward. I feel so terrible. My Rosie is suffering and it's all my fault. I can't believe I lost control with her. I honestly thought I could control myself. I don't even recall making a conscience decision to stop kissing her and start biting her. I just got carried away."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It just proves that vampires can't co-exist closely with humans." This was for my benefit as well as Emmett's. "I could have very well found myself in the same predicament with Bella." Memories of the taste of Bella's blood filled my mind. I swallowed back the venom that filled my mouth in shame.

He looked up at me, at the mention of Bella his guilt increased. "Our cousins in Denali have human lovers." He argued.

"Yeah, you don't want to know how many humans they accidentally killed before they were finally able to control themselves."

He looked up at me in shock. "What? No way." Our cousins in Alaska were vegetarians like us.

"Trust me." I tapped myself on the head.

"Those black widow's, I should have known it was too good to be true."

"It been years since they have killed a human, long before either one of us was around."

"Still, I'm glad they didn't get their clutches into one of us."

"Yeah, it wasn't that they didn't try." We looked at each other and smirked, remembering our last visit with them.

"Edward…"

I growled at Emmett then yelled. "_No,_ don't even think about it. It's out of the question."

He jumped to his feet, as if preparing to defend himself. "Chill, bro, just think about it."

"_No_."

"At least give her the option. She has no one now. She is all alone."

"Emmett," I hissed, "I will _not_ take Bella's life."

"If you don't, James and Victoria will."

"_No!"_ I had forgotten all about them. My mind had been so pre-occupied that the one important thing completely slipped by. They thought the girls were already dead. But it wouldn't be long and they would figure it out. "Emmett, we have to go after them. Stop them before they come here."

"Not yet, I've got to be with Rosie." Emmett ran back to the cabin, leaving me all alone with my thoughts.

I won't be selfish and even consider taking Bella's life. No matter how much I would love to spend forever with her. I had to give her a chance at a normal life. It would take time but she would eventually make new friends, find someone special and live out her human life. But first, I have to kill James and Victoria, and then I can find her a place where she can be safe from me.

I walked back to the cabin to inform Carlisle of my decision. I knew he wouldn't like it, but I wouldn't give him an option. The twenty-four hours that Emmett estimated we would have is long gone. They would soon come for us and discover that Bella was still alive and the other two were in the process of joining our vampire family.

"Edward, you can't do this alone." He tried to reason.

"Carlisle, we don't want them coming here. With the men here, it leaves Esme and Bella alone at the house."

He hissed in reply, "You don't need to be here, you can stay at the house with them."

"No, I won't wait around for them to attack us."

"Still, it's too dangerous for you to go alone."

Jasper entered the room. "Carlisle, Edward is right. We need to take an offensive stance against them. We would all be too distracted by our vulnerable loved ones to properly defend ourselves. And he can take Emmett with him. I can't concentrate enough to help Alice with him here. But, perhaps I can calm both Alice and Rosalie with him gone. His emotions and guilt are almost harder for me to deal with than the pain."

"I am _not_ leaving Rosie," Emmett snarled.

"Emmett, Jasper has been able to help Alice deal with her pain, if he could help Rosalie too, wouldn't you want that?"

"She needs me."

"We need to take care of this threat against our family. And wouldn't it be better for Rosalie if Jasper could control her pain and her fears?"

Emmett turned away from us. But he couldn't hide his thoughts from me or his emotions from Jasper. He was crumbling with the hope that Jasper could ease his Rosie's suffering.

"Okay, I'll go. But you have to promise you'll let me know if she wants or needs me."

"Emmett, she'll be fine. You need to focus on eliminating this other threat. Jasper is right, if they came here the results would be devastating. There is no way we could fight them and protect the girls. It's bad enough that we have to be separated as a family. Jasper will stay with the girls and I will return to the house to protect Esme and Bella. Jasper will keep Rosalie as comfortable as possible," Carlisle promised.

Emmett walked back to Rosalie and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and explained. "Baby, I have to leave for a while. My father and Jasper are here to help you. I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise. I love you, babe. Just remember, Alice will be waiting for you when this is over."

To Carlisle and Jasper he said, "Take care of her. Please." We turned to leave.

"Wait." Jasper called to us. "Don't let them separate you, stick together no matter what happens."

"We will. And we'll keep you posted."

"I'm going to return to the house and periodically patrol the property, and make sure they don't surprise us. Keep us informed. And please be careful." Carlisle put a hand on each of us. He hated the fact that he couldn't join us. But, he was needed here to keep Esme and Bella safe.

"Come on, Emmett, let's go. The sooner we get this taken care of the sooner you can return to Rosalie."


	21. Vampire Hunting

**Vampire Hunting**

As we left the cabin and started for the house Emmett stopped me. "Edward, let's run; I can't sit all cooped up in the Jeep today, even for a few minutes."

"I'm fine with that. We can actually cut some time by taking shortcuts through the forest. Let's hit the National Forest campsite first."

We changed direction and headed for the parking lot where Jasper had dropped the car. We verified that the only vampire scents around belonged to Jasper and Emmett. James hadn't tracked this location yet. Don't know if that's good or bad. Is he a bad tracker or was he already a step ahead of us? I sent a text to Carlisle and let him know that for now, this spot was secure.

Before heading to the original scene of the crime, we decided to take a few minutes and run the perimeter of our property since we had to backtrack anyway. We split and ran the circuit and met on the other side. The property was clean, as well. That's a relief. I really didn't want to leave our loved ones and Bella without the assurance that James and Victoria perhaps lurked close by and would attack when the numbers were down. I sent another text to Carlisle. But he would still check it periodically as well.

After leaving our property we headed for the place that I had picked up Bella three nights before. It seems so long ago. So much has happened in that short amount of time. Our lives as a family were forever altered and I had fallen in love and then lost forever that same love.

We followed Bella's scent through the forest and James' as well. When I took in his scent, I roared with rage. It all came crushing down on me. I relived the night I had taken Bella, I remembered her story and her terror. At the moment she was nothing to me, just a snack or a meal, now she had become my very reason for existence. Being faced with the threat against her, and possibly others that I love, I lost all reason and focus. I picked up my pace and soon out distanced Emmett. I could hear him calling from afar, but all reason had left me and an unspeakable desire to kill had taken over.

It wasn't long before I picked up another vampire scent, I followed it to the spot where Laurent had fought and lost his battle with Jasper. I wanted so badly to run on, but I knew I must wait for Emmett. This was too important to let my anger and emotions take control. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. My breath came in harsh pants. I took deep unnecessary breaths trying to clear my head as I waited for Emmett to catch up with me.

Emmett grabbed my arms and tried to reason with me, "Yo, bro, you need to calm down. I don't know what just happened, but this isn't you. We need to stick together like Jasper said. Don't run off again. What's wrong with you? Do you think you will win Bella back by being a hero?"

The fury that I had quelled came back and I thrust Emmett away from me and prepared to attack him. I had enough presence of mind to rein in most of my anger. But I spat at him, "Bella, can't ever know that we killed these creatures. I'm not trying to _win_ her back, I just want her safe." There was still a part of me that wanted to attack my brother again. I have to calm myself.

Emmett walked slowly back to me trying to judge my mental state. "If you can't control yourself, I'm going to drag your loco butt back home and bring Carlisle with me. I'm sorry what I said about being a hero, I wasn't thinking. I know you're upset but you being out of control isn't going to help us."

I slowly stood up from the crouch position I found myself in. "I know, Emmett, you're right. I just can't wait to get my hands on James. He's mine." I still seethed with rage.

"Yeah, if it works out that way fine, but if I get a chance at him, I won't let it pass, so don't expect me to hold him down waiting for you to get your revenge. Now, you need to focus. You would drive Jasper over the edge with your mood right now. The last thing we need is for you to go 'maverick'."

"Okay, I know you are right, I'm sorry for throwing you down. Give me just a moment." I calmed myself with a couple more deep breaths and turned my focus back to our mission and away from the personal revenge. Em was right, I was completely out of control, it's a new feeling for me, and I wasn't impressed with the result.

"Better?" Emmett asked. "You were freaking me out. And you know it takes a lot to freak me out."

"Yeah, I'm good, I think. It freaked me out too." After a few more minutes I felt more in control of myself. "So, let's get back to the mission. James was here, and the other scent I assume is Victoria's."

"Yes, it's the same scent from the house. So they now know that they are dealing with at least three vampires, since they've picked up Jasper's scent. Perhaps that's why they haven't come for us yet. Maybe they've given up."

"James won't ever give up. He's smart, so he will take his time. If we don't stop them today, one day we'll have to face them. When I took Bella from him, he assumed I was going to kill her. But he had no intentions of just forgetting it. He had plans to finish his sick little documentary, even if my death is its final scene."

"Those sadists. Making films? That's so disgusting. After we kill them, we have to destroy those films. Someone will one day discover them and it'll start a manhunt, er, vampire hunt."

"You're right; we can't let them fall into mortal hands. When the threat is gone, we need to check that house very thoroughly. Eventually the State of Washington will investigate. It's unbelievable they haven't yet."

"Are you ready to move on and kick some major vampire booty?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I promise to stick with the plan."

"Okay, keep the fire in the belly, but don't let it over rule the head. Follow me. I want to see if they followed our scent to where we parked the Jeep and we can approach the house from that point. We'll follow that trail in, so we don't create a new one."

"Good idea, I'll be right behind you."

Emmett took off with me close on his tail. I was still very angry, but it no longer consumed me. As suspected, James had followed Emmett's trail to the Jeep. We then cautiously approached the house. We were in luck. They were inside. I text Carlisle again to let him know our property was safe and we were going to finished this now.

This would end today. Hopefully the score would be good guys' two, bad guys' zero. And the major obstacle insuring Bella's safety would be eliminated.

We stopped about hundred yards from the house and quietly discussed our options. We can't really walk up and knock on the front door. And we both preferred not to enter the house. One reason was we preferred neutral ground and secondly, a vampire fight would leave evidence. Basically trash the house. Not that we really care, but we hoped it would appear to whoever eventually investigated that they just deserted the property. We had to lure them out into the forest.

Emmett liked the idea of approaching the door and when it was answered ask if they wanted to come out and play. I preferred to lure them further from the house. Good sense prevailed along with some compromise. We found a good size rock about the size of a human head and scratched the words 'come out and play' on it. We also rubbed our scents all over it, so they would know who waited for them.

We both climbed high into trees so we could see the grounds that surrounded the house. Emmett was on one side and I was on the other. We had full sight access to the house, the yard and each other. I would use my cell phone to text and hand signals to keep him advised. I gave him the signal that I was ready and Emmett prepared to throw the rock through the front window.

I turned my attention to the house. I was located so I could view both the rear of the house and one side. Emmett's view was of the front and the other side. The house was big enough that I had twenty-two windows and two doors to watch. A few moments later Emmett threw the rock and I instantly heard the loud crash, Em looked up at me, grinned and gave me a thumbs' up. _Bull's-eye_.

Instantly we heard a female voice call out, "James, was that you?"

There was no verbal response, but I did pick up James' thoughts. _Idiot, yeah that was me; I'm in the habit of throwing rocks through my own windows._

I sent a text to Emmett, _trouble in paradise._

Then we both heard James' low reply, "Be quiet and come here."

We heard no more from the house, but I was able to pick up their conversation via their thoughts.

James picked up the rock and received our message loud and clear. He knew who it was because he had picked up both of our scents. He did not, however, share that information with Victoria. Interesting.

He conveyed to her to check the back of the house and he would check out the front, in exactly three minutes they would exit and meet on the south side outside the perimeter fence. She wasn't happy to split up but reluctantly agreed.

I text the information on to Emmett. We agreed that together we would take out the first target, hopefully before they had a chance to join up. We would do everything in our power to ensure the threat was eliminated and quickly. Emmett was anxious to return to Rosalie.

After a moment I caught a glimpse of long red hair and a beautiful pale face looking out a window. I text, _redhead 3rd floor._

_Nothing here, he's not shown himself yet._ Emmett thought.

After the allotted amount of time she dropped from the window and rushed over the wall. Amazingly enough she didn't spot me on my perch. She thought she would only be back up for James. She wasn't very smart.

I sent Em another text, _she's out and headed for rendezvous, I'm following_

_No sign of James. Let's take care of Victoria and then go after him._ Emmett thought.

We looked at each other and nodded, and then both silently dropped from the trees and ran to meet the redheaded witch.

I came around one corner just a couple seconds before Em. She faced me and the look on her face was one of sheer horror. Then she quickly turned to face Emmett.

_Where is James? _She thought.

We both started for her. She screamed, "James." She was preparing to jump back over the wall when we both rushed her.

"Let me go," she screamed.

Em couldn't help but taunt her. "What's the matter? Can't defend yourself against your own species? I thought you were a tough broad? Got to pick on defenseless humans?"

She jerked trying to escape our grasp. She hissed at us and then yelled again, "James."

"He's not coming. It's just you and us. Do you feel lucky?"

She finally resorted to begging, "Please, let me go. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt me."

"We have no use for your kind. This is the end of the road for you, sweetheart," Emmett replied. He looked up at me, _three, two, one._

On the count of one, we both pulled. The sound of her screams didn't cover the metallic screech of her body as it was pulled apart. In seconds her screams were replaced by the snapping and cracking sounds of the fire as it consumed her body.

My head snapped up. "James is leaving. I'm going after him. Finish up here and then follow me." I was off before giving him a chance to respond.

I ran as fast as I could and followed his trail He was very thankful that we had done away with Victoria for him. He was also thankful for the head start her demise had given him. While I had no regrets in destroying Victoria, I didn't appreciate being his henchman.

I felt that I should very soon have him in my sight. And this would all be over. The threat to my Bella would be gone. I couldn't wait to rip his head from his shoulders. A little bit of my earlier rage had returned. I increased my speed, his scent was stronger. I should see him at any time.

Then I heard him speak clearly, as if he stood directly in front of me. But I couldn't see him. While he spoke I looked everywhere, and prepared for his attack.

"Sorry, I can't stick around and play. I've plans to make. But I'll be back. You have something that belongs to me. Oh, by the way, thanks for taking care of Victoria for me. Catch me if you can."

Then suddenly, like a block wall was thrown in front of me his aroma completely disappeared. I came to a stop and a few minutes later Emmett came up behind me.

I roared in rage.

Emmett grabbed me. "Please don't start that again. What happened?"

I turned to him. I was trembling with fury. "Smell." I ordered him.

"What? I don't smell anything."

"Exactly, his scent just disappeared."

"You're right." He stepped back a few feet. "I can smell him here." He took a step forward. "Now it's gone."

"We've got to split up. Maybe we can pick it back up. You go left, I'll head right and we'll circle around about three miles from here. I'll text you if I pick anything up."

"Jasper said for us to not split up."

"We don't have any other choice, we need to hurry."

We both took off running and in about five minutes met up again. I didn't have to ask. He found nothing as well. I was very frustrated and Emmett had to calm me down again.

"Chill, there has to be a reasonable explanation."

"What?" I stared at him. "I'm waiting," I said sarcastically.

"Maybe he stopped and doubled back somewhere."

"And?"

Emmett threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I don't know, but it's worth checking out."

Since I had no other options we ran back to the spot where his scent disappeared. We then split up, each, about fifty yards on either side of his original trail. We ran all the way back to the house. Nothing. He hadn't doubled back and taken a different route.

I was both furious and confused. Where did he go? I was not thinking clearly. All I could think of was his threat to Bella.

"I'm calling Carlisle," I told Emmett. He came and stood by my side.

"Edward, what happened?"

"We took care of the girl, Victoria. But James got away."

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. After we killed her, I followed James. After a couple of miles his scent completely disappeared. We were not able to pick it up again."

"Maybe that's his gift."

Emmett and I exchanged looks. The one vampire that poses the biggest threat to me in my almost 110 years and he would have to have a gift of concealment. I just stood there, speechless. My earlier fury returned with a vengeance.

Emmett took the phone from me. "Carlisle how is Rosie?"

"Jasper has been able to calm both Rosie and Alice. She understands that Alice will be waiting for her when the process is over as well. She finds solace in that."

"Is she asking for me?"

"She did, but we explained to her that you were taking care of the threat against Bella and she understands. We moved the girls together. I think they take comfort from each other. Everything is going as well as possible."

"Thanks, you don't know what that means to me."

"I think you boys should come home. When Alice and Rosalie complete the change we'll all hunt for James."

"No!" I roared. I wouldn't sit around and wait. I took off running. I'll find him. I will destroy him. I could hear Emmett behind me, yelling for me to stop. I increased my speed and easily out distance my brother. I headed to where James' scent had disappeared and ran on from there. After a half an hour, Emmett gave up, but I didn't, I would find James.

**Emmett**

"Sorry Carlisle I lost him. The crazy fool took off without his cell phone. What do you want me to do?"

Carlisle growled, "That boy has lost all of his good sense."

"You don't know the half of it." I explained to Carlisle how Edward had lost control earlier. "He's let his feelings for Bella get in the way of any rational thinking."

"I'm sorry Em, but you need to keep looking for him. If he does find James, he's very likely to lose in a fight against him."

"Yeah, either that or tear him into a million little pieces, and half the State of Washington while he's at it."

"Call me back as soon as you find him. And be careful."

"I will, take care of my Rosie. When I find him, I just might tear him into pieces; he's keeping me from her."

"Rosalie is fine, Emmett. Go find Edward."

I followed Edward's scent for nearly 24 hours. He led me all over the forest and into the nearby town of Forks. I did come across a couple places where Edward let his frustrations out. Trees were broken in half or uprooted and thrown. My normally calm and levelheaded little brother was having major temper tantrums. His trail eventually led me back to the Girls' Home. He was starting all over again. I roared in frustration and then I decided to call Carlisle again.

"Emmett, please tell me you found him."

"Sorry Carlisle. I'm back at the house where it all began. He's started all over again."

"Come home. He has to realize that it's useless sooner or later. If he hasn't picked up the scent yet, he's not going to unless James wants him to. He'll come home soon. He's got to."

"Okay, but first I want to destroy the films these crackpots made."

"Yes, we can't leave that evidence behind."

"Tell Rosie I'll be home soon."

I went back into the house of horrors. I quickly located the films in their office; there were eighteen of them. I started feeling some of the fury that Edward had experienced. It could have been my Rosie on one of these. We would find him. He would be destroyed. I found a pillowcase to put the films and a laptop I found into. Perhaps, they were also stored on it as well. I would destroy it all. Then I had a sick thought. Were they selling this crap over the Internet?

I took it all and left the house. We would have to return later and search it thoroughly, but I just needed to be home with Rosie. I found a spot in the forest and dug a hole. I set the tapes and laptop in the hole and set it all on fire. After the flames consumed everything, I covered the hole with dirt and a large boulder then I headed home to my Rosie.


	22. Alice Joins the Party

**Alice Joins the Party**

**Jasper**

For nearly three days I've watched over and calmed my love. It's been the hardest thing I have ever had to endure in my entire existence. But, I sense the end of her change is coming. I believe soon, her torment and mine will pass. I called Carlisle, who was at the house watching over Esme and Bella.

"Jasper, what do you need? Is everything alright?"

"Please, come quick. I want you to look at Alice. It seems a little early but I believe her change is almost complete."

"I'm on my way."

I walked back to the couch where she lay and took her hand into mine. She squeezed my hand in acknowledgement of my presence. For the last several hours, her pain had been so severe that she hadn't spoken a word to me as I struggled to control her pain, but I fear my gift has been powerless these last hours.

Carlisle came into the cabin and rushed up beside me. "I believe you're right, it will be soon, listen to the increase in her heart rate. I'm going to move Rosalie back to the bedroom."

He gently moved Rosalie and quickly returned to my side.

"Not long now Jasper, she's going to be beautiful."

I had thought her beautiful the first moment I set eyes on her, but he was right, she was even more so now. "Yes, beautiful." I didn't take my eyes away from her.

Her heartbeat increased to such a rate that I feared it would explode. I looked at Carlisle with apprehension. He looked back at me and smiled. Suddenly, she gasped for air and her body jerked violently. I started to reach for her when Carlisle suddenly pulled me back.

I was about to throw him away from me when Alice's heart stopped and her body went limp. I gasped both in fear and anticipation.

Carlisle held me back, I wanted so badly to go to her and take her into my arms. But, I knew I needed to give her a few moments to open her eyes and see what her reaction would be. I've been present during hundreds of vampire changes in my time, but they were all so impersonal. This one held my heart and my very existence in her hands.

I couldn't resist calling out to her. "Alice."

Carlisle once again pulled on my arm to warn me to be careful. I was so impatient. I willed her to open her eyes.

Finally she took a couple breaths and opened her eyes. She took another deep breath and turned her face toward me. She smiled brilliantly, "Jasper."

I pulled out of Carlisle grasp and rushed to her side. I held my hand out to her and in awe whispered, "Alice, my love." She took my hand and smoothly stood to her feet.

She looked around her and then looked up into my face. She placed her other hand on my face and whispered, "Beautiful."

I laughed and replied, "That's my line. You're the one that's beautiful." I put my arm around her shoulder and turned to face Carlisle. "This is my father, Carlisle."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for watching over Jasper, until I could come and do it."

Carlisle and I looked at each other and then back to her in confusion. _What did she mean by that?_

We had forgotten all about Rosalie in the other room, when all of a sudden she screamed. I wrapped my arms around Alice to restrain her. She looked up at me and said, "You must help her, please."

She was very calm and acting very strange. She was no typical newborn. "How are you feeling? Aren't you … thirsty?"

She put her hand up to her throat and swallowed. "I'm uncomfortable, yes. But help Rosalie first. I can wait and I want to see her first."

I looked at Carlisle, he was just as amazed by her reaction as I. "Alice, we have to be very careful," Carlisle replied.

"I won't hurt her. Please."

"Okay, but we must let Jasper go in first. Then we'll go in."

I reluctantly left Alice and went into the bedroom. I left the door open and looked back at her and Carlisle before I sat down next to Rosalie. She was thrashing and moaning now. I took her hand and bowed my head.

"Emmett..., please. I need Emmett."

I looked back at Carlisle as he told her, "He'll be home shortly. He called just before I got here, he's on his way."

I whispered, "Edward?"

He sadly shook his head, no.

"Rosalie, Emmett will be here soon, but someone else wants to see you first." I motioned for Alice.

She skipped over to the bed and sat down. "Rosalie, it'll be over soon. We're going to be so happy. I promise. I know it hurts now, but soon it will be over. Let Jasper help you."

"Alice…" Rosalie looked up and attempted to smile. "Jasper _did_ save you."

"Yes, he did." She looked adoringly at me. "He's my hero."

"I can't wait for you to… meet… my Emmett. He… saved me."

"I look forward to meeting him and to thank him for saving my dear friend."

Carlisle whispered, "That may be sooner, rather than later, Em, is back. Alice, are you going to be alright for a moment."

"Yes, I'm fine."

He quickly turned and left the cabin. He wanted to stop Emmett before he rushed in. I listened to their conversation as I warily kept an eye on Alice and calmed Rosalie.

"Emmett, Rosalie is fine. She's asking for you, but you need to quietly approach her. Alice completed the change and is going to need to feed soon. I think it would be best if you would go and hunt for her. Bring something back for her. Jasper is not going to let Alice to leave his side and he needs to be here with Rosalie."

"Can I please just see her first?" He begged.

"Yes, but be very gentle and quiet. Don't interrupt Jasper. He just managed to calm her again."

"I will, I promise, please just let me go in." I smiled. Emmett was being very calm and quiet, quite unlike himself. I turned my attention back to my beautiful Alice.

"Alice, you must have a thousand questions."

She looked at me and grinned, "No, I have millions, but Rosalie comes first. I listened to every word you said while I was in pain. You answered a lot of my questions then. I've a pretty basic understanding of what I've become."

She is taking this really well. "It doesn't freak you out?"

"You promised me you would never leave me. Did you mean it?"

I grinned at her, "With all my heart, if you'll have me?"

She took my hand and gently held it against her cheek. "I _will_ have you."

Just then Carlisle and Emmett quietly entered the room. I motioned for Alice to follow me, then whispered, "Let's give him a moment. How is your thirst?"

"It's getting worse, it's very uncomfortable, but nothing like the pain I just experienced."

"Yes, but we have to take care of your thirst problem right away. There is no use in tempting fate. I would love to take you, but I need to stay here with Rosalie. Emmett is going to hunt for you, it's a little unorthodox, but it will tide you over until she completes her change. Tomorrow you and I will go hunting alone and I'll introduce you properly to your new life."

"I look forward to spending time alone with you. I feel like I've known you forever, but…" She paused

"I know how you feel, it's like I have waited forever for you. I now feel complete."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, complete. That's exactly how I feel." I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I never expected to feel like this for another being, I'm so blessed. She was a tiny little thing but she fit perfectly in my arms.

Emmett came into the room, I glanced over at him. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Edward told me, but I didn't believe it until I could see it with my own eyes. I'm happy to meet you, little sister."

Alice moved away from me and rushed at Emmett. She nearly knocked him over in her exuberance as she pulled him into a bone-crunching hug. He grimaced and gasped, "Ow."

I laughed as she stepped away from him in surprise. "Be careful, little one, you're the strongest one in the family right now."

She turned back and looked up at Emmett in shock. She looked like a small child next to him. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to thank you for saving Rosalie."

Emmett got a funny look on his face, and his ecstatic mood plummeted. He blamed himself for Rosalie's physical death, but he quickly recovered. "It was my pleasure. I love her with all my heart. Now, I hear that I'm to run out for your first meal. I feel honored and I'm up for taking requests." He grinned down at her. "What are you in the mood for, bear, mountain lion, elk, bunny rabbit…" he grinned, "or rattlesnake?"

"Ew," She looked at me in horror.

"Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I was kidding about the rattlesnake, actually that would take quite a while. I don't think there are any around here."

"I'm going to take her out tomorrow after Rosalie completes her change. Why don't you just hurry and bring back a nice big elk. Warm."

"One big, juicy, warm elk coming up." He rushed out of the cabin and into the forest.

"Forgive my uncouth brother, his mouth often engages before his brain."

She laughed, "It's part of his charm, I'm sure. I don't think it will ever be boring with him around. But I think Rosalie has her work cut out for her. I see lots of smacks upside the head in his future."


	23. Out of the Ashes

**Out of the Ashes**

I can hardly stand this morose person that I've become. Both Esme and Carlisle seem to walk on eggshells around me. They've both been very kind and nurturing. Esme has been wonderful. She makes sure that I eat several times a day and takes great care in the meals she prepares for me. Unfortunately, they have no taste for me and she has to spoon feed me most of the time. About the only thing I manage on my own is breathing. I was a total basket case.

I've not left Esme's office since she brought me down here, two days, three days, a week ago. I can't comprehend when one day turns into the next. I spend my time staring off into space or sleeping. I wish I could find an escape in my sleep, but even that is troubled with nightmares. And there's no Edward to hold me.

I feel so badly for Esme; she's tried her best to comfort me. Sometimes I wish she would just leave me alone in my grief. I can't even acknowledge her attempts to engage me in conversation.

Carlisle would visit me for a short time everyday. He was worried that I would make myself sick. He was very kind and compassionate. I felt so much more from him than just a doctor / patient relationship. One thing I did notice between them were the sad looks they shared when he left us.

I cannot see past the funk that I find myself in. Just a few days ago, I knew only joy. I was out of prison, AKA ~ Fork's Girls' Home. I was reunited with Rosalie and had hopes for Alice to join us. I also thought I'd found the love of my life. Now, both of my dearest friends were dead, and the love that I stupidly thought I had found never even existed, as least on his side.

What's to become of me? I've no other friends or family to turn to. And the State of Washington has no use for me since I've turned eighteen. And I can't stay here hidden away in the Cullen's basement forever. No love, no hope, no future. Ugh, I thought I was stronger than this. I have to find a way out of my personal darkness and stop wallowing around in self-pity.

The slightly irritated voice of Esme brought me out of my self-deprecating meditation.

"Come on, Bella, get up and take a shower. It'll make you feel better, I promise."

I must have looked at her like she had grown a second head. How was a shower going to take away my pain?

She gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Here's a towel and fresh clothes. When you finish I'll have lunch waiting for you."

I just stood there and stared at her.

She gave me a gentle shove toward the bathroom. "Come on. You can't go on like this."

I walked into the bathroom and just stood there. She shut the door behind me and said, "If I don't hear that water running in two minutes, I'm going to come in there and help you."

Okay, maybe I was wrong about Esme being kind and loving. I looked at myself for the first time in the mirror. What a mess. I still had on the same clothes that I had worn the day we went to Port Angeles. That night I hadn't even bothered to change for bed. I pulled the shirt over my head, ugh; no wonder Esme was forcing me to shower. I stunk like a homeless shelter. I know that first hand. I'd spent a couple nights in one long ago. That has been the most terrifying time of my life up until recently. The terror of the homeless shelter I could comprehend. I still can't wrap my head around my escape from James.

I wadded up the clothes and threw them into the trash. I wanted neither a reminder of that day in Port Angeles or the self-loathing stench attached to them.

I turned on the water as hot as I could stand and stepped into the shower. I let it run full force over my head and face for as long as I could hold my breath. It was the first feeling of normalcy, since that terrible day. Esme, was right, physically I felt better already. Only slightly, but it was a step in the right direction.

I dumped a large amount of shampoo into my hand and lathered it into my filthy hair; grateful that it wasn't the pomegranate kind I used before. Again, a memory I didn't want to revisit. I'd always associate that smell with joy and happiness. I rinsed my hair and reapplied a second dose then scrubbed again. It would be squeaky clean or I'd wash it a third time.

Thankfully, there was a new razor so after I washed up I shaved my legs, something I couldn't do very often. Razors were a luxury in my previous life. The three of us somehow got a hold of one and shared it for months. I still bear several scars from that old thing. I know that's gross, but beggars can't be choosers. When I finished I stood once again and let the hot water pour over my head. It did feel wonderful.

I finally dragged myself out of the shower and put fresh clean clothes on. I was feeling pretty good except for the fur that had grown on my teeth. Ugh, how long has it been since I last brushed my teeth? I'm sure I don't want to know. Poor Esme, she held me so many times while I cried. I don't know how she had borne it. I brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my wet hair and finally worked up the nerve to face her.

My stomach growled. It was the first time since that fateful day that I actually desired food. A shower, new miracle cure? Well, it wasn't a total cure, I still faced the terrible loss that I'd experienced and uncertainty for my future, but I felt that I'd found strength within myself to face it and hopefully move on.

I opened the door and walked out. She was waiting for me. I rushed into her arms. This time, no tears, I was proud of myself. "Thank you, Esme. How did you stand being around me? I'm so sorry you've had to put up with me. And you were right I do feel better. I'm hungry, what's for lunch?" I'd been closed up for so long the words just flowed out of me.

Esme pushed me away from her slightly and smiled at me. "Bella, I'm so happy to hear that you're hungry. You haven't eaten enough to keep a bird alive all week."

I gasped, "A week? Oh, how did you stand it?"

"Bella, you've had a terrible shock, your mind needed time to deal with it. But, I couldn't let you go on like this much longer. Look at yourself, your clothes just hang on you."

"I'm just sorry that this was all forced on you. I'm _so_ sorry that you had to come home from vacation and deal with this mess."

"None of it is your fault so don't give it another thought. I've been happy to do it. I've never had a daughter before, it's been a pleasure."

I looked up at her and tears filled my eyes, I found more than pity in her topaz eyes. I saw love. I threw my arms around her again, "Thank you."

She held me close in her cool arms and patted my back. "Are you ready to come upstairs now?"

I felt a surge of panic. "No, please not yet." I couldn't take a chance on seeing Edward. I'm not strong enough to deal with that. And he and his brothers must resent me. Esme's spent most of her days with me or preparing food for me.

"Okay, a few more days. You can help me with a project I want to work on. There's a cabin on the property that's been deserted for years. I want to renovate and decorate it."

"I don't know how much I can help you with it, but I'm happy to try."

"That's all I want. But first, you need to eat. I brought you a sandwich and some soup."


	24. The Prodigal Son Returns

**The Prodigal Son Returns**

What a failure and idiot I am. I just spent three days running around the state and into Canada like an insane man. Then I spent the next three days running around the Fork's Girls' Home trying to catch a fresh scent or trail. I found absolutely nothing. It's as if James never existed or I am the most worthless vampire tracker in the history of our kind. Or worse yet, Carlisle was correct and James' gift was concealment.

I know my family has got to be worried about me, especially my poor mother. I stupidly ran off without any means of communication. In a normal family I'd return to weeks' long grounding and lifelong probation.

The only things that kept me away now were my stinking pride and fear. Fear that James may have already found Bella and killed her. I don't think I could deal with that prospect. Another issue that kept me from home was jealousy. Alice and Rosalie would have already completed their transformation into vampires and my brothers no doubt would be ecstatic with them.

So I've spent this last day running a circuit around our property. Sooner or later I'd run into a family member and they'd take me home. I could smell fresh scents of my brothers and their new mates. Of the two, I guess I'd prefer to run into Jasper. I could use his calming influence right now.

But yet once more fate wasn't going to be kind to me. I heard Emmett's booming laughter. Apparently, Rosalie had bagged her first big game today, a black bear. He's so proud of her. Suddenly his thoughts of celebrating with Rosalie turned to thoughts of his stupid little brother. Me. Guilty as charged. He'd picked up my scent. I heard him call Carlisle on his cell phone.

"Hey, I'm bringing home the prodigal. I just picked up his scent and I'll drag his loco butt back home if I have to."

I rushed to meet him and Rosalie, no sense in prolonging the agony. I stopped about fifty yards away from them and took in the scene. Rosalie was absolutely breathtaking, but hadn't yet mastered the skill of hunting without getting a hair out of place. Her dress was torn and bloody and her hair was matted with blood, dirt and leaves. Still, she could put any runway model to shame. She could bring the look into vogue if given the chance.

Emmett was immensely proud and thought she looked sexy. I've a feeling that hanging out with Em was going to be very uncomfortable for a long time to come. I could only hope that Jazz wouldn't be as difficult.

Emmett turned to Rosalie and told her to wait where she was. He was under the impression that he'd have to physically force me home. He also hoped he could show off his strength in front of his Rosie. Stupid fool, he'd never once, in over 75 years, beat me in a fight. Not that he wasn't ten times stronger than me; I just cheated and anticipated his every move. As he approached me, I held out my hands in surrender. "You don't need to drag my loco butt home. I'll come willingly."

"You idiot, do you know how much we've worried about you?"

"Yeah," I smirked. "A few minutes ago you really seemed to be overly concerned about my wellbeing."

"Whatever, you think I'm going to waste all my time thinking about you?"

"No, I don't expect anything. Let's go home. I need some fresh clothes."

"You might want to stay in those filthy rags until you've had a chance to deal with Esme. She is liable to set a fire and reduce you to ashes. I've never seen her so angry before. She acts like a fire-breathing dragon whenever your name is mentioned."

"Thanks Em, you really know how to set my mind at ease."

He stopped his tirade when he turned to face Rosalie. "Isn't she incredible?"

"Yeah, incredible, but you need to teach her some table manners," I said rudely, instantly I regretted my words.

He growled and tried to grab me, I took off running. Sometimes I can only take Emmett in small doses. Today, I've already had my fill. He was furious with me for running off and leaving him. I'd kept him from Rosalie. He would hold a grudge against me for that for a while. And I will admit he has every right.

I stopped by the cabin first, since it was on the way. Unfortunately, it was empty. But the scents of my brothers and their mates was strong. They were staying here far away from the human at the main house. So I continued cautiously toward the house. I assume that Bella was being kept inside and away from windows but I didn't want to take any chances.

Carlisle rushed out to meet me. He had an angry look on his face, but took me into a bone-crunching hug. "Thank god you're alright. But if you _ever_ do anything that stupid again, I won't protect you from Esme's wrath. You'll be on your own."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, you're right it was stupid." I hesitated, "How is Bella?"

"How do you think she is? Today was the first day she has spoken a word and had any appetite. Esme has had to feed her like a baby. I'm sure you'll hear all the ugly facts from your mother. Let me warn you, she's not happy with you right now. She'll meet you after she has a chance to ensure Bella is preoccupied and won't miss her. She rarely leaves her side."

"I'm sorry you had to come home to all this. And I'm sorry that I failed you."

"Edward while I am disappointed with your motivation if you hadn't gone out that night all those girls would be dead."

"Yes, but I drank from Bella. I went out that night with the intention to drink from a human. I even had plans if I was successful with the first one; I would do it over and over again. I dreamed about it for weeks. I'm such a monster."

"Edward, we are what we are. It's the most basic part of our nature to kill humans. I'm not saying what you did was okay. But you did have the strength to stop. That's an amazing feat in itself. Not many of us can do that."

"You don't understand. I had myself convinced that it was her fate; she would have died anyway if I hadn't taken her from James. I believed that she owed it to me. I came so close to killing her and I felt I had justification." I sobbed. Carlisle took me once again in his arms. "I only stopped because of you. I heard your voice in my head telling me to stop. We have to find Bella a place where I can't hurt her anymore."

"Son, I don't believe that you've the capacity to hurt her again. I'm sure that you conquered that demon once and for all. I doubt that you'll ever have to struggle like that again. Quit beating yourself up over it. It happened, you learned a hard lesson, now move on. Harboring this guilt isn't going to change anything. Now go to your room and clean up. I'd prefer that Esme not see you this way."

"What do we do about James? He's still out there somewhere. He won't stop until he's killed Bella or we destroy him."

"Tonight after Bella is asleep we'll have a family meeting. We'll figure something out. There are seven of us against him and we're all committed to ensuring Bella's safety. You're not in this alone. Now go."

I left Carlisle and headed for the far side of the house. I'd enter through my window and not take a chance of running into Bella. Carlisle's words cut me like a knife, _Son. I don't believe that you've the capacity to hurt her again._ I did hurt her deeply with my harsh words and rejection that night. I know beyond any shadow of a doubt that she returned my feelings of love. The words were never spoken between us, but the connection I felt was not one-sided. The look in her eyes and her tender touch had spoken volumes to me just as the look of contempt for my lies and deceit had later.

I grabbed the first thing my hands fell on from the closet and headed to the bathroom. Every reminder of Bella had been removed. Part of me is glad, but there is also a part that wanted more than a memory to hold on to.

I ripped off my shirt giving no thought of unbuttoning it first. It, along with my pants and shoes, were destined for the trash heap. As evidenced from my first childish temper tantrum, sap from the tree I uprooted and threw, was smeared along the back and down one sleeve. Dirt and leaves clung to it, and I had the nerve to insult Rosalie's newly acquired eating habits. I should have allowed Em to take a good swing at me. I certainly deserved it.

I removed the rest of my filthy clothing and tossed them into the trash, then stepped into the shower, I turned the tap on as hot as I could stand. Some of the sticky sap was smeared in my hair and down the side of my neck. I reached behind me for the shampoo and squeezed some into my hand. The scent of it didn't hit me until I'd already lathered it into my hair, pomegranate. Great, just what I needed right now. I quickly rinsed it out and reached for my own brand. It took several washes before I could run my fingers through my hair without getting them stuck in the sticky mess.

It was time to face the lioness. I quickly dressed and left my room via the window again. My family had gathered at the cabin. I could hear them talking, mostly about Alice and Rosalie's new hunting experiences. An occasional, _where's that idiot? ~ did he run off again? ~ what's taking Edward so long?_ ~ ran through their minds.

Carlisle came out to meet me. "Come in Edward, you've got a few minutes before your mother comes, why don't you come in and meet Alice. She's been anxious to meet you."

I nodded and followed him in without a word. Can't wait to meet another reminder of what Bella has lost. As soon as I walked through the door this little tiny pixie of a girl launched herself into my arms and nearly knocked me off my feet.

Here was one happy and hyperactive little vampire. But her words' cut me, "So you're Bella's Edward. I'm so happy to finally meet you. We're going to be great friends."

I looked around the room in shock at my brothers and Carlisle; there was a collective gasp.

Jasper had a panicked look on his face_, Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't say anything I promise. Alice says some strange things sometimes._

I took a breath and smiled down at her, "I'm happy to meet you as well." I would show some maturity and let the 'Bella' remark pass. She released her hold on me and bounced back into Jasper's arms. She looked up at me and grinned. She really is adorable. I look forward to getting to know her better. Somehow I believed her, we'd be great friends.

_Whoa, nice control for a change, who are you and what did you do with my little brother?_

I glanced over at Emmett and gave him a disgusted stare. I definitely have had enough of him today. I turned from him and looked over at Rosalie, she certainly cleaned up well.

"Rosalie, I beg you to forgive me for my rude remark today, it was uncalled for. I was mad at Em, and took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Edward, you're very kind. I'll be the first to admit I've a long way to go."

"Regardless, it was rude of me. Emmett isn't the best one qualified to teach you table manners, it really isn't your fault."

Jasper snickered and Carlisle put his hand over his mouth to hide his smirk. Emmett let out a low growl. Rosalie reached up and smacked him in the back of the head and told him to cool it.

I looked back at him and rolled my eyes. He's very lucky I wasn't in the mood to clarify that remark.

I took a deep breath and turned back toward the door. My personal d-day had just arrived. My calm loving mother stood in the doorway and stared daggers at me. I blocked her thoughts, knowing that her words would be all I could handle today. Emmett was right; there was fire in her eyes.

Before I could blink she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You stupid, stupid boy, don't you ever, I mean _ever_ pull another stunt like that again. I will personally hunt you down and turn you to ashes. Do you understand me? Of all the ridiculous stunts you boys have pulled, this one takes the cake."

She released me and took a step back, put her finger in my face and continued. "Don't you _ever,_ run off again without any means of communication again!"

I glanced up at Jasper with a silent plea for help.

Esme's countenance calmed for a moment, and then she turned to Jasper and yelled. "Don't you _dare_ alter my mood; this has been pent up in me for days." She turned back to me, "A whole week. Do you know what it's like to go a whole week not knowing if the son you love so much has sent himself off on a suicide mission?"

She stopped and bowed her head into her hands. Her voice choked with emotion. "I can't ever go through something like that again."

I reached for her and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. It was wrong, and it won't happen again, I promise. Please forgive me. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you for the world."

She allowed me to hold her while she wept. I think the worst is over, and I deserved it all.

"Edward, please promise me you won't go off alone again to look for James."

My breath caught before I could answer, "Esme, I'm sorry but I can't make you that promise."

"Edward, it's too dangerous to go alone. Please?" She looked at Carlisle and begged his intervention.

"James knows Bella is alive. He told me was coming to take back what belongs to him, I have to stop him."

"It's too dangerous." She turned to Carlisle. "Tell him, forbid him," she begged.

"When did you talk to James?" Emmett interrupted. His temper was starting to flare again.

"I didn't talk to him, I didn't even see him. Just before his scent disappeared he spoke to me, and said, 'Sorry, I can't stick around to play. I've plans to make, but you have something that belongs to me. I'll be back for her.'"

Emmett was now yelling, "Why didn't you say something sooner? Why did you keep that to yourself?"

I took a step towards him and yelled back, Carlisle stepped between us. "You may remember that I was pre-occupied at the time. And more than a little upset."

"Upset?" He raised his voice again; "You were acting like a freaking insane man." He took a step toward me as I took another toward him. Carlisle put a hand on each of our chests.

Esme begged, "Jasper, please."

I could feel a calming wave sweep over the room. I took a breath and stepped back. Emmett gave me a menacing stare and did the same.

Carlisle looked at each of us and said. "Both of you sit down, now. Emmett you over there, Edward," he pointed, "over here. You both need to calm down and discuss this like reasonable adults. Fighting among ourselves isn't going to solve the problem we have in keeping Bella safe."

I jumped up from my seat and started for the door, "Carlisle, she's alone in the house right now. What were we thinking? She can't ever be left alone." I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Esme will go."

"Please, let me go with her and make sure everything is alright. I'll come right back."

Carlisle put his arm around Esme and started for the door. _We'll both go with her_. He turned back to Jasper and Emmett. "We'll be right back, stay here we've a lot to discuss."


	25. Strategies

**Strategies**

Carlisle, Esme and I ran back to the house. I stayed outside while they both rushed inside. I wanted so badly to run to where Bella was to ensure her safety for myself. Instead I ran the perimeter of the house for something to do. In just a few moments Carlisle joined me.

"Everything is fine, Bella is asleep. Esme will stay and watch over her. But first she wants to talk to you again."

Esme joined us and once again put her loving arms around me, the fire in her eyes was replaced with the tender loving mother once again. "Edward, when you're through with the meeting tonight I want you to come back. I've more I need to talk to you about, and I want to do it in private, away from your brothers"

I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Carlisle kissed Esme and we returned to the cabin.

Emmett was ready to jump down my throat as soon as we entered. But he was smart enough not to verbalize it in front of Carlisle and Jasper.

_Edward, you gotta explain your intentions toward Bella. _

I turned to him. "Can it Em, we're here to discuss strategy not for me to satisfy your curiosity."

"I think it might be important," he argued.

I raised my voice and stared him down. "It's irrelevant; the important thing is Bella's safety. I won't discuss it with you again." I turned my back on Emmett and looked at Carlisle.

"Emmett, I know that you're mad at Edward for running off and leaving you, but you need to drop it. He's right, we're here for one thing only and that's to discuss ways to keep Bella safe. So don't bring up any side issues. Understood?"

Emmett mumbled under his breath but didn't bring it up again.

"First we need to discuss what we know about James. Edward you're the only one who has had any contact with him."

"What about Rosalie and me? We lived in the house with him for almost a year. Maybe we can help?"

"Alice, we appreciate any input you may have, but I'm guessing that you had no clue that he was anything other that an evil human. But, how much interaction did you girls have with him?"

"Nothing much, he would only occasionally take us to school. Victoria was the one we had the most contact with. We really tried our best to avoid both James and Laurent as much as possible."

"They stared at us a lot. It really gave us the creeps," Rosalie added.

"Come to think of it, we use to say that they looked at us like we were something to eat. I guess that all makes sense now." Alice looked at Rosalie and the both got disgusted looks on their faces.

"On those occasions that he took you to school, would he stop anywhere? Do you know of any places he may frequent?" Carlisle asked then added. "If you girls think of anything let us know, even if you don't feel it is important, anything at this point may be useful."

"I can't think of anything, can you, Rosalie?"

"The only thing I ever heard from him about going somewhere was that night Laurent took you. Remember? We walked past the office and we heard him tell Victoria that he was taking her into town to eat."

"Yeah, I guess now we know what was on the menu. I do remember the night before; it was the day that James took Bella. They all had a screaming fight in the office. We could hear them all yelling. We couldn't understand what they were saying, though. I thought at the time that maybe James was trying to make up with Victoria over what happened the night before. I'm sorry, Carlisle, I guess this is all pretty much immaterial."

"Actually, Alice, it's a good reminder that we need to thoroughly go through that house. Search the office, do some detective work. See if we can find any clues about where James may have disappeared too. Jasper, why don't you and Alice go there tonight? Destroy any evidence and check for clues."

I wish I'd thought about that when I was looking for James, maybe this would already be over. Hopefully, they'll find something that would be helpful.

"Jasper, why don't you bring back something that has James' scent on it. Esme and the girls need to recognize him, if he comes around."

"Good idea, Emmett. Hopefully covering his scent isn't something he's in the habit of doing all the time." Carlisle turned back to me.

"Edward, what can you add about James that we may not know or remember?"

"The night I took Bella from him he was surprised and upset that he lost her to another vampire. He allowed her to reach the highway that night. Bella told me later that he even helped her. He told her that the girls never made it across the river. He actually carried her over and gave her extra time. And it was all for his little video. He hoped that some unlucky traveler would 'rescue' her, and then he would take her back and kill both her and the rescuer, while capturing it all on camera."

This was apparently the first that the Rosalie knew about the films they were producing. Growls and hisses filled the room.

Carlisle asked, "Do you think the only reason they were involved in the girls home was for the sake of their little film endeavors?"

"For James I would say yes. I think Victoria liked having a roof over her head. I can't say for Laurent, since I never had an opportunity to read his mind."

"Laurent didn't have a camera the night he took Alice," Jasper added.

"I remember though, he did mention the films to me." Alice spoke, "He said he wished he had time to show them to me and then film me. I got the impression that he was in a hurry for some reason." Jasper reached over and took Alice into his arms.

"I destroyed eighteen films and a laptop computer when I was there, I really didn't take the time to search thoroughly. I wanted to return to Rosie," Emmett added.

"Jasper, check everywhere, closets, attic, garage and bedrooms. We have to make sure they are all destroyed." Carlisle then turned back to me. "What else can you tell us about James?"

"When Emmett and I went to the house, the only thing I really got from him was that he was happy we killed Victoria for him. He sent her out to us and then used that diversion for his own escape. He was tired of her whining and complaining. Then later, before he disappeared, he said he had plans to make, but he'll be back to take what belonged to him. That's all I have, it's not much, I'm sorry to say. I should have spent more time reading his thoughts, unfortunately I was more focused on destroying him."

"If he knows about Bella being alive, we should assume that he's been here already. We should also assume that he knows about Alice and Rosalie being vampires. They may not be safe either." Jasper pulled Alice close to him and continued. "We have to protect them as well."

"I think we can protect ourselves, don't you, Alice? And I'd love to have a few minutes alone with him. I would so enjoy kicking his sick butt." Emmett grabbed Rosalie as she spoke and held her.

He growled, "No, you can't. You may be stronger than I am right now but he has years of experience and skill. I'll never leave your side until he is killed."

"Rosalie, Alice, Em is right; you can't try and take him on alone. Your strength alone will not help you. Both of you stay with Jasper and Emmett until he is gone. Emmett, tonight you and Rosalie patrol the grounds. Every night you and Jasper will take turns. We'll coordinate our hunting schedules and no one goes alone, or," Carlisle looked pointedly at me, "Without their cell phone. I'll pick up phones for the girls, Bella as well." He looked around the room at all of us. "Questions, comments, complaints?"

Yeah, I've both a question and a complaint. "Carlisle, what about me, what am I to do?"

"Edward," Carlisle started, "Unless you're hunting, I want you to stay at the house. You need to stay close and help me watch over Bella and Esme. I'm going to call the hospital and postpone my start date. We all need to stay close."

"What about James? Why do we have to wait for him to come to us?" My complaint.

"Edward, until we have a clue as to his whereabouts, we'll play the defensive role. When we have an idea where to look, we'll make careful plans and follow those plans. No one and I mean no one goes off on their own. Understood?" He stared long and hard at me and then at the others.

"That goes for everybody. And I don't want anyone leaving the property without letting everyone know where they are. Anything else? Jasper, you've been pretty quiet tonight. Do you have anything to add?"

"Yes, I think we should all work with the premise that we may never be forewarned with James' scent. He may be blocking it all the time now. We must assume that he has already been all over the property for him to know about Bella. He could be anywhere at any time."

"I agree. That's why I don't want anyone to go off alone. We shouldn't assume that Bella is his only target. Em, Jazz you both stay here at the cabin with Rosalie and Alice, Edward and I'll stay at the house."

_Hey, Edward maybe you can reconnect with Bella._

I growled and crouched then prepared to launch myself at Emmett. Both Carlisle and Jasper grabbed me.

"I don't know what is up with you two, but cool it. Emmett, you obviously know what's bothering Edward. Please just leave it alone for right now. We need everyone focused. Do not fight among yourselves we have a bigger common enemy that wants to destroy us all. And we aren't playing with a normal game plan. So, whatever is going on with you two, get over it now."

Carlisle turned back to me. "Edward, when's the last time you hunted?"

"I… I can't remember…"

"I remember," Emmett muttered.

I stared at him in shock, yeah, I remember now too. The night I found Bella.

"Jasper, before you and Alice go to the Girls' Home, I want you to take Edward hunting. Make sure he gets plenty. And bring him back here. I'm serious about no one being on their own."

I looked at Carlisle and nodded. I've existed on pure adrenaline and anger. Hunger was probably why I was such a nutcase. Well, at least part of the reason.

I ran off with Jasper and Alice; it wasn't long before we came across a herd of elk, not my favorite but it would do. I quickly drained three and we started back.

Alice stopped me before we reached the house. She put her hand on my arm. "Edward, everything is going to be alright. You'll be happy again one day. Everyone is going to be okay."

I looked up at Jasper_, I don't know, Edward, sometimes she says some weird stuff. She believes it and she means well._

Even with his words I couldn't resist answering her with sarcasm, "What are you, Alice, a psychic or something?"

"Enough of one to know that you wouldn't believe me, right now. But you will." She smiled up at me and patted my hand. "You will." All of a sudden her eyes kind of went vacant and she swayed.

Jasper grabbed her. "Alice, are you okay? What's the matter?"

I gasped, "No… no." Through Alice's mind I saw a vision of me with Bella as a vampire. I was holding her and she was smiling. We were both very happy. "No. I won't touch her."

"Edward, what's the matter, with Alice? With you?" He was panicked.

I backed away from them. "Jasper, keep your little pixie away from me. She's crazier than I am." I turned and ran back to the house and into the sanctuary of my bedroom.

But not before I heard Alice tell Jasper, "Don't be upset with him, Jasper. He needs us right now. Everything will turn out okay. But he can't see that."

I needed a few minutes to clear my head before I talked with Esme. Alice's thoughts or vision or whatever it was freaked me out. As much as I would love to reconcile with Bella it could never happen. I had to stay away from her. The only visions I could conjure up in my head, was of her cold, limp body draped over my arms in death. Our Denali cousins took years before they could co-exist closely with humans, with a long line of victims behind them. Bella was far too precious for me to take any chances with.

After a few minutes I heard Esme's soft rap on the door. I wasn't ready for this conversation, but doubted that I ever would be. I might as well get it over with. I walked over and opened the door, when she walked in I closed it behind her.

"Edward, how are you doing?"

I laughed sarcastically. "That's a loaded question, what do you want to know?"

"I'm worried about you. Terribly worried. We have this threat hanging over us, and that's troubling. But I'm more concerned with your well being than anything else right now. Your brothers have found their mates and are settled and very happy."

"Esme, if you're going to suggest…"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I know there is something going on between you and Bella and as your mother I'd like to know if there is anything I can do."

"There is nothing you can do except help me keep her safe."

"I asked you once and I'll ask you again. Has she captured your heart?"

I turned from her and walked to the window. I looked out into the night. "I've already answered that question, I told you she was human and it didn't matter if she captured my heart."

She walked up behind me and caught my eyes in the reflection of the glass. "And I told you we would talk more when I got home. Are you afraid you are going to hurt her?"

I turned around and said, "I've already hurt her. I nearly killed her that night."

"I know, Edward, Carlisle told me everything you discussed with him. You stopped, you didn't kill her."

My mother had much more faith in me than I deserve. "Esme, I'm a monster. She needs protection from me as much as she needs protection from James." I had to make her understand, so I proceeded further. "I can still remember the taste of her blood, it's like no other I have ever tasted, a part of me still craves it."

"Edward, you are not a monster. You would die for her if it would save her."

"What? Are you the mind-reader now?" I said rudely.

"I think after nearly 90 years I know you well enough to make these judgments."

I sighed and looked away from her. "Okay, I'll admit it. I love her and I would die for her, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not good for her. She needs a chance to live her life free from a creature that craves her blood above any other."

"Edward, you're so stubborn."

"Stubborn? How can you say I'm stubborn? I only want the best for her."

"You refuse to believe anything but the worst about yourself. You're not a monster. You're good, kind and loving."

"It's doesn't matter what wonderful qualities you believe I possess. Any love that Bella had for me is dead. I've made sure of that already. I'll stay in the house and keep watch over you and Bella, but I won't meet her face to face again. It would be too painful for both of us. Don't you see? It won't work. We'll take care of James somehow and then find Bella a nice safe place where she can live out her human life. In time she will make new friends and forget about me, about all of us. Now please can we not talk about this again?"

"I'm sorry, son. I'll not make you that promise, because I believe that you are making a mistake. But I'll honor your wishes for now."


	26. Road to Recovery

**Road to Recovery**

Life is getting better. I'm still terribly upset over the loss of my dear friends. But Esme has helped me tremendously. She's kept me very busy during the day. In the evenings when I am alone, I miss them the most. I still haven't yet ventured out of the basement, and she hasn't pushed me. Carlisle was kind enough to put up a partition for my privacy. He also brought a bed, a small refrigerator and a microwave, so it's pretty self-contained. I'm content for now.

Esme is my lifeline, and Carlisle has been wonderful as well. I wish when they were looking to adopt they would've found me. I feel they truly love me. But I know this can only be a temporary arrangement. They have three sons. One of whom I loathe and detest, at least that's what I keep telling myself. He broke my heart. He deceived me, he made me feel like I was important to him and then he completely shut me out. There was no rhyme or reason and no explanation. What did he say? 'I was perfect, it was him.' What does that mean?

Esme has tried to talk to me about him, but I've asked her to please not push it. It's just too painful. I know she's a little irritated at Edward even though I've tried to put all the blame on myself. I will be gone soon. I won't put myself in the middle of their relationship.

I've talked to Esme about me moving on somewhere, but she won't hear of it, she keeps putting me off. I've argued that she has three sons that need her. She spends all day and everyday with me. She told me they're away at summer camp. I'm pretty sure she is lying to me. They all seem a little old for summer camp. And it's been weeks. Something is weird but I can't put my finger on it.

We spend our time working on plans to remodel a cabin that's on the property; this seems to be her passion. She's taught me a lot and I really do enjoy the work. It seems strange to me that we haven't gone to look at the cabin. We work off of house plans and pictures. Maybe she just doesn't want to push me out of my comfort zone yet.

The biggest obstacle was to decide if it should be completely modernized or retain its rustic look. We agreed on a compromise, modernize but keep its rustic charm. We have chosen fixtures, furniture and home décor all over the Internet. This is another new thing for me. The schools that I attended offered very little in the way of computer training. So I've enjoyed that, the computer has been my companion during the evening hours before I fall asleep.

A week ago I found an interesting opportunity for myself on the Internet. There's a bookstore in Port Angeles that has a job opening, the pay is low, but that's because the position also includes a studio apartment over the shop. It sounds like it was tailor made just for my situation. A job in a bookstore would be heaven for me, including a place to stay also solves my living arrangement problem. When I first approached Esme with it, she appeared hurt that I wanted to leave. I've kept an eye on the offer, and it's still listed as available. I really want to check it out.

Today Esme decided that she wanted to completely modernize the bathroom in the cabin including tripling its size. She's a little annoyed with me because my mind has been wandering.

"Bella, what do you think about instead of a Jacuzzi tub we put in a full size Jacuzzi?"

"Bella?"

"Um, sorry what did you say?"

"You're not into this today are you?"

"Oh, sure, I was just thinking about something. What did you ask me?"

Esme put the blueprints aside and folded her arms, "Bella, enough of this for now. We can look at it later. What's on your mind?"

I looked away from her nervously. I hated to bring up a subject that obviously upsets her when I talk about it.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite you. You've been quiet and distracted all afternoon."

"Well, you remember that job I told you about last week, the one that includes the apartment? It's still available and I thought we might go and check it out."

"You'd desert me in the middle of this project? I'm really depending on you to help me get this done. If money is the problem, I would be more than happy to pay you for your assistance. In fact, I insist on it."

"Esme, I wouldn't take a penny from you. You have clothed, fed and housed me for weeks." This was a new angle she hadn't used before, guilt.

"Then what is it? Aren't you happy here?"

"You've been more than wonderful. You have helped me through the hardest time in my life. I love you like a mother, but I need to move on with my life. I need to grow up and be independent."

"Bella, this isn't like a foster family situation, where you turn eighteen and then are thrown out on the streets, I think of you as a daughter. You're welcome to stay forever."

_Forever._ I couldn't help it when she said that I just started crying. She put her arms around me and held me close. There's nothing I would like better, but there's one enormous obstacle preventing that. Edward. I have to be gone before he returns from summer camp or wherever he really is. There's no way I could stay here and live with him like he's my brother. It would be torture for both of us.

I looked up at her, "Oh, Esme, there's nothing I would like better, but I can't." I sobbed.

"Yes, you can, Carlisle and I both love you and want you to stay. What's the issue? Help me understand."

"I have to be gone before Edward comes home from summer camp."

"What does he have to do with this?" She was getting angry, not with me I think, but with Edward. She looked up with a stern look, like he was upstairs or something. It kind of freaked me out. "He doesn't make important decisions in this household. This is up to his father and myself."

"Please don't be mad at him. It's me. I don't want to be here with him. I can't."

She patted my hand and smiled tenderly, but there was still fire in her eyes. "Well, it's nothing you have to worry about right away; he won't be back until the end of the summer."

"That's an awfully long summer camp." I know she has got to be lying to me.

She stumbled around as if she searched for the right words. "It's some outdoor survival course in Canada." I've never seen her so flustered before. "Can you excuse me? I just remembered something I have to take care of upstairs." She got up and rushed upstairs.

**Esme**

_Don't you dare leave this house, Edward; I want to speak with you now._

I'm so furious right now, I can't see straight. I slammed the door from my office and ran up the stairs. Carlisle was there to meet me.

"Where is that boy?" I growled.

"He rushed out the door just a moment ago, but then he came back in and went up to his room."

I headed for the stairs and Carlisle grabbed my arm. "Calm down, love."

"Calm down?"

Carlisle walked with me up the stairs, slowly, never letting go of my arm. "You can't get in the middle of Edward and Bella's relationship. In the long term this isn't a safe environment for her."

I hissed at him, "I just want to talk to him."

He pulled me to a stop and turned me to face him. "It looks like to me that you want to reduce him to ashes. Take a deep breath and calm down. Do you need me to get Jasper over here?"

"No, I don't need Jasper. I promise not to kill him. But come with me, we have to talk sense into that boy. He miserable, she's miserable. There has to be a solution."

"I don't think this is going to be resolved to your satisfaction, love. I don't see you winning this battle."

_We'll see about that._

We stopped at Edward's closed door. I took a deep breath and as I reached out my hand to knock the door slowly opened, Edward stepped aside and motioned us in.

The look on his face took all of the wind out of my sails. I rushed to him and pulled him into my arms. "My poor baby."

_I'm sorry, Edward. You are hurting just as much as Bella. I've been too blind to see it._

"Esme?" Carlisle called me.

I pulled myself away from Edward and looked at a very confused Carlisle.

"What did I just miss? I thought I came to protect Edward from your wrath."

"I don't know. I'm so confused; I want everyone to be happy. I know Edward loves Bella and I'm sure she feels the same for him. My other two sons are so happy. I just want Edward to be happy."

I looked back at Edward and reached for him as he spoke. "Esme, you know it will never work. She'll never be safe here."

"Edward, we should at least offer Bella a choice."

Edward roared, "No!"

Carlisle reached for him to remind him to keep his voice down.

Edward stepped back from my embrace. "I won't kill her." He growled at me. "Why don't you understand that? Why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"Edward, don't talk to your mother that way."

"Would any of us chosen this life if given that option? We were all dying. Bella has her whole life in front of her. She has a chance to become a mother and a grandmother. How can I possibly justify taking that from her? If I gave her the option and she took it, what happens in a few years when she starts to wonder if she made the wrong choice."

"I understand when you put it that way. I just don't want to lose her. She has become like a daughter to me. I owe you an apology, son, I'll not speak of this again. You're right. You're the strong one. I've been very selfish, I'm so sorry."

I turned to leave my son. I felt so bad. One day I'm going to have to let her go. I've always known that. I just didn't want to accept it. Apart from the joy Jasper and Emmett have found in their mates, we're all on edge with the threat hanging over us.

Unfortunately, Edward has been taking the brunt of all our edginess. Especially from me, his mother, who should know better. I don't know if he can ever forgive me. I couldn't face Bella right now, maybe later. I know she was confused when I left suddenly. And I don't think she believes my lies any more.

I walked to into my bedroom and stepped in front of the picture window. I could see Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice in the distance. They are all so happy together. I want that so bad for Edward. He was my first son. And I will admit my favorite. We grew so very close during my newborne years.

Edward walked up behind me and put his arms around me. "Esme, I forgive you. Please don't feel bad. I know you only want the best for me."

I choked back a sob as I looked back towards my other sons and their mates. I turned away from the window and looked up into my dear son's face. "I just want you to be happy. I feel that I've completely failed you. You are hurting and I've been focusing on what I want. I'm so sorry."

"Please, you aren't the only one focusing selfishly. I ran off and acted like a fool, without any thoughts of you and the rest of the family. One extremely important piece of information, I kept to myself, only because I was so upset I couldn't think straight. I've been rude to everyone I love. I've only myself to blame for all of the grief that has come back at me. And I'm sorry I hurt Bella. I went about breaking off with her the wrong way. But it's too late to go back and fix it now."

"I wish I could say you are wrong about it being too late, but I fear you are right, and I just have to accept the fact that Bella will make new friends and move on. It's just hard to let someone go that you love so much."

"I know, Esme, I know."


	27. Alice in Wonderland

**Alice in Wonderland**

Esme never came back again this evening. I don't know if was just a reaction to my request, or if some legitimate chore kept her away. She was acting very strange.

After a while I gave up on her and decided to clear the worktable. I put the blueprints back into their protective tube and gathered the pencils, ruler and notebook to put away in the desk. When I open the drawer I had to move some stuff aside to fit the notebook. When I did, I found a key that I hadn't recalled seeing before. Perhaps it would fit the mystery door.

I had noticed a couple weeks ago a door behind a bookcase. The bookcase was empty and easily moved. I pushed it aside one day and noticed that it was locked. I tried to open it, but it needed a key.

Perhaps it was just a closet, I don't know. But, being the bored, nosy creature that I am I decided to check and see if the key would fit the lock.

I tiptoed back across the room and listen at the door that led to the stairs. Hearing nothing, I quietly rushed back to the desk and picked up the key. I then went over to the bookcase and slowly pushed it away from the door. I almost gave up when it made a slight screeching sound as it slid across the floor. But I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't be able to hear it upstairs. After it was moved, I listened once again for footsteps from the stairs. Nothing.

I would give it a try. Although Esme wouldn't really be angry at my snooping, I would be really embarrassed if I got caught. If I thought about the door when she was around, I would have just asked her.

I put the key into the lock and carefully turned it. I was both thrilled and apprehensive when it unlocked the door. Now what do I do? I stopped with my hand still on the doorknob. Do I give up or follow through? I decided that I've come this far, so why not continue. In for a penny, in for a pound as the saying goes.

I twisted the doorknob and gave it a gentle pull. If it quietly opens, I'll go forward, but if it makes any noise I would give up on this foolishness.

It opened up easily and without a sound. It wasn't a closet at all; it led outside the house to a staircase. I looked up into the early evening sky. It was a beautiful late July evening. I'd not had a breath of fresh summer air in weeks, but it seemed like months. I quietly pulled the door behind me, but propped it open with a notebook to ensure that it wouldn't close all the way. I didn't want to lock myself out.

I took a long deep breath. I could smell flowers. Esme told me she also was an avid gardener. The intoxicating smell lured me up the steps. I couldn't wait to see her handiwork. As I reached the step where I could look out into the yard without showing too much of myself, I paused and looked around. I didn't see anyone. The coast was clear.

I walked slowly up to the top and looked around again. I saw no one. I took a step out onto the cool green grass and realized that I hadn't stopped to put shoes on. It felt wonderful on my feet, that cool grass and the fresh evening air caused me to do something totally out of my character. I danced around like a fool in the evening shadows.

Perhaps, I'm finally healing. I would always feel the void in my heart but I felt I finally have the strength to move on. Alice and Rosalie wouldn't want me to mourn them forever. But I would always carry their memory with me. Tomorrow I would insist that Esme take me into town. I would offer to help her with her project on days off, if I were lucky enough to get hired at the bookstore. It seemed like a reasonable compromise.

As I neared the corner of the house, I paused again and peeked around the corner, I didn't see anyone, but I did spot a gazebo with a porch swing in the yard. It would be a lovely spot to spend a summer day, drinking tea and reading a book. There was a flowerbed all around it; both the flowers and the swing beckoned me. Once I reached the gazebo I would be hidden from the windows on the upper floors. I took a breath and ran for it. I don't know why I felt like I was committing a crime, I was only going to sit on that swing and enjoy the evening. But I had a strange feeling that I was doing something I shouldn't.

It was every bit as wonderful as it had looked. I sat back on the swing and closed my eyes as the sweet aroma filled my head. I took a deep breath and sighed. I've missed so much locking myself away in the basement. But no more, I determined that I wouldn't stay the same miserable Bella. It was time to put the pain and sorrow behind me.

After a while I heard a voice, was my hidden sanctuary about to be discovered? I looked around for a place to hide. Then sighed in relief when I realized the voice was not getting close. But then there were several voices that joined in. I recognized them all. Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming. Everything that had just happened was completely out of character for me. It's all just a dream; I'm still locked away in the basement. But I don't ever want to awaken from this dream, because I hear the voices of my dear friends' laughter. They sounded different somehow, like angels perhaps? Was this was a sign to me that they were together and happy in heaven.

I got up from the swing and walked slowly in the direction of the voices. I took no thought of being seen from the windows, there was no need, if it was only a dream. I turned another corner and stopped. There in the clearing was Alice and Rosalie. But they were not alone. They were not heavenly beings coming to comfort and cheer me. They were really standing there in the flesh with the rest of the Cullen family.

It was a lie. Everything was a lie. Alice and Rosalie were not dead. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were not at summer camp. Why would they lie to me? Perhaps Alice and Rosalie had been told I was dead. Why else would they stay away from me? Did Carlisle and Esme adopt them into the family while I was hidden downstairs? Was I not included because Edward didn't want me? Nothing makes sense. Why would Carlisle and Esme show me love and lie to me at the same time? I could find no answers to my questions.

I started to run toward them. As I ran I yelled, "Alice, Rosalie." When I got closer I noticed that they saw me and started to run toward me as well.

What happened next was a big confusing blur. I found myself being held in Edward's cold arms. Emmett had a hold on Rosalie and Jasper had a tight grip on Alice. They both struggled to hold on to them. Carlisle stood in between and had a hand on each of them, holding them back from me.

Esme stood next to Edward to keep me from reaching them. I strained against Edward but could not break from his strong hold. "Edward, please let me go." He only pulled me closer. After a moment I stopped struggling with him. I looked toward my dearest friends. Alice and Rosalie fought furiously to try and reach me. But something was terribly wrong. They look different somehow. And their expressions were not ones of happiness; they looked like they want to kill me and their eyes were the creepy bloody red color like James' had been.

Then they screamed as they desperately tried to break away. The way they twisted and pulled against their captives I was afraid they would get injured. The fought violently, then it appeared Emmett and Jasper would be the ones that were injured. Finally they calmed slightly but only to speak,

"Let me at her." Alice growled.

"Let me go, I want her blood." Rosalie screamed.

They hissed and growled like wild animals. They possessed inhuman strength and it looked as if they would break away from Emmett and Jasper's strong hold.

I turned away from them in terror and buried my face in Edward's chest.

I heard Esme trying to calm them, then Carlisle yell at her to move away from them.

Carlisle finally yelled at Edward. "Take Bella into the house. We'll take the girls to the cabin."

Edward took me up into his arms and ran for the house. Everything was a blur. One moment I was in the yard then the next I was back in the house sitting on Edward's lap. I clung to his shirt with both hands and trembled.

Perhaps, it was all a nightmare. But he felt so real. I won't let go. I won't allow myself to wake up.

Any hopes that I was still dreaming crashed when Edward spoke to me.

"Bella are you alright? Please talk to me." He begged.

_No. It can't be real. I've lost my mind._

"Bella." He gently pushed me away from his chest and brushed my hair away from my face.

I looked up into his eyes and screamed.

"Honey, it's okay I won't let them hurt you. You are safe. Hush. Please Bella." He pleaded with me to stop. I couldn't help it. After a while my screams turned to sobs and he pulled me back against his chest.

I don't know how long he held me, but after a while I decided I needed some answers.

"Why, Edward? Why would they want to hurt me? What happened to them? You lied to me."

"Yes, Bella, I lied to you. I had to. Can't you see? You can't ever be around them again. It's not safe for you. I can't explain what happened to them, I'm so sorry"

Esme entered the room and I rushed into her arms. I can't take anymore of Edward's lies or his refusal to give me answers.

She held me close, smoothed my hair and whispered to me, "Its fine, no one is going to hurt you."

I heard Edward speak softly as if he answered an unheard question. "No, I didn't tell her. She can't ever know."

Esme held me close yet still managed to get me down the stairs and back into my sanctuary in the basement. She sat down with me a moment on the couch. "Will you be alright for just a moment?"

I sniffed and nodded. She walked over to the open door, locked it, removed the key and put it in her pocket. She replaced the bookcase and returned to sit with me. She took my hands into hers and looked at me.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," I begged.

"You're sorry! Bella, whatever for?"

"I found that key and wanted to see if it went to that door. When it opened I couldn't resist going out into the night."

"Bella, none of this is your fault. There's no need for you to apologize. I should have taken that key out of the desk."

"Esme, what happened to them?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't tell you. It can be just as dangerous as what just happened."

"I feel like Alice in Wonderland. Like I fell into some weird rabbit hole."

"Not everything in the world is what you thought it was. Your analogy is probably the best explanation that you can have. Carlisle is going to give you something to help you sleep. But don't worry we'll be close."

"Esme, I'm so scared. They were my best friends. Why would they want to hurt me?"

"That's part of what I can't tell you. I can only say that it's part of their nature now and they really don't want to hurt you. They just can't fight what they have become."

"I'm still confused."

"I know, honey, I wish I could explain, but I can't. Carlisle is coming. Do you want to change into something more comfortable?"

"Yes." I grabbed a nightshirt and shorts and headed for the bathroom. I would normally refuse something that would make me sleep. But, right now I wanted to hide away from reality. None of my nightmares were ever as horrifying as what just happened.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me when I walked out of the bathroom. They had been talking quietly but stopped when I came out. Carlisle walked over to me and put his arms around me. For some reason it was as if something clicked on in my brain. He was cold. Esme was cold. Edward had been cold, but he was warm when I first met him, I remember distinctly being held in warm arms that first night. But later he went to great extents to keep me wrapped in a blanket or a jacket whenever he touched me. What are they and why did I never notice it before?

"Alice and Rosalie asked me to tell you that they are sorry."

I sobbed. _Why._

"They would never intentionally hurt you. None of us would."

I stiffened and pulled away from him. _Are they all like Alice and Rosalie? Like James? But their eyes are golden brown and gentle. It's not possible that they are the same. Whatever 'the same' is?_

"You don't need to worry; they've gone with Jasper and Emmett. Edward, Esme and I'll stay close. You will be safe tonight, I promise."

_Safe tonight? What about tomorrow or the next day?_

He held out a glass of water and a little pill. "Here, this will help you sleep."

Without giving a thought to the consequences I took the pill and swallowed it with a big glup of water. I turned from them without a word and crawled into my bed.

Esme came and sat down next to me. "I'll be right here until you fall asleep." She gently brushed my hair from my eyes and bent down to kiss me on the forehead.

How could I even think that she was a bloodthirsty creature like my friends. I could only nod in acknowledgement as I closed my eyes. It wasn't very long before I felt a strange dizziness over take me. Oblivion here I come.

**Edward**

After Esme took Bella downstairs I followed them down but I stopped and sat on the bottom step next to the closed door. I listened to their conversation. Esme didn't tell her what we are, but I worry that she told her enough that Bella would figure it out on her own.

I relived the terror I felt when I saw her run toward us, then Rosalie and Alice rush to meet her. I was so thankful that I was still faster than our newborns. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had to struggle to keep a hold on them. If the whole family hadn't been there, the outcome would have been disastrous.

At least she didn't seem to be frightened of me. I don't think her scream was a result of my holding her, at least I hope not. I wanted to believe that it was a result of the reality of the situation. But it did hurt when she rushed immediately into Esme's arms. I wanted to hold her close and never let her go. Holding Bella in my arms is all I really crave. I will admit even more than her blood. But that could always change in a moment of weakness.

I stupidly thought she would be safe from James here. Now we have to worry about our own family as well. Alice and Rosalie seemed to be adjusting well to our lifestyle but the sweet smell of Bella's blood was too much for them. They would have to be watched 24/7. They feel badly now but the lure of human blood may prove to be too hard to ignore, especially for newborns. And this was their first experience around a human.

I will talk to Carlisle in the morning. We may need to revisit the idea of going after James. I can't sit and just wait, especially with this new threat right at home.

After Bella fell asleep Esme came out of the room and sat on the stairs next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and we both just sat there. I listened to her thoughts but didn't reply.

_My poor baby, she's so confused and scared_

_What are we going to do?_

_I feel like I'm moving through quicksand, everything is an effort_

Finally, I could take no more, "Esme, I'm going to spend the night in the room with her and make sure no one tries to come in."

"I think that is a good idea, Edward. Call out if you need anything."

"I will." I gave her a quick hug and quietly entered the room. I know what Esme meant when she said it feels like she moving through quicksand. I felt the same. I walked over to the bed and stood there by her side. I would die before anyone hurt this girl.

After a couple hours, Bella start to moan, I wanted so badly to comfort her. When her moans turned to thrashing around on the bed I could stand no more. I sat down next to her and held her. "It's okay, Bella, it's just a dream. No one is going to hurt you."

She put her arms around me and whispered, "Edward." She then started to quietly weep.

I lay down with her and held her close. In no time she was quiet again. I don't think she was ever fully awake. She probably wouldn't even remember that I'd been with her, when she awoke the next morning. I just couldn't bear to not be there to comfort her. She was quiet the rest of the night. I left her only when Esme came in with Bella's breakfast. Esme appeared very nervous and rushed me out of the room. She kept something from me. Her thoughts were of last nights horror. I rushed out, I had to talk to Carlisle about James immediately.


	28. Independence

**Independence**

**Bella**

I fought to wake up; my brain was still groggy from the pill that Carlisle had given me the night before. I distinctly remember having a nightmare, where I relived the horror of the previous evening. Only it included all of the Cullens. They were in a violent battle, fighting against one another to get to me. It ended with Edward saving me from all of them. After that nightmare ended I had a good dream for a change. I had dreamt of being gently held and comforted in Edward's cool embrace.

"Bella, wake up honey." I could feel Esme gently shake me and smell my breakfast. But my brain was still in a fog and my eyes refused to open. I could hear myself groan and mumble as I tried to answer Esme. I couldn't form an intelligent sentence.

She picked me up into a sitting position and held me against her. I could feel something against my lips. "Here, try to take a drink. You must be parched."

I eagerly opened my lips to receive the cool water. She was right, I was completely bone-dry. I could feel some of the water run down my chin but was able to get a good drink. Perhaps too much of one, because I started to choke.

She pulled the glass away from me and patted me on the back. As least when I started to cough I was finally able to come more awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drown you."

"That's okay. I needed both the drink and the stimulation to wake out of this daze I'm in." Finally I'm able to speak.

"Come on, you'll feel better after you've had something to eat. It's nearly noon. I was afraid you'd sleep all day. We have something important that we need to do today. So you need to wake up." She helped me to my feet and walked me to the table where my breakfast waited. I staggered like a drunk and would've fallen if she hadn't kept a hold on me.

I sat down and immediately my eyes slammed closed and my head fell down towards my chest. I could hear her quiet laughter. Esme lifted my head and held another cup to my lips.

"Here's some coffee, I know it's not your favorite but you really need to wake up."

I sniffed the cup at my lips; but still couldn't open my eyes. It smelled really good but I know from past experience that the smell does not match the bitter taste. I put my hand up to hold the cup but she pulled it away from me.

"No, I'll hold it for you. Come on take a sip." I opened my mouth and felt the warm liquid as it hit my tongue.

_Yuck_, I swallowed and made a face.

"Come on, drink some more. It'll help to clear your head."

I took several more swallows; it did help clear the fog a little. And after a while I was able to open my eyes again.

I moaned and said, "I'll never, ever take another sleeping pill."

"I'm sorry, honey, you just needed to rest last night." She looked at me with a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Esme, please tell me it was all just a dream," I pleaded.

"I wish I could, Bella." She took the fork and cut into the omelet she had prepared for me. "Come on you'll feel better after you've had something to eat."

I opened my mouth and took the bite she offered. After a couple more bites I took the fork from her hand; I was surprised that she allowed me hold it. But I slowly came more alert and was finally able to finish the breakfast she had provided for me.

She sat next to me and watched as I ate. When I glanced at her and she would return my look with a sad smile. I managed to drink all the coffee and by the time I was finished I was almost completely awake. I leaned back in my chair, my stomach now satisfied and my brain partially functioning. I hoped that I would get some answers. I turned and looked at Esme with anticipation.

She looked down at her hands before she spoke. She looked a little nervous. "Bella, I had a long talk with Carlisle last night. We both agreed that I should take you into Port Angeles and see if that job you were interested in is still available."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to expect, but it sure wasn't that.

"Why don't you take a shower and get dressed. Then I'll take you into town."

I nodded but didn't reply. I got up, picked out some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I stood in the shower and let the hot water pour over my head. After about twenty minutes I was fully awake. I'll admit being both excited and scared to death about this venture. Even though I longed to move on with my life, to leave the family I'd grown to love would be very difficult. After I got out of the shower I rushed to get ready. I'd left Esme waiting far too long. I dried my hair and put it up into a ponytail. Hopefully it wouldn't make me appear too casual for an interview, but I just couldn't bring myself to do anymore.

I walked out of the bathroom and she was waiting for me. She held two purses and handed me one as I approached her.

"What is this?"

"Every woman needs a purse, Bella. Come on." She started to turn and walk for the stairs. I looked down at the purse she handed me and wondered if every woman needed a Gucci purse. If I walked the streets of Port Angeles with this purse I would probably be mugged.

"Wait." When she turned back to me I asked. "Shouldn't I take my stuff?"

"We can deal with that later. Let's go."

I followed quietly behind her. I really didn't know what to think her attitude was a complete 180-degree turn around from yesterday. The house appeared to be empty except for us and she appeared anxious to rush me out and into the garage. I crawled into her cherry red BMW and we were off. I had so many questions but she was so quiet that I didn't feel she would be in the mood to give me any answers. I sat there quietly and watched the scenery. Being in this car and riding down this road brought back so many memories, some happy, some sad and then I thought back to that first terrifying night with James. I couldn't help but compare it to last night. I was completely lost in those memories until we reached the outskirts of Port Angeles.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel like you are being thrown out. We just feel you would be safer in town."

I turned to her and nodded.

"Are you up to doing this today? You're awfully quiet." She asked.

"I'm sorry; I've just got so much on my mind. I'm sure that I'll be fine. I've never had a job interview before, but I did have a class at school that prepared us. I think I'll be okay once I step in the door."

We pulled in front of the store and parked. I was happy to see a 'help wanted' sign in the window. I took a deep breath and turned to Esme.

She smiled at me. "You'll do fine. I'll wait here for you."

I got out of the car and started for the store. It seemed to be a long walk. I gave myself a pep talk and by the time I reached the door, I was mentally ready. I walked up to the teenage boy who leaned on the counter. He was reading a comic book and didn't look up until I spoke. "Hi, my name is Bella. I wanted to inquire about the job opening that you have."

"Oh, thank god. Wait right here, I'll get my grandfather." He disappeared around the corner and quickly returned with an elderly man, who I assumed, was the manager.

He reached out his hand with a smile. "Hi, my name is Walter, follow me."

We walked into a small cluttered office and he closed the door behind me. "Your name's Bella, right?" He pulled some paperwork out of a drawer and put it on the desk, he pushed it in my direction and handed me a pencil.

"Um, yes."

"Good, good. Fill this out for me please. Will you need the apartment?"

I looked at him in shock. "Um, yes, please."

"Fine, the pay is $ 7.25 per hour. You'll work Monday through Saturday, 9AM to 5PM. You'll be off on Sundays, since the store is closed. I don't want any wild parties in the apartment. I'll start training you tomorrow. Follow me and I'll show you the apartment."

"What about this paperwork?" I asked, finally managing to say something other than 'um.

"Take it with you. You can give it to me in the morning."

He opened the door and I followed him out. Esme was waiting outside the door. "Hi, I'm Bella's mother; I'd like to see the apartment too."

I was shocked, I'm not sure about Walter. But he replied, "Sure, follow me."

I looked at Esme with a bewildered look on my face; she shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows. We followed Walter up the stairs and stepped into the small studio apartment.

"It's not much, but it should be comfortable for one person." He walked to a small closet next to the bathroom and opened the door. "There's a washer/dryer combination in here."

We both looked around. It was very small, but did seem to be more than sufficient. If I compared it to my room at the Forks' Girls Home, it was awesome. I'd have a little tiny kitchen and my own bathroom. It was fully furnished, outdated and a little shabby perhaps, but that was fine. The bedroom area was separated from the rest by a short wall; there was a little closet and a sliding glass door that led to a small balcony, where I'd enjoy reading in the evenings after work.

Walter turned towards me with a tight smile on his face, "Well, what do you think?"

I saw the look on Esme's face and spoke before she could say anything. "It looks great." I turned back to Esme and smiled. She smiled back but I could tell she wasn't impressed with the accommodations.

"Fine," Walter said, as he dropped the key in my hand. "Move in anytime, but I want to see you tomorrow morning at 9AM. We'll start your training then. The key also fits the outside door at the back of the store. That would be the most convenient for you."

"Okay, thanks," I replied.

He left us and closed the door behind himself.

"If everything in life was that easy…" I looked at Esme and we both started to quietly laugh. It was our first true smiles of the day.

Then Esme got a serious look on her face. "Bella, this place is a dump, we can look for an apartment close by. You don't have to stay here."

"No, this will be perfect. I know it's a little small, but it has everything I need and it's only a minute commute to work every day. And I love that balcony."

"If you're sure." She still looked uncertain.

"I'm sure. Can we go back to the house and get my stuff?"

"I'll, um, bring that to you later. We need to shop and get you a few things if you insist upon living here."

"_Shop?"_ I moaned.

"Yes, look in those cabinets and see if there are any dishes."

I did as instructed. The kitchen had everything I would need. But, I would need sheets, a bedspread, towels and some other items. I hated for her to spend more money on me, but she insisted that it was payback for all the work I did on her remodel project. It was too much, but she wouldn't take no for an answer and I wasn't up for an argument that I had absolutely no chance to win.

Edward must have picked up his stubborn trait from his mother. _Edward_, my heart hurt. I had to get over him. I'd never truly move on with my life until I did. I tried to tell myself it hurt so badly because he was my first love. But it felt like so much more than just that.

A few hours later we returned to the bookstore, it was already closed for the day, but we were able to let ourselves in around the back with the key. I was surprised to see Emmett's Jeep parked out front. I pointed it out to Esme.

"Oh, that's Carlisle; he brought your stuff from home."

I guess I wouldn't return to the Cullen house. There was no chance for any good-byes. Not that I expected to see any of the others. But it still felt strange. That had been my home for over a month. Even with the awkward situation I was in, it felt more like home than any place I had live since my parents died.

The back door was more convenient so we parked in the back and carried everything in through there. It was also closed off from the store, so I could feel separated from it. And no customers could wander into my private area. It took several trips to take everything up even with the three of us. Carlisle brought a lot of food from home as well. When we had the stuff upstairs we all split up duties, I made up the bed with the new bedding and hung my clothes up. Esme put all the food away and Carlisle hung my new shower curtain and put the towels away. In no time we had everything arranged. I was pleased with the results and it already started to feel like home.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged worried glances.

"What? I think it looks fine."

"It's so small, Bella." Esme walked over to the couch and sat down. "And this couch has some broken springs." She got up and walked around to the bed and sat down again. "This mattress is very lumpy."

I laughed, "Esme, it's fine. You should have seen my room at the Girls' Home and some of the foster homes I lived in. The only thing it lacks is a porch swing on the balcony. Other than that, it's great." I smiled at them. I was really pleased with the way it turned out.

Esme walked over to me and put her arms around me. "Oh, Bella." She sobbed. "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't start that, Esme, or you'll have me crying. I'll miss you too. But if you ever need a book you know where to look." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Bella," Carlisle held something out to me. I pulled away from Esme and took it from him. It was a new cell phone. "This is for you. We'll take care of the bill, it's nothing really; we just added one more number to our family plan. All of our numbers are loaded on it. Do not hesitate to call any of us, at anytime day or night."

I hugged him, "Thank you for everything. I could never repay…"

Esme cut me off, "We don't want anything from you Bella. We just want you safe and happy. This is not goodbye."

Then the first reference of what happened the night before was brought up. "If it was safe for you at home that's where you would be."

"Bella, sit down," Carlisle asked and I quietly complied. "We know that you have so many questions and I'm sorry to say we can't give you the answers you want. You'll just have to trust us when we tell you that we love you like a daughter and we'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. We also love Alice and Rosalie very much, and we promise you that we intend to keep them safe as well. This is not the outcome any of us expected or wanted, but it is what it is. You'll be in our thoughts every day. If you have any problems I meant it when I said, call us. We'll be there for you anytime, anyplace."

My heart was so full, but all I could say was, "Thank you, I love you too." I stood up and gave Carlisle another hug and then flew into Esme's arms. "Thank you Esme you have been a rock to me." I choked back a sob. "I love you so much."

After a while Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Esme, we need to go and let this girl get some rest, she has an important day tomorrow."

She released me and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "You'll do fine, baby. You are a hard worker and a fast learner, you'll do just fine."

"Thank you. I'll do my best."

A smile and one last hug and they were gone. I have never felt more alone in all my life. I am ashamed to admit that I cried myself to sleep that first night.


	29. The Watcher

**The Watcher**

Well, they finally got rid of their little human pet, these freaks of the vampire world.

They owe me so much. They've stolen my girls from me and destroyed my little coven. However, maybe I owe them for that. Laurent was starting to get on my nerves just as much as Victoria had. I was tired of him questioning my judgment. But their worst crime was stealing my library of films. For that they'll pay dearly. They missed one though, my greatest work, yet unfinished.

After they attacked the house and killed Victoria, I had taken it with me. I followed the young one, Edward, around for days. He provided hours of amusement for me. He so stupidly thought he could catch me. I could have killed him numerous times, but his actions provided entertaining footage for my film. I'm going to cut out a portion of it with a little message and send it to him. I'd love to be around to catch his temper tantrum when he sees that.

For now I have them just where I want them. They haven't left their property in weeks, until today when they got rid of little Bella. They're all scared because they cannot track me. The one thing I have on my side is time. I'm in no hurry, however, the longer this goes on the more nervous and careless they become.

I was so upset when I witnessed the near attack on Bella's life by her two best friends and I didn't have my camera with me. It did provide me with inspiration, however. I now know what the ending scene for my film will be. But for now I'm still in the planning stage. I need to find the ideal location for the finale and get the rest of my equipment gathered together. Then I'll return, film the final scene and take beautiful Rosalie with me.

Revenge is oh so sweet.


	30. First Day

**First Day**

It took quite a while for me to fall asleep last night, I had so many things that ran through my mind and I felt so lonely and maybe a little rejected. Quite possibly I was just in the middle of a huge pity party. I need to get over the poor little me attitude quickly because I know from past experiences that stewing in that would only take me further down. I have this new opportunity and I can't blow it. I have no other options open to me. Maybe I'd get a cat or a goldfish to keep me company. After I fell asleep I had a hard time staying that way. Esme was right, the mattress was really uncomfortable. I'd slept on old ratty mattresses before, so I knew I would adjust again. I'd gotten spoiled at the Cullens' because they had nothing but the very best of everything.

I know I'd miss my interaction with Esme as well; she had really come to mean a lot to me. But I found comfort in the fact that they said they would not completely desert me. None of the foster families I lived with over the years ever made any attempts to keep in contact. This was the first time since my parents died that I felt like I really belonged and was wanted. But, I know that eventually I must move on. I really can't be a part of their family anymore. It would be too painful for me and not fair to Edward.

I was dressed and ready to go early. I took a little more care with my appearance this morning. I was just a little concerned that I could lose my job. The owner didn't really interview me. He just hired me on the spot with no questions asked. What if he didn't like me? What if I couldn't handle the duties? _Stop! Think positive Bella._

I quietly walked down the stairs and stopped at the office door, it was slightly ajar. I started to knock but hesitated.

"Bella, is that you? Come on in." Walter said cheerfully.

I slowly blew out the breath I held, plastered a smile on my face and pushed the door open.

"Good morning, Walter."

"Good morning, you're up early. I'm impressed, are you ready to get at it?" He asked as he took a swallow of his coffee.

"Yes, sir, I'm ready." I placed the paperwork he gave me the night before on his desk.

"Good, good. It's just going to be the two of us today. My grandson, Tyler, the boy you met yesterday has deserted us."

"Oh."

"He's going off to college in a few weeks and I've been so worried that I wouldn't find anyone to replace him. Although even a chimpanzee would be an improvement over that boy. I love him, but he has no drive or ambition. I don't know how he'll survive college. I can't get away from the idea that his parents and I are throwing away our money. But I guess we have to give the boy a chance."

No wonder I was hired on the spot. I don't know how to take the chimpanzee remark, however. But I'm sure that he will find me an upgrade over a monkey.

Walter slowly got up from his desk and picked up his coffee mug. "Come on, girl, let's get started. I'll show you how to run the register this morning and this afternoon we'll look at the inventory and ordering process. You look like an intelligent girl so this should be very easy for you."

"Yes, sir, I'll certainly do my best."

"Do you like to read?"

"I love reading, that's why I was so excited to see this job available."

"I hope you learned to read past the comic book level." He eyed me curiously.

"Yes, I love the classics. Reading is my passion. I haven't had much time lately, so I look forward to starting back up."

He smiled really big and patted my hand. He seemed both please and relieved. "Well then, there's one section that I'm sure you'll be thrilled with. We not only sell new books, but we take in trades and sell used books as well. If you're very careful with the books you may feel free to read the used ones and then return them to inventory."

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

"Just one thing I ask, no reading on my time. If there are no customers in the store I want you to use that time to place inventory orders on the computer and clean. There's plenty of work to be done when it's slow."

"Yes Sir."

The next several hours past rapidly, I quickly learned the cash register and we had time to work on the computer ordering new inventory. I even had the opportunity to help customers. Walter seemed pleased with everything I did, and by mid afternoon he turned it over to me and went into his office to do paperwork. Before I knew it five o'clock rolled around and we locked the door.

"Bella, I'm very pleased with how quickly you caught on. Let me show you how to set the alarm and then I'll leave you. I'll be here in the morning to show you a few more things and then you'll be on your own."

_On my own?_ I gasped and looked at him.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to call me with any questions you may have. You'll basically be a one-girl show. But if you need time off for something special, I can fill in for you. I really want to retire completely and sell the store, but I just can't seem to get it out of my blood. I'm very happy that you are here."

"Thank you, I'll do my best. This is really a dream come true, I won't fail you."

He patted my hand, "I know you'll do just fine. You've already far exceeded my expectations. I was beginning to lose faith in the younger generation. You've restored that. You appear more mature than your years." We turned off the store lights and locked the door between the shop and the office. "Don't forget to keep this backdoor locked at all times. We've never had a break-in but I don't want anything happening while you're here. It would be best if no one knows you live upstairs, so use this backdoor when you come and go. I'll see you in the morning." He looked up towards my apartment and smiled like he had a secret.

"Good night and thanks."

"No, thank you." He turned and left me.

What a sweet old man Walter is. I really think this is going to turn out wonderfully. I had a lot of fun today, I enjoyed working with the customers and the register seemed easy enough. I started up the stairs to my apartment but quickly turned around and went back to the store. I unlocked the door and headed over to the used book section. I wouldn't be too lonely if I had a good book to read. I picked up the _Romeo and Juliet_ book I had spotted earlier and started back up the stairs.

I would make a quick dinner and then start reading the book. When I opened the door I gasped in shock and looked around frantically. Walter did have a secret. This is not the same apartment I left this morning. The old couch and chair were replaced with new ones, plush and modern. There was a small two-person table and chairs. There was a new area rug in the living area and one that matched it in front of the sink.

"Esme, are you here?" I hurried into my bedroom area, no Esme, but there was a new bed with a brand new mattress. A new curtain hung up at the sliding glass door, I walked over and pushed it aside and there on my balcony was a porch swing and a small table. But still no Esme.

Where did I put that cell phone? I rushed over to the bedside table that had also been replaced and it had a new modern touch lamp. Did she replace everything? I pulled open the drawer and there was my new phone.

I'm not even sure I knew how to operate it. I correctly assumed the green button would turn it on. Yes, success. I was not nearly so lucky finding the phone number list. But I did finally find the magic sequence, and I quickly hit the call button for Esme. She picked up after one ring.

She answered sweetly, "Bella, how was your first day?"

"It was great, but you're in so much trouble." I threatened.

"Oh, don't you like it?" She sounded offended. "Lie down on that new mattress and tell me you won't sleep better tonight."

"Esme, you didn't have to do this. You've done too much for me already."

"You don't know how much joy I had doing that for you today. Please don't ruin it for me."

Ah, she worked the guilt angle again. She was impossible to argue with. She always made it sound like I did her a favor when I accepted anything from her.

"You know that redesign and decorating is my passion. If the colors are wrong, I can exchange some things for you."

"Colors wrong? Are you serious? It's beautiful. You have done so much for me already. I don't deserve any of your kindness." I couldn't help it. I started crying again. What a blubbering water pot I've become.

"Bella, I already told you, I love you like a daughter, I would've done the same for any of my children. So stop the tears and go look in the refrigerator."

I wiped my tears and walked to the kitchen. What else did she have waiting for me? I haven't even looked in the cabinets or the bathroom yet. Before checking those other places I opened the fridge as instructed. It was full of food. I could feed an army. But there in front was a plastic container filled with my favorite Esme dish. Chicken Alfredo.

Yummy.

"When did you have time to cook?" I asked in shock.

"Oh, it's just a little something I whipped up last night. And there is some garlic bread in the freezer, along with some leftover Alfredo. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starved. I didn't stop for lunch today. We worked right through it."

"There are plenty of things for you to fix quickly, so don't skip lunch. You still have a few more pounds to put back on. Do I have to come make sure you are eating properly?"

"No, I'll do fine. I just got caught up in the excitement of my first day and forgot all about eating. I won't skip any meals."

"Okay, now tell me about your day."

"Well, Walter is a really nice man, and he's so patient with me and a very good teacher. I quickly learned the cash register. That was fun. I would have struggled with the computer, I think, if you hadn't taught me some things already. So I was able to pick it up very quickly as well. There were several customers and I think I'm really going to enjoy working with them. So over all, it was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I really missed spending the day with you. I thought several times about coming downstairs to see you, but I didn't want to interrupt you."

"I'm kind of worried about tomorrow, though. Walter's going to work with me half the day and then I'm on my own."

"I have no doubts, you'll do great. And he doesn't either, or he wouldn't leave you so quickly. He came to see me when I was in your apartment today. He said you far exceeded his expectations. You should feel flattered. I better let you go, you need to eat and then prepare for your big day tomorrow."

"Thank you, Esme, for everything,"

"It was my pleasure. Enjoy your dinner. Oh, Carlisle sends his love as well. And he has a request of you."

"Tell him I love him too, and that he needs to keep his wife's shopping in check."

"Bite your tongue, girl. I will not tell him that. And besides he agreed with me that your apartment needed to be updated. We worked on it together. He wants you to keep your cell phone with you at all times."

"Why?"

"Just do it please, it's just a small thing to ask, and it'll make us feel better if we can reach you."

I was a little confused. "I can do that."

"Thank you; we would only call you during your work hours if it was an emergency."

_Emergency…_ the only thing I could think of is that Alice and Rosalie still wanted to kill me. I should sleep well tonight.

"Bella, are you still there?"

"Yeah, what kind of emergency are you worried about?"

"Um, nothing. We just want to be able to reach you, if needed."

She is keeping something from me, but that's nothing I'm not used to. "I'll keep it with me, it's not a problem."

"Thanks, Bella, it's not something you need to worry about, it's just that paranoid parent thing. I'll let you go, good night."

"Good night, Esme. And thanks for everything." Confusion is my new middle name.

I hung up the phone and held it in my hand. I went back to the programmed numbers and checked through the list. They were all there, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. But it was missing Rosalie and Alice, however. I knew I would never be able to see them again. But could I talk to them again? Ever? I put the phone down. I would come back to that question later. For now, I would concentrate on moving past all the pain and the hurt. Tonight I would bury myself in fiction.

I took the Alfredo out of the fridge and put it in my 'new' microwave. I put the garlic toast in my new toaster oven. Everywhere I looked there was something new. It was like Christmas and my birthday on steroids. When my food was done I took it, my drink and Romeo out to the balcony. I sat in my new swing and dug in, to my dinner and the book. I could lose myself in the troubles of Romeo and Juliet for a while.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The next day began a routine that I was totally able to lose myself in. I quickly picked up everything Walter wanted me to do in the store and felt very comfortable. I only needed to call him twice that first week. After that he would only occasionally stop by to check on me. And he spent that time in his office doing paperwork. He was very happy with me as an employee. And I was very happy with my job as well.

The evenings I spent on my new porch swing wrapped up in a blanket with a good book and my dinner. I found my escape in reading. I would have really been lonely and perhaps a little paranoid if I didn't have that to turn to.

I still talked to Esme occasionally but the times in between became further and further apart. We only talked a couple times a week, and only about my life, never about what was happening with the Cullens. I longed to ask about Rosalie and Alice, but I didn't know how she would react to those questions.

I had no life outside my little bookstore world. I made some lame attempts at making new friends with a couple of my customers. One, a gorgeous boy name Jacob, asked me out to a movie. I accepted and then after much thought decided I would have to cancel. I want to move on, but I can't just yet. I can't open myself up to be hurt again. Jake stops by and tries, he's a really nice guy, but I feel like if I start something more than a casual friendship with him, it would only lead to him being hurt. And I won't do that to him, he's a great guy. He still comes around some and tries. And I will admit that I am happy and flattered. Maybe one day our friendship will go further.

For now I'm content, but I know that soon I'll be strong enough to venture out and spread my wings. I grew stronger everyday. I no longer mourn for Alice and Rosalie, even though I had lost them I knew they were in a good place. And I held to the hope that someday I would be able to talk to both of them again. I know I will be happy with my life as it is just as soon as I get over Edward. He has left a huge hole in my heart. I only had a few short days with him. How is it possible for him to mean so much to me? I had days where I hated him and other days where I desperately wished I could see him again.


	31. Film Star

**Film Star **

**Edward**

My talk with Carlisle didn't turn out as planned. I'm still forbidden to go after James. The logical part of my brain knows he's right. But I war with the emotional side. I want Bella safe right now; I don't want this to drag on indefinitely. We've taken steps to insure her safety from the new threat at home. Now I spend all my time, day and night watching over her in Port Angeles. I'm not really comfortable with the situation. But it is the best we can do for now. We are all held in limbo until James decides to show his face again. I'd like nothing better than to take her far from here. Again, the logical side is at war with the emotional side. It would be nothing short of kidnapping. She wouldn't go willingly and then she still wouldn't be safe from me.

The daytime is the worst. I know I can't rely on James' scent to warn me if he's close. I have both the store entrance and the back door to watch, also, the windows of her apartment. Esme spends many days up in her apartment helping me watch as well.

In the evenings after she falls asleep I jump up on the balcony and keep watch over her through the window. She makes my job easier by turning off the outside light when she goes to sleep each night. Esme replaced the dark curtain with one I could easily see through. My new vocation in life: peeping tom.

Night after night I stand by. Some nights I hear her cry or scream in her sleep. Nightmares that aren't something her brain just conjured up out of nowhere, hers are real. More than any one human should have to endure in a lifetime. I want so badly to go in and comfort her. But I don't in fear that I would wake her. Instead, I stand outside with the knowledge that I'm most likely the source of many of her nightmares. I know this for a fact because many times I can hear her call out my name.

My brothers have offered to take turns watching over her, but I refuse them. I know they want to spend time with their mates and I don't want to be separated from Bella. I don't trust anyone else to watch over her. Which just goes to prove that I've completely lost my mind. I'm the next biggest threat to her after James. For some strange unexplainable Carlisle believes she is safe with me around.

There has been no sign of James yet. If he hadn't directly told me he would return for her I would've thought he had moved on. I've come to the realization that his delay is just another part of his tactics. I'm not sure if he waits for us to let our guard down or if he just enjoys the power it gives him over us. I suspect the later. Sometimes I feel as if he's out there somewhere close, watching every move I make.

One day a young man came into the bookstore. They really seemed to hit it off. No other customers came into the store so he stayed for over an hour. He wasn't shopping; he didn't even buy a book from her. I wanted to go in and throw him out. But this is what I wanted, right? For her to move on with her human life. When he finally left that first time, he wore a smug look. But it was his thoughts that made me want to murder him.

_Can't wait to tell the guys I scored a date with the new hot chick. Oops, forgot to buy the book I went in for. Ah, who cares, I'll find the audio version at the library. I gotta make plans for more dates with this beautiful girl._

He asked her out on a date that first time in the shop, she accepted but then later cancelled. He still hasn't given up however. She seems to be stalling for some reason, but he is very persistent. I've spent many hours lost in thought about how to break up the budding romance and all the ways I could make sure the boy never returned without actually doing to him what I really wanted to do. Tonight, I suddenly was torn from all the ways to kill this rival for Bella when I heard my brothers approach in Emmett's Jeep.

I checked the area for witnesses before I jumped down from the balcony to meet them. We moved to a dark shadowed area to talk but still within sight of the balcony.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Carlisle sent us. I'm going to watch over Bella tonight while you go hunting with Emmett."

"I'm good for a few more days." I argued. "I need to get back on that balcony."

"We aren't giving you an option or we would have just called. It's been too long since you've hunted and Carlisle wants you to stop by the house afterwards," Emmett replied. "Besides your eyes are pitch black. Your way overdue."

Something's up, they are both blocking something from me. Emmett is thinking about Rosie, and Jasper is reciting the Emancipation Proclamation in his mind.

But maybe they're right I need to be alert and focused. I don't want to revisit the crazy out of control days I had when I ran off after James. Or worse yet, what if Bella cut herself while I was so close? So I turned to Emmett.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Well, I read where Olympia is having a mountain lion problem again. You game?"

I could feel the venom start to pool in my mouth at the thought. "I'm always game for big cats." I turned back to Jasper.

"If I'm not back before morning, remember you'll have to watch both the front and back doors and the windows to her apartment."

Jasper rolled his eyes but didn't make any comment.

"And right after sunup there's an elderly man that walks by every morning on his way to the diner. He's pretty alert and always looking around, so make sure he doesn't see you."

He rolled his eyes again, but I think this is important information.

"I think I'll be able to manage. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Bella. And it's not your wrath I'm worried about. Alice would rip my head off if I let anything happen to her. So run off and hunt and let me get to work."

"Oh, one last thing, her alarm goes off at 7:15 every morning so be off the balcony before then."

"Go, I can handle it." Jasper was starting to get annoyed with me.

Emmett grabbed my arm. "Hey, the sooner we leave the sooner you can get back." I remember using that line on Emmett.

I looked back up at Bella's window before I followed Emmett to his Jeep. Emmett gave me a tug and I reluctantly turned to follow him. I thought about another last minute instruction for Jasper, so I stopped and turned back. Jasper was already gone and Emmett pulled on my arm again.

_Edward, you've got it bad, dude. And before you attack me, I don't know why you don't at least explain everything to her and give her an option._

"Emmett," I said through clinched teeth, "This will be a miserable night for both of us if we revisit that topic again."

We climbed into Emmett's Jeep and drove off into the night. It was silent between us but Emmett was giving me vivid images of his relationship with Rosalie.

"Emmett, please. Can you get Rosalie off your mind for just one night?"

He laughed his loud booming laugh. "Sorry bro, I thought you should know what you're missing."

"Don't do me any favors."

"I'll try, but you'll have to talk to me and keep my mind from going back to Rosie."

"Fine, so tell me how the girls are getting along with Esme."

"They all get along just great. When the guys are gone from the house, they spend all their time shopping on the Internet. Jasper or I have to run to the gate nearly every day to pick up their purchases. They're every bit as addicted to shopping as Esme is, and quite possibly worse. They long for the day that they have enough control to actually go to the mall. I have to warn you, you're not safe from their shopping fetish. When we stop by the house after we're through hunting, you might want to make sure they haven't thrown away your favorite jeans or shirts."

"They wouldn't dare."

"Oh contraire, my brother, contraire. They have already cleaned out my closet and Jasper's. You're their next victim, so you better let them know what's off limits. If it's not already too late."

"Esme's okay with this?"

"Sure, you know how she likes to make donations to the thrift stores. Jasper and I dropped off a huge load before we came to get you."

After another hour of idle chitchat we pulled into the National Forest surrounding Olympia. We had hunted here before and I had a good idea where the mountain lions hung out. Emmett and I split up since he wanted to hunt for black bear.

After an hour or so, I managed to only bring down one mountain lion. So I joined Emmett in his hunt for black bear. He had found only one before I caught up to him. Shortly after I joined him we came upon two huge males fighting by a river. We joined the flight much to the surprise of the bears and each drained one. Emmett was a little irritated with me.

_Three bears in one night would have been awesome, thanks for ruining it, bro._

I slapped him on the back and laughed. "Thanks, I enjoyed hunting with you as well. Race you back to the Jeep. Let's see who can find the most variety of animals on the way back." Emmett was always up for a competition, so we ran off. It was good to be back in the good graces of my brother.

When we met back at the Jeep an hour later, Emmett was declared the winner. I bagged two elk and a deer; he however got a deer, a raccoon and an owl.

"An owl? Really? How was it?" I never was that desperate before. But it was a competition and he did win it fair and square.

"It was fun to catch, but I don't recommend it for the next Volturi Winter Ball," he said sarcastically.

We both laughed; it was wonderful to feel so carefree even for such a short time.

Emmett drove back to our house in record time. The sun was just coming up when we arrived. If I hurry I just might be able to return to Bella before she wakes for the day.

We were still laughing when we walked through the door. Everyone was congregated in the living room and they all turned to stare at me when I walked in.

"_No_!" I screamed and turned to run back outside.

Emmett grabbed me and Carlisle quickly spoke.

"Edward, stop. Bella is fine."

I turned and looked at each face. Their thoughts were all on James and worried about what my reaction would be. Reaction to what? Their individual thoughts didn't fill in the gaps.

Carlisle walked over to me. "Come sit down, we need to show you something."

"Sit down? Why do I need to sit down? What is going on? You guys are freaking me out."

He pulled me towards the couch and motioned for me to sit. I quickly obeyed, if that was what it took for me to get answers.

Everyone else sat down and Carlisle sat next to me on the couch, with Emmett on my other side.

Carlisle picked up the remote and turned back to me. "Last night we found a DVD by the front door. It was addressed to you. We took the liberty and watched it already, and we discussed not sharing it with you, but decided that you needed to see it. As you already guessed, it's from James."

I took a couple of deep breaths attempting to control my anger. Esme noticed and spoke.

"Edward, that couch is brand new and I don't want you to tear it up, so please, just stay calm."

"Okay, I'll control myself, but only if you get it started. I can't stand the suspense." It was nice to know everyone had such a high opinion of me. But I earned it with my recent actions. Unfortunately, the crazy Edward is all Rosalie and Alice really know about me.

Carlisle looked over at Emmett before he turned on the television and started the DVD.

I was confused when it started. I expected to see Bella running for her life. But instead it was of me, running around like an idiot. It was the day Emmett and I killed Victoria and I went off like an insane man. It was kind of embarrassing to sit and watch, especially with my family there with me. But actually, I think James did me a favor. I won't allow myself to reach this level of stupidity again. I hope. My family was all surprised at my lack of emotion until we got about one minute into it. James started a running commentary on my actions. Sometimes he would just laugh. It was very annoying but I managed to keep myself under control.

I was getting more and more irritated and it finally came to a head when I heard Emmett's thought.

_My favorite part is coming up._

I turned to him and growled_._

He turned to me with a surprised and worried look on his face. _Sorry, but it's your fault, you stinking mind reader. And remember Esme loves this new couch and Rosie loves me. _He added with a wink.

The part Emmett looked forward to, was when I totally lost all rational thought and started my one-man lumberjack operation. I don't know what made me more upset, James' diabolic laughter or Emmett's thoughts.

_Impressive, little brother, but I think the tree huggers would not be happy with you right now. If they got a hold of this you would be on their top ten most wanted list._

Actually, Emmett's light approach of the whole thing was probably the only thing that kept me from repeating the performance except with furniture. It didn't hurt that I was completely satiated and Esme had already warned me about her new furniture.

_Is Jasper hiding somewhere, Edward? You're taking this better than I expected_

I turned back to Emmett. "He better not be. I'll rip him to shreds."

Carlisle paused the DVD. "Edward, you're taking this well. But before I resume this I want to warn you his message gets worse, but it's nothing new. So just bear that in mind. He's repeating the threat to Bella and including a threat to you. He is just taunting you, don't let it get to you."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Carlisle started the DVD again. James turned the camera on himself, and left me this message.

_Well, my young friend, I can't express to you how pleased I am that you just happened to be driving down the highway at the exact moment that our little Bella emerged from the woods. She's the first one that ever got away, but, not for long. I'll return for her as I promised you and I'll finish my little production. This film, when completed, would win the Vampire Academy Awards, especially with the extended scenes you star in. You would no doubt win best actor. Too bad you won't be alive to receive your award. And too bad there isn't a Vampire award show. I think that will be my new life mission. But I couldn't resist you not seeing your award-winning scene. So enjoy this little brush with fame, as I'm sure when the finished product is released on the Internet you'll become an overnight sensation. Who would have guessed that fate would intervene and leave this nugget in my hands? I have much to thank you for. I wish I could say that Bella's death will be quick and painless, but I cannot make you that promise. Her death scene will be sure to please the gore and horror loving vampire audience that will view it. Goodbye for now, I look forward to seeing our little Bella and you again. It will be most enjoyable._

When it was over I looked around the room. It was just Carlisle, Emmett and I; the girls left before James delivered his little speech. Emmett's mood was no longer jovial.

"We'll get him, Edward. We won't allow him to touch Bella again."

Carlisle turned off the TV and removed the DVD. Then he flung it like a frisbee into the fireplace. We all sat and stared as it melted into a black blob. Esme always enjoyed a fire, even in the summer; she said it added to the ambiance of the room. This morning, it proved to be quite welcome.

"One day, soon, it'll be James that we watch burn to ashes," Emmett said.

I stood and paced the floor, without speaking a word. Esme and the girls returned to the room. Esme walked up to me and put her arms around me and just held me.

Rosalie went into Emmett's arms and Alice walked over to Esme and me.

"Edward, I once told you that everything will be alright. I still believe it and I want you to start to believe it as well."

I looked down at her and stared into her bright red eyes. In them I saw hope. She really did believe. I'm not sure what fate sent to us, with Alice, but I believe she will be an asset to the family. And her happiness is a good counter balance to my moodiness. I was not yet convinced of her gift, only time would tell. But for now it was a glimmer of hope I would hold to.

I choked back a sob, "Alice I'm going to hold you to that." I bent down and kissed my mother on the cheek and then kissed Alice as well. "Emmett, are you ready to take me back to Bella?"


	32. Dark Angel

**Dark Angel**

This was such a busy week with school getting ready to start back up that I was very glad when five o'clock came tonight. Today was really crazy. I should feel exhausted, but I really just needed to unwind. I overheard some customers talking about a big 'end of the summer' concert at the pier tonight. While it'll bring back some memories, I'm determined that I'm finally strong enough to deal with it. It's Saturday night and I'm gonna live it up. I wish I'd someone to share it with, but that won't stop me. I need to make some new memories in this town I live in. If I had Jake's phone number I would probably call him. Maybe it's for the best that I don't have his number. I don't want to give him the wrong impression.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a jacket and then rushed out the back door. It was only about four blocks away and the sidewalks were already getting crowded. I hoped to beat the crowds and grab something to eat before the concert started. Apparently I wasn't the only one with that idea.

I arrived at the pier at 5:30. The concert was not set to start until 7:00. Tonight, I plan on forgetting my problems and concentrate on just having fun. I've got money in my pocket and I'm going to splurge. I found a seafood restaurant with outside dining. That would be a great spot to listen to the concert. I really didn't feel like mingling with the crowds around the stage.

I waited forty-five minutes for a table, but that was fine. I had no set schedule. I enjoyed watching people walk by. I even saw a couple of the kids I graduated with walk by. But I made no attempt to greet them. I would have to dodge questions about Alice and Rosalie, who had been my constant companions during school.

I ordered fish and chips and ate very slowly. I was just about to finish my dinner when the concert began. I didn't have a view of the stage but I the music was clear coming across the water. I could tell my waiter wanted me to leave so she could serve more customers. But I wasn't ready to leave my prime spot yet, so I ordered dessert. I stretched it out for another thirty minutes. I left her a five-dollar tip, which was double what she deserved but it was the least I could do.

I left the restaurant and started to walk along the pier. I just looked into the windows of the shops, but I couldn't bring myself to actually go into one. I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. But several times when I turned around I saw no one who appeared to be interested in me. I soon forgot about it and wandered around for an hour or so before I finally walked to the area where the concert was being held. The crowds had thinned somewhat but it was still pretty congested. I saw a family pick up their stuff and I quickly walked to where they were sitting. I was able to grab their spot as they left.

The concert was over at ten but it was such a nice evening that I just stayed where I was. I watched them tear down the stage area and listened to the surf as it rolled in. I just love that sound. It's very relaxing. It was a quarter to eleven before I finally stood up and made my way home. There were very few people other than those that were cleaning up walking around. I mentally kicked myself. It was really dumb to stay this long and then have to walk home on deserted streets.

I also should have given myself a reference point to find my way back to the bookstore. I didn't pay any attention, so I wasn't sure which road to take. Everything looked different in the dark. But I knew the general direction so I just started to walk.

I had got completely turned around_. Brilliant Bella,_ _I'm lost_. How in the world did I manage to end up in this dark alley? I need to turn around and retrace my steps back to the pier, perhaps I can find my way if I start all over. I turned back only to be blocked by two seedy looking guys who stepped in front of me and blocked my way.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The first one spoke as he reached for me. I took a step back.

"Are you lost, little girl?" The other one asked with a cruel smirk.

They both stepped closer to me. I could smell alcohol on their breath. But something told me alcohol was not the driving factor with these two. They were just naturally mean and nasty men. I took another step back, and the tallest one grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me close.

"Let go of me," I gasped as I tried to pull away from him. I tried to kick him but he twisted his body and my foot barely grazed his thigh.

They both laughed at my feeble attempts. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you… much." Just as I opened my mouth to scream I was thrown back into a wall and a filthy hand was placed over my mouth. I closed my eyes to shut out the scene but before I knew it I was dropped to the ground and my attackers were fighting for their own lives.

I tried to see who had come to rescue me but there was very little light in the alley and he had his back to me. I thought maybe I should get up and run while I had a chance, just in case my rescuer loses his fight. I put my hand down to push myself up and nearly passed out. I had landed on a broken bottle and sliced open my arm just below the elbow. My jacket protected me from the small pieces of glass but the largest one tore through my jacket and into my arm. I hadn't felt the pain until I tried to use it.

I only managed to get myself up enough to where I was not laying in the glass anymore. I leaned my head back against the wall and turned my attention to the fight before me.

There was only one man fighting these two goons but he definitely had the upper hand.

Finally a beam of light flashed on my rescuer's face. It was Edward. He'd come to save me again. But it looked like he was about to kill the two thugs. I had to stop him.

"Edward, stop," I yelled. He threw one man aside and he landed in a heap in front of a dumpster. He was clearly unconscious and out of the fight. Edward had the other man pinned to the wall across from me with his hands around his neck. I yelled at him again, "Stop, Edward, you're going to kill him."

He threw the man aside and slowly turned to face me. The look on his face was terrifying. He didn't look like my kind, gentle Edward at all. He looked like a monster. He took some deep breaths and just stared at me. He took a step toward me and then stopped. He pulled his jacket off and threw it at me.

"Wrap that around your arm," he growled.

I just stared back at him unable to move.

He narrowed his eyes and took another step towards me. "I said, wrap that around your arm. We need to get out of here now." He looked a hundred times more dangerous then the two men who had cornered me.

I didn't take my eyes off his as I felt around with my uninjured arm and grabbed his jacket. I awkwardly wrapped it around the cut, it wasn't the best thing to stop the blood but it would have to do. I pulled my injured arm close to my chest and placed my other hand over the jacket to hold it in place. I tried to push myself up with my legs but they were so shaky I only slid back to the ground.

Edward just stood there and watched me struggle for a few moments before he finally stepped close and grabbed my uninjured arm and jerked me to my feet. I flinched at his rough touch and tried to pull away. He had an iron grip on my arm as he pulled me out of the alleyway.

I struggled to keep up with his long legged strides; I only managed to stay on my feet because of his hold. Finally, I could take no more, he was almost dragging me. "Edward, please stop, you're hurting me."

He stopped suddenly and I walked right into him. I looked up at him and cringed. I looked into the eyes of a stranger. I took a step back from him but was stopped by the grip he had on me. Suddenly he picked me up into his arms and ran to the bookstore.

He kept mostly to the dark alleys and in a few short moments he dropped me to my feet at the back door of the store.

I leaned against the door and looked up at him.

"Unlock the door, Bella," he hissed at me.

I reached into my back pocket with my uninjured arm but realized the key was in the pocket on the other side. This wasn't going to be easy. I tried to reach around to get it but was unable. I stumbled around like an idiot. I gasped in surprise and anger when Edward roughly flung me around and pulled the key out of my pocket. He pushed me aside and unlocked the door.

He gestured sarcastically with his hand, _after you_. I snatched my key out of his hand and turned away from him. I reached to close the door behind me but he pushed his way in.

"You can go home now," I said rudely.

"No, I can't," he replied coldly. "Go upstairs."

I rushed up the stairs to my apartment and quickly unlocked the door, grateful that I managed to not fall down the stairs or drop the key in the process. I entered and tried to slam the door again, no luck, he was right behind me and pushed his way in.

I looked into his black eyes in confusion. _Black?_ "You don't have to stay. I don't want you to stay." I backed away from him in fear.

He ignored me and ordered through clinched teeth. "Go change out of those bloody clothes and wrap something around that cut."

I wasn't going to stand there and argue with him so I grabbed some clean clothes and ran to the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the tub and trembled. It took quite a while before I gathered the nerve to remove his jacket and look at my arm. Finally I pulled it back and was surprised to see that it wasn't nearly as bad as I suspected, but it did need to be stitched up. There's no way I was going to ask Edward to drive me to the hospital. And I didn't have money for a hospital bill. Tomorrow I would walk to the store and buy some bandages and just deal with it on my own. It would just be another scar to add to the collection I already had.

I took off my own ruined jacket, as well as the bloody shirt and pants I was wearing. I just threw them in the trash. I then held my arm under the faucet and tried to clean the worst of the blood and dirt away. Smart move as it just started to bleed again, but I needed to get the dirt out of the cut. I grabbed a clean towel and secured it around the cut. I quickly pulled on the shorts and tee shirt then I sat back down on the side of the tub and gathered the nerve to walk out that door and face Edward. I had to somehow convince him to leave.

I picked up his bloody jacket off the floor and opened the door. He stood motionless in front of the kitchen sink, his hands rested on the counter and his head hung down. I walked up behind him and stopped, I had lost my nerve. After a few moments he lifted his head and turned to face me. That hateful scowl was still on his face.

I thrust his jacket at him. "Here, take this and you can go."

He looked down at the jacket but made no move to take it from me. He walked away from me and stood with his back to me. "I'm not going anywhere. Carlisle's on his way to look at your arm. I'll leave when he gets here."

"There's no need for you to stay until then." I answered rudely.

He swung around and looked at me, his nostrils flared and he snarled at me, "What in the world were you thinking Bella? Walking alone that late at night?"

How dare he talk to me like I was a child. "Not that it's any of your business, but I've been either cooped up in here or your basement for nearly two months. I needed to get out and start living again. I just got turned around when I was on my way home. It could happen to anyone."

He walked toward me and pulled the jacket out of my hand. He threw it across the room and then looked down at his hand. There was blood on it. He gasped and backed slowly away from me. He turned to the sink and frantically washed my blood off his hand. He looked physically sick and furious as he swung back around to face me.

"It is my business. I try my hardest to keep you safe. And I promise I will continue to keep you safe, but I could use a little help from you."

"Yeah, well I sure feel real safe right now. I honestly don't know why you bother or care. You should have let James finish me off and saved yourself all the grief and trouble."

"You think I regret saving you?" he asked in shock.

"I can't claim to understand your actions, but it's clear you have a lot of regrets."

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "You don't know anything."

"Whatever. Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you're really freaking me out. I want you to leave now."

He stared at me and never blinked, I turned from him. "Get this clear, Bella. I'm not going anywhere, I've spent the last month watching over you day and night and I'm not going anywhere until Carlisle gets here."

_Day and night?_ "Why?" I turned back.

He said one word and it sent chills down my spine. "James."

"James…? What does he have to do with this?"

"He hasn't given up, Bella. He has plans to finish his sick little film production and you are still his leading lady."

I felt like I was going to faint, I took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. Then I stepped back to lean against the wall. "How… how do you know that?"

"I just know. My family and I will do everything we can to keep you safe. We thought you would be safe in our home, but that proved to be a mistake."

I'm not strong enough to face those memories right now. "I should just leave town, or even the state. Move across the country."

"If I thought that would work, I would take you somewhere, but he would still find you someday. You won't be safe until he is dead."

_Dead_? I looked warily up at him. His facial expression was one of someone who said more than they meant to say. I decided to let that remark go like I didn't notice.

"I wouldn't go anywhere with you, Edward. I hate you. I want you to leave me alone. Get over your feelings of protection and don't come around here again. Just stay away from me."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes and took slow steps toward me. I was already backed into a wall and now too terrified to move. The look on his face was ferocious. He put his hands on either side of my head and stared down at me. I don't know if I've ever been more scared that I was as that moment. He took a couple deep breaths and I could hear a low menacing noise that sounded like a growl in his chest. His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes as he bent his head down towards mine.

He put his cold hard lips on mine. But there was no tenderness in his touch. I grabbed his shirt with both hands and tried to push him away. It felt like I was wrestling with a block wall. When that failed I tried unsuccessfully to turn my head from him. Finally he pulled slightly away from me and glared at me again with those cold eyes. After a moment I broke the stare and turned my face away from him. I gasped when I felt his cold wet tongue as he slowly ran it from my collarbone up my throat to my ear. I shivered when I felt his cold breath in my ear. Then he slowly started back down my throat, he stopped about half way down and I thought he would pull away from me. I heard that low growl again and he put his mouth once again on me, but this time on my neck. His mouth opened wide and he began to suck, hard. I panicked when I felt his teeth gently begin to scrap against my throat.

At that same moment the door flew open and Carlisle rushed into the room. I took a breath and ducked under Edward's arm and ran to Carlisle. He pushed me behind him to protect me from Edward.

"Edward, go now." Carlisle said.

I peeked around Carlisle and watched Edward. He slowly pushed away from the wall and turned to glare at me. His looked at me with piercing black eyes while he took deep breaths. It was as if Carlisle didn't exist. He never acknowledged his presence or his words. To him we were the only two people in the room.

"Jasper." I heard Carlisle call out.

In that split moment there was a subtle change in Edward, his eyes became less menacing and there was a brief moment when I could see my Edward in the prefect marble statue that stood before me. I heard a gasp and realized it came from me. I started toward him I longed to take him in my arms and to comfort him, to beg him to forgive me for my harsh words.

Carlisle thrust me back behind him and rushed to Edward. "You need to leave now." He grabbed Edward and pushed him toward the door but Edward's eyes never left mine. They were full of regret and sorrow. When the door closed behind him, I let out the breath I was holding and felt myself fall to the floor. Carlisle caught me and carried me to the couch.

My head fell back and I shut my eyes. Carlisle took my injured arm in his hands, gently removed the towel and laid it aside.

Carlisle spoke to me in a low voice, "You're safe now, Bella. Take some deep breaths. I don't want you to go into shock. I need to stitch up your wound, just sit back and relax. Do you want me to call Esme, and have her spend the night with you?"

I opened my eye and looked into his golden brown ones, I felt safe when I looked into those familiar eyes. "Yes, please." I blurted out and started crying. He held me in his cold embrace until I finished and then gently pushed me back against the couch.

"First I'm going to give you something for the pain and to help you relax." He got up and walked to the sink.

"No, please I don't want another sleeping pill." I panicked.

"It's not a sleeping pill. One is for the pain and the other for your nerves. They won't knock you out." He handed me a glass of water and two pills. I looked down at the pills and back up at him. He smiled gently, "I promise."

I picked up the pills and obediently swallowed them both. I laid back against the couch as he pulled out his phone. He quickly sent a message and flipped it closed. "Let me take care of this and Esme should be here by the time I've finished. You're going to need a couple shots and I have to clean this up good before I get started, it's going to hurt. But I don't want it to get infected. And I'm guessing you are in need of a tetanus shot."

I nodded my head and replied, "That's fine." Some other pain to focus on, anything to take my mind off the pain in my heart. Before I knew it Carlisle was done and Esme flew through the door. I was thrilled to see her but didn't have the strength to get off the couch. Whatever Carlisle gave me was making me feel pretty good right now. I smiled at her and waved with my uninjured hand.

She rushed over to me and sat down next to me. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, the good doctor here gave me some kind of happy pill. I feel pretty great. I don't think I can stand up right now, but I feel wonderful," I babbled.

I heard a soft chuckle and she helped me to my feet and walked me to my bed. She pulled back the covers and helped me in. "I'll stay right here all night. You just rest and don't worry about a thing."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I felt her cold lips press a kiss on my forehead and then heard Carlisle talk quietly to her.

"Jasper is going to watch outside tonight. I'm going to take Edward hunting. It's going to take a while to calm him down."

_Hunting at night?_ That's weird, but hey, everything in my life is weird. Oh well. I quickly drifted off to sleep. My dreams that night were all about Edward, not unusual but these were of my sweet gentle Edward and of the terrifying one I witnessed tonight. They fought against one another. I was scared the evil one would win.

**Carlisle**

I kissed Esme and went into the kitchen. I washed the blood off of everything and looked for a plastic bag to put Bella's clothes, Edward's jacket and the bloody towel into. I checked the apartment for any other sign of blood before leaving. I couldn't risk another threat on Bella, especially if Jasper was going to be around. I was surprised that Esme didn't seem to be affected by the scent. If she noticed she gave no outward reaction to it.

Before leaving the apartment I called Jasper, who was just outside with Edward. "Take Edward around to the front and wait for me. I'll be back to get him in a couple of minutes." I gave them a moment and then left the building myself, I didn't want either of them to catch the scent of Bella's fresh blood. I found an empty metal trashcan a couple blocks away and threw the bag into it. I struck a match and dropped it into the can. I watched as it burned down to ashes.

I hurried around to the front of the store and over to Edward. His head was down, his eyes squeezed closed, and he wasn't breathing. Jasper had a restrained hold on him just in case.

"Jasper, you're staying the night. Esme is going to stay in the apartment with Bella. Call me if you need anything." He nodded at me and released Edward. I grabbed his arm, "Come on, Edward."

He didn't verbally respond but he did meekly follow me to my car. I opened the passenger door and he stepped in and took the seat.

We drove in silence for several miles. He was obviously extremely upset and I wanted to give him a chance to calm down. After a while he broke the silence.

"I nearly killed her tonight. If you hadn't…"

I cut him off, "Edward…"

He yelled at me, "No, Carlisle don't… Don't try to tell me I'm not a monster." His voice got low and very strained. "I never wanted a human's blood so badly in all of my life. If she was here right now I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

"Edward…" I paused, I hated to remind him. "You had your mouth on her throat when I walked through the door. You are drawn to more than just her blood. That first night you could've easily killed her, but you stopped yourself. I believe if you had actually bitten her tonight, you would've stopped again."

"That's just a theory, you're trying to make me feel better," he spat.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, read my mind and you'll know that's not true." I looked over at him, but he turned his head away from me and looked out the window.

"Edward, you've spent most of your time watching after Bella, you've not been feeding on a regular schedule. The fight you had with those two that attacked Bella tonight put you into a full-blown vampire rage. It's a miracle you didn't drain her in that alley."

"I wanted to," he said through clinched teeth.

"But you didn't. You're going to have to let Jasper, Emmett and I watch over her until James is found. I want you to stay home and keep an eye on the girls."

He didn't respond. I halfway expected an argument out of him but he surprised me. We drove many more miles before he spoke again.

"Carlisle, she was more terrified of me tonight than she was of those two lowlifes that wanted to use her and kill her. I'll never forget the look of horror in her eyes." His voice was strained with the pain he was feeling. "And she told me that she hated me."

"Edward, I had to hold her back from you after Jasper calmed you. She was scared but she also wanted to go to you." As soon we arrived home, we ran out into the forest and hunted. I didn't let him stop until his eyes returned to their normal golden brown.

When we returned back to the house I warned him, "Don't even think of leaving here alone."

He looked at me and snarled, "What? Am I grounded like a teenager?"

"Call it what you want, just listen to me and do what you're told. We need everyone focused until James reveals himself. I need you here to keep an eye on your mother and the girls. And I want you to pay attention to your feeding schedule. That is a big part of your problem."

The attitude was gone as quickly as it came. He meekly nodded and walked to his room.


	33. Answers

**Answers**

The next morning when I woke up my first thought was of my horrible nightmare the night before. I quickly realized it was real when Esme brushed my hair from my eyes and whispered, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good actually, thanks for staying with me." I got out of bed and started for the bathroom.

"I'm going to start breakfast for you, what sounds good?"

"You don't have to do that. I can just eat a bowl of cereal."

"No, you need something more than that especially since Carlisle wants you to take some antibiotics. He cleaned your arm the best he could, but an alley is pretty filthy. So he left some pills for you. You need to eat something more than a bowl of cereal when you take them, so don't give me any trouble, young lady."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, Mom," I replied before I made my way to the bathroom.

I ran the shower as hot as I could stand. The warm water relaxed me and I liked to think it washed the filth of the alley away. When I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me, I glanced up into the mirror. I was horrified to see a large bruise on my neck. Ugh, how embarrassing. There is no way that Carlisle and Esme didn't notice that. I towel dried my hair and left it down. Too bad it wasn't middle of the winter, I could wear a turtleneck. I know that I was blushing when I left the bathroom. But Esme never even acted like she noticed that I was trying to hide behind my hair.

We spent most of the day hanging out on the balcony just relaxing. The events of the night before were forbidden territory except for the scolding I received for walking around that late at night alone. I assured Esme it wasn't something I had planned to ever repeat.

I finally worked up the courage to ask her about Alice and Rosalie. Esme told me they were doing really well and were happy and that they missed me. I couldn't help but to feel a little jealous of their happiness. I guess I was having another poor me moment. But I did manage to keep those feelings from Esme. She left me alone in the early evening so I went downstairs to the bookstore and got another used book to read, _Pride and Prejudice._ I would decide for myself if a man like Darcy, was a man worthy of love.

It held my attention for a while until I started thinking about Edward. I felt so bad about some of the things I had said to him last night. He saved my life for a second time and I had the nerve to tell him I hated him.

I also remembered him telling me how he watched over me day and night. I looked out into the shadows of the evening. Was he watching over me right now? No, probably not. I saw something in him last night that I had never seen before. He was furious and he looked at me like he hated me. I wrestled with the idea of sending him a text and telling him I was sorry for what I had said. But he was pretty mean and rough with me last night. He did bring out the worst in me at times. It was a little easier for me to deal with my guilt by just being mad at him. My feelings for him were so confusing. One minute I was furious and hated him, the next I missed him so much and wanted to beg him for his forgiveness.

For some reason, I felt more alone at that moment than any time since I left the Cullens' house. I also came to realize that I needed to get answers to some of my questions. Because the answers I came up with on my own were nothing short of crazy.

When I went to bed that night I left the sliding glass door to the balcony open just a little, if someone came to watch over me that night I wanted to talk to them. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before I saw a huge looming shadow outside. At first I was terrified but soon could make out the bulky form of Emmett.

"Emmett, I see you out there. Come in please."

"Bella, I didn't make any noise, how did you know?"

"I've been waiting for you." I hopped out of bed, opened the glass door all the way to let him in. "Follow me." I led him into my 'living area' and invited him to take a seat.

"Waiting for _me_?"

"Yeah, I found out last night that Edward has been babysitting me every night. I had the feeling that he wouldn't be back tonight, but would send someone else. I was hoping it would be you."

Emmett leaned down and bumped me gently with his shoulder. He gave me his killer grin and a wink. "Hmm, got a crush on me, Bella?"

I rudely snorted, "Not hardly, Emmett, if I wasn't just a little bit intimidated by Rosalie before, I surely wouldn't want to move in on her man now." Emmett looked down, his grin completely gone and his tone not playful anymore.

"About that, Bella… Both Rosalie and Alice asked me to beg for your forgiveness. They both feel really, really badly. And they wanted me to tell you that they love you and to not be sad or upset for them, they are both very happy."

"So… you planned on talking to me tonight?" I had the feeling he was supposed to not get caught watching me.

"Well, no. Carlisle wanted me to just keep an eye on you. Edward told me _not_ to approach you."

Under my breath I muttered, "Schmuck." Emmett's, grin returned. I didn't think he could have heard me. "I'm glad you didn't listen to him."

"Bella I had no intentions of talking to you tonight."

"Then why did Rosalie and Alice ask you to tell me they are sorry?"

"Well, that's an interesting question. But the answer is even more interesting. I'm sure nothing at this point would surprise you."

I snorted again. "You're probably right. So…?"

"Well, some of us have some enhanced abilities. Edward can read minds…"

"What?" I gasped and nearly came off of the couch. I'm sure I must look white as a sheet, or a Cullen for that matter.

"Relax, Bella." Emmett laughed. "Yours is the only mind he can't read."

I fell back against the couch and muttered, "Thank God."

"Yeah, it's been really frustrating to him. But, I agree with you. Serves the schmuck right." He grinned at me. "But, back to my explanation. Alice appears to have the ability to see the future."

"That really doesn't surprise me. About Alice, I mean. She would always tell us something was going to happen. She was never wrong. We stopped making fun of her and started believing everything she said. I would never bet against Alice."

"Rosalie says the same thing, cool huh?"

"Yeah, so what is your special power? It's gotta have something to do with your strength, right?"

"Well, not to brag, but I am pretty valuable to have around if there is any butt kicking to be done."

"So, if I asked you as a big brother to kick Edward's butt, that wouldn't be a problem?"

"Big brother? Awe, Bella. I like that. But actually, with Edward's mind reading ability it makes it difficult for me to kick his butt. He cheats."

"I don't really want you to kick his butt. Growing up all I wanted was a sister and then I got two of the best sisters that a girl could ever dream of…" I couldn't help it but the tears started rolling. Emmett was instantly at my side and holding me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really, we all are."

He held me close. I didn't realize until that moment how much I missed being held in strong arms. But his were different; I really did feel like he would be the greatest big brother ever. He held and soothed me while I cried. I cried for the friends I had lost, I cried for the family I was separated from and I wept for my lost love, Edward.

"Sorry, Em." I noticed his shirt was wet with my tears. It brought to mind another shirt ruined with tears, dirt and mascara. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No problem, Bella, I'm getting really good at dealing with raging female hormones."

I laughed and shook my head. "I can imagine. I didn't get to finish before I started bawling uncontrollably. I never saw the advantages of having a big brother until I met you. If I could pick one, it would be you."

"Bella, I would be honored to be your big brother. Being a big brother to my little brother here recently stinks. Thank you for making the position worth having again. I never wanted a little sister before, but if I was to choose one it would be you."

I hugged him again. "Thanks, but with that position comes responsibility. I need some answers."

"I think you deserve some answers, you've probably already figured a lot of it out. So ask me anything. I'll deal with Edward's wrath."

"This has nothing to do with Edward," I spat. "I don't know what to think about what happened last night. So much of it was so completely surreal. I know that last night I was terrified of him, even after he saved my life, again. This morning the terror was replaced with confusion. That's why I need some answers.

"Fine, continue. Question number one?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Emmett smiled and gestured for me to continue. "Are you guys the same as James, Laurent and Victoria?" He squirmed a little; I felt that maybe I had just insulted him.

"Yes and no. Yes – same species. No – not the same sick, sadistic animals they are. Have you figured out what we are yet, Bella?"

"I have some theories, but they are really off the wall. You tell me." I'm not sure that I want to hear his answer, but I know I must.

"Is one of your theories…" He paused for just a second and looked me in the eyes. "Vampire?" He wasn't smiling.

I looked away and quietly responded. "Yes, actually that was at the top of my list. But, I kept crossing it off."

"Well you can toss out the rest of the list. Because that's what we are."

I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. I can deal with this. I figured it out a while ago. My two best friends in the whole wide world, vampires. Esme, the woman I would've chosen to be my mother, vampire. My wonderful, fun-loving big brother, a vampire. The love of my life… Hey where did that come from? That should be the former love of my life… The one I thought was the love of my life… Ugh, would I ever get that jerk out of my mind?

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, please give me a moment. I hope you aren't tired, because I have a million questions."

Emmett roared with laughter. Good thing I don't have neighbors, he would have woken them all up.

"We don't sleep."

I looked at his smug grin. "Ever?"

"Nope, never."

"Wow, okay. That was easy. I can deal with that. How did you become vampires?"

"All it takes is a bite, and the venom in the bloodstream starts that process."

Okay, I should probably stop there, but fool that I am, I want more details. "How did all of you become vampires?"

"That's a long story, Bella. And I know you need your sleep. Work tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but if you think I'm going to be able to sleep without some answers you're nuts. Give me the Reader's Digest version. For now."

"Yes, ma'am. Get comfortable and listen to the Cullen tale. Carlisle was changed first in 1663. He was out hunting for vampires in London when he was attacked. He hid himself in a cellar for three days while he completed the change."

My mouth flew open and I was about to interrupt him.

"Bella, if you want me to finish the story tonight, don't interrupt."

I closed my mouth and nodded.

"He was alone until 1918, when he found Edward who was dying from influenza. Edward's mother begged Carlisle to save him before she died from the same sickness. Esme came next in 1921. She was also close to death when he changed her. I joined the fun in 1935, a bear was mauling me, and he saved me. Jasper joined us in 1950, but he was changed in 1863, by another vampire."

He stopped and waited for my reaction. "Wow, you guys are really old."

He laughed that booming laugh that I loved so much, that never ceased to calm me in a stressful situation.

"Yeah, we never change. Cool, huh? You got anymore questions?"

"Oh yeah, but I'm scared."

"Scared? With your big brother sitting right here? Bella, no one is ever going to hurt you. I promise."

"Okay, how come your eyes are golden brown while Alice and Rosalie's are bright red?"

"That's an easy one. All vampires with the exception of vegetarian vampires have red eyes. Alice and Rosalie's eyes will change to a golden brown after a while."

"But the vampires at the Girls' Home didn't have red eyes. Wait. James' eyes were red that night."

"Simple…contacts. Now give me a hard question."

"Emmett, what happened to Rosalie? How did she change?" His features completely changed and he stood up and walked away from me. He stopped and slowly turned to face me.

"Carlisle changed Rosalie; she was just seconds from death." His voice strained.

"What was she dying from, Em? She was never sick a day in her life that I know of, and she was perfectly fine the day before."

He walked back to me and sat down across from me. The pain on his face made me want to weep. I got the feeling the hardest thing he ever did in his life was to look me in the eyes and answer that question.

"Bella, I killed her."

Nothing would have shocked me more than that. "_What?_ But… you love Rosalie."

"Yes, more than my own life. It was an accident, Bella. Please, don't be afraid. Let me explain. It is, as you would expect, our nature to kill humans for their blood. Our family is different." He paused and looked ashamed. "For the most part, we are what we like to call vegetarians. We survive on the blood of animals. But, I got carried away that night. My monster instincts took over. Thank god Edward was there. He read my mind and saved her." He dropped his head into his hands and whispered, "Apparently the lust I feel for her and the lust for human blood are very closely related. I almost killed her that night."

I went to kneel by him. I put my arm around his big burly shoulder while he wept.

"Bella, I'm sorry, if I hadn't lost control you wouldn't be alone today. I'm so sorry."

"Emmett, I wish I could say that it's okay, but I can't. I miss her and Alice so much. But I have peace knowing that she is happy. If I had to lose her, I'm glad she is with you. She was crazy about you. Hopefully, she still is."

"Life with Rosie is great, I love her so much and I'm thrilled to say that she loves me too. I promise you I'll take care of her always."

"Thank you, I will hold you to it." I paused then continued. "So, did Jasper bite Alice?"

"No, Laurent bit Alice; he would have killed her if Jasper hadn't shown up when he did. He fought with Laurent and killed him. If it makes you feel any better Jasper and Alice are just as happy as Rosie and me. They're very much in love."

"Em, do you think it would be okay for me to talk to Alice and Rosalie on the phone?"

"I don't see what that would hurt. Just don't ask me to see them. It's not safe. A newborn vampire is very dangerous, as you very well know. Jasper and I had a hard time holding them back from you. Newborn vampires are incredibly strong. They are taking to our lifestyle very well, but it takes time to develop the discipline necessary to co-exist around humans."

"Okay, Em, can you tell me more about vampires. I know you aren't like the fictional vampires we see portrayed in books and movies."

"I think that most of the stuff you read and see about vampires was started by vampires."

"What? Why?"

"To throw humans off, to make us seem fictional. Other than our lust for blood, most of what is portrayed is, well, crap."

"Garlic?"

"Myth, didn't Esme cook for you and use garlic as an ingredient?"

"Coffin?"

"Never sleep, remember?"

"Reflection?"

"Boy if that was true Rosalie would sure have a hard time fixing her hair."

I snorted again and Emmett laughed.

"Then tell me what is it about vampires that I don't know, or is it some deep dark secret?"

"The first thing is that you cannot ever reveal what you know. I'm only telling you all this because it's apparent, by now, if you were going to say anything it would have already happened. There's a vampire governing body that would kill both you and us if they found out you knew our secret. We won't say anything and if you don't say anything, they'll never know."

"Who would believe me?" I mumbled.

Emmett grinned as he responded. "There is always that. Okay, now for the cool stuff."

"Cool stuff?"

"Oh yeah, there is plenty of really cool stuff. All of our senses are intensified. Hearing, sight, smell, the whole enchilada. Not to mention our strength and speed, I was really jazzed with that."

"I bet you were."

"Yeah, we have to hold our true abilities back around humans or they would soon figure out we aren't human. As I said, our family only drinks the blood of animals. We are the freaks of the vampire world. Most vampires travel alone or with just a mate. Carlisle believes that with us curbing our thirst for human blood, it allows us to retain a bit of our humanity. That's why our family is so large."

"Okay, not that I'm not grateful, but why do you fight your natural instincts?"

"Bella, we don't want to be monsters. I realize that you have seen us at our worst and you may find that hard to believe."

I replied softly, "Em, you're not a monster."

He shook his head at me and replied, "You're being way too understanding about all of this, Bella. Do you not understand what you've fallen into?"

"No, I'll admit, not completely. It really is hard to comprehend, but I've had a long time to think. I really can't get away from it. It's all I think about. Perhaps I can move on, now that I have some answers. Thanks for being so candid with me. But I have one last question for now."

"And what is that?"

I stood up and moved away from him. I really don't want the answer to this question, but I have to know. I turned back to face him, trying to mask the hurt in my face. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Did Edward bite me that first night?"

Emmett jumped to his feet so fast that it scared me, I stepped back, truly frightened of him for the first time. Did I just cross some imaginary line? I could feel my heart racing and I struggled to catch my breath. He walked slowly over to me and I took more steps back, I almost tripped but he reached for me and prevented me from falling.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wasn't expecting that question. Come sit down, before you fall down." He led me back to the couch. I don't think I could have made it there on my own. He sat back down across from me again, giving me some space.

"I don't know if I should answer that question, Bella. It's not my place to get between you and Edward."

"Em, there is no Edward and me. I'm sorry if you feel like you are betraying him, but I have to know. Please."

"He's going to know I told you, Bella. He'll read my mind and he'll know."

"Please, I don't care about him. I have to know… the truth."

"Bella, that night… we all planned on slipping up. We had been planning for months. We got this harebrained idea that we could feed and not kill, that we could somehow contain our lusts. Jasper's ability is to alter or control emotions. He was able to persuade me to drop the idea, but not Edward. Edward read his mind and knew what he was trying to do. So he went off alone."

"And I jumped right into his arms. That's what James meant when he said, 'out of the pan, into the fire'. But, you really didn't answer my question."

"Bella."

"Emmett, please, I have to know. Please." Maybe if I know the whole truth, I'll be able to move on.

He stared at me for a long time, apparently wrestling with himself.

"Please."

"Okay, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, but I'll tell you." He made a feeble attempt at a grin and said, "I guess my little sister has me wrapped around her little finger. Yes, the answer to your question is yes."

I gasped, why I don't really know. I don't know if I'm shocked. But… "Then why am I not a vampire?"

"He didn't just bite you, Bella. He fed from you. He didn't leave any of his venom in your blood stream."

Okay, that's gross. My hand involuntarily went to the bruise on my throat. "Then why am I not dead? And why don't I remember?"

"Apparently, Edward has more control than I do. It's apparent by that bruise on your throat that Edward has incredible control. I could never do that and not bite. You don't remember anything because we have another ability, we can easily put you in a trance. Now can we stop now with the million questions? I don't know if you can take anymore right now, your heart is going a hundred miles an hour."

"Okay, just one more question."

"You're last question was, _just one more question_."

"Then this is a follow up to my last question."

He groaned, "I don't want to hear it."

"Emmett, please."

"What is it, Bella?"

"Last night Edward's eyes were coal black. I'd never seen him look like that before. He wasn't himself at all. Was he going to bite me again?" I moved my hand away from the bruise and Emmett's eyes moved to it instantly.

He jumped up again, and roared. "How am I supposed to know, I wasn't here last night. Bella, you can't expect me to answer that." He calmed down before continuing. "I just know that I have never in over 70 years seen him like he is right now. It's like something was torn out of him. I'm worried about him, we all are. I'm sorry, but you are going to have to live without that answer because I don't know. And even if I did I would refuse to answer that one."

"That's okay, you're probably right. I have enough to think about, with everything else you've told me. I need to sort it all out. I hope that you won't get in trouble with what you've told me."

"I think you deserve the truth, Bella. I just hope you are able to deal with it. Carlisle gave you a phone. I believe my number is loaded in it. Text me if you want to talk again, or call if you need anything. I'll take the big brother role seriously."

I rushed over and hugged him. "Thank you, so much. You'll never know how much that means to me."

He released me and ruffled his hand in my hair. "You go to bed now, I'll be right outside. You'll be safe from all the really bad monsters, I promise."

"Will you come back?"

"Yes, it'll be Carlisle, Jasper and I watching over you from now on. Edward won't be back."

"He's not coming back?" I shouldn't be surprised. I told him I hated him. And he looked at me like he hated me too.

"No, he's not."


	34. Destiny

**Destiny**

"Esme, what kind of flower is this one?" Rosalie cut a mauve rose look-a-like flower and held it up.

"That's my personal favorite. It's called a Ranunculus. Cut several dozen of them, they'll make a beautiful arrangement."

"I think they're my favorite as well. Alice, what do you think?" Rosalie turned to Alice and held up the flowers. She had that far away look in her eyes. "Alice, what is it? What do you see?"

"We have to get back to the house, now. Do you know where Jasper went?"

"I think over to the cabin. Why? What's wrong?"

"Edward and Emmett. They're going to fight."

"What?" Rosalie threw down a hand full of flowers and ran toward the house. Esme and Alice followed behind her."

They heard the yells long before they arrived. Edward had approached Emmett as he parked his Jeep. They were faced off in the garage.

"Emmett, you idiot, I'll rip you to shreds. How dare you tell Bella our secrets? You've put her life in danger," Edward screamed and tackled Emmett. They rolled out of the garage onto the grass and slammed against a pine tree.

"No, Edward, her life was already in danger, and she's pretty much figured it out on her own. She had the right to some truth from this family. We've taken everything from her." Emmett threw Edward off his back and crouched down, prepared for the next attack.

"Carlisle, Esme and I have worked hard to keep it from her." Edward circled around waiting for Emmett's next move. "Now she has the added threat of the Volturi to worry about."

"The Volturi is nothing compared to the threat of James or yourself. I saw the big hicky _you _put on her neck last night." Emmett spat.

Edward roared and flew at Emmett, knocking him once again to the ground.

"Alice, call Jasper, tell him to get here ASAP," Esme yelled and ran after Rosalie who was now on Edward's back with her hands around his neck.

"Rosalie, stop," Esme yelled as she stopped about five feet away from them.

Edward grabbed Rosalie's hands to keep her from ripping his head off and yelled at Emmett, "Here, take your little monkey before I hurt her."

Emmett growled and rushed to help Rosalie.

Esme screamed, "Stop, Edward, Emmett. Stop this. You're going to hurt each other."

Edward quickly bent over and sent Rosalie flying off his back and into Emmett.

Emmett was knocked to the ground but quickly recovered. He made sure Rosalie wasn't hurt before he turned back to Edward.

"I'll kill you for that, Edward," Emmett hissed.

Esme stepped between them and put her hands on Emmett's chest. "Stop it. Someone is going to get hurt."

"Move, Esme," Edward yelled.

"No, not until you two listen to reason. Now stop."

Both Emmett and Edward glared at each other, but neither made a move, not with their beloved mother in between them.

"Now what's this about?" She asked.

"This idiot told Bella all about us. He basically answered every one of her questions," Edward answered.

"I didn't answer every question, Edward. Do you want me to tell Esme the question I didn't answer?" Emmett replied.

Edward crouched back down and snarled, "Move, Esme."

"No. You'll have to go through me to get to him. Is that what you want?"

"No, you know I would never hurt you."

"Your ridiculous behavior is hurting me. You have to stop acting like this."

"But he has put Bella in even more danger."

"I doubt it. How will the Volturi find out?" Esme replied. "I never felt comfortable lying to her. Emmett's right, she is a smart girl, and I think she deserved some answers."

"Edward, you're the only one who thinks Bella should be left in the dark. She was smart enough to figure it out on her own. Especially after your little performance the other night."

Edward roared and started again for Emmett, but he was tackled to the ground by Jasper.

"What is going on? Have you all gone crazy?" Jasper asked.

"Get off me, Jasper," Edward growled.

"Shut up and calm down, Edward. You too, Emmett. Have you two lost your minds?"

_Edward, we need to take this inside the house. And talk like rational beings. James could be catching this all on his little tape and we need to show a united front._

Edwards's demeanor instantly changed. Jasper sensed his mood change and released his hold and Edward calmly stood up. "You're right, Jasper. Emmett, I'm sorry for overreacting. Let's go inside." Edward turned and walked slowly to the house.

Everyone looked at Edward with shocked looks on their faces. And then over to Jasper who just nodded his head as he took Alice's hand and followed Edward. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie followed behind them.

Edward walked to a chair in the living room and flopped down. He put his head down and ran his hands through his hair. He sat silently until everyone joined him.

"Arg, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so sorry. Rosalie, please forgive me."

"Edward, I know exactly what is wrong with you." Everyone turned to stare open mouthed at Jasper.

Edward looked up quickly and over toward Jasper, and for the first time with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "If you know, then tell me, please. I'm tearing this family apart."

"You're separated from your mate. And until you reunite with her, we can all expect more of this behavior out of you."

"That's encouraging," muttered Emmett.

"Hush," whispered Esme.

Edward looked back down. His hopes vanished as quickly as they came. He quietly responded, "Jasper, she can't be my mate, she's human."

"I know it doesn't make complete sense, but I can tell you from my own experience…" Jasper looked fondly over at Alice. "If you had tried to separate me from Alice when she was going through the change, I would have acted just as irrational. I wanted so badly to tear you apart that first time you came into the cabin. When Rosalie was brought to the cabin, I wanted to take Alice and run away. I felt like everyone besides myself was a threat to her. During the time she was the most vulnerable I was completely irrational. And even now I'm very anxious when we are apart."

Jasper continued, "And you remember Emmett, when Rosalie was going through the change. The only way we were able to convince him to go with you to hunt for James was to use his love and concern for Rosalie. We had to convince him that it was for her own good."

"I think you're right, Jasper," Esme interrupted. "Edward, you remember after I joined you and Carlisle, he didn't work for ten years, we couldn't stand the separation. Even now, when we are apart, I long for him to return."

Edward spoke in a low voice, "I nearly killed her last night. How can you say I have this connection with her when her life is in danger whenever I'm near?"

"One of the strongest emotions I have been getting from you these last few months is frustration, but even stronger than that is love. You don't know how to deal with this relationship, because of its difficulties. The pull between mates is second only to blood lust that a vampire will ever experience in his existence."

Emmett joined the conversation. "Edward, I know from my own experience that there was very little difference between the lust I feel for Rosalie and the lust I felt for her human blood. In my mind I couldn't separate the two."

"Well, this all make sense to me, but it doesn't solve anything. It appears my only options are to kill her or stay this crazed out of control idiot that I have become. The first option is one I will _never_ choose." He looked every family member in the eyes before he continued. "After we kill James, I'll leave the family and go off on my own."

"No, Edward." Esme rushed to him and knelt before him. "Please."

"Esme, I won't tear this family apart. And that's what I'm doing. If my destiny is to be a walking time bomb, you'll all grow to hate me. I won't stay here and ruin your lives."

Alice walked away from Jasper's side to stand next to Esme, she put her hand on Esme's shoulder to comfort her and spoke.

"Edward, I've seen your destiny," Alice said. "I know you're opposed to Bella becoming a vampire but it's going to happen. I don't know how or when, but it will happen."

"Alice, this so called psychic power of yours is unproven as of yet…"

Rosalie stood to defend her. Emmett grabbed her arm to restrain her. "It's not unproven, she saw the fight between you and Emmett just now, and…"

Edward turned to Rosalie. "As far as I'm concerned it's still unproven. Bearing that in mind, please understand I'll do everything in my power to protect Bella from that ever happening."

"Unfortunately, Edward, it's not within your power. It will happen, I've seen it," Alice said with confidence.

Edward stood up and walked toward the staircase. He stopped and looked back. "I'll stop anyone who thinks about taking matters in their own hands. I'll be listening to each of you, if you think about changing her, I _will_ stop you." He ran up the stairs and the next sound that was heard in the house was the loud slam of his bedroom door.


	35. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

**Bella**

After Emmett left me alone I crawled into bed, but got very little sleep. I think perhaps the normal human reaction would be to totally freak out and then to run for the hills screaming. I have come to the conclusion that I'm not normal. The only close acquaintance in my life that is even remotely normal is Walter.

Am I freaked out that they are all vampires? Yes, maybe a little. But I had long ago subconsciously figured out that they were something other than human. Well, actually I thought they were some kind of superhero human's. All the clues were there from the beginning. I guess the reason I'm not completely terrified of the Cullens is that I had grown to love and trust them before I learned the truth about what they are.

There is only one thing that I am really upset about. No, make that two. First, and surprisingly it's at the bottom of the list, is the supposed threat from James. That is terrifying, but it's been months now. I can't help but believe if he really wanted to kill me, it would have already happened. But I find comfort that the Cullens are protecting me and I trust them to keep me safe. I've lost count on how many times already that Edward has saved me.

The thing that tortures me the most is Edward. When Emmett told me he wasn't ever going to come back I felt this huge hole open up in my heart. I know that I'm to blame. I was so mad at the time, and sometimes my temper gets the best of me. He even said he would take me away if it would protect me from James. And I responded with _I wouldn't go anywhere with you, Edward. I hate you. I want you to leave me alone. Get over your feelings of protection and don't come around here again. Just stay away from me_

As soon as I said it, I regretted it, but I was too proud to apologize. If I could I would take those words back. Honestly, I know that I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he would take me, if he only wanted me.

I finally fell into a very troubled sleep. When the alarm rang a couple hours later my first thought was, Vampires. Did I dream that? No, I don't think so. I've had many crazy dreams recently, but none of them answered every one of my questions.

I pulled back the curtain and looked out on the balcony. Emmett was gone, but I knew he or someone else would be close by. I opened the door and stepped out. I know that if I called, he would hear.

"Em, are you out here? I need to talk to you."

A couple seconds later I heard a sound behind me; I turned around slowly and jumped back. "Oh, you scared me." Carlisle was standing there.

"Sorry, Bella. Emmett has gone home and today it's my turn. He told me that he explained everything to you. Do you have some more questions?"

"Um, not really. I just needed to talk to someone. And I'm glad it's you, I think I would feel uncomfortable to talk to Emmett about this."

"Why don't we go inside? While I'm here I would like to look at your arm."

"Good idea." I followed him inside and we went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Carlisle took my arm and started to remove the bandage.

"You've been taking the antibiotics I left?"

"Yes." I was happy for the interruption. I was nervous and unsure if I should even say anything to Carlisle.

Carlisle seemed pleased with how my arm was healing. "I see no signs of infection. But don't stop taking those antibiotics, finish them all." He replaced the bandage, sat back and looked at me as if waiting for me to proceed. When I didn't say anything he broke the silence. "Emmett told me you took the truth about us and didn't faint or scream. But, I'm sure that you had to be somewhat shocked."

"Somewhat," I answered. "But really, I already knew something was different."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He looked at me suspiciously. "Is this about what happened the other night?"

"Yes… um no. Not really. Well, I guess it is." I sputtered like a idiot.

Carlisle chuckled. "Bella, there's no reason to be nervous, I'm the same Carlisle I always was."

"I'm not nervous," I lied.

"I know you are, I can hear your increased heart rate and you're starting to perspire."

"Huh?"

"Bella, it's nearly impossible for a human to lie to a vampire and get away with it. You could probably pass a lie detector test easier than to try and pull the wool over a vampires' eyes."

"Okay, but I'm not nervous because you're here. I'm not scared of you. If you were going to kill me, I think that would have happened months ago. I'm just so confused."

"I'm glad you're not scared. But what are you confused about?" He asked patiently.

_Just say it Bella_. "Edward," I blurted out.

"What about Edward?" He asked calmly.

"I said some really mean things to him, I even told him I hated him. I don't hate him, I feel really horrible."

Carlisle had a stunned look on his face; this was clearly not what he expected. "You're not mad at him?"

"I was mad when I said it; he was rude and I just lost it."

"Bella, I know Edward was not himself that night. He was furious that you were in danger and then he struggled with the smell of your blood."

"Why doesn't my blood bother you? How can you be a doctor?"

"Years and years of discipline. And I want to help people."

"Wow, that really is amazing. I guess if I had known about the vampire and blood thing I would have been more careful around Edward." I turned away from Carlisle in shame. "I threw his bloody jacket at him, it got blood on his hands and he freaked out." I laughed without humor. "And I thought he had some kind of a blood phobia. I'm such an idiot."

Carlisle put his cold hand on my shoulder. "You're not an idiot, Bella. You are lucky that Edward has a lot of control, if you had done that to Jasper or Emmett we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"I want to talk to him and apologize."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I think you should wait a couple days. He's very upset with himself right now. He needs to calm down."

"Upset with himself? Why? He saved my life. I'm that one that acted like an ungrateful idiot."

"Bella, he almost bit you that night."

"He's a vampire, it's not his fault. I provoked him. I threw my blood right in his face, literally."

He smiled and shook his head at my words. "You'll never convince him that it's not his fault. Edward tends to take the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"I know that he can read your mind, is there a way you can you keep this conversation from him? I would like to tell him that I'm sorry for myself."

"I should be able to do that for you. Now, don't you need to get ready for work?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot. I better hurry. Thanks, Carlisle." I gave him a hug and ran for my closet.

"Bella, one other thing. Since you know that we are watching over you, I'll get you a schedule of who will be here and then if you want to go somewhere like the pier or a movie you can call us and we can just go with you. You don't need to be tied to your apartment anymore. We want you to go out and enjoy life. We just need to be close to keep you safe."

"Thanks, Carlisle, I'll do that."

I quickly got ready, grabbed a Pop Tart and a glass of milk and ran downstairs to open the store. I was a couple of minutes late, but no customer was there to beat the door down.

It actually was a slow morning as it was the first day of school. I didn't have one customer all morning. I swept and dusted then washed the windows. By two o'clock, the store was spotless and still not one customer had come in.

I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the list of numbers. I resisted the urge to call Edward. I would wait a while like Carlisle advised. But I couldn't resist sending a text to Emmett.

_Em, missed you this morning. Please have Alice and Rosalie call me. I really would like to talk to them._

Then I sent him a second message.

_Thanks for being brutally honest with me. I really appreciate it. Surprisingly, I feel better just knowing the truth._

I instantly received a text reply.

_Hey, little sis, glad you didn't freak out, I'm sure it's because you have such a wonderful big bro. Ha. Give us a few minutes and I'll have the girls give you a call._

I responded with a brief, _K._

I was so excited, I felt like jumping up and down like a little kid on their birthday. I just know we can continue our friendship even though it won't be in person. I have confidence that in a few years we can meet and hang out again. I know they are both strong girls and will overcome the desire to drink my blood as the Cullens have done.

I bounced around the shop with the phone in my hand. _Please, please, please_ don't let a customer come in right now.

I waited for what seemed forever, but actually it was only a couple of minutes. When the phone rang I was so excited I nearly dropped it. It was an unknown number, but I knew it was one of my best friends. I barely squeaked out a ' hello '.

"Bella." It was Alice, not the bloodsucking monster that tried to kill me; it was my sweet and lovable Alice. I never had expected to hear that singsong voice again. I couldn't help it. I was jumping up and down laughing like a hyena and had tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"Wow, Bella. I'm not deaf you know."

"Hey, Bella."

"Rosalie!" I screamed again.

I heard laughter on the other line. And as suddenly as it started it stopped. Then I heard Alice speak.

"Bella, we are so sorry about…"

"Enough, I don't want to hear another thing about that. I know you couldn't help it. So, please, let's drop it and never talk about it again," I chastised them.

"Em's right, Bella, you are a crazy little human," Rosalie said.

"I'm not so crazy; I'm wearing a garlic necklace right now," I joked.

I heard a snort and a laugh, "Like that would stop us." We fell right back into the old teasing routine; it was like we never parted.

"So, Bella..." Alice sang. "Have you met any cute boys?"

"Well, yes I have," I choked. "But no one special."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," she replied.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

"You are such a liar," I replied.

"Maybe." She laughed.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"If we told you we would have to kill you," Rosalie answered.

"Ha ha, Bite me." There was roaring laughter on the other end of the phone. "Besides I have a big brother that will protect me against the really bad monsters. He has already promised me."

"I would like to see him try. I'll fight with him later and let you know how it turns out."

I heard Emmett in the background, "No fair." And then more laughing.

"Why did he say that?" I asked.

"He is just upset, cuz he knows right now I can so totally whip his butt," Rosalie bragged.

"What?"

"It's a newborn thing, we are really strong. He hates it. But I'm loving it and I take advantage whenever I can."

"Emmett did tell me that you are super strong, but you better not hurt my big brother, or I'll mail you my garlic necklace. I'm sure you'll love it. It'll make a nice addition to your accessories."

"Trust me, Bella, when I hurt your big brother, he likes it," she laughed.

"Okay, maybe that's too much information. So, you never answered my question, what are you guys up to?"

"Well, we've been helping Esme in her garden, but better than that we've discovered Internet shopping. Do you need anything?" Alice joked.

"No, please. I live in a small apartment and my closet is already packed."

Rosalie joined back in, "Come on, Bella, I know you can use more shoes. I know you only have tennis shoes."

Our conversation continued along that vein for another half an hour. It was so good to talk with them again. Just like old times. I loaded both of their phone numbers on my cell phone and we promised each other to talk every day. When I hung up with them, I felt like I was on top of the world. Just one missing ingredient and my world would be perfect. Well, almost. It kind of sucked that everyone in the world that I loved would potentially kill me if I got a paper cut around him or her.

It was three in the afternoon before I finally had customers. School must be out. I had to get my head out of the clouds and get busy. The closer it got to five o'clock the more excited I got. I'm not going to wait until tomorrow to talk to my friends, I'm gonna call them back tonight.

About an hour before closing time Jake walked through the door. I was really happy to see him.

"Hey, Jake, you gonna buy something today, or did you just come to hassle the hired help?" I teased.

He looked slightly embarrassed, "Umm, I need a book for school. I actually meant to buy it the first time I came in, but you got me side tracked and I forgot."

"Sure, blame it on me. What book do you need?"

"I think its called _Tell-Tail Liver_."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "Do you mean _The Tell-Tale Heart_?"

"Yeah, that's it," he admitted. "I knew it was some body part."

"That's a little heavy. Are you sure you don't want the audio version?"

"You have it in audio?" He got all excited. "That would be great. I checked the library and it's already been checked out."

I walked him over to the audio books section and crossed my fingers that we had it in stock. Bingo. I took one off the shelf and handed it to him. "Don't listen to it when you go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Have you ever read Poe before?"

"I never heard of Poe before. What's that about?"

"Poe is the author. He wrote the poem, _The Raven_. Did you ever read it?"

"Poetry, ugh. I hate poetry. I either ditch or sleep in class when we study poetry."

I had a feeling I should steer away from this subject with Jake. Just let him experience it for himself. He'll probably be back in a couple of weeks to ask me what _The Tell-Tale Heart_ was about. He'll probably sleep through the audio version.

"So reading is not your thing. What subjects do you like in school?"

"Well…" He thought. "I like PE and History a little. But other than that, I really like to work on cars. I love tearing them apart and putting them back together. I don't need poetry for that."

"No, I guess you wouldn't." I looked at the clock; it was a quarter till five. I had to get rid of him. "So, you need anything else?" He looked at me and shook his head, no. I grabbed the audio book from him, walked to the cash register and rang up his purchase.

He looked at me like he wanted to talk to me, but I shut him down. I was very polite as I handed him his bag and told him I would see him next time. He took the hint and walked out the door.

Ten more minutes and I could lock up. I started to balance the cash register and prayed that no more customers would walk in the door. I just finished the register when the store phone rang. Ugh, its time to close and the stupid phone rings. But I didn't want to take a chance and not answer it. It could be Walter so I walked to the back of the store and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Port Angeles New and Used Book Store, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I repeated." There was no one on the phone. I hung it up and rushed to the front door. I locked it and flipped the sign. CLOSED

I took out my cell phone and headed to my apartment.

I was just about the hit the dial button when I heard a noise behind me.

I turned around to my worst nightmare. I never thought this day would come. James was standing there with a big grin on his face and he had his camera pointed at me.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again. Long time no see." He reached for my cell phone and took it out of my hand. "We don't want to lose this."


	36. It's a Wrap

**It's a Wrap**

I never took my eyes off him as I backed away. "Where's Carlisle?" I prayed that he hadn't hurt or worse yet, killed him.

He looked in my eyes and smiled. "Worried about someone other than yourself? That's very noble. Stupid, but still noble. He can't watch both the front and back of the store at the same time. I just walked in while you were busy and he was around the back. Imagine his surprise when you don't show up to your apartment in a few minutes. But we'll be long gone. It's sweet how they take turns babysitting their little pet."

"I'm not their pet, I'm their friend," I replied with more bravery than I actually felt. I reached behind me trying to find a weapon, even though I knew it would be futile.

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you?" He taunted as he slowly walked toward me. "The truth is they just keep you around like a special chocolate or wine, they are saving your blood for a special occasion." He cocked his head to one side and grinned. "Thanksgiving or Christmas perhaps?"

What he suggested was disgusting. "No. That's not true. They'll find you and save me." I bumped into the door behind me; I reached behind me and grabbed the doorknob. I knew he would be too fast for me to escape, but it gave me a fleeting moment of security.

He stopped right in front of me and held the camera on me as he spoke. "Go ahead and believe that if it makes you feel better. But they've been looking for me for months and I've been right under their noses the whole time. They're powerless against me. All their special powers that the big guy told you about are useless. I have the ability to block them when I wish. Yes, I was close by and heard every word he told you. I was really touched when he agreed to be your big brother. It's been quite enjoyable watching them attempt to protect you. Especially Edward."

Then he reached for me with his free hand. I turned my face from him and he brushed my hair from my throat. I froze in terror. This is it. I'm going to die. _I love you Edward._

"I see someone has already used you for a snack. Edward perhaps?" He questioned. "Oh, he left a nasty scar. But you can't see it. It's only visible to another vampire." He ran his cold finger gently down the other side of my neck. "And what's this?" His finger stopped on the bruise. "He must have amazing control to have left you alive; how very fortunate for me. His poor little heart will be broken when he finds your lifeless body."

"Wait, you said if I could get away, you would let me go." I knew I was grasping at straws.

He shook his head with a frown, "Tsk, tsk. Poor Bella, you should know better that to trust a vampire. We'll lie to you every time." He grinned and continued, "No more stalling, it's time for us to go."

I stepped away from him but he cruelly seized my arm and pulled me out the back door. I opened my mouth to scream, but he picked me up and squeezed me tight. I had no breath to scream. He ran like the wind, I became so dizzy I passed out.

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing and found myself lying in the back seat of an old ratty car. I gasped when I tried to take a deep breath.

"Sorry, I may have squeezed too hard and broken a rib or two. You're just a frail little human," he laughed. "One of your friends is trying to reach you. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take the call."

I carefully pulled myself up and leaned back against the seat. Every breath was painful. I could only take in small breaths. I longed to inhale and completely fill my lungs. I leaned back and closed my eyes. The best I could hope for was a quick painless death. The Cullens know that I'm gone now and will assume that James has me. But if James was capable of hiding his scent from them I had no hope of a rescue. It was probably Carlisle who called, since he was on duty today and would wonder why I never made it to my apartment. It hurt when I realized he would blame himself for my disappearance.

When I opened my eyes I caught James watching me in the mirror. "Bella, I was there watching the day that Alice and Rosalie tried to kill you. I was so upset that I didn't have my camera with me that day, I allowed the battery to get low. That would have provided great footage for my little film. But I'm glad you got to talk with them today. It was very touching. Reminded me of the old times."

I turned my attention away from his evil grin and looked out the window. He just laughed at me. I knew exactly where we were. We're on the road that led to Forks' Girls' Home and the Cullens. I watched the scenery and ignored James. I to was glad that I had the opportunity to talk to Alice and Rosalie, but regretted that I had not at least sent Edward a text to tell him I was sorry. I don't want to die and have him think I hated him. I'm sure that Carlisle will eventually tell him. I just wish that I had the opportunity to tell him how sorry I was.

I was brought back to the present when James turned off the main road onto a dirt road. The rough road caused me great pain and James seemed to enjoy my distress.

"Ah, did that hurt? I'm sorry." He laughed. "Not."

I wrapped one hand gently around my ribs and tried to hold myself steady with the other. I felt the car accelerate and hit a deep rut. I was thrown forward. I tried but couldn't hold back my scream. When I fell back against the seat I opened my eyes only to look into the lens of the camera.

I bit back a hateful remark about him watching the road. I knew it would only encourage him to make it rougher for me. So I tried to brace myself for the next jolt. The next jolt was in the form of him slamming on the brakes. Apparently we had reached our destination. I tried to position myself at the door but was not fast enough. James opened the door and roughly pulled me out of the car and threw me over his shoulder. The pain was more than I could bear and thankfully I passed out again.

I was awakened by a hard slap to the face. "Wake up, my little starlet. You're on camera." I opened my eyes to see James move aside. My first view was of a huge stone fireplace with the video camera placed on a tripod just in front of it. Instinctively I tried to wrap my arms around my throbbing ribs. But I found myself tied to a post.

As I pulled against the rope I looked over at James and remarked, "Afraid I'm going to escape?" I said sarcastically. I knew better, my smart mouth gets me into more trouble.

"Don't ever talk back to me," James replied as I was rewarded with another slap across the face.

My ears rang and my head felt like it was spinning. When I caught my bearings I nearly panicked when I tasted blood in my mouth. I tried to swallow it, but I could feel it drip down my chin. I looked over at James in horror. He looked at me and smiled and slowly walked over to me. His eyes never left mine.

He positioned his body so the video would still capture me. I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick death. He gently grabbed my chin with his fingers and moved my head up and to one side. I felt his cold breath and then his cold wet tongue as he slowly licked the blood off my lips and chin. I opened my eyes in horror and looked at him. He laughed at my stunned reaction.

"Yummy," He licked his lips, "Too bad it's not in my plans to drain you myself, you're not getting off that easy, Bella. We have a little wait ahead of us." He smirked at me and continued. "I hope you're comfortable. Now be patient, I'm going to be busy for a while."

He walked over to the fireplace and sat down on the hearth next to the tripod. He pulled my phone out of his pocket and started to push on the buttons. "I hope you don't mind if I send a text and take a call, I wouldn't want you to go over your minutes." He laughed.

I could tell that he was scrolling through the phone list. He selected a number and typed out a text. I never took my eyes off of him, I wished that I could see whom he texted and what he said. After he hit the send button he satisfied my curiosity.

"Would you like to know what I just sent?" He didn't wait for my reply. "I know you do. I sent a text to the beautiful Rosalie." He stood up and walked over to me and held the phone up so I could read it.

_Rosalie, I need you to call me ASAP. Please make sure no one can hear you. I have something important I need to ask you, and I don't want anyone to overhear. Thanks, Bella._

What did he want with Rosalie? I didn't dare ask. He walked back to the fireplace and sat down on the hearth.

"Now we wait. It shouldn't be too long. I'm sure you would enjoy a brief chat with Rosalie before you die."

I didn't answer and I turned away from him, unsure if this would earn me another slap. He just laughed and leaned back against the fireplace.

After a few minutes the phone rang and I turned my attention back to James. He stood up and walked back to me. He answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello."

I could hear her confusion on the other line. "Who is this?"

"Ah, Rosalie, I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice. I'm an old friend."

"_James!_"

"Yes, dear, it's James. I trust that you are far enough away so that we aren't overheard."

"Yes, I am."

"Good, good. I have someone here who wants to talk to you. Here she is." He moved the phone closer to me.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Rosalie was frantic.

I didn't want to involve Rosalie in James' little game, so I didn't answer.

"Bella, answer me."

"Talk to her," James hissed.

I turned my face from him and braced myself for his retaliation. It was quick, a punch to my stomach. I gasped and felt myself lose consciousness again. He slapped my face to wake me. "I said, talk to her." He put the phone back to my face.

"Rosalie, I don't know what he wants but don't listen to him," I screamed.

James pulled the phone away from me and walked back to the fireplace. He laughed then spoke, "Our little Bella, she's always looking out for others. It's sweet. So allow me to tell you what I want from you."

"Please just don't hurt her again," I overheard.

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to hurt her. Where are you right now?"

"I'm north of the cabin. The others are back at the house. I just have a few minutes before they start to look for me."

"Do you know about the other cabin on the Cullens' property? It's about one mile northeast from where you are right now."

I looked back at the fireplace. No wonder it looked familiar. This is the cabin I helped Esme with the remodel plans for.

"Yes, I know where it is."

"Run here as fast as you can…"

I screamed, "No Rosalie, don't. Stay away."

James shot me a hateful look and continued, "Do I need to list all the things I will do to her if you don't come immediately?"

I heard Rosalie answer him, "No, I look forward to seeing you again, James. I'm on my way."

"Make sure you come alone. If you bring someone with you, Bella will reap consequences," he threatened.

"I'm not afraid to face you alone."

"That's my girl. See you soon."

"Well, this should be interesting. Do you think she will attack you immediately or will she say goodbye before she drains you? That is the surprise ending for my little video. I have long anticipated this moment. I suppose you hope for a quick death. But I hope for a long messy end."

I tuned out James' dialog and concentrated on what I wanted to say to Rosalie before she killed me. I didn't want her to spend the rest of her days in guilt for my death so I suppose that would be my priority. And, second, I want her to tell Edward that I love him and that I was sorry for all the things I said to him.

"Ah, she's here. Are you excited to see your dear friend again?" He laughed.

I ignored his remarks and watched for Rosalie to come through the door.

The door burst open and I couldn't help but cringe. She stopped just inside the threshold and glared at me. The look on her face reminded me of my last sight of Edward, I recognized that expression. It was one of hunger. I had my opportunity to tell her the things I wanted, but I was frozen in terror. She didn't take her eyes off me until James spoke.

"Ah, my beautiful Rosalie. I'm glad to see that you can obey orders."

She looked at him and her expression instantly turned to rage and hatred.

"I take orders from no one. Especially you. I'm here for Bella," she spat.

"Yes, Bella." He looked over at me and smiled. "The Cullens' have curbed your instincts. So I've brought her here as a little gift."

She looked over at me and then turned back to him. "I'm not interested in your gift."

"Come now, I'm here to offer you an escape from the alternate lifestyle you will have if you remain with your 'vegetarian' vampires. Take a deep breath. Smell that sweet fragrance of human blood. Honestly, tell me how does it compare with a deer or an elk? And I already had a little taste. Her blood is better than anything you'll ever experience living with the Cullen freaks."

I watched as Rosalie took a deep breath. I could tell she struggled but still she didn't make a move toward me. She closed her eyes and took several breaths. Her nostrils flared and I heard a familiar low growl. I couldn't expect the same control out of her that I received from Edward, or the intervention of Carlisle at the crucial moment. It was now or never if I was going to speak to her.

"Rosalie." Her eyes flew open and she stared at me. "I just want you to know that I don't want you to feel guilt about my death. I understand it's your nature. And please tell Edward…" I bit my lip and continued. "Tell him… tell him that I love him and I'm sorry."

James' insane laughter tore Rosalie and my attention from each other. We both looked at him as he roared in laughter. "I couldn't have written this script better if I tried. But we really need to get this show on the road." He looked at Rosalie. "Finish Bella off and then you and I will escape this insane place and start our lives together. I'll never curb your appetite. We'll see the world together. Just you and me."

"No," she answered. "I won't kill Bella and I won't leave with you."

James eyes narrowed and he walked slowly toward me. Faster than my eyes could see he pulled out a knife and sliced my arm open. I screamed. James spoke to Rosalie, "Now tell me you won't drink her blood."

Rosalie roared and lunged.


	37. Race for Life

**Race for Life **

**Carlisle **

What an interesting conversation I had with Bella today. She's one incredible human being. I'm amazed at how well she took the news about all of us. She is very understanding - possibly to a fault. I thought of how much grief could have been avoided if Edward could read Bella's mind. Now how can I allow Edward to read part of what she told me while I hold from him what she wanted to tell him for herself? I hope that this new understanding will help Edward to deal with all the stress and self-hatred he is experiencing.

I listened to her as she talked to Alice and Rosalie. It really was refreshing to hear her laugh and joke with her friends. Surprisingly, knowing the truth about us only seemed to liberate her and not completely terrify her. I was very pleased with the unexpected outcome. I can't wait to share with Esme the joy that Bella had experienced today.

I moved from the back of the store around to the front and I noticed that she had flipped the sign to 'CLOSED'. I went around to the balcony and checked that the coast was clear before I jumped up. I had a feeling that she would be in a talkative mood this evening. I would give her a few moments of privacy before I knocked on the door.

After several minutes she still hadn't entered the apartment. I opened the sliding glass door and entered. She was probably in the store or perhaps the office downstairs. I listened for her heartbeat and heard nothing. I rushed out her door and down the stairs. When I reached the ground floor, I was hit full in the face with both Bella's and James' scent. His was confined to that one small area but hers led out the back door. He left just enough of his own scent to let us know that he had her.

I've failed her. She's like a daughter to me and I've failed her. My only hope is if I can track her via her own scent. But if he put her in a car that too would be lost. I rushed out the door and followed her aroma to an alley a couple blocks from the store where it suddenly vanished. He either took her by car or he also had the ability to mask her scent and was toying with me.

After about thirty minutes I gave up the search and made the hardest call of my life.

"Jasper, I need you to run to Edward, he's going to need your help."

After a couple of seconds he replied. "I'm outside his door. What happened?"

Before I could respond I heard a crash and Edward roar in rage.

"Jasper!" I pleaded.

"I'm trying, but he's losing it. Emmett…" I heard him yell. "Edward, calm down, let's find out what happened before you tear the house down."

I could hear both Emmett and Jasper wrestle with Edward. I rushed to my car. I had to hurry home, while I still had a home and a family to return to.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Esme screamed on the phone.

"James has Bella. I followed her scent until it disappeared. And now I'm on my way home."

All of a sudden I heard Esme scream and drop the phone. I could hear her yell Edward's name. I waited very impatiently for someone to remember to pick up the phone and tell me what just happened. It was nearly silent on the other end of the phone; all I could hear was Esme call out Edward's name. It was evident by her voice that something terrible just happened.

"Carlisle, are you still there?" Jasper asked.

Finally. "Yes, tell me what just happened," I asked frantically.

"Emmett and I managed to wrestle Edward down and after a few moments he either passed out or went into shock. I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"I want you to get everyone outside in case he comes to and wants to fight again. I'm on my way home right now. We'll find Bella. We have to."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Everyone gathered outside by the gazebo, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Esme knelt down beside Edward. She held his hand and softly talked to him. Emmett stood next to Esme both to offer comfort and protection if Edward should awake from his stupor.

Rosalie was no where to be seen.

Jasper sat down on the gazebo step and pulled Alice onto his lap.

"Alice," Jaspers whispered softly. "What if I did that to Edward? Maybe I calmed him to the point of unconsciousness."

"I'm sure it's not your fault, Jasper. His system is probably just trying to block the shock and pain."

"I've been a vampire for almost 150 years. I've never seen or heard of such a thing. What if he never comes out of it?"

They sat in silence and watched as Esme continued to talk to Edward.

**Edward**

I was lying on my bed listening to classical music wanting to forget about Bella, but I could think of nothing else. I wanted so badly to go to her and tell her how sorry I was for my actions. I just didn't trust myself enough to be around her. When she told me that she hated me, I just lost it. I was so close to taking her life, the only thing that saved her was the fact I wanted to slowly savor her blood. I sucked on her throat and got just a small taste, I was convinced there was nothing like it anywhere in the world. I was just about the plunge my teeth into her throat when Carlisle came through the door. The moments afterward play over and over in my head. The look of terror in her eyes is something I will never forget.

Bella is not the only one I have hurt. I'm not fit to be around any civilized creature. Earlier this morning I wanted to kill my own brother. And I didn't have any regard for Rosalie's safety. I could have easily hurt her, or in return been killed by her. Maybe that would have been for the best. It would put me out of my misery and my family wouldn't have to put up with my irrational behavior any longer.

I was disrupted from my self-centered pity party by the sound of Jasper as he rushed up the stairs. He stopped in front of my door and then his words stunned me, 'I'm outside his door. What happened?' This couldn't be good. He was sent to calm me. It could only mean one thing.

"_No!"_ I flew off my bed in a rage and ran for the door. I didn't bother to open it, I just pulled it off the hinges and threw it aside. I was instantly attacked by Jasper, he was soon joined by Emmett, and I was thrown to the ground. I could see the frantic looks of Esme and Alice as they looked on. Once again I'm hurting my family with my actions, only this time I'm tearing the house apart as well.

I could feel Jasper try to calm me, but even he struggled with his gift because of my whacked out emotions. Then he tried to reason with me. _No,_ I don't want to know what happened. Deep down I already know, but I can't bear to hear it confirmed. I just shut down. I felt myself go limp and I refused to acknowledge my family's frantic pleas. Honestly, I don't know if I could respond. I felt like a coma victim. I could hear and feel everything around me but I wouldn't, or perhaps I just couldn't, respond.

I was carried outside and laid on the ground. My poor mother held my hand and gently caressed my face. She talked to me and tried to get a response from me. I didn't deserve such a loving mother; I'd hurt her over and over again. The guilt weighed on me heavily, but even that didn't overshadow the pain of my failure. I promised Bella I would keep her safe and not only did I almost kill her, those actions prevented me from being there to protect her when she needed me the most.

I could hear the thoughts of my other family members. Emmett stood close by as he tried to comfort Esme but was also there to protect her if I should go nuts again. I was very thankful he was close. And I was also touched by his thoughts of me. He was genuinely concerned about my well being. My recent transgressions were all forgiven and he was focused on his love for me as his brother and his concern about my future. It was almost as if he hoped I would be reading his mind and he wanted me to know that he loved me and would help me cope with my loss.

Jasper was talking quietly to Alice; he voiced his concerns that he may be to blame for my current condition. Then he too reached me through his thoughts.

_Edward, I'm so sorry. For everything. Don't give up hope, we'll get her back. We have to. Please come back to us. We can't lose you. I know the last few months have been extremely difficult for you, and we have been less than patient with you. I know that if I had been in your shoes I would have reacted the same way. Please stop beating yourself up. None of this is your fault_. _Wake up, we'll find…_

A frantic Emmett interrupted Jasper's thoughts. "Where's Rosie? Has anyone seen her?"

Then he started screaming for her, "_Rosie. Where are you? Rosie_." He was on the verge of losing his composure.

Jasper sent a wave of calm to him. "Emmett, calm down. She's got to be close. Call…"

Jasper was interrupted by Alice's shrill scream, "_No_."

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked. All attention was turned to Alice, including mine.

I started getting a clear picture of Alice's mind or vision, or whatever she called it.

Rosalie was with James and Bella. I could see the room they were in. I've been there before. It's very close by, no more than two miles. I can still save her if I get there fast enough. I jumped to my feet and startled my whole family. I'd doubted Alice in the past, but I had to believe there was still a chance to save my love.

"I know where they are, follow me. Esme call Carlisle and tell him to meet us at the cabin up on the hill with the rock fireplace."

I ran to Alice and threw her on my back and took off running as fast as I could. I yelled back to Jasper. "Jasper, I won't hurt your little pixie, I need her visions." I won't lose the contact I had if she had more visions. We not only had to save Bella from James, but Rosalie was also a threat to her.

I yelled back at Emmett. "James wants Rosalie, we have to hurry." I heard him roar in rage and increase his pace. He would tear James to little pieces for messing with his Rosie. And I was counting on it. I would go to Bella and leave the revenge for someone else this time.

As I neared the cabin I could hear the sounds of fighting and yelling. I reached out for Rosie's thoughts to see if she was a threat to Bella, but she was only focused on James and her desire to kill him. Bella was safe for the moment. I still had a chance to save her. Rosalie was in danger at the moment.

"Alice, I'm going to drop you. Tell Emmett he needs to get to Rosalie fast. She's going to fight James and if she loses he intends to steal her away. I'm going after Bella."

I slowed down and Alice leaped from my back. "Good luck, Edward. We'll be right behind you."

I was almost to the cabin when I heard a blood-curdling scream. _Bella, No! _

Through Rosalie's mind I could see James reach over and crush Bella before he turned back to Rosalie.

I jumped through a window of the cabin just as James and Rosalie ran out the door.

There was my Bella tied to a post, and slumped over. I could hear her heart beating, she was alive but just barely. I rushed to her side and untied her. I gently laid her on the ground and knelt down beside her. There was a small pool of blood developing under her left arm and a trail of blood coming from her mouth and running down her cheek. I was amazed that it posed no enticement for me. At this point I was only concerned about preserving her life not ending it.

I brushed her hair aside, put my hands on either side of her face and spoke softly to her.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. Can you hear me? It's going to be alright, you're going to be fine."

Her eyes slowly opened and tried to focus on mine. She smiled at me and reached up her hand and put it on my cheek. "Edward." Her voice was very faint and her breathing labored. "I love you." Her eyes closed and her hand started to fall away from my face, I grabbed it and held it there.

I bent further down and put my forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you too, Bella. I never stopped loving you. I tried to protect you, but I failed. I'm so sorry."

I heard Esme and Carlisle as they entered the cabin and stopped behind me.

Carlisle spoke softly, "Edward, she only has seconds left."

_No!_

"Bella." I sobbed, "Don't leave me, please."

"If you don't change her, Edward, I will," Esme warned.

I felt Bella gently squeeze my hand, I looked back into her opened eyes and she whispered faintly, "Make me like you, Edward."

"Bella," I choked. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I looked up at Carlisle, I pleaded with my eyes to stop me if he needed to and then I turned up the hand I held and plunged my teeth into her wrist. I licked the wound closed to seal my venom and was surprised when I realized that there was no temptation to drain her.

She screamed but still managed to blurt out. "Thank you," She was amazing. Those two words gave me the encouragement that I needed to complete the job without any guilt or hesitation. I quickly bit her other wrist, both sides of her throat and her legs and sealed those wounds. Then I sealed the wound in her arm that James inflicted.

_James._ I hoped my brothers and sisters had taken care of him and made him suffer.

I stretched out on the floor beside Bella and held her close. I remember when Alice was going through the change she told Jasper that his cold touch helped to cool the fire.

I don't know how long I lay there attempting to comfort her when my brothers and their mates returned to the cabin. They rushed in victoriously, but I felt threatened somehow by them. A low growl emitted from me, much to my surprise.

Jasper stopped them from approaching us and asked everyone to leave and return to the house. He alone would stay with us to work his magic on Bella.

He urged me, "Talk to her, Edward, I can't take her pain away, only ease it. Alice told me she heard me when I talked to her and it helped her to understand what she was going through."

I explained to her that I never wanted to pull away from her like I did. And that I stupidly thought I was doing the right thing. After repeatedly begging for her forgiveness she told me to 'shut up, there's nothing to forgive'. I heard Jasper quietly chuckle when she said that.

We lay there for a day or two and Jasper was able to help calm Bella for the most part. There were periods of time when her pain would peak and his gift was unable to mask her pain. I experienced it right along with her, when Jasper tried to use his gift on me I growled at him to stop. It's my fault she hurting, I couldn't feel right not suffering along with her.

When her pain would ebb, I continued to hold her and I hummed a song I had written for her. It was during one of those times that I heard Emmett and the girl's approach the cabin.

"Jasper, make them go away," I growled.

"Let me see why they are here. I'll be right back."

I trusted Jasper to run them off. He knew exactly what I was going through. I tuned them all out and focused on Bella. Her pain was controlled at the moment but if Jasper absence jeopardized that; I would immediately have him return.

After a short time he came back. "Edward, they brought a bed, so you can get Bella off the floor. They brought clean clothes for her as well."

"The bed is okay, but those girls are not going to play dress up Bella right now. That's ridiculous."

"Edward, her clothes are covered in blood. It could perhaps be an issue for her when the change is complete. It was Carlisle's suggestion."

"Do you think the girls can change her without being affected by her blood?"

"Rosalie was able to resist her fresh blood, I'm sure they will do fine. We'll stay close just in case."

"I don't know if I can take the chance, Jasper."

Alice stepped through the door and it was all I could do to not tackle her. Jasper sent a calming wave to me and stepped in front of her.

She peaked around Jasper and glared at me in disgust. "We can handle it, Edward. It's all dried up and crusty. I'm not even remotely interested."

"Have Esme come. I don't want you or Rosalie anywhere near her."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation and replied, "Fine, but how long are you going to hold a grudge?"

"Out, Alice, before I throw you out," I growled.

Jasper walked her out and explained, "He's right, Alice. I'd do the same thing if that was you."

"Thank you, Jasper," I said gratefully.

"I'm only thinking of Bella, if you harm one hair on Alice's head, yours would be on a pike in front of the house," He joked.

"Yeah, like you would even have a chance to put a hand on me," I replied.

"Boys, please stop arguing," Bella groaned.

Jasper and I looked at each other and grinned.

"And Jasper…"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I know all about newborns and their strength. If you touch one hair on my Edward's head, that will be your head on the pike," She threatened.

I laughed, first time in months. "And that Jasper is a viable threat."

_It's good to hear you laugh again, Edward. It's been too long_.

I looked at him and smiled, "I know, it feels good."

"Knock, knock," Emmett said as he walked through the door. "I've got a delivery here for one king size bed with silk sheets."

Jasper grinned as I rolled my eyes. "Back room, set it up and get out," I growled.

Emmett did as directed with a bow and a grin.

A moment later Esme walked in. "How's my baby doing?" She asked as walked in and knelt by Bella.

Another low growl came from me.

Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. "Come on Edward." He could tell I was about to lose my temper again. I allowed him to pull me away. I can't believe I growled at Esme. Ugh!

"Calm down, you know they would never hurt Bella and they mean well. In five minutes it will just be me you and Bella again. I promise I will throw everyone out and tell them not to come back."

We walked in the room where Emmett had just finished setting up the bed. He threw the sheets at me and said, "Here, make your own bed, I'm out of here." He headed out the door but stopped and turned around. "Hey, bro be careful, don't slide outta bed, those sheets can be slippery." With a wink he was gone.

"I'll kill him," I muttered and took a step. Jasper grabbed my arm to restrain me.

"Relax, give it a week and Bella will kill him for you. And I can't wait." Jasper laughed.

I quickly made up the bed when Esme walked in. She looked at the bed with the purple silk sheets and raised her eyebrows before looking back at me.

I smiled weakly and said, "Emmett."

She shook her head and replied. "Bella is changed and I cleaned up the blood on the floor with bleach, she shouldn't even notice it. I'm leaving now. You won't have to throw me out."

"Esme…" I started.

"Edward, I don't want to hear another apology out of you. I understand. I'm just thrilled that you are going to get you're happily ever after and I'm going to get my daughter back."

She reached up and patted my face with a mischievous smile. "And I'm glad that it's finally going to be an even number of males and females, and three of the girls' newborns." She turned and walked out.

"Everyone is a comedian today," I groaned.

"Yeah, but that's not funny. We're in for a world of hurt. Now go get Bella and bring her in here. I promise that I won't let anyone else in."

I went in and bent down next to Bella. She was now dressed in clean clothes and was lying quietly. "Bella, Emmett brought a bed, I'm going to move you off the floor. Hopefully you'll be more comfortable. Are you okay for me to move you?"

She slowly opened her eyes, the earlier sparkle was gone. The pain had returned with intensity. I gently picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Jasper, please. She is in torment," I pleaded.

"Edward, I'm afraid she has approached the transitional time where my gift is virtually useless. I will do my best. The good news is that she is nearing the end. The best I could do for Alice during this time was to hold her and talk to her. Reassure her that the end is coming."

I crawled up next to Bella and held her close.

"Edward, it hurts so bad," she moaned and thrashed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. But it's almost over. This is the worst part of the change. I'm right here. I won't ever leave you. Scream if you have to, squeeze my hand. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Hold me, your cold skin helps a little and hum…" She gasped and then writhed in pain. "_Ah, Edward_," she screamed.

I held her close and whispered, "I'm so sorry." I turned to Jasper. "Please call or text Alice, ask her if she can see how much longer it will be."

The more Bella's pain grew the greater my anxiety became. When Jasper tried to use his gift on me again, I snapped at him. "If you can't help her, don't calm me."

He snapped back, "Don't be ridiculous, she can feel your tension and that adds to hers. If you are calm it reassures her. So chill. And by the way, Alice says it will be two hours and twenty-six minutes."

"Thank you and I'm sorry, Jasper."

For the next two hours I tried everything to comfort Bella; she was in so much pain and she couldn't respond to me. Jasper urged me to keep talking to her, that Alice hadn't responded either but she did have memories of him never leaving her side and his attempts at comforting her.

With less than an hour to go I started getting antsy. Jasper once again had to calm me. Until that moment I had completely blocked his presence out, I was one hundred percent focused on Bella. The thoughts that ran through his mind terrified me.

"Jasper, I can't deal with that after everything we've been through."

"I'm sorry, Edward, it was just a stray thought. I've only seen it happen a time or two in 150 years."

"I won't take the chance with her. Call Carlisle and ask for everyone to be here for the end. If she doesn't recognize or want me, there should be someone she will remember."

"Edward…"

"Do it, please," I begged.

"Alright, I will, but I think it's unnecessary. I'll step outside, call out if you need me."

The thought that ran through Jasper's mind was of some of his past experiences. He had been involved in creating a newborn army right after the US Civil War, a couple of newborns during that time had to be destroyed soon after they completed the transformation. They completely went nuts, unable somehow to deal with what they had become. I rationalized that with Bella being surrounded by those she loved and that loved her it would help her smoothly transition into her new life. That's why I wanted the whole family close by when her time came. I won't take any chances.

In her last few moments I gently stroked her face and spoke to her. "Bella, you just have a few minutes left. Esme and Carlisle are waiting for you. Alice and Rosalie can't wait to have their best friend back in their lives. Emmett and Jasper are anxious to tease you. And I can't wait to start our wonderful life together. I promise I will never leave you again; I will never intentionally hurt you again. You're my whole life."

Her heart rate surged to its finale. My family waited patiently in the other room. I could hear their individual thoughts, but there was one I singled out. Alice.

_Edward, thirty more seconds and she will be perfect. Everything will be perfect. No need for you to worry._

Thank God.

Carlisle wanted to come into the room and pull me away from her. Esme and Jasper held him back.

_Edward, please step away from her._

No, I'm going to trust Alice. She hasn't failed me yet. I owe her a big debt and a huge apology for doubting her abilities.

The last few seconds I listened to Bella's heart as it raced to its final beat, I choose not to dwell on the end of her human life, but the beginning of her never-ending new life with me.

Even though I was expecting and anticipating it, the sudden termination of her heartbeat startled me. The silence that followed was deafening. She no longer writhed or bucked in agony. She was completely still. I, too, remained completely motionless. I held my breath and waited for her to make the first move.


	38. Forever

**I was torn with whether or not this story was finished. After a total rewrite I decided that it wasn't. If you would like to I would love for you to go back and reread the story. It is basically the same story, I just tried to make the gory stuff more gory, the intense stuff more intense, the gloomy stuff more gloomy... You get the idea. Part of this chapter is a split off from the previous. I hope you will enjoy. The last chapter will be up some time next week, and then I can put a fork in this turkey. I would love to hear from you if you reread to see what you think.**

**Forever**

After an undetermined amount of time she took a shallow breath. Deeper, longer breaths followed it. But she had yet to open her eyes. I waited impatiently, and never took my eyes off of her.

My family was getting impatient outside as well, but Jasper prevented anyone from entering the room. Another family member I owed a huge debt to.

"Edward," Bella finally spoke.

"I'm here," I said cautiously.

She turned her head toward me and slowly opened her eyes. She looked into mine eyes and smiled. I can't explain the joy that I felt when she smiled at me; I smiled back at her and slowly reached up and and stroked her gently on the cheek. When she didn't respond violently I leaned into her and kissed her softly.

"Bella, I love you. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for being an idiot."

She responded, but not gently. She threw her arms around me and squeezed. Her arms were like a set of vice grip pliers and she returned my kiss with enthusiasm. When she pulled back from my lips she whispered, "I love you too. Don't you ever leave me again."

"Never. I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Edward, if you ever try and leave me again I _will_ hunt you down."

I laughed, "I don't think I could ever be that stupid again. But if I am, please, hunt me down and knock some sense into me."

She ran her hand through my hair and grinned. "Gladly."

"Are you thirsty?" I was amazed at her control.

She reached up, stroked her throat with her fingers and swallowed deeply. "Yeah, I guess I am, a little bit. But mostly I'm hungry for you." She pulled me in for another bone crunching hug and kissed me again. I'm sorry now that I had Jasper call the family together.

We both heard Emmett from the other room. "Told you those silk sheets would be appreciated."

The next sound we heard was a sharp slap.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie said.

He responded with, "Ouch, not so hard."

I pulled back slightly and grinned at Bella, "I'm sorry, but they are all in the other room. Are you ready to greet the family?"

She got a little pout on her face and shook her head, no. But she replied with a frown. "Sure, I guess so."

I smiled, pleased with her response. "If we don't go out there, they'll all come in here. We'll just take a couple minutes and then I'll take you on a nice _long_ hunt." I said with a wink. I started to sit up and she pulled me back down for another mind-blowing kiss.

After a while she pulled away from me and whispered, "Make them go away, Edward."

We heard Alice scream from the other room. "If you are not out here in five seconds we are coming in after you."

"Stinking vampire hearing!" Bella whispered to me. "I'm not deaf." She yelled back to Alice.

She jumped up so fast it startled her; she looked back at me and grinned. She held out her hand to me, I took it and stood up with her.

I took her back in my arms and looked down at her. She was so beautiful and she was mine, forever. I pushed her hair back from her face and whispered. "I love you so much, Bella." I couldn't resist another kiss.

"That's it, I'm coming in." Alice screamed.

Bella removed one of her arms from my waist and put it behind her to hold the door closed. She never took a break from our kiss.

Alice pushed on the door, it was obvious that it wasn't locked, only being held closed. "Edward, let me in. You owe me big."

Bella pulled back from me slightly, "Alice, who's the newborn now, baby? Edward's not holding the door. I am." She looked up at me and grinned.

"Bella, pleeeease?" Alice begged.

"Let's not anger the pixie, Bella. We'll give them a couple minutes and I will take you hunting. I think you would enjoy a nice juicy lion or a fierce bear, but we may have to settle for an elk or two. Better you take out that newborn rage on the wildlife and not my little sister. She is right, I do owe her big."

"Yes." We heard Alice respond as she pushed on the door again.

Bella grinned and moved her hand from the door; it flew open with Alice behind it. She didn't lose her balance and she flew into the room; she picked Bella up in a big hug and swung her around. "I knew we would all be together, I told you we would be happy." She took Bella by the hand and pulled her out of the bedroom.

Rosalie grabbed her first. "Oh, Bella, I'm so happy we are all together again."

Bella pulled back from her, "Yeah, thanks for not biting me. I would have loved to seen you kick James' butt."

"Bella, I did kick his butt and had a hand in ripping his butt apart as well. But this goofball," she pointed to Emmett, "tried to put him back together."

We all turned to stare at Emmett.

"What?" He had that classic Emmett stun look on his face; he looked into each stunned face. "He didn't suffer enough. He hurt my little sister and then he dared to touch my Rosie and steal her away from me. I wanted to tear him apart again."

Jasper stood off to the side he was bent over and laughed like a lunatic. I read his mind and joined in. The family turned to stare at us like we had both lost our minds.

"Tell them Jasper." I spit out.

He composed himself and began. "As Rosalie said, she was doing a pretty good job on her own beating the crap out of James. Not to take away from her newborn strength and raging female hormones…" He was cut off.

"Hey, leave my hormones out of this story." Rosalie glared at him.

"Sorry. Rosalie would rip an arm off and James would try to put it back on while holding her back. And he fought his fight with words. He took himself for quite the charmer. He tried to tell her about the wonderful life they would have together. Hunting humans and seeing the world. He held back because he was afraid to damage her."

Again, he was interrupted. This time by Emmett who let out a loud growl. Rosalie elbowed him in the gut and told him to hush.

"When the big guy here, heard that, he went insane. I've never seen anything like it, in my 150 years. I held Alice back and we just stood back and watched the show. Emmett was amazing. He held him by his feet and swung him around, he knocked down a dozen trees with James' head. Probably dented some boulders as well. We had to stay away just to avoid being part of the collateral damage. When he finished with the whipping he was laying on him, he started to tear him apart, with his hands and his teeth. When he had James scattered over a half a square mile he called for us to gather all the pieces. After about an hour of searching we had a neat little pile when this bonehead sits down in the middle of it all and starts to try and put him back together. Like a 1000 piece puzzle. And then he got mad at us for not helping."

We all groaned or laughed at the memory. Emmett felt the need to defend himself.

"Like I said, he didn't suffer enough for what he did."

Bella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You are the best big-brother ever. Thank you for ridding the world of that monster."

"Hey, what about me?" Jasper asked.

She ran over to Jasper and pulled him in for a hug as well. "You're the best big-brother too. I couldn't have made it through the last few days without you and Edward by my side."

Carlisle walked over and interrupted them. He took Bella from Jasper and hugged her as well. "Bella, I'm so sorry for allowing him to get you. Can you ever forgive me."

Bella looked up at him with a funny look on her face, "Um, yeah." She said sarcastically, "I've never been so happy in all my life. I'm back with the family I love so much and I have Edward too. Don't ever feel upset about what happened. Because I'm thrilled with the outcome."

Bella didn't release her hold on Carlisle but walked him over to Esme for a group hug. "I love you both so much. I feel like everything in my life is perfect now. You are the best parents a girl can ask for."

Esme kissed her on the forehead, "Bella, we are thrilled as well. You complete our family and we couldn't be any happier. The hardest thing I ever had to do in this life was move you out of our home."

"Edward, you better take Bella hunting, she is doing well, but we don't want to take any chances." Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder and nudged her in my direction.

I took her by the hand and we started out the door.

"Um, Bella." Alice called.

We turned to face her.

"Don't take too long, we gotta update your wardrobe."

Bella calmly stuck out her tongue and dragged me out into the forest.

I held Bella's hand as we ran. I looked over at her and grinned. "Impressive, and so mature."

She grinned back, "Thanks. I wanted to rip her arm off, but I think Jasper was calming me. Crazy pixie, the clothes you bought me are not outdated, they are just not up to her high standards."

"Well, look on the bright side. You can't go shopping in a store for months if not years. But unfortunately, Alice and Rosalie shop on the Internet nearly everyday and Esme bakes cookies for the UPS driver."

"Ugh, you once promised to protect me from the fashion goddess. Is that still a valid promise?"

"Yes, I'll do my best. But no one is really safe from them." Just then I picked up the scent of a herd of elk. "Bella, It's time to hunt. Close your eyes and take a deep breath." She did as I asked. "Smell that?"

She scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Yeah, doesn't smell that great. What is it?"

"It's elk. You will enjoy a lion or bear more, but this will take the edge off your thirst. Listen. They are close, no more than a half a mile away. We can do this one of two ways. You can just follow your instincts or I can help you. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

She got an uncertain look on her face. "I don't mean to be rude, but this is really weird."

I laughed, "I guess I understand that. But soon it will become second nature. Probably after you drain your first one, you will be ready for the second."

"Alice and Rosalie do this?"

"Oh course. Emmett delivered Alice's first meal, but she is an old pro now. And Rosalie bagged a bear her first try."

"Well, if they can do it, so can I. Lead on."

"Okay, there is a herd of them so I will hunt as well, just watch me and don't worry I'll never be far from you if you need help."

I ran ahead and heard her close behind; the herd had sensed us and split. I knew that Bella had engaged in the hunt when she split off from me and followed after the larger group. I ceased my hunt and turned to follow her. I caught up to her just in time to see her wrestle a huge bull elk to the ground by its horns. It was a beautiful sight and she needed no help from me.

I finished my hunt and sat down on a large flat rock to watch Bella as she quickly drained her third elk. The sun was just starting to rise in the east, the clouds were thick and low, it wouldn't be too long before there was a downpour. A short time later Bella walked over towards me, her shirt was ripped and filthy, covered in dirt and blood. But to me she was never more beautiful. It brought back a memory of Rosalie after one of her early hunts. And I made the rude comment about her 'table manners'; Emmett wanted to rip my head off. But I now completely understand his attraction.

Bella shyly approached me and sat down next to me. This is one of those moments when I wished I could read her mind. After a few moments of silence she turned to me.

"Well, I won't say that was the tastiest meal I've had in a while, but it was satisfying."

I pushed her hair back from her face and smiled at her. "I will admit to being both terrified and enthralled as I watched you wrestle down that bull elk. But I did notice that you improved your technique with the next two." I stood up and started to take my shirt off, her eyes grew large. "Relax, I think you need this more than I do."

She looked down at herself and gasped both in surprise and embarrassment.

"Bella, it's okay. Trust me, we've all been there and done that already. The first hunt is always the worst. You'll get better." I handed her my shirt and turned around while she quickly buttoned my shirt.

"Thanks Edward. I couldn't very well return looking like that. Alice would drag me to the computer to shop right away."

"Not today, I won't let her. Esme went back to your apartment and got all your personal belongings. She called Walter and told him there was an family emergency and you had to leave the state and wouldn't be returning."

"Poor Walter. I hope he can find someone quickly to replace me. He is my only regret."

"Bella, I know that I already apologized, but I really want to explain…"

"Edward, it's not necessary. Please don't kill my, 'I'm back with you buzz'."

"Okay, but hear me out." She nodded but looked down. "I had this nice long speech all prepared, but I will leave out the bad memories. I just want you to understand how totally and completely committed to you that I am. I'm sure the family will tell you they thought I lost my mind. I was losing my mind. I was miserable without you. In almost 110 years of existence I found the one thing that made me complete and happy. And I threw it away. I will never leave you again, nor will I allow you to leave me. If you try I will follow you to the ends of the earth."

She looked up at me and smiled, "I feel the same way."

I laughed and jumped to my feet, I pulled her up into my arms and spun her around in a circle. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and started kissing me all over my face. I stopped spinning and captured her lips with mine. After a while she broke away from me and started to laugh.

Slightly offended I asked, "What's so funny."

Her burgundy eyes sparkled and she said. "Nothing is funny, I'm just so happy. Everything is perfect."

"Not quite." I replied

Her smile instantly vanished, "What do you mean?"

I put her down and dropped to my knees, I took both of her hands in mine, "Marry me, Bella."


	39. Dum dum da dum

**Dum dum da dum**

The look on her face was priceless, her mouth dropped open and formed the word 'what', but nothing came out. After a brief moment she stuttered. "Vampires get… ma… married?"

"Carlisle and Esme are married." I answered.

"What about Em and Rosalie, and… and… Jasper and Alice?" She stuttered adorably.

"They aren't, but they all share that commitment. I just want to publicly voice that commitment to you. I want a ceremony to celebrate the promises. I want to love, honor and cherish you. I want to plight thee my troth." I was interrupted with a giggle. I grinned back and continued. "I want to carry you over the threshold and I want to call you wife for the rest of my existence." I raised my eyebrow up and down suggestively and winked, "I want to with my body worship thee."

The sparkle in her eyes returned. She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around me, "Yes, yes, yes." She screamed, "I will marry you."

I jumped to my feet bringing her up with me. "Right now, today?"

"Yes, today."

I swung her up on my back and started to run. I'd never moved faster in all my life.

"I can run, Edward." She argued.

"Yes, but I can't bear for you to be separated from me again, even if it's just a couple of inches. And I'm not going to give you time to change your mind."

"Silly boy." She laughed and kissed me on the neck and jaw all the way home. And for the first time in almost 100 years I stumbled as I ran when she leaned up over my shoulder and planted a big kiss on my lips.

I jumped through the window of my bedroom to avoid everyone and before I left her to clean up and change I asked. "Bella can you please not throw away that blouse you have on." She looked at me in confusion and I shyly continued, "It looks really sexy on you." If she was still human she would have blushed scarlet, instead she just nodded her head in embarrassment. I gave her another kiss and reluctantly left her alone. I noticed that someone had already fixed the damage to the door I had made on the day I thought I lost Bella forever. I have so much to be thankful for. I was so happy right now that it's hard to even imagine the sorrow I felt when we were separated. And the unspeakable grief I experienced when I thought she was gone forever. I thought for a brief moment that I should just rush to her and marry like she is. But I couldn't do that to her. She couldn't face the family like she was. Although we all had the same experiences with our first hunts. She would be shocked and humiliated when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. But to me she was beautiful.

I rushed out of my room and went to find Carlisle. Alice passed me on my way down the stairs.

"Alice wait. Please give her a few minutes."

"No, Edward I can't. I have something very important to discuss with her."

Then I got a glimpse of Alice mind. It included Bella in a beautiful white dress and me in a tux.

"_NO_ Alice! We are doing this today. We are _NOT_ waiting!"

She cocked her head to one side and looked up at me like I was an out-of- control child having a temper tantrum. It was a look that I had seen often in the last few months. "Relax, brother. I thought this was a possibility so I planned ahead. You really need to learn to trust me. Go talk to Carlisle and then go see Jasper. He will help you get ready. You just leave Bella to Rosalie and me. Give us two hours, that's all I ask."

I took a deep breath and prepared to argue with her. She cut me off before I could utter a word.

"Besides you owe me, remember. Let me do this and I will consider us even." She looked up at me and grinned. "Save your arguments, I've already seen it. It will happen." She gave me a gentle shove. "Hurry up, you're wasting my time and yours." She turned around and was gone in a flash.

Apparently there is no arguing with Alice. She is sweet as sugar but has the tenacity of a pit-bull. But, I grinned; Bella did look beautiful in that white dress. I just hoped she would not be furious with me for allowing Alice to take charge of our special day.

I knocked on Carlisle's office door and he invited me to enter. Esme was standing with him and they were both grinning. Esme ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy everything worked out for you and Bella."

Carlisle asked. "How was Bella's first hunt?"

"She did fine, her exact words were, 'I won't say that was the tastiest meal I've had in a while, but it was satisfying.' But that's not what I'm here to talk about."

They both looked a little confused by the seriousness in my tone, apparently Alice didn't say anything about the upcoming nuptials.

"To be honest, Edward, we did not expect to see you home for some time. We thought you would want some private time with Bella." Carlisle replied.

Esme was worried that there was 'trouble in paradise' already. I smirked at her thought.

"Private time with Bella is something I definitely want, but there is something I want, no, I need to do first."

Esme cocked her head in confusion and Carlisle raised his eyebrows before asking. "What exactly is that?"

"I've asked Bella to marry me."

Esme beamed and hugged me again with relief. "That is wonderful. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Carlisle was a little more skeptical. "Edward it will be months if not years before Bella can stand before a human judge or minister. You don't act like you want to wait that long."

"No, we are going to do it today. And I want you to perform the ceremony."

He shook his head in astonishment. "You know I'm not licensed or even qualified to perform a marriage ceremony."

"I know that, but I want to say vows and make commitments to her in front of the family. I know it won't be 'legal' by human standards, but we can still make our vows to each other before God."

"I think that is wonderful, Edward." Esme cried.

Carlisle was still not entirely convinced about doing this today. "Are you sure about this?"

"Completely, we've had such a tempestuous relationship because of my stupidity. I want my love and commitment to be completely understood by both Bella and the rest of the family. I want to call her wife. And I want it today."

Carlisle walked over to his desk and sat down in front of his computer. "I think I can come up with something." He was already formulating a plan in his mind.

Esme turned back to me. "We will have to do something to make it special. How much time are you going to give us?"

Nervous for the first time, I replied. "Two hours."

Carlisle groaned and Esme gasped. "Two hours?" She spun me around and gave me a gentle shove. "Go, go. We can do this." Then she started mumbling_. Flowers, candles… Um, Emmett… _

I left them and rushed up to Jasper and Alice's room. Jasper was waiting for me with a scowl. "Do you realize how much trouble I'm in that I didn't think of this first? About half an hour after you took Bella on her hunt, Alice got that look in her eye and then she frowned at me and rushed out the door. A minute later she rushed back in with a garment bag and shoved it into my hands. She saw this coming for a while now and both her and Rosalie have informed Emmett and I that weddings were in our future. We were both hoping to have ours before you. But no, you would have to insist on getting married immediately."

"Sorry, I can't help it if I'm the romantic one in the family." I grinned.

Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes. "After everything I've done for you. This is how you repay me." He teased.

I grinned back at him, "So when is your big day?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Well, Alice will not be satisfied with the quick and unelaborate setting that Bella and you will be content with. I'm thinking it will be weeks at the earliest. I just hope she doesn't try to avoid me until then."

"And I hope that Alice and Rosalie aren't torturing Bella too badly right now or she may never forgive me."

**~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

"Oh Bella." Alice sang out as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away, Alice. I'm taking a bath." Ugh, I love her. But can't I take a bath in peace?

"That's fine, just make sure you wash your hair too."

"I usually do. Go away Alice." Actually I had already jumped into the shower and washed my hair. There was blood, dirt and leaves in it. I was a horrible mess. I couldn't get into the tub without first washing all that filth off of myself. When I took off Edward's shirt I placed it on the counter and looked at the blouse underneath. It was not one of my own. I remember when I was going through my change just before it became unbearably painful, that Esme had changed my clothes. This must be one of hers. It was a long and flowing white gauze shirt. It was obviously expensive and well made. It just didn't hold up well when I wrestled that huge bull elk to the ground. One side had several holes in it. It looked as if one of the antlers went through it. You would think I would remember that. The other side was shredded from the shoulder to my waist. I have no idea how that happened. It was, filthy of course and bloody; I unbuttoned it and took it off. I placed it in the sink with cold water and added some bleach that I found. I was amazed that Edward found it to be 'sexy'. But whatever made him happy.

"You have ten minutes, then Rosalie and I are coming in there, ready or not. Got it?"

"You remember whose got the newborn strength, right?" I slid further down into the water.

"Oh, come on Bella, we missed you so much. We just want to catch up with you."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are lying to me? Give me fifteen minutes of peace and quiet and I will come out. Okay."

"Sure, we've waited a couple of months to spend time with you, we can wait fifteen more minutes." Alice replied softly. I heard them both leave Edward room.

I know her; she's got something up her sleeve. But maybe Edward will turn up in the next fifteen minutes and run her off. I slid down in the tub and submerged myself under the water. Now thankfully all I could hear was the water jets in the Jacuzzi. I missed this tub. Then I grinned. I'm so happy right now, I could scream. I finally have everything I want. And I'm going to marry Edward. I will not let my irritation with Alice and Rosalie ruin this day besides I can't wait to tell them my news.

Reluctantly I was dressed and out of the bathroom in fifteen minutes. I flew into Alice and Rosalie's arms for a group hug. Alice was jumping up and down like the hyper little pixie that she is. "We're going to be so happy. Bella we missed you so much."

It was at that moment I noticed that vampires don't shed tears, because I would have shed a bucket load. "Me too. I was so lonely without you two. I was devastated when I was told that you were both dead. The happiest I had been in the last two months was when I was finally able to speak with you two. And now I'm ecstatic. I have you two, the Cullens and most of all Edward."

"Hmm, hear that Alice? 'Most of all Edward'. After all the pain that boy has put you through?" She must have seen the look on my face. "I'm kidding Bella, don't tear my head off."

I did something mature again and stuck out my tongue. We all laughed again. Then I pulled away from them.

"I have something really important to tell you both." I mimicked Alice and her hyper-active jumping up and down habit.

They both looked back at me with huge grins.

Ugh. "Don't tell me the psycho… I mean psychic already knows?"

"Yeah, baby. And we have a surprise for you." Alice flew to Edwards closet and returned with a garment bag.

"Oh no." I backed away from them and prepared to jump out of Edward's window. "No way, we are _not_ playing dress up Bella."

Alice looked at me with her big doe eyes. "Come on Bella, just this once." She pleaded.

"Hmm, 'Just this once?' that's not very likely." I crossed my arms and glared back.

"Bella, we've had two months of trouble and stress. You weren't the only one who has suffered. And your marriage is definitely something to celebrate. This is a time of rejoicing for the whole family. Please? You don't know how much effort we have put into this. And wait until you see Edward in his tux. Trust me, you'll definitely think that it's worth it. Just give us ninety minutes." She pleaded. "Please?"

Although part of me still wanted to jump out that window and run away. Alice does have a valid point. I know that I'm not the only one who has had a couple of rough months. Alice and Rosalie both shared their time with their mates when they were trying to keep me safe.

Alice jumped up and down again and screamed. "Thank you, Bella. You won't regret this, I promise."

Rosalie directed me to a chair and gestured for me to sit. Next to the chair there was a table that had a number of torture devises on it. A makeup box, hair dryer, electric curlers, combs, brushes, pins. Ugh, ninety minutes of torment at the hands of these two. I sat back and closed my eyes, resigned to my fate. After a few minutes I grinned. At the end of my torture Edward would be waiting for me. I can do this; I can definitely do this. I reflected back on his proposal. It was so romantic. I can't wait to call him my husband. I spent the rest of the time just thinking about our reunion and I looked forward to a hundred life times with him. One just wouldn't be long enough. I was blessed. I sighed loudly.

I was interrupted from my muse when Esme rushed in. I opened my eyes to see her enter the room in a beautiful dress and she held a lovely bouquet of flowers. She had a huge smile on her face when she stood before me. "Oh, Bella you look wonderful. Thank you for letting us celebrate this with you. A little more time would have been nice, but I think you will be surprised at how much we accomplished in such a short time."

Again, if tears were possible, I would cry a river. "Thank you, Esme. For everything."

Alice interrupted our little exchange. "Okay, Bella. You're all done. Stand up." She ordered. "Lets slip your dress on and then Rosalie and I need about five minutes to change."

Rosalie unzipped the garment bag and pulled out the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen. It was not your typical ruffles and lace, but it was form fitting and elegantly cut. I gasped and sputtered. "Alice, I can't pull that off. That dress is unbelievable. I will look like a fraud."

"Nonsense. You will look beautiful. When have Rosalie and I ever been wrong about fashion? And don't forget I have already seen the look on Edward's face when he sees you in it. Now come on take off that t-shirt and jeans. You don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?"

No, I want to see Edward. It's been too long already.

After I slipped on the dress, Rosalie took my hand and let me to the bathroom. I gasped in shock. They were right, I was beautiful. I turned to each of them and pulled them in for another hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let us go get ready." They both turned and ran out of the room.

Esme hugged me and whispered. "Edward will be so happy. I can't wait to see his face when he sees you. You are gorgeous." She handed me the bouquet she had made and stepped aside.

I lifted the flowers up to my face and bent down to breath in the aroma, flowers never smelled this good before. Must be vampire senses that Emmett told me about. When I looked up my eyes met Esme's in the mirror and we both smiled.

"Bella, I want you to know that today is the happiest day of my life. My family is finally complete. For the past several years Carlisle and I have been very concerned about our sons. They have been alone far too long. You three girls are the perfect matches for each of our boys. I couldn't ask for anymore. It's been extremely difficult for me to watch Edward as he suffered without you. But he was so stubborn, although I understand his position; he only wanted the very best for you. And for you to get that, he was willing to give up his own happiness. The joy on his face when he told us he was going to marry you was incredible." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for making him a very happy man. I love you, my daughter."

"Thank you Esme, for everything. I love you too."

Alice and Rosalie interrupted our tender moment when they rushed back into the room. Each of them elegantly dressed. Alice had something in her hand and she told me to sit down. I did as she ordered and she quickly lifted my leg and slipped on a garter. "That's for Edward to remove later."

Emmett slipped in the room and added with a grin, "With his teeth." Esme and Rosalie glared at him and he quickly apologized and slowly backed out of the room.

I grinned as I remembered Esme's remark to Edward when I was going through my change. 'Even numbers of males and females and three of the females are newborns. "Its okay Em, come on in. I will protect you from the really bad monsters, since I'm the strongest now."

Rosalie snorted and Esme grinned. Emmett would have blushed if at all possible but he returned and timidly grinned back at me. "Bella, you're absolutely gorgeous. As your big brother, I have the honor of walking you down the aisle." He looked at Esme, Alice and Rosalie. "You ladies need to get downstairs. My little brother is anxious for me to bring his bride down to him. So if we want to do this right you better hurry or he may run up here, throw her over his shoulder and take her down himself."

"He wouldn't dare." Gasped Alice. She hated went someone mess up her carefully made plans.

Esme took both Alice and Rosalie by their hands and rushed them out of the room. "He just might, lets go."

After they left Emmett walked over to me and gave me a big hug. Then he picked me up and spun me around. "I couldn't do that with Rosie and Alice here, they would have yelled at me for messing up their creation. I might get a hair out of place or something equally dreadful."

I laughed, "You're probably right." I can't help but feel that Emmett and I would be partners in crime for a long time to come. "Em, I want to tell you again, thank you for everything. I felt so much better after learning the truth and knowing that you are going to be there for me, always."

"Yeah, if Edward needs his butt kicked you can always come to me."

"Emmett you kick his butt and I will kick your butt. He is mine now and you better not hurt him." I warned with a smile.

Just then we heard music coming from downstairs. Emmett turned to me, "Well that's our cue. Are you ready to 'leg shackle' yourself to my little brother for eternity?"

I grinned and hugged tightly Emmett until he gasped. "Yes, please." I took his arm and started out of the room. I walked fast as I wanted to hurry to Edward. Emmett gave me a slight tug to stop me.

"Slow down, Bella. It's traditional for the bride to enter slowly."

I looked up at him in confusion. "How would you know about wedding traditions?"

"Well ever since Alice thought this was a possibility Rosie has been planning our wedding. My little brother caused Jasper and I all kinds of grief. They both wanted to know why we didn't ask first. So the girls are planning huge over the top weddings for each of us. I'm learning more than I ever wanted to know. I'm also the one who decorated the 'honeymoon suite'.

"Honeymoon suite?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I didn't get to use any of my own ideas. I had some great ones too. But Alice and Rosie were dead set against jokes. It's all romance. You know candles and such. In one hour I transformed the cabin where you under went your change into…" We both heard Alice growl from downstairs. Sorry, I've said too much already. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Thanks, Em. Now take me to my groom."

"Yes, ma'am." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek and we took off again at a slower pace than before.

The trip seemed to take forever but we finally reached the top of the stairs on the second floor and came to a stop. The living room had been completely transformed, the furniture and been removed and it was beautifully adorned with flowers, candles and tiny twinkle lights. White chiffon draping hung from the high ceiling. Esme had created this in less than two hours. Amazing. Looking back up at us were happy smiling faces, I quickly took them in and smiled back. Then turned to the one I craved. Edward! He wasn't smiling the look on his face matched my feelings of desire and longing. But as soon as he caught my eyes his face instantly lit up. It looked like he tried to take a step towards me but Carlisle put his hand out to restrain him.

I sighed and smiled back. He was beautiful and he looked dashing in his tux. Alice was right, of course. The look on his face was worth every torturous minute under Alice and Rosalie's hands. '_Thank you Alice._' I noticed that someone had put a comb through his normally messed up hair, but he no doubt had nervously ran his fingers through it because it was only slightly messy. I can't wait to be the one to run my hands through that hair. I stood still just mesmerized and stared back. Emmett finally brought me back to reality when he placed a gentle pressure on my arm and took a step forward. What was I waiting for? I took a step and once again Em tugged gently on my arm to slow me down.

I never took my eyes off Edwards, but I noticed when I reached the bottom of the stairs that his eyes left mine as he took in the dress. His eyes dropped and I watched as he ever so slowly brought them back up. When his eyes met mine again his smiled widened, and the look he gave beckoned me to hurry. It was as if we were the only two in the room, I walked to him, but it seemed to take forever. When only a few steps separated us Emmett jolted me back to reality with a slight tug to stop me. I heard a low growl rise from my belly and Em's quiet snicker. Carlisle released his restraint and Edward took the last steps towards me.

Edward held his arm out to me. I looked at Emmett and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. "Sorry and thanks." He grinned and released my arm. I took Edward's arm, he placed his free hand on mine and squeezed, then we walked slowly to stand before Carlisle. Edward's eyes never left mine. My sub-conscience heard the chuckles and Emmett's whispered remark, 'get a room'. Finally Carlisle cleared his throat and we reluctantly broke our gaze and turned to him.

"Dearly beloved…"

**THE END**

**Well, it's all done, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear your comments. Katmom was my beta, she did a great job helping me with this sorry and teaching me a lot of stuff. Check out her stories, she has some great ones. Any mistakes are mine cuz I did go back to do a rewrite. The first 10 chapters were without a beta and it was embarrassing. ;-)~**


End file.
